Addition to the Family
by AliceTray
Summary: What happens when the Cullens move to a small town in New Jersey? What about when Bella makes a new freind? Will everyone accept this? Will there be a new member to the family? Takes place 50 years after BD. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Moving Day - Bella POV

Today is the day that we are moving into the house that Esme has renovated in this little town in New Jersey. Why are we moving to New Jersey is really a mystery. It is not like it is cloudy anywhere near as often as it was in Forks or anywhere else that we have lived since I joined the family. Although I do remember hearing them talk about how they like it here and I do understand why. The actual town that we are living in is very small and country like with farms and mountains and woods, it is very beautiful. Everything that is needed is in the next township and that is at most 20 minutes away driving at human speed. Of course our house, like always, is in the middle of the woods for obvious reasons.

It has been 50 years since my transformation and Renesmee has stopped aging awhile ago so this will be her 3rd time through high school. Since it is sunny more often than not here the rest of us will attend the local community college for night classes while Nessie and Jake go to the high school. Jake moves with us to be with Nessie but this will be his first time going to school, usually he just works in a garage but we didn't want Nessie going to school by herself and the 2 of them don't stick out in the sun like the rest of us do.

The house is amazing as usual. It is a four story house with a bed room for every couple that suits them perfectly and a few extra bedrooms in case we have visitors. There is a study for Carlisle, a work room for Esme for all her blue print and plans, 3 huge closets that aren't attached to bed rooms (one for Alice, one for Rosalie, and then one for Nessie and I to share), along with a game room, a library, a music room, dining room, kitchen, living room, and family room. We also have a huge garage that is bigger than Charlie's house, which is not attached to the house. Like every house one exterior wall is all glass since this is the one place we don't have to hide.

Everything is all moved in and Nessie and Jake are asleep. Everyone else went hunting while Edward and I stayed at the house. The school year starts in a week so we are just spending much needed time alone before we need to play the role of human for another couple of years. It is great being able to fully be ourselves when we are alone, even when the others are here Edward and I act differently. Yes we do show a lot of our love for each other but not nearly as much as when we are alone.

Edward started by playing the lullaby that he wrote for me and I was showing him all my memories of when he would play it for me or when he hummed it to me. I could tell that is was very hard for him to concentrate on finishing it, any time I open my mind to him he wants to attack me in excitement, you would think that after 50 years he would be used to it by now.

"You know love, maybe we could go out exploring in the woods" Edward said, "We can probably find a meadow in it somewhere."

"Why Mr. Cullen, I think that is a wonderful idea. I really miss our meadow, it won't fully be the same but it would still be nice to have one again." I said back to him.

"Come on lets go then." He said throwing me over his shoulder.

"You know I am capable of running right, I can run as fast as the rest of the family." I said laughing.

"I know love but it's not fast enough. Plus I miss running carrying you like this." Edward said.

"Well in that case. Anyhow, I kind of miss this too; I don't get scared any more though. And I like running but you are faster and I love being this close to you." I said and then kissed his neck and moved my lips very lightly over his ear.

"You know Mrs. Cullen if you keep this up we may not find a meadow tonight." he laughed.

"Well Mr. Cullen," I pushed him down to the ground, "maybe I am perfectly happy not finding a meadow tonight." I said as he rolled on top of me.

"I…have…to…agree…with…you…on…that." He said in between kissing my neck and working his way to my mouth.

After several hours the sun began to rise so we got dressed and ran hand in hand back to the house.

Everyone was there when we got back. "And what were you 2 up to last night?" Emmett asked with a smirk on his face.

"Emmett, give it a rest, we are all getting tired of you picking on them like that" Rosalie said while punching him on his arm.

"Ow. Rose, how could you do that to me?" Emmett pouted. "Fine, I'll try and control myself."

We all snorted at that, there is no way that he could control himself to not make comments on mine and Edward's love life.

Just then we heard movement upstairs, Jacob and Nessie were getting up. Esme went to go make Jacob breakfast. Nessie, Edward and I would go hunting a little later today. Since it is cloudy today we are going to go explore this town and the next town where the high school and everything else is besides for our college, that was in the other direction but that isn't important right now.

Once we heard the shower turn off for the second time Edward and I went to meet our daughter and son-in-law right outside of their room. You would think that with their enhanced hearing that they would have heard us, obviously not seeing as once they opened their door Nessie did a little yelp of surprise and Jacob said, "Holy crap are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Edward and I just started to laugh. Once we gained control I said, "You both have enhanced hearing and you didn't hear us that is not our fault. Anyhow, how was your first night in our new home?"

"It's always hard the first week mom you know that, it just doesn't feel like home yet. I can't wait until we are able to go back to Forks, which is truly home in my mind." Nessie said.

"Trust me sweetie I agree with you. I will always see Forks as our home but you know that we have all these other homes too, after a while I think that you will see that for yourself." I told her, then to Jake, "Esme has breakfast ready for you Jacob."

"Great I am starving." Jacob said when taking off for the kitchen.

"You know Renesmee, it is cloudy today so we are going to go exploring in the towns. It will be interesting and fun." I told her "Let go downstairs and meet up with your aunts and uncles shall we?" I said grabbing her and tugging her down the steps with me and then Edward was trailing behind us.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: This chapter along with the next couple are setting it up for when the new person comes into the story. I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Bella POV

It is here, the first day of school. Since the six of us are going to local community college we start the same day as the public schools, including the high school that Nessie and Jacob will attend. Nessie is going in a sophomore and Jacob will start as a junior. Nessie will graduate a year early so she is not in the school all by herself. The rest of us 'children' are all starting as freshmen in the college. The story is Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen all took a year off in between high school and college to explore the world somewhat while Alice and Edward Cullen and I, Bella Swan all went right to college not wanting to risk getting sidetracked. Edward and I are business majors, Rose and Alice and fashion merchandise majors, Jasper is majoring in history, and Emmett is going for video game design (big surprise there).

It is morning and Jake and Nessie need to get up for school, Esme has already started making breakfast for them.

"Nessie, Jake time to rise and shine, it's the first day of school!!" I yelled up to them.

"Love they didn't hear you, they are still dreaming" Edward informed me.

Hmm, what could we do to get them up today? Obviously the smell of the food that Esme made was not enough.

"Oooo, Bella, you can be so cruel sometimes. Thank goodness I don't sleep so I don't have to worry about you waking me up." Alice said. Oh the joys of having a future telling sister.

Edward just looked at me with curious eyes. I could open my shield and show him but there is no fun to that since he didn't seem to see Alice's vision.

I went out to the garage and got two huge buckets. I filled one with water and the second with ice. Edward had followed me the entire time and by the look on his face, I believe that he was able to pretty much figure out my plan. He followed me up to Jacob and Renesmee's room. He watched as I splashed the bucket of water followed by the bucket of ice on to both our daughter and son-in-law, yeah that's right, they got married 25 years ago.

"Ahhh, what the hell Bella?!?!?!?!" Jake yelled while jumping up.

"Mom how could you do that to your own daughter? I can understand you doing it to Jake but not me." Nessie said. She knew the whole story about me and Jake and what all happened. "Dad how could you let her do that?"

"You know that I can't stop your mother. I don't want to upset her."Edward told her.

Then Edward dashed out of the room, down to the kitchen, so that they wouldn't see him doubled over in laughter, I was rolling around on the floor of their room laughing.

Once I was calmed down enough to talk I said "Well if you got up when I called you or even when your alarm went off maybe this wouldn't have happened. You would think that after 50 years you two would've learned"

"Jacob go shower in our bathroom, Nessie you shower in your bathroom and hurry up you two, Esme has breakfast waiting for you and then you have to get to school. You definitely need to be early today." Edward said, coming in to get them moving.

Jacob headed off to our room while Nessie went into her bathroom. I turned to Edward, "I can't believe you sent Jacob to our room, I would have expected you to send Renesmee to our room."

"I was thinking about it but I think that our daughter should use her own bathroom. I was thinking about sending him to Rosalie's bathroom but I don't want to risk getting killed." Edward said with a laugh.

"You're right; I would kill you if you did that. Sorry Bella but that is too cruel for me to just over look." Rose said from downstairs.

"You know that you would then have to take care of me as well." I said back to her.

"I could not kill you Bella. And I would never put Nessie through that." She said back to me.

By the time we finished our little conversation Jake was done and dressed and on his way down to the kitchen. We heard the shower turn off so Edward excused himself from the room since we were still in Nessie and Jake's room. I waited there, sitting down in one of the chairs, and figured I would help Renesmee get ready if she wanted the help. I figured she would much rather me as opposed to Alice, she didn't like being Nessie Barbie just as much as I didn't like being Bella Barbie.

Nessie walked out already dressed with her hair and makeup done, so no help was needed. She smiled at me and came to sit on my lap. "Why can't we go to the same school?" she asked me.

"Well dear, the rest of us cannot go out most days and we do need someone in the high school so we can stay a little longer. You and Jake are the lucky ones who don't have the limitation that the rest of us have. Plus, this is my first college experience." I told her.

"I know. I am just nervous to not have the rest of you guys around. I have never not had one of you with me." She said back to me.

"I know honey, but at least you have Jacob, he has gotten so much control that none of us worry about him over reacting and phasing." I said back to her. "Come on, Esme has breakfast waiting for you."

We walked downstairs and once we entered the kitchen Jacob said while shoveling food into his mouth, "Esme really out does herself with every meal. How can someone that thinks this stuff stinks and tastes horrible make fantastic meals day after day?"

Nessie on the other hand was very slowly eating her breakfast. She still prefers blood over human food but can tolerate human food better than she used to. She has even found several foods that she really likes, good thing most of them are served in the school cafeteria so they both actually eat the food instead of pretending to and then throwing it away like we all do.

Jake and Nessie have now left for school so now Edward and I have time to hunt before our first day of classes.

* * *

**AN: only like 2 more chapters until the new person comes in, I swear. I just needed to start like this, I know it is kinda boring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight or most of the characters.**

**AN: I know that this is kinda not to the point of the story yet, the next chapter will have something new in it. I am also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I am on my last night of vacation and didn't have time. I will be posting more often after I get home, I promise.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Bella POV

Since today is actually a cloudy day Edward and I decided to go to the college early to see where all our classes are, buy our books, and still have some time away from the rest of the family. This is my first time attending college, hence why Edward insisted on taking all of the same classes as me, even though we probably would have anyhow, it pains us to much to be a part worse then what the rest of the family feels when they are separated from their "mate".

Edward decided that we would take my truck to school today. That's right I said truck, I have finally accepted the family spending money on me without a care so I allow Edward to buy me cars. I also have really gotten into cars and fought to get my Toyota Tundra, it makes sense since we are in farm country and our driveway is dirt. It is a full extended cab so we can fit six in it which is also very helpful. My other car is a Chevy Camaro convertible. Both of which are extremely fat thanks to Rosalie and all the upgrades she did for me.

I insisted on driving today. Seeing as this is my vehicle I wanted to drive it. I was just like Rosalie in that aspect, we were both very possessive of our vehicles, we don't like other people driving them. Edward did understand even though he hasn't gotten used to being a passenger, he takes it as a gentleman. I know it is because he wants me to be happy.

I park the truck and once we stepped out of it everyone in the parking lot turned to stare at us. Edward stiffened next to me. I put my arm around his waist and did a little human acceptable jump to give him a peck on the cheek to reassure him that I am not interested in any of the other guys, I only had eyes for him.

"I am yours forever, you are not going to lose me and I am never ever going to leave you." I whispered to him.

'I know that love but that doesn't mean that they will stop thinking about you the way that they do." He said back.

Without thinking, I sent my shield out to cover everyone but Edward, after 50 years of practice it was very easy to do with very little concentration. I knew that he couldn't hear the thoughts of them anymore because he relaxed next to me.

"Put your shield down, I can handle it. Thank you for trying to protect me but I need to hear their thoughts, you know that." He reminded me.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help. I hate seeing you suffer, it makes me suffer." I truthfully told him. I know he needs to hear their thoughts to make sure that no one knew what we really were and if the was risk of exposure.

We walked throughout the campus searching for where our classrooms are. We also found all of the quick escape roots just in case, you never know. We also found where all our professor's offices are, even though we probably won't have to go and meet with them for help, it is still nice to know. All throughout our exploring we talked about our family and the family vacation we went on over the summer to Isle Esme, Edward had all the damages fixed years ago before anyone else went there.

"Love, let's go get all of our books and supplies." Edward suggested in an attempt to waist some of the 2 hours until our class was supposed to start.

We walked to the bookstore hand in hand and went in search of our books and such.

Edward wouldn't let me carry all of my books because he thought they were all to heavy for a small girl like me to carry. He had all of our text books, and was making it look like he was struggling a bit even though it was nothing for him to hold all that, while I had all of our other supplies that we needed. That is the worst part of going to school and such, having to play a weak person. I could have carried everything that we had with no problem at all.

After all was paid for we still had an hour and 15 minutes before class started. We were walking back to the truck to put the books and stuff that we didn't need in it so we wouldn't have to carry it around and have to act like it was heavy. I opened my shield so Edward could see into my mind and what I had thought of to waste the time since this parking lot was now empty, Edward shoved me into the back seat of my truck and we made my plan come true.

Forty-five blissful minutes later there was a slight knock on the window and then the truck shook the slightest bit from someone jumping into the bed, who then lightly knock on the roof of the cab. Alice was outside of the door when we got out after quickly getting redressed and, of course, it was Emmett who had jumped into the truck bed. Jasper and Rosalie were leaning against Emmett's Jeep discussing what car Jasper should get and what Rosalie could do with them.

"So having some fun before class I see." Emmett said while wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh give it a rest, it has been 50 aren't you tired of this yet?" Edward questioned while I punched him as hard as I could on his arm.

"Ouch, Bella, why would you do that to me? You still can hurt me." Emmett pouted rubbing his arm where I punched him.

"Serves you right. You would think that you would have learned after all these years to give it a rest. She is the only one in this family that can actually hurt you." Rosalie said while coming up to join us with Jasper.

"It'll take him a long time before he learns. It will be something that really makes Bella snap and then she will teach him. It will be hilarious!!!" Alice exclaimed bouncing a little. Edward chuckled next to me seeing what Alice saw.

Emmett looked deep in thought. Then a look of an idea that was funny crossed his face closely followed by a look of sheer terror. I bet he was thinking of things to say and then what my possible reactions could be that would actually get him to stop. It was actually pretty funny watching this.

I looked to Jasper and he nodded his head and sent a calming wave out to calm Emmett.

It is rather funny that Emmett doesn't seem to remember that I am stronger than the others in our family, that is except for him anyhow. It was interesting that I was able to keep most of my strength from my new born years. I think that everyone was surprised just as much as I was with that factor.

"I hate to interrupt this little conversation and all but I think that Bella and I should head to class, you guys might want to do so as well." Edward said. I turned and kissed him on his neck quickly and then turned, grabbing his hand to head to class.

* * *

**Please review. I would like to know what people think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Bella POV

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all had gone in and bought their books and supplies before they disturbed Edward and I. They had taken the stuff that was not needed for their classes tonight and put them in the Jeep before they got our attention, so they wouldn't have to carry around the stuff and have to pretend that it was heavy. Great minds think alike.

All of our classes for this evening are in the same building so we are all able to walk there together. It was funny listening to all the humans speculating that they were better for one of us then our boyfriend or girlfriend, depending on who they were talking about. Little do they know, we are all married to our supposed boyfriends and girlfriends. After long enough you learn how to brush it off as funny as opposed to something to be jealous about.

We all split up and went to our respective classrooms. It was 25 minutes until class was supposed to start and when Edward and I walked into our classroom there was only one lone girl sitting there reading a book waiting for class to start. I had a little pang in my un-beating heart just looking at this girl. It looked like she was unhappy, like she was over stressed, and like she didn't feel loved. Usually we don't make friends with the humans but I can't help it, I am drawn to her. I just hope that I don't get Rosalie and the rest of the family mad at me for this.

She looked up as she heard the door open and said "Hello, it is so nice to actually have someone else here. I was getting nervous, I thought maybe the room got changed and I didn't notice the sign or something, that has happened to me before." She said.

Edward spoke first, "Hello, my name is Edward and this is my girlfriend Bella. It is very nice to meet you." I looked at Edward shocked, usually we don't socialize with the humans, and I mean I know I was thinking about it but I didn't have my shield down or anything, how did he know.

Edward gave me a reassuring smile and whispered "I could tell what you were thinking and I'll tell you later"

"Well hello Edward and Bella, my name is Debbie." She said giving us a pleasant smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Edward led me over to sit next to her. I sat down in between Edward and Debbie. I was going to ask Debbie more about her since I could sense she was troubled but was unable to since students were filling in at this point and I didn't want to talk to her about anything like that with others around.

The professor walked in and started the class. I made sure to make a mental note to talk to Debbie after class ended.

Class went by rather slowly. It was boring first day of class stuff, an Ice breaker, getting information about the semester, and making our seating chart. Edward played with my hair almost the entire time.

I can't believe how many breaks the professor gave us to go to the bathroom or get a snack or smoke or whatever else these people did. That was the worst part, Edward and I stayed in the room, we would stand and stretch even though there was no need, or we would talk. I made small talk with Debbie during one of the breaks about the class and offered that she could study with Edward and I, she agreed, so now we have a little study group, we will definitely have to act human with no slip-ups.

Since I talked with Debbie during a break I didn't have to stop her after class. Edward and I walked out of the classroom and out to the parking lot. All of a sudden out of nowhere I was attacked when we got near our family's cars. It was Alice and she was very excited, I mean more than her normal bounciness.

"You are really going to be happy when this is all over." Alice told me while jumping off of my back.

I was very confused. Why am I going to be happy? "I am happy." I told her.

Alice just looked at me in the all knowing way. "I know you are Bella but you will be even happier when this is all over."

"I believe you, and you know that I will never bet against you." I said as I hugged her.

Edward and I got in my truck while the others got into Emmett's Jeep. We all left but I didn't drive the same way as Emmett. I went the long way and actually drove the speed limit so Edward and I could talk without the others hear us. I wasn't sure of what their reactions would be and I would rather talk it out just the two of us first before the rest of the family, besides Alice, finds out.

"So…. What's up with Debbie?" I ask while looking over at Edward.

"You need to hear it from her really. I don't know all of it, she only thought about some of it so I don't know it all, but it really is stuff she should tell you. I will tell you this though love, she really has been through a lot and it has greatly affected her. I honestly don't know how she has lived through the things she has been through and something tells me she has been through even more then I know about." He said while grabbing my hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb to try and comfort me.

That really got me thinking. What all could she have gone through. She seems so nice and happy. Oh wait, that smile didn't reach her eyes, none of them did actually, except when I asked her to study with us that is. But what was it I saw in her eyes? Could it be sorrow?

By this time we were back at our house. I parked and we got out and ran into the house with all or school supplies in hand, Edward and I ran them up to our room and then went to join the rest of the family.

"What took you guys so long? Decide to pull over and finish what you started before class?" Emmett questioned with a huge grin on his face.

I look to Rosalie who is sitting right next to him and she slaps him in the back of the head. "Will you please stop with that? You keep it up and then maybe you'll stop getting it and then they can make fun of you." She said.

"You would never do that to me babe, then what would you do?" Emmett retorted.

"I went years without before you and I can go a while again." She told him. Emmett look frightened that she might actually follow through but then shrugged it off.

Edward and I left to go out to the meadow that we found.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. Wish I did but I am not lucky enough to.**

**I hope you like the chapter. I'll put the next one up after I get home from work.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Bella POV

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventfully. Debbie was in another one of our classes. The other three classes that we didn't have with her were rather boring since I didn't have her to talk to. Although at least I had Edward, he always makes anything better. Debbie was really nice and sweet but I did notice that there was something bothering her that she was trying to hide from the world. Edward said that he knew more and that I will probably find out soon and that I could possibly help her. It really had me thinking, how could I help her? I planned a study session for us on Saturday at our house and then Edward said that he was going hunting with the others while Jake and Nessie went to New York City for the day. I think it was Edwards planning to give me time alone with Debbie.

Debbie arrived at the house a couple minutes early, half an hour after the others left to hunt, they were going up to Vermont to hunt. Debbie drove up in a Burnt Orange Chevy Avalanche that I noticed was rather new and was set up to tow and snow plow. From what I could tell she seemed rather nervous, I could hear he heart picking up pace as she got closer to the house. I went and opened the door before she finished climbing the stairs.

"Welcome to our home!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, hello Bella. This is such a lovely house. It must be beautiful on the inside. It is so big." She said while taking in the whole outside of the house wide-eyed.

"Won't you come in. I am sorry to say but it is just you and me. Everyone else went camping; Edward said that he is sorry that he forgot it was his turn to set everything up. He had to go." I informed her.

"Oh isn't that unfortunate. We can reschedule if you would like, I don't mind." She said with a look of sadness coming over her face. She quickly tried to cover it but was not fully successful in her attempt.

"No it is ok, come on in, we can just hang out and get to know each other. We really don't have anything to study yet anyhow." I said.

"Sounds good to me!" She said cheerfully. You would think this was the best day of her life that I was telling her that she won the lottery or something like that.

"Come on, we can go up to my room and listen to music while we get to know each other." I suggested while walking up the stairs. Debbie followed me without any hesitation while taking in everything about the house that she could see.

"This house is amazing. It is so beautiful." Debbie commented.

"I'll make sure to pass that on to Esme, she will be so delighted to hear that." I told her.

We made it to mine and Edward's bedroom, mine for all that Debbie knows. Thank goodness it is only on the second floor so she didn't have to climb a lot of stairs.

"So you said that you would tell Esme that I liked the house. Who is Esme?" Debbie asked right after we entered my room.

"Esme is my adoptive mother; she is my aunt on my mom's side. Both my parents died when I was very young, my mom during birth and then my dad two years later from a broken heart. I have been with Esme and her husband Carlisle ever since." I told her.

"That makes sense. Sorry that you lost your parents though, that must be rough." She said.

"Thank you. I didn't know them though, I was too young to remember my dad.. It is like Esme and Carlisle have always been my parents." I told her.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"Yes, but they are all adopted. No blood relation to me. Edward and his sister Renesmee are adopted together; they are distant niece and nephew of Carlisle's. Rosalie and Jasper are twins that were Carlisle and Esme's Godchildren; they kept their last name of Hale. Alice and Jacob are two that Carlisle and Esme took in after they turned up in the foster system and no one wanted them. Alice came first and then a couple years later came Jacob." I told Debbie. "How about you? What about your family?" I asked.

"Well my family is nothing compared to yours. My parents are divorced, have been since I was one year old. I live with my mom and we moved in with my nana six years ago so she wouldn't be alone at night anymore, my poppop died 11 years ago. I stay at my aunt's house most of the time though; she is my mom's sister. I had a sister who had CP and was five years older than me but she died 10 years ago. My dad remarried when I was like two so I also have a step-brother and step-sister along with two half-sisters. I don't get along well with my step-mother at all and after a big scene she told my dad that I am not allowed back in the house, which was fine by me, if I knew that was all that I had to do I would have done it awhile ago." She snorted at the ending statement.

"I am sorry to hear all that. That is a lot of loss to go through in a year and a horrible situation." I said. Then I asked, "Do you at least see your dad still?"

She instantly looked sad and mad at the same time. I felt bad that I even asked and wished that I could take it back right away.

"Well I still see him every other weekend, he owns his own business and it is at my grandmother's house so I go and spend time with him there while he works and spend the rest of the weekend with my grandma so she isn't always alone." She stated robotically.

"You don't sound to happy about that."

"My dad never really acted like a dad for me. He missed concerts and parent-teacher meetings and all that but he always made sure to attend everything for his other children. He never stood up for me against his wife." She hissed the last word, "And I am the only one that is not included in working in the family business, and if he actually lets me work I don't get paid but the other children do." She really seemed to be getting pissed, to tell you the truth I want to go rip her father's head off. How could he treat such a nice caring and giving person like that?

"Wow that is a lot to have to go through. I don't think I could handle it at all. I am so sorry that you have had to deal with all of that. You seem to have been dealing with that pretty well though, or at least covering up all of your hurt." I said.

"Thank you. It is great getting to talk to someone other than my mom about all that." She said while a tear escaped, sliding down her cheek.

I walked over and gave her a hug and wiped the tear from her cheek. Just then I heard a car coming in the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Bella POV

"Bella!!" Jacob yelled from the door, I am guessing because he saw Debbie's truck out front to keep up the human act, "We're home!!"

"Mom?" Nessie yelled. When will she learn to use her sense, she could easily smell the human or hear her heart beat.

I walked to the top of the stairs with Debbie right behind me and said, "Renesmee you know that Esme went camping with the rest of the family."

"Oh, right, what was I thinking?" She said while blushing.

"Debbie these are my brother and sister Jacob and Renesmee. And guys this is my friend Debbie." I introduced while Debbie shook Jacob's hand and then went to do the same with Renesmee, but Renesmee pulled her into a hug instead, she was so excited that we had a human friend that wasn't someone in the family.

After Nessie released her I said, "Debbie, would you like to go for a walk? We can finish talking if you would like."

"Sure, sounds good to me." She responded with a smile.

We both waved bye to Jake and Nessie as they did the same to us and then we se off. I was leading her to my favorite meadow, besides the one that was mine and Edward's. This one was my meadow, not as nice as the one that is mine and Edward's but it was still beautiful. No one knew about this one, not even Edward. We walk in a comfortable silence.

When we reach the meadow she gasped, "This is so beautiful. How did you find this?"

"We like to explore the woods when we get bored. This is where I come when I need to think."

"It is so beautiful. Thank you for sharing this with me, I feel honored." She said gratefully.

"So do you mind me asking what all you are doing this semester?" I asked.

"Well I have the two night classes with you guys and I work the other three nights at the same store my mom works at. I go to school 2 days during the day and substitute teach the other three days if I can get lucky." She said in a rush.

"Wow you a a busy little bee aren't you?" I joked. "Why do you work so much? How do you sub? Don't you need like 60 college credits? You are only a college freshman aren't you? I mean you look older but you are in the same classes as us and we are only freshmen." I said.

"Well I pay for my truck on my own and I have another car too. I am also trying to save some money since I have like nothing to my name." She chuckled. "As for the subbing, I am 21, I went here for two years and graduated with an associate's degree in education, I started out wanting to be a health and physical education teacher but decided I didn't think I could handle all the work need to be done for that. I figured that I could at least sub and maybe if I liked it enough I could go back and finish my degree. I decided to go into business, maybe one day I could start my own business." She stated.

"That does make sense." I said with a nod.

"What about you? What are you doing this semester?" She asked me.

"Well Edward and I have a class every night of the week except for the weekends obviously. Since we just moved her we don't have jobs yet but I help Esme out with her designs and blueprints for the jobs that she has and she pays me for it." I told her, only part of it was a lie but it was our story.

She looked thoughtful. As I looked around I noticed it was getting dark, I looked at my watch, it was after 9:30pm.

"It's getting late, maybe we should head back. We can eat and you can spend the night if you like, I know Carlisle and Esme won't mind at all." I told her.

She looked at her watch and then I heard her stomach grumble. Then she said, "Maybe I will if you are positive that they won't mind. Let me just call my mom and let her know so that she doesn't worry."

I walked a bit ahead of her to try and give her the impression of privacy. I heard the whole conversation and it sounded like her mom was very excited that she has found a good friend. I felt kind of guilty thinking of how in a couple years we will have to leave and I will have to lose contact with her.

"She said its fine and to enjoy myself." She told me with a huge smile, I already knew that but I acted thrilled.

I walked inside and whispered to Jacob and Renesmee, to low for Debbie to hear, to sleep in separate rooms. They didn't look to happy but they didn't complain.

We went to the kitchen and asked Debbie, "What would you like for dinner? I can make anything you want, we have tons of food." And that wasn't a lie, with Jacob in the house we always had to keep a lot of food in the house.

"Um, hmm, how about mac & cheese? Is that ok?" She asked.

"Sure. Is Krafts ok, or would you prefer homemade?" I asked her.

"Krafts is fine by me. I eat it all the time." She said.

While I made the nasty human food Debbie went out to her truck to get her school bag and dug out her laptop.

"We have wireless internet you can hook up to it if you like." I told her as she put her laptop on the counter of the island.

"Really? That would be awesome. I was going to ask you if you had wireless and if I could hook-up to it." She said with a bit of a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Well ours is the only one that you can pick up seeing as there is no other houses anywhere near us. The passcode is 'monsters'." I said with a little chuckle.

She signed on and checked her emails. She told me about one that the school sent out to everyone saying that next Wednesday there would be a function at the school so parking would be harder than normal for us students. Lucky enough for us it would be over before our night class starts so there is not worries there.

Debbie ate most of the mac & cheese so I really didn't have to force that much down, thank goodness, it is so disgusting, I can't believe I used to like this stuff.

After we finished and I put our dishes in the dishwasher I led Debbie up to my room. Since she is about Rosalie's size I went into her closet and got a set of pajamas that I knew she didn't wear while Debbie used the bathroom. When she came out I said, "Here are cloths that you can sleep in." She took them and went back into the bathroom to change, when she came out she was yawning. "You can sleep in here and I will go and sleep in Alice's room."

"Are you sure? I hate that I am kicking you out of your room. You can stay in here with me or I could go and sleep on the couch, I don't mind." She suggested.

"I am sure. We have all these rooms that are not being used since everyone else is camping. No worries."

"Ok, if you're sure." She said while lying down. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, see you in the morning." I said to her as I walked out and closed the door.

I could hear that Jacob was in his room and that Nessie had gone into Rose and Emmett's room, she was brave. I walked into Rosalie's room to see my daughter.

"Hey mom." She said with a smile. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't fully think, it just came out."

"It's ok. She didn't pick anything up. I just came in to wish you a goodnight. After I am certain that Debbie is asleep I am going to go hunt, I will stay close enough so I can hear if she wakes up. Sweet dreams honey." I said. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and then walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

It didn't take long for Debbie to fall asleep and then I was off. I wanted to keep my eyes gold. Debbie was rather observant for a human. I need to let the others, especially Edward, know that we can't go as long without hunting as we usually do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Bella POV

It was around 5 am when I got back in the house so I snuck in to keep from waking anyone, especially Debbie. I silently went in my room to get fresh cloths for the day and noticed that Debbie seemed to be having a nightmare. She was breathing quickly and her heart was racing. I started to walk out the door and I heard her say "No, don't leave me. Please." I stopped mid-step and turned in a panic thinking I was caught. She was just talking in her sleep, probably reaction to something in her nightmare. I stayed for a couple more minutes trying to figure out what to do while watching whimper and then flat out cry in her sleep. I couldn't watch anymore without doing something but I didn't want her to know I was in here so I went to Alice's room to change.

I knew that Jake and Nessie would sleep in today, they always did on Sundays but I noticed that Debbie had set her alarm on her cell phone for 8 am. I headed downstairs to straighten the house until 7:30, and then I started breakfast for her. Debbie stumbled into the kitchen a little after 8 and asked, "Did you make that for me? You really made a lot."

"Well Nessie and Jake will be up soon. I already ate while I was cooking this all." I said. We needed to keep the human act up and I wasn't going to mess it up, but I was going to do whatever it took to not have to force down this nasty human food.

"Oh ok." She said as she starting eating her plate full. "This is wonderful. Thank you so much. You are to kind."

Debbie finished eating and I sent her up to my room to change. I had already placed an outfit that I know Rose would never wear out for Debbie to put on for the day. While she was getting changed I went and woke up my 'brother and sister'. They got downstairs and started eating before Debbie came back down.

"Good morning Jacob and Renesmee. How are you this morning?" Debbie greeted them.

"Morning Debbie." They both said at the same time.

"Great, how about yours?" Nessie said with a smile.

"Wonderful." Debbie said back with a huge smile.

I walked towards the TV room and Debbie followed me.

"I should probably head home now. I will be sure to bring the cloths back to you tomorrow night in class." She said while collecting her school bag.

"Oh don't worry about it. You can keep them. Rosalie won't mind. It was an outfit Alice bought for her that she has never worn. You keep them." I told her with a huge smile.

"Um, ok, well I'll see you tomorrow night in class then." She said while giving me a huge hug. I could tell that she didn't want to let go, I honestly didn't want to either. I just wanted to protect her from anything that hurt her either physically or emotionally.

Since it was sunny out I only walked her to the top of the stairs leading down the porch. I was careful to keep myself completely in the shadows as to not let her see me sparkle. I watched as she got in the truck and then waved goodbye as she headed out towards the road. I stayed on the porch until I heard her tires hit the pavement.

I walked back inside and went right to the kitchen where Jake and Nessie still were.

"She was very nice mom. I really like her." Nessie said coming to give me a hug.

"Yeah Bella, and she seems really comfortable around all of us. She never flinches when she touches any of us." Jake said getting up and taking care of his and Nessie's plates.

"I know, it is kind of scary how she isn't afraid of any of us." I said back while Nessie and I headed for her room.

I helped Nessie get dress and clean her room.

It was about an hour after Debbie had left when Edward and the others arrived back at our house. Emmett unloaded all the unused camping supplies from his Jeep with Jasper's help. They took it just in case Debbie was still here when the returned, it is always good to air on the safe side. Edward rushed up to me and threw me over his shoulder. Before I knew it we were in our meadow.

After our wonderful reunion Edward asked how my weekend was. I know he knew most of it from seeing some of Alice's visions. I told him everything anyhow, he had a huge smile on his face the entire time I was recapping my weekend with Debbie. He knows I have missed all my human friends I had and have been longing for some ever since we had to leave Forks. He was happy that I found one that was so nice and kind and caring.

We went back to the house and everyone was in the TV room talking and having fun picking on Jake as usual.

Alice immediately attacked me with a huge hug. When she pulled back she looked both happy and yet somewhat sad.

"What's wrong with Alice?" I asked.

"Oh Bella I am just so happy that you have found another friend but I am afraid that you won't consider me your best friend anymore." She admitted with a sad look in the eyes.

"Alice you a stuck being my best friend for all of eternity. How could you ever doubt that? Besides we won't be around here for long and we will lose contact with Debbie after a while." I told her pulling her into another hug.

"Oh you have no way of knowing that for sure. I love you Bella, you will always be MY best friend no matter what." I said to me.

Hmm that was odd. I wonder what she means by that. I'll have to remember to ask Edward about that later.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Bella POV

The day came to an end and after Jacob and Renesmee went to bed we all split up. Carlisle and Esme went to their room, Emmett and Rosalie to theirs, Jasper and Alice to theirs, and Edward and I to ours. After a while of showing each other just how much we love the other we were laying in our bed. I had my head resting on Edward's chest while he was playing with a couple locks of my hair. I was running my figures over the sculpted muscles of his chest and stomach.

I couldn't take it anymore, I propped myself up on my elbows on Edward's chest. "Edward, what did Alice mean by what she said to me earlier this evening?" I asked him.

Edward looked me in the eyes. "Bella love, you need to just wait and see. I really can't tell you but I think you will like what happens if everything pans out to make Alice's visions come true. She showed me and I think you will like it but I do have to tell you she was over reacting a bit with what she said to you."

Ugh, I hate it when he gets so cryptic and secretive like this. "Why must you torture me so Mr. Cullen?"

"Well Mrs. Cullen, I want you to be happy and I know that what will happen will make you even happier then you are now. I just don't want to ruin it for you." He told me while pulling me down to him for a big hug. "I think it is time we get up and ready for the day, the others are and Nessie and Jake are going to wake up soon."

It only took thirty seconds for us to get up and find fresh cloths and get dressed for the day. We heard and smelt that Esme was starting to get breakfast ready for Jake and Nessie so we headed to wake them up for school.

Edward and I pounced on their bed at the same exact time. I jumped on Jacob while Edward jumped on Renesmee. I had Jacob pinned with my mouth open an eighth of an inch from his neck, he woke up scared then yelled at me while laughing. Edward just started tickling our daughter, she woke up laughing. We left them to get changed.

Alice and Rosalie were working on different designs for their one class. Carlisle was at the hospital already; he goes in before the sun rises and comes home after it goes down to avoid the sun light. Esme was in the kitchen cooking while Jasper and Emmett were out back wrestling.

When we got down stairs completely Rosalie came over to me and gave me a huge hug. I am so grateful that our relationship has gotten so much better then what it was in the beginning, I knew it got better when I was pregnant but I was fearful that after have Renesmee it would go back to how it was before, but she really does fully see me as her sister, as I have always seen her. This action still shocked me a bit though because it was so random. Why hug me now? I looked at Edward with questioning eyes.

"They _all_ like seeing you happy." He mouthed to me. He made sure to stress the all part because he knows I am still shocked after all these years with how Rosalie has accepted me.

It is true though, what he is saying, I haven't been 100% happy since we left Forks. It is nice having a friend outside of the family, don't get me wrong, I love my family with all my heart but I am missing having someone from the outside. But I am worried about when we are going to have to move and then not being able to see her anymore. Then I will be sad again.

After Jacob and Nessie left for school Edward and I went to work on our homework that is due tonight. We worked at a human speed to waste more time.

Just as we finished our work I sensed Alice coming at me at an intense rate. I tried to jump out of the way but to no prevail since Alice saw where I was going to jump and got me right when I landed. She picked me up and ran with me up to her room to play Bella Barbie on me before we all would leave for school.

While I was up in Alice's room being tortured Nessie and Jake came home. Nessie came up and was telling me about her day at school.

"Today was horrible mom. There are so many guys that won't leave me alone, even with Jacob there." Nessie said.

"Oh honey trust me, we all know what you are going through. We have been through it a lot more times then you have. But they will get the message soon. You are just so beautiful and intelligent and kind that they can't help but be attracted to you. Just try your best to ignore them honey and they will leave you alone." I told her.

"Listen to your mother, she is right. You only have two more weeks and then there won't be anyone going after you anymore. They will still like you and hope that you and Jacob break up but they will give up trying because they don't want to be rejected anymore." Alice told her coming out of a vision. She has finally learned how to see Jacob and Renesmee. It took her 40 years but we are all happy that she can see them. Alice is totally ecstatic.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't think that I could handle it for that much longer. The girls have already given up on Jake but I think that it is just that he scares the crap out of them. Since he is huge and bulky on top of the fact that he is so cold towards them I really think that they are scared of him." She said with a chuckle.

By this time Alice has finished working on me and told me it was time that we all head to school. We split up, Alice, Rosalie, and I went in my Camaro, while the boys went in Edwards Volvo.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT. DEBBIE ON THE OTHER HAND I DO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. IT WOULD BE NICE TO KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**_bold italic is Bella writing_**

_regular italic is Edward writing_

Chapter 9 – Bella POV

Finals are about a month away. My first semester of college really was not that bad. It was actually refreshing to be learning something new for a change. This is even a new degree path for Edward as well so we were both learning new stuff.

Debbie has pretty much become a part of our family. She is over here all the time when she isn't at work or in class. Esme has made one of the spare bedrooms into a bedroom for Debbie. Of course Alice stocked her closet to the max like she has done for the rest of us. Debbie is clumsy like I was before my transformation but not nearly to the extent as I was. Emmett now has someone new to pick on, although it didn't distract him enough to leave Edward and I alone about our personal business. Surprisingly enough, Rosalie has taken a liking to her as well, and that really shocked me. Maybe after accepting me into the family it was easier for her to accept another, or maybe it is the fact that Debbie is so likable and shares her interest in cars. Who knows?

Debbie had become my best friend, but nothing like Alice. Alice holds the number one spot while Debbie takes a close second.

"Bella love, what is going through your head right now? I can't figure it out through your facial expressions. You look deep in thought, happy, and somewhat sad." Edward said to me as he looked over at me while driving us to school. It was cloudy out today so I called Debbie to see if she wanted to meet up with the two of us before class and hangout for a bit.

"Oh lots of things like normal, but most of it have to do with Debbie." I told him honestly, hanging my head feeling guilty. We shouldn't string her along like this, I was being selfish.

"I should have known, you think about her a lot." He said.

"I know, I just can't help it. She has been through so much in her short life and she just seems so happy when she is with us. I don't think that I could handle leaving her like Angela and the rest. She is different." If I could cry I would be.

I realized we were at the school when Edward reached over, putting his one hand under my chin, and lifted my face to look him in the eyes. "I know what you mean; she is a lot like you were. She is not afraid of us; she knows what we are but doesn't care and will not tell a soul. She loves us all so much and considers us her family. She is so afraid of us leaving, she knows we will have to and she is waiting until it gets closer to that time, then she will ask and beg us to take her with us." He told me.

"How does she know?" I asked in complete shock. We all have been playing the human role a lot better than normal. I have even had to choke down nasty human food.

"Well she has noticed how we hardly ever eat, even with you choking down some food, you quickly going to the bathroom afterwards didn't help that much. She also noticed how we also have excuses to not eat with her. She noticed how we are cold to the touch and she has even gotten bruises from hugging you too tightly. She thinks that Jacob and Renesmee are humans that are living with us though and she hasn't really thought about why Jacob is hot to touch. The one thing that she has not noticed that you did is our eyes. She hasn't seemed to notice the difference, good thing you have us hunting more and Jasper making sure to keep us from having strong feelings of lust or anger, or else maybe she would have by now." Edward chuckled.

"And she isn't scared at all!?!?!?" I couldn't control myself, I was yelling.

"No silly Bella, you weren't when you were human." He reminded me.

"That is because I loved, and still do love you, with all my heart, I couldn't bear to be a part from you, just like I still can't." I told him with a smile.

"Didn't you pay attention Bella? I told you she loves us like family. She hasn't felt love for her like that which we give to her before. She has been depressed and mad for so long and that all went away since she met us." Edward finished with a smile. "She sees us as her saviors."

Wow I never realized how much our family has affected her. This really touches my heart. I think the family really has some things to talk about.

"Come on, let's not keep Debbie waiting any longer, she is getting nervous." Edward said, pulling me out of the car and across the parking lot.

"Hello Edward and Bella. How was your day?" Debbie asked us as we walked into the student lounge. She came up and gave us hugs, then led us to the couch she was sitting on.

"Our day was great, Edward and I had a picnic out in our meadow and then Edward hummed to me the rest of the afternoon." I said, it wasn't a total lie. We hunted near the meadow and then went there for some alone time, after as we laid there he did hum my lullaby while her played with my hair and I traced his muscles. "How about your day?" I asked her in response.

"It was pretty good. I subbed for one our my old choir teachers from high school so I was able to get all my homework for the week done and I got to catch up with almost all my old teachers." She said.

We all walked to class together and made small talk until it was time for class to start.

While class was in progress Edward and I were passing notes without moving our notebooks. I would write in mine with Edward looking at it out of the corner of his eyes and then he would write in response while I read it out of the corner of my eyes. Everyone thought that we were just taking notes, sometimes being a vampire really has its advantages. And all the while we still knew everything that was going on in class.

_**Edward I think we should have a family meeting tonight. Do you think that everyone will be free and home for that?**_

_Yeah I believe everyone will be home tonight. We all have hunted during the week so no one will be out hunting._

_**Do you think that they will be willing to have Debbie join our family?**_

_I would say so. I mean we all see here as family now anyhow. I think they all would be sad to leave her, not just you, me, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice. Debbie really has got to all of us._

_**I think that we also need to talk about her fully joining us, you know, becoming a vampire. If we leave her human there is a good chance that something like what happened at my party will happen again with her. I don't want to risk it, and what if I was the one that slipped up. I would be mortified and would hate myself. I would be able to live with myself Edward.**_

I noticed Edward grimaced at the reminder.

_**I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I am so sorry but I wanted to get my point across.**_

_You're right. It's ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I am sorry. I don't think any one of us could live with ourselves if we did that. I know Jasper still beats himself up about that sometimes. Heck I beat myself up about it too; it was kind of my fault as well._

_**Should we bring all of this up tonight with everyone?**_

_Yeah, might as well get it all out at once._

_**If everyone agrees when should we plan to even offer it to her? Or when should we plan to change her?**_

_We can figure that out together tonight. Carlisle will probably suggest that stuff when we talk._

_**By the way Edward, have I told you lately that I love you?**_

_And I love you. Forever and always._

_**I'll hold you to that Mr. Cullen.**_

_I count on that Mrs. Cullen._

It was time for class to be over. Debbie along with Edward and I all took our time getting up and leaving the room. We walked Debbie out to her car. This evening she drove her Mazda 3, I was shocked to see it was a manual transmission since there is hardly anybody who drives stick anymore and mostly it is just guys.

"Debbie, I didn't realize you drove a stick, I am impressed." I told her in awe as she got in her car.

"Yeah, my aunt convinced me when I was buying my car. I hated it the first couple month but once I learnt I loved it. I love driving fast and I always thought about becoming a racecar driver and this makes it feel more like I am. It makes it feel like I am going faster to."

"I see. That makes sense. I love driving fast too." I said.

"Bella, I think we should be heading home now. Everyone will be waiting for us to eat dinner." Edward said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. We'll see you later Debbie. Have a nice night." I said.

"Night guys. See you later." She said as she took off.

We walked to Edward's Volvo to go home.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Bella POV

On our way home I called Carlisle, he picked up on the second ring. "Hello Bella. Is everything alright? You two are on your way home aren't you?"

"Hi Carlisle, everything is fine. Yes we are on our way home now; I would say we will be there in about ten minutes." I told him.

"Oh that's good to hear. Then may I ask what the purpose of this phone call is?" He asked

"Well I was wondering if you were home already." I told him.

"Yes I am. Do you need me to do anything for you?" He asked back.

"Well um I was wondering if we could have a family meeting. I have something I would like to talk to everyone about." I said back to him. All through this conversation Edward was squeezing my hand to give me confidence.

"I think we could do that. I would say that I would gather everyone but Alice seems to already beat me to that." He said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Alice." I said. I knew she would be able to hear me.

"You're welcome Bella. We'll see you in two minutes and twenty seconds." She yelled back from wherever she was.

"See you all in a few." I said and then hung up right as we turned into our driveway.

Edward parked in the garage; he got out and jumped over the car to open my door for me. I took his hand and we walked in the house. When we walked in everyone was sitting at the dining room table. Carlisle had left one of the seats at the one head of the table open for me and the chair that was next to it on the one side was for Edward. Carlisle was at the other head of the table with Esme next to him like Edward was for me. Rosalie sat next to Esme with Emmett on the other side of her and Jasper was next to him. Alice sat across from Esme while Jacob was next to her and then Renesmee was in between him and Edward. Edward already knew what I wanted to talk about since we discussed it during class. He was still holding my hand on top of the table for support.

"Thank you everyone for allowing me to take up some of your time this evening." I started. They all nodded and looked at me intently. "I wanted to talk about Debbie. Edward has informed me that she already knows what most of us are." I had to say that since she didn't know about Jacob or Renesmee yet. "He also told me that she wants to join our family when we move on, since she knows it will happen in a couple years." I said.

"Bella, I can tell you that she will join us when we move on. She will also become part of the family at that point too." Alice told me.

"I know what you're think Bella, and don't worry, I love her like a sister already and I look forward to her moving with us." Rosalie threw in.

It took me a couple seconds to collect myself from that shock. "Ok then, my next thing is about her joining our kind." I noticed Jacob stiffened. "Jake, I know that this goes against what you would like but that treaty is over remember. Besides no one is going to bite her, we already know that doesn't have to happen." Jacob loosened up a little bit but he still didn't look to happy. "Let me explain. I think she should become one of us if she indeed becomes part of our family. I already know none of us could stand to lose her, and having her around as a human for so long could end badly." They all shuddered, especially Jasper.

"Bella, I am so sorry about that. I don't think I could ever make it up to you. I am just so sorry." Jasper said putting his face in his hands. A wave of sorrow and regret came over us because that is what Jasper was feeling.

"Jasper I forgive you for that. How many times do I have to tell you that? I knew the risk that I put myself through, it was just as much my fault." I said.

Carlisle cut in to get back on topic. "I must say that I agree with Bella."

"I think we should offer it to her." Edward said.

"Definitely." Alice, Nessie, Esme, and Emmett all said together.

"Normally I would say no but I think it is a good idea." Rosalie said. Wow, that's all I have to say to that one.

"I can't argue with you guys. I guess I agree." Jacob said.

"Ok. It is agreed. I think we should talk with her about everything this weekend when she comes over." Carlisle said. Everyone nodded their agreement eagerly.

"Nessie, Jake, I think you two should head off to bed. You both look exhausted. Besides you both have to get up for school tomorrow morning." Esme said.

"You're right grandma, I am tired." Nessie said. She got up and went around giving everyone a hug and kiss, except for me and Edward, we were waiting by the door for her. "Goodnight all, love you." She said. "Come on Jake."

"I'll be up in a minute; I need to get a snack first." Jacob said heading for the kitchen.

"Come on sweetie, we'll walk up there with you. In fact I could carry you if you would like. I know you used to love when I did that and we haven't done that in a while." I told her.

"Really? I really do love when you do it. You would think I would have grown out of that." She said while her face lit up.

"Of course I will. I still like it when your father throws me on his back and runs even though I can run almost as fast as him. It is nice having something the same that happens all throughout life." I told her as I picked her up. "Ready?"

"Always am." She said. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me other times that I have ran up the stairs with her and how exciting it is.

I took off with Edward right behind me. It took us five seconds to make it up the two flights of stairs and into her room. I placed her on the bed and Edward and I kissed her goodnight. We walked out of the room so she could get changed.

"Goodnight mom and dad. I love you so much." She whispered.

We heard her and both said, "Sweet dreams. We love you too, always."

Jacob was walking up the stairs to the third floor as we were walking down. "Goodnight Jacob." Edward said.

"Night guys." He said.

I pulled him into a hug. "Sweet dreams Jake." I said while releasing my hold of him.

As we walked downstairs to the main floor I noticed that Rosalie was in her room and Emmett was making his way there as well. Esme was in her study working on some plans for a house she was restoring. Carlisle was in the TV room reading a book while the TV was turned to CNN. Alice was on her laptop in the dining room and Jasper was reading while sitting next to Alice.

"Let's go for a walk." Edward said, leading me towards the back door. He already knew I would agree to anything with him. Once we were outside and the door was closed he threw me over his shoulder and took off. I couldn't stop giggling. When he stopped we were in our meadow.

Edward pulled me around to look him in the eyes, they were black with lust. "I… love… when… you… take… charge. You… look… so… sexy." He said while kissing along my neck and jaw then to my mouth.

"Oh really? I will have to remember that." I said while he laid me down, stripping me and then himself quickly.

After a couple hours we went home and met up with the rest of the family. We all chatted about school and a hunting trip that we would go on next weekend while Debbie was at her grandma's to spend time with her dad.

* * *

**So my semester started today. I have the next couple chapters almost finished. I hope people like this story. I really am not getting feed back so I don't really feel the draw to post new chapters even though I am going to continue to write it. I will post the next couple chapters within the next week and see what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I REALLY WISH I DID.**

Chapter 11 – Bella POV

The rest of the week went by without any major events. Edward was playing his piano while we were waiting for Debbie to show up. We heard her truck pull off of the main road and onto our driveway so we went down to wait for her on the porch. Everyone else was waiting for her in the TV room.

"Hey guys, how have you been?" Debbie greeted us as she got out of her truck with a huge smile on her face.

"We are great. How about you?" I said going down to give her a hug.

"Alright I guess. Better now that it is the weekend and I am here." She said while we pulled away.

I started pulling her gently up the front steps when Edward said, "Well, why don't you come in?" He held the door open for the both of us.

"Why thank you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. I heard Debbie sigh besides me. I always feel bad when we show our love for one another in front of her; it always seems to upset her a bit. I think I will ask her about that when I get a chance.

"Welcome Debbie. It is so nice to see you again." Carlisle greeted with open arms, Debbie ran up and hugged him.

Next she went to Esme and hugged her. "Always a joy to have you here my dear." Esme said to her.

Debbie went through and hugged everyone.

"Debbie my dear, we all would like to talk with you together if you don't mind." Carlisle said.

"Of course Carlisle, whatever you want." Debbie said smiling.

"Alright then, shall we?" Carlisle said while leading the way to the dining room table.

Carlisle and Esme took the two ends of the table. On one side was Edward, me, Debbie, and Alice. On the other side was Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and then Jacob with Renesmee on his lap. "So my dear we would like to talk to you about our family." Carlisle said after we were all seated.

"Um, ok. What about?" Debbie said back with questioning eyes.

"Well as you probably already know, we are not normal like you." Carlisle said. "Maybe you could tell us what you have observed and/or what you think."

"Well I know that most of you are ice cold and your skin is hard as rock. You are super gorgeous and pale as snow. You barely eat and never seem to get tired. Sometimes it seems as you guys don't breathe either." She said looking around at all of us, probably trying to gage our reactions. "Please don't laugh at me but I think that most of you are vampires." She whispered the last part and was looking down at the table when she finished, trying to hide her embarrassment. I pulled her into a hug and she whispered "Thank you" while hugging me back.

"Well, sweetheart, you are very observant aren't you? You remind me of our Bella." Esme said while looking over to me with a smile.

"You are correct in your assessment of us. Are there any questions that you have for us?" Carlisle asked her.

"Well yes. I am going to assume you don't drink blood from humans since you all work and attend school and you have me here all the time and Nessie and Jake. So what do you eat or should I say drink?" Debbie asked.

"Well we drink the blood of animals that is why we have gold eyes, human drinkers have red eyes. It also allows us to live together like a family and blend in better with the human race. You are the only human in this room. You see Jacob is a shape shifter that takes the form of a wolf, the purpose of that is to protect the humans from human drinking vampires, that is also why he is so warm to the touch. Renesmee is a half vampire, half human hybrid." Carlisle informed her.

"How is Nessie half human, half vampire?" Debbie asked looking really confused.

Carlisle looked over to me and Edward. "I think I should explain that one." I said, Debbie turned to me with a questioning look on her face. "You see Renesmee is actually our daughter. Edward and I fell in love when I was still human. Originally he didn't want to change me into a vampire because he was didn't want to take my soul away from me. He finally agreed to if I would marry him first. It took a bit of thought before I agreed but I told him that there was one human experience I wanted with him before I was changed. I wanted to experience making love. He knew it would be hard and he said that we could try but if anything went wrong it wouldn't happen again until after I was changed. Needless to say we went through with it a couple times and I got pregnant which no one knew could happen since vampires don't age, nor can their body physically change, they can't have children but since I was human I could. I almost died when Renesmee was born, Edward saved my life." I looked over to Nessie who smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were sad, she still feels bad for almost killing me even though it wasn't her fault. Then I looked at Debbie, she was shocked, but she seemed to take it in and settle down.

"Nessie, do you drink blood too? I have seen you eat normal food every time I am here." Debbie said looking at her.

"I prefer blood but I can eat food too." Nessie said with a smile.

"That is interesting. Why aren't your eyes gold then?" Debbie asked.

"Well Renesmee has Bella's eyes from before she was changed. It is part of her human half. That is also why she isn't as pale as the rest of us. She is lucky enough to be able to go out in the sun in front of the humans." Edward said.

"That makes sense. But why can't you guys go out in the sun around humans?" She asked looking around to all of us.

"Well we can show you now if you like but we have to go up to the top of the mountain where we are above the cloud cover." I said to her.

"Sounds good to me. Whose car shall we take?" She said looking around at all of us.

"It's not going to be all of us and we aren't going to go in a car. I am going to run with you and Edward will be right there with us, it will be faster. Is that ok with you? We can finish our conversation when we get back." I said to her.

"Um sure. How are you going to run with me?" She asked looking both confused and a little nervous.

"Come on, Edward and I will show you." I said pulling her up with me as I got up from the table.

We walked out the front door and we showed her by me climbing on to Edward's back like I always used to and still do sometimes. Debbie seemed to understand. I climbed down and then Edward helped her climb onto my back.

"Are you sure you can run with me like this? Aren't I too heavy for you? I mean I am a bit taller then you." Debbie asked, she always worries about everyone else.

"I am positive, to me you weigh nothing. Vampires are really strong. You might want to close your eyes. I know I did when I was still human the first couple times that Edward ran with me." I told her.

It only took a couple minutes to run all the way to the top. It was interesting hearing how Debbie's heart sped up as I ran. She kept her eyes up.

Once we reached the top of the mountain Edward helped her down off of my back and made sure that she sat down on a fallen tree.

"Wow that was amazing!" She exclaimed.

"Yes it is. Now you need to walk out into that clearing there and then we will come out and join you. Ok?" I said, she nodded her head and did as I told her.

I was wearing a tank top and short shorts that I picked out for myself today since we were just going to be home for the day. Edward had unbuttoned his shirt. I took Edwards hand and we both walked out into the sun light. Debbie gasped, "Wow, you guys are even more beautiful now. I totally understand why you avoid the sun with humans around."

Edward and I chuckled. We went and sat down on the ground next to where she was standing, she sat down facing us. Debbie was just staring at me with her hand reaching out like she was going to touch me, she was hesitant though. "Can I touch your arm?" She asked looking embarrassed.

"Of course you can." I said.

"It is so smooth but it is like there are millions of little diamonds embedded in your skin." She said while slowly running her hand up and down my forearm. It felt so nice having the heat from her hand warming my arm. Now I understand what Edward meant when he said he would miss that.

"You really remind me of Bella, you know that?" Edward said to her with that crooked smile I love so much. Apparently it has the same dazzling affect on her as well since she seemed to daze out and her heart accelerated. Edward chuckled, I am guessing at her thoughts. I opened my shield and asked what was funny. He whispered back to me to soft for Debbie to hear, "She keeps telling herself over and over again that I am yours and that she can't think the inappropriate thoughts of me." I chuckled too.

Hours later Debbie yawned so Edward helped her back onto my back and we ran back home. "Would you like to stay here or do you want us to take you and your truck to your house?" I asked after Edward helped her off of my back.

"I think I'll stay here if that's alright. We still need to finish our conversation." She said as we walked in the door. She said goodnight to everyone who was up, Jake and Nessie were already in bed, and then headed up to her room.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Bella POV

While Debbie slept Edward and I went to our meadow. After making love for awhile we laid in the grass cuddling and talking.

"Edward what do you think she will decide when we finish our conversation in the morning?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know love. You know I try to stay out of people's minds." He said back to me while ruffling my hair.

"I know that everyone already considers her part of the family, and it would be nice if she did join us. We already know that she wants to move with us so why shouldn't she just join the family? We do need to tell her that she will need to become a vampire though if she wants to stay with us." I said.

"You are right. We need to make sure to explain why. I think we need to bring up the incident that happened with you and Jasper on your eighteenth birthday to make sure she fully understands why we are telling her that it would be better if she became a vampire." Edward said.

"I have to agree with you on that one, even though we all hate to and try not to think about that incident, you are right. It will help prove our point and hopefully help her fully understand." I said. "I just hope she understands and that she is willing to fully join us, I just don't think that any of us could bear to lose her. She is like Angela, Charlie, and Renee all together. It would be way too hard."

I turned my head so that I could look at Edwards face. "You know what one of my favorite memory is?" I asked him in an attempt to change the subject.

"What is that love?" He asked while rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I opened my shield and showed him my memory of our wedding, we have only had the one though I kind of would like another since it has been awhile, the other couples have had multiple weddings since I have become a vampire. Then I went into my memories of our honeymoon.

Before I fully realized Edward was on top of me kissing along my neck, moving up to my ear and then along my jaw, finally up to my mouth. We reenacted our honeymoon nights for the rest of the night and into the morning.

Edward and I got ourselves dressed and stared walking at a human pace back to the house, hand in hand.

When we got within hearing distance of the house we could hear that Esme was in the kitchen cooking breakfast which meant that either Debbie was up or that she would be within the next half hour. With hearing this I took off for the house pulling Edward along with me.

"Bella she isn't up yet. There is no need to rush." Edward said to me while chuckling.

"I know but I want to be there when she gets up. I know no one will hurt her but I just want to be there with her. It is kind of like I am observing myself, you know with not being scared of a bunch of vampires and all. Plus I feel like she is my daughter even though in one way she is older than me, I am just so protective of her, I can't help it, I think I have the mothering instincts like Esme." I told him.

"She really is like you. I don't understand it. And it isn't even like when it was you and me, with us being mates. She just sees us as her family, the family she never had." Edward said.

"I know part of her story but I am sure that there is more that she hasn't shared with me." I stated as we jumped over trees that Emmett had knocked down during one of his 'little' tantrums that he threw after his team lost in a game leading Jasper to win the bet that they had on it.

"Well I think before she is changed, if that is what she chooses, we should fully find out the whole story in case she does want to remember about her human life." Edward said. I understood what he meant. All of my family has helped me remember my human life. By them giving me more detail I could see through the haziness of my human memories.

Edward and I walked in the house and then ran straight up to Debbie's room. She was still asleep but we could tell that she was starting to wake up. Edward sat in one of the arm chairs and then pulled me on to his lap so we could watch her wake up.

Debbie rolled over and caught sight of us. She smiled at us and said, "Good morning you two. How long have you been in here?"

"Oh not long at all, like twenty minutes." I told her while getting off of Edward's lap and walking over to give her a hug. "I suggest you get ready for the day before Alice decides to play Barbie with you." I suggested this knowing how Debbie didn't like it unless it was for a good reason.

"Hmm I see your point. I am going to take a quick shower." Debbie said while she gathered her cloths from her closet and then headed for her bathroom.

"I heard that Bella, just wait, I'll get you back for that." I heard Alice say from downstairs.

"I love you too Alice." I said with a laugh.

"I am going to get the others to go hunt with me. I think the two of you need to exchange stories alone before we finish the family meeting." Edward whispered to me so Debbie couldn't hear him over the shower. I nodded understanding what he meant.

Edward came over and gave me a kiss; it took all our will to break away from each other. "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme lets go for a quick hunt, Bella needs to talk to Debbie alone." Edward whispered. "Renesmee and Jacob can you two go grocery shopping, and take your time, I'll call you when it is safe to come home."

Every whispered their "OK" and I heard everyone move. Renesmee and Jacob went out to the garage and then took off in Emmett's Jeep. Everyone else went to meet Edward in the kitchen to go out the back door.

"Goodbye love, all will go well. I have faith in you; you will handle this well and say what is needed to be said." He said and then he kissed my forehead, then he was gone along with the rest of our family.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to wait for Debbie to come down. I just got downstairs when I heard the shower turn off. Then I heard her moving around getting dressed, a couple minutes later she was downstairs ready for the day.

She walked into the kitchen and headed towards where her plate was and said, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they went hurting. They figured before we finished our family conversation that you and I should exchange stories." I told her while she was eating her breakfast.

"Oh, um, ok." She said while taking the last bite of her breakfast, she inhales food just like Jacob. "So, um what shall we talk about then?"

"Well I know about your family, but what about friends?" I asked her.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I really don't have too many friends. They wind up using me and then toss me off to the side. I have like maybe 2 actual friends, besides you guys that is but I consider you all family." She said.

"I am sorry to hear that. It is not fun having no friends. When I was human and living in Phoenix with my mother I had no friends. Then I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad so my mom could travel with her new husband. In Forks I had several friends but out of all of them I only considered one of them a true friend." I told her. I had the prickly feeling from the tears that I could not shed as I remembered Angela.

She noticed my sad look. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well after my change I couldn't see her anymore. I couldn't see anyone from my human life, it would risk the secret of our existence and that is punishable by death and I don't mean just for the vampire but also for the humans that know. There was no way I could risk it." I said. "How about this, do you or have you had a boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, well I had a boyfriend for two and a half years, we started going out my junior year of high school, and he was a year younger than me. He was perfect, or at least that is what I thought. The last year of our relationship was real hard, everything about him changed. He became a lot like my father and there was no way I was staying with that. I could not live with someone like that for the rest of my life. We broke up, he moved on, but I couldn't. I still love him; it kills me to even think about him." She said starting to crumple over in emotional pain. I went over and pulled her into my lap to comfort her.

"Listen I have a story that I need to tell you. I know how you feel even though you don't think that it is possible for anyone to know. You need to know that vampires mate for eternity. Once they have found that one person that is it, there is no one else that can attract them. Even as a human I was the one for Edward and I felt the same way about him. As a human I was very clumsy and a true danger magnet. On my eighteenth birthday Jasper attacked me because I got a paper cut. Edward over reacted like usual and had everyone leave and then a few days later he left me, for what he thought was my own good, he made me believe he didn't love me anymore. I was like a zombie for months with the feeling of a huge hole in my chest where my heart should have been. My dad pretty much made me start to hang out with Jacob again, so I did. He actually helped somewhat. Then I discovered that if I did something that was stupid and dangerous I would hear Edwards voice, so I did, I rode motorcycles and then one day decided to try cliff diving. The Cullens found out but didn't know the whole story, they thought I committed suicide. Rosalie informed Edward and then Edward went to try and get himself killed. Alice came to see if I was truly dead and if I was if she could do anything for my dad to help. Of course I was fine and then when she found out what Edward's plan was the both of us went to stop him. Every time I think about when we were apart it kills me." I finished.

"Wow, you do know what I fell like. You two have been through a lot haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes, we really have. I can tell you more at a later time. The other's will be here any minute and we will finish our family conversation." I told her since I could hear the foot falls of the family running back to the house along with the sound of Emmet's Jeep coming up the driveway.

Right after I said that Edward walked in the door and came right over to me to give me a hug and kiss. "I missed you love." He said as he pulled away, I heard Debbie sigh again.

"As I missed you." I said back to him with a huge smile on my face.

A minute later the rest of the family came walking in carrying the grocery bags. They all quickly put everything away before I could offer any help.

* * *

**AN: I am fully back into the swing of school so it will take me longer to write and update. I am sorry to the few of you who have favorited the story. I will finish it I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Bella POV

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked while leading the way to the dining room.

We all followed Carlisle and took the same seats as last night. Everyone, including Rosalie, had a huge smile on their face when they looked at Debbie.

"As we were talking about yesterday, you know that most of us in this family are vampires. I want you to know that we all consider you part of our family. We would be honored if you would join our family." Carlisle said while looking at her with a huge smile. She looked around at all of us and we all nodded to show how we agree.

Debbie looked so happy, she even started to cry. I cradled her into a hug and she said, "I would very much love to join your family, I already think of you guys as my family too." She said. Esme had a huge smile on her face and she looked as if she would be crying if she could, I know I would be too.

"That is wonderful to hear my dear but then that leads to something else that we have to talk about. You see if you are going to join our family you will have to fully join us. You see, it will not be safe for you to be living with us with you being human. I believe by now Bella has shared her story with you that shows the main reason. Even though we don't drink human blood if it is fresh and flowing it is even harder for us to control ourselves. It takes a lot of control and effort on our part in order to not pounce on any human and drink their blood, although after awhile we do get used to it that it isn't as hard to resist." Carlisle said.

I looked to Jasper; he looked like he was beating himself up. I got up and walked over to Jasper to give him a hug and told him that I forgave him for the hundredth time and then went back to my seat.

"I do understand. We will all have to move then though, wouldn't we?" She said looking around at us.

"Well only a couple of us really." I said. "Edward and I can go with you and we could go up to our cousin's in Alaska. They are vegetarians like us. The others can finish their time up here and then we can all go on to the next place together. We can claim that the three of us are transferring into a real good business program in Alaska."

"That could work; I think that is a great idea. I am in. When will this happen?" She asked excitedly.

"Well we are going to finish out the semester and then over the winter break we will all go up to Alaska on vacation. We can change you when we are up there and then everyone will come back here except the three of you after you have completed the change." Carlisle said. "Of course you will have to tell your family about the business program and that you will be rooming with Bella and Edward. While you are up there Bella, Edward and the rest of them up there will help you through the new born years. The first year or two is the hardest for _almost_ everyone." Carlisle and everyone else all looked at me with a huge smile at the end of that statement.

"What was that about?" Debbie whispered to me thinking no one else would hear.

"You see Bella had un-believable self control even as a new born." Edward said proudly.

"Really? How?" She asked.

"I think it was had to do with all the preparation I had before I was changed but we really don't know for sure." I informed her. "Just so you know, while going through the change you will feel like you are on fire from the inside out for three days. At the end you get a cooling sensation that starts at the tips of your fingers and toes and recedes as the fire intensifies in your heart. Then it stops and you wake up a vampire. All your senses are like a hundred times more intense. You won't need your glasses anymore."

"Um, wow, I deal with a lot of pain, although it is emotional, it feels like it is killing me. I think that I will be able to handle it. Plus it will be worth it to be part of a family that actually seems to love me and can show the love. I mean I know my mom and aunt and nana all love me and they show it but it isn't the same as a full family." She said.

"So it is decided then. You will join us fully in December." Carlisle said. "You know though that you will have to lose contact with your family right? You cannot verbally talk with them at all after your change because they will hear the difference in your voice. You see when you are changed into a vampire everything about you is changed, you become more beautiful and everything about you attracts humans. Your features become enhanced. Your voice becomes more melodic. You can still write, but you will have to keep coming up with excuses to not visit, we can all help you with that. And then after awhile you have to not write as much, maybe even stop writing. You can never see anyone from your human life again. They will all die and you will be stuck forever at 21."

"I know that it will be hard but I can do it as long as you all will help me. It will only be hard with my mom and aunt and cousins but I know I can handle it. They will understand as long as I am happy. Maybe if I could send them some money after awhile, claiming I am making it well in some company, whether it is my own or not. As long as I can help them, especially my mom then I will be fine." She said looking around at all of us for our reactions.

"We can help you with the excuses. We did for Bella. She is the only on that had to avoid family and friends. The rest of us were changed when either people thought we were dead or no one saw us for days." Emmett spoke up for the first time. Debbie looked confused at what he just said.

"You see I was changed when I was actually hunting vampires for my father. He was a religious man and would hunt vampires and witches. I followed his influences and led a hunting group, I was bitten by a vampire but he was chased of by the rest of the mob, they didn't realize I was still alive so I towed myself into a cellar and hid until my transformation was over." Carlisle said and then looked to Edward.

"I was the first one that Carlisle changed. He was so lonely. He was working in a hospital in Chicago where my mother and I were dying of the Spanish Influenza. My mother died first but before she did she told Carlisle to save me the way that only he could. So he did, he snuck me out of the hospital to his house and changed me, I became his son." Edward said while looking at our father.

"Then I was next." Esme said. "You see I had a baby, he died only a couple days after he was born. I was so devastated by his death that I jumped off a cliff. They thought I was already dead when they got me to the hospital so they took me straight to the morgue. Carlisle was working in there at that point of time and he heard my faint heart beat so he snuck me out to his house and he turned me. We have been together ever since." Esme said looking at Carlisle with a huge smile squeezing his hand.

"I was next." Rosalie said with a sad smile. "I was engaged to this real nice man, or at least that is what I thought. A couple days before our wedding I was walking home and Royce along with some of his buddies where outside of a bar kind of drunk. They all beat and raped me and then left me lying in the ditch to die. Carlisle found me and changed me into a vampire. He thought that I could become Edwards mate but I didn't interest him in the least. After awhile he accepted me as his sister. I have finally learned how to accept being a vampire, there for the longest time I would have been ticked that you knew what we are and that you wanted to become one of us but after Bella here came along I learned how to accept it and welcome new people to our family." Rosalie said with a look on her face that she would be crying if she could, I smiled at her to try and show how much she means to me and how proud I am of her.

"Then I came in." Emmett said looking lovingly at Rosalie. "You see I was out hunting bears and I was attacked by one, really badly. Rosalie here was out hunting as well and smelt my blood so she went to investigate. Once she saw me she knew I was the one for her, and I thought that she was an angel. I don't know how she did it but she carried me over a hundred miles to Carlisle to have him change me for her. He did and all throughout my transformation she kept talking to me, my own personal angel."

"We both joined the family together." Alice said looking at Jasper. "You see my family put me in an insane asylum and I was protected by one vampire that worked there from another vampire that wanted to drink me dry. The one that wanted to save me bit me so that I would become a vampire and that my blood would be tainted and un-drinkable. When I woke up I didn't know anything. Apparently the one that wanted to kill me killed the vampire that changed me. I had found Jasper after we were both vampires." She said looking to him.

"I was changed during the Revolutionary War." Jasper said. "I was a part of the confederate army and we were vacating children and women, I changed horses and was on my way back to get more women and children when I came across these three beautiful girls. They decided to change me, to add me to their army. You see in the south the vampires where having territory wars. They would create new born army's since in the first year or so a vampire is at their strongest, although they have very little control. I became very handy to the one in charge; I would train the newborns and I had great strategies since I was part of the army. I would get rid of the ones that were of no use to use anymore. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and ran away. I found Alice in a diner. Then we found the Cullens and they welcomed us with open arms."

The look on Debbie's face was priceless. She took everything in and was trying to figure out what to say. "I know about Bella and Renesmee but what about Jacob?" She asked.

"Well you know that I am a shape-shifter. We imprint, it is like the vampires and their mates. Once we find our imprint we do anything for them, if they need a friend we are there for them. If the need a lover, that is what we are, even if it is like we are a big brother we will fill that role. Before Bella was changed I fought for her love, I thought I loved her like a boyfriend or husband would but I was wrong. After I found out that she was pregnant I wanted to get away from her, I couldn't watch her die for this child but I couldn't leave her, it was like I was connected to her by thousands of steel cables. Then after she had Renesmee and I thought that she would be dead I didn't feel that pull anymore towards her, all I wanted to do was kill the demon child that killed my best friend. Once I saw the child I felt those steel cables again. I had to protect this baby. She was my imprint. That is why I felt so strongly connected to Bella. That is why I am here, to be with Nessie." Jacob said.

"Wow. Just wow. I have learned so much about you guys. It is nice to know everything that has brought everyone together. I am honored to even know you all and am happy that you all accept me and want me to join you." She said squeezing my hand and trying not to cry. I gently squeezed her hand back to reassure her.

* * *

**Yay I was able to do 2 updates in a weekend. That was the last chapter that I had typed up but don't worry I have four more already writen all I have to do is type them and post them. Hopefully I can get two more up during the week.**

**Also, now that we know Debbie is going to be changed there is the question of if she will have a "gift". Yes she will but I haven't figured out what it will be yet. If you have an idea I would love to hear it either in a review or via a message. I will take all suggestions into consideration just please don't get mad at me if I don't use yours when that time comes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Bella POV

"Debbie would you like to go with Edward and me? We are going to look at cars. Plush we need to get you a cell phone on our family plan." I said, knowing that the family conversation was over.

"Sure, I love cars. I just have to not want to get a new one. I am kind of obsessed, if I could I a car collection." Debbie said.

"Oh, girl after my own heart." Rose and Edward said together.

I opened my shield up so that Edward can hear my thoughts. '_Can we get her a car? I know she would love it even though she will try to not accept it at first. We can take it with us to Alaska and then when she is ready we can take it out. I know Rose will fix it up while she goes through the change.'_

He barely nodded his head. Debbie didn't notice. I had to work really hard not to let my smile show.

"Come on, let's go!!" I exclaimed while grabbing Debbie's arm and towing her behind me to the garage. "What car should we take?"

"Wow these are all your guys' cars? This is insane. I guess after hundreds of years you earn a lot of money." Debbie said while looking over all of our vehicles, then her eyes stopped at my Camaro. "Ooo can we take the Camaro, I always wanted one of those."

"Perfect choice that is my car." I said. I grabbed the keys and got in the driver's seat before Edward could, I love driving and I have no problem driving at vampire speed anymore, in fact I don't think that the vehicles we have can go fast enough for me but oh well. Debbie got in the back and then Edward got in the passenger seat. It is a manual transmission so Edward placed his hand over mine on the shifter since it isn't that easy to hold hands, Debbie sighed from the back seat.

"You will find this you know. Even if it takes a while you will find love, you will have eternity to." I told her.

"She's right you know. I was a vampire for almost a hundred years before I found love. That was when I found Bella." Edward said, looking back at Debbie.

"I guess it will be worth the wait then. So are we going to leave now?" She asked, kind of impatiently. I know that it was just because she wanted to get off the subject of love.

We went to Verizon first and got Debbie her cell phone on the Cullen plan so after we leave for Alaska this will be the only one for her. We headed for the area where all the car dealerships are. We are going to park at one and walk to all the others since they are all close together.

Edward wants to get something with four-wheel drive for Alaska, and we are going to take my truck too. We will also take whatever it is that Debbie picks out.

Edward went to go talk to the sales person at the BMW dealership; he decided to get the x3. This gave Debbie and I time to talk.

"So Debbie, if you could get any car you wanted right now what would it be?" I asked her.

"That is a very hard question to answer, there are too many that I want. I would like a yellow four-door Jeep Wrangler, or that Burnt Orange Ranger Rover, or an Audi A8, and so many more, but those are the ones that come to mind right now."

Edward came back to us hold the keys to his brand new BMW. "Did you hear her?" I quickly whispered to him. He nodded his head ever so slightly. "I think we should get her the Range Rover." He nodded again.

"Bella why don't you take Debbie home and get her lunch, I'll meet you at the house." Edward said.

"Ok, I will see you at home." I said and then I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said to me. Then he turned to Debbie. "See you in a little bit."

"See you soon." She said back to him as she went to give him a hug.

"Come on, what do you want to get for lunch?" I asked her while walking with her back to the car.

"Hmm, I think I want tacos." She said.

"Ok, let's go to the store and get the ingredients." I said as we sped off.

It was surprising to me how Debbie didn't seem at all bothered by the speed at which I drove. In fact she seemed to really enjoy it.

"Debbie I have to ask you something." I said while looking over at her.

"And what would that be?" She asked looking at me with a questioning look.

"You don't seem fazed by my driving. It doesn't scare you or make you nervous at all?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me saying that I like driving fast? " She asked while chuckling at me.

"Yes I do but it is different when you aren't the driver. Plus I am pretty sure that I am driving faster than you ever have." I told her

She leaned over and looked at the speedometer, which now reached a lot higher than it did when we first bought it thanks to Rosalie. "Yes you are right; the fastest I have gone is 97. I would go faster but I don't want to push it anymore than I already do, I don't want a ticket."

"When I was human this kind of driving scared the crap out of me. I can tell you, when you are a vampire you will be able to see the cops way before they can see you or their equipment can pick you up, so you will be able to slow down to pass them or avoid them completely." I told her with a chuckle.

Just then we pulled into the grocery store. We both got out and linked arms walking into the store. I grabbed a basket and off we went to get the ingredients for tacos. We got enough for Jacob and Renesmee too.

When we got up to the checkout line Debbie started to reach for her wallet.

"Don't you dare missy!" I exclaimed.

"But this food is for me, I should pay for it." She whispered so the clerk couldn't hear.

"It's for Jacob and Renesmee too. Any how you are a part of the family now so don't worry about it." I told her while I swiped my black American Express card that doesn't have a limit. Debbie growled under her breath in frustration, it was kinda funny. "Any how it isn't like this will break the bank or anything." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess you are right about that." She said grabbing a bag. "I just feel bad that you are paying for it. I don't like people always paying my way."

We put the bags in the trunk and then got back in the car. "You know we have tons of money. Not having to buy food for everybody really helps." I said with a laugh. "You know I used to hate when the Cullens would spend money on me in any form. I hated getting presents from them. After I joined the family I was able to understand better as to why they got me expensive gifts. It was one of their ways of showing their love for me. We have tons more money then we will ever need, we give really extravagant presents in this family so you better get used to it."

"Since you are older than some of us in a way, after you are changed you could probably get away with working like Carlisle does instead of going to school all the time with us, we always usually start off in high school every time we move, you look like you could pass as a teenager or a young twenty something. I mean that we need to talk to Carlisle about it but he will probably say that it is up to you." I said.

"Hmm, I don't know. I think to start I would like to do the school route, to be with you and Edward, at least until we are sure that I can handle to be around humans alone." She said. "Do you really think I look like I can pass for a high school student?" She asked as we pulled into the driveway, Edward was already home.

"Of course. It won't be a problem. And Edward can probably get you into all the same classes as us; he usually makes sure that we both have all our classes together so he could probably get you in them too. That way if something happens we can help." I told her as we pulled into the garage.

Edward came out and opened my door for me before I even turned off the car. Once I pulled the key out of the ignition he pulled me out of the car and into a huge hug and then passionately kissed me, once he pulled away he said, "I missed you love."

"And I missed you." I said back, and then gave him a peck on the cheek.

Edward grabbed all the bags from the trunk before Debbie could; she headed in first so I whispered to low for her to hear. "Did you get the car for her?"

"Yes, it is paid in full; I'll pick it up tomorrow and take it to the storage garage I rented until we are ready to leave. I will leave it up to you on how we will get it there and when we will give it to her and all that jazz. Let's go make her lunch." He whispered back.

* * *

**AN: I am still looking for more ideas for Debbie's gift(s). Oh and I think there will be a surprise with Bella.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Bella POV

We walked into the kitchen and started cooking. Edward and I were trying our best not to grimace or anything while working with the human food. Obviously we were not doing that great of a job because Debbie was laughing at us. "You know I can do the cooking. It doesn't disgust me at all." She said in between laughs.

"No, no, we got it. I used to cook this stuff all the time before my change and Edward would help me then. We can handle it; just don't make us eat it. It is disgusting to start with but then we have to throw it back up and it is even worse then." I told her.

Yes, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Edward said with a chuckle.

"Not much of a show. They don't do anything!" Emmett yelled from the other room so that Debbie would be able to hear him.

We heard a loud crack of what sounded like thunder, but it was Rosalie punching Emmett in the head. "Remember what I told you before. Enjoy your evening alone." She said to him.

Debbie still looked scared from the sound. "Wha…what was that? Was it thunder?" She asked panicky.

"No Rosalie punched Emmett really hard in the head. You know that our skin is hard as rock, well when we collide with each other at fast speeds or with all our might it sounds like thunder or boulders colliding." Edward explained.

"Thanks Rose, but you don't have to do that. I'll figure something out soon." I yelled to her.

"No worries Bella. He is really getting on my nerves with that stuff too. Besides it won't kill me, I can organize my closet and get ahead on homework. Oh and I can put the upgrades that came in for your and Edwards cars in." She yelled back.

"I cannot wait until I can fully become a part of all of this. You guys are awesome. I have been longing for a family like this." Debbie said all excited.

"In due time sweetie." Esme said while pulling Debbie into a hug.

By this time Edward and I finished preparing the taco stuff. Renesmee and Jacob came in when they heard us putting everything on the table. Everyone else came in then too. Emmett didn't look happy. Alice was busy on her laptop, probably shopping online. Jasper brought a book in and started reading it once he sat down on the counter next to Alice. Carlisle was leaning against the island with his arms around Esme's waist; Edward had me in the same hold. Rosalie came and stood next us.

Debbie, Renesmee, and Jacob finished all of the tacos.

"So you know you will have to talk to your family about the 'business program' soon since we will be leaving in about a month." Carlisle said bring us all back to the near future.

"Yes. You are right. Do you think that maybe Bella and Edward can come with me? I really hate lying. I never seem to be able to actually pull them off even though they are only slight lies. Maybe if someone else explains it, it will be easier for me to just agree." She said looking at all of us but then focusing on Edward and me. She was pleading with us with her eyes.

"Of course. If that is what you would like, we will go and talk with whoever you want us too." Edward said.

"Absolutely!!" I exclaimed to reassure her.

"Well um, do you think maybe we could go and talk to my mom tomorrow before our class?" She asked.

"Unfortunately they cannot do that." Alice said looking up from her laptop to Debbie. "Tomorrow it is going to be sunny and it won't be cold enough for them to be fully bundled up to cover them up enough without drawing unwanted attention."

Debbie seemed to understand it right as she said it. "Oh yeah, sorry, I forget. I am not used to having to think about the sun for that purpose." She said.

"Sweetie, you can bring her here if you want. Carlisle and I can help too, seeing as our children will be going too." Esme said.

"Yeah. She can come and drive you here and then you can ride to school with us." Rosalie said. I know that Rosalie is really accepting of Debbie and all but it is still shocking to me. I still picture how she treated me when I wanted to join the family.

"Ok, sounds good to me. It'll probably help if you two talk with her as well. We just have to make sure that she knows that she doesn't have to pay for it, ok? If she thinks that she has to help pay then she will work even more then she does already to try and make it so I have less college loans, that is why I went to the community college instead of going away to school." Debbie said.

"Of course, we could say that you have a good chance of getting a full ride or something like that. And we will tell her that you will be staying in the house that we already bought up there for Bella and Edward to live in." Carlisle said.

"Ok. I will talk to her when I get home and see if she will be willing to do that. I don't think she will have a problem coming here since she has been dying to meet you guys since I am here so much and she has seen a great change in me since you came into my life." Debbie said looking around to all of us at the end with a huge smile.

"So it's settled then." Esme said with a smile as big as Debbie's. "We'll meet you and your mom here tomorrow. What time do you think that you will be here with her honey, so we can be ready?"

"Well she usually gets home from work at 3:45 pm. So probably like between 4 and 4:15, depending on how she drives, she's very slow. Is that ok with you? It's enough time to talk and then get to school on time, right?" Debbie asked.

"Yes, as you know we drive faster than you do so there is no chance of us being late." I reassured her.

"Ok, I just had to make sure. I hate being late." She said. Then all of a sudden she sighed and said, "oh well, I should probably head home now. I am expected for dinner and I should probably clean my room before we eat."

"If you are sure hun." Esme said as she walked over to give Debbie a hug.

Debbie went around and hugged everyone but Edward and I, we walked her all the way to her car today, since she knew our secret, sparkling the whole way.

She gasped and then giggled. "I forgot, I will get used to it, it's just so beautiful." She said in awe running her fingers on my arm again.

Edward hugged her first and then I did while Edward opened her door for her. He helped her in and then closed the door for her.

I motioned for her to roll her window down before she could pull away and she did.

"Don't forget, we will meet you on the porch, staying in the shadows tomorrow." I reminded her.

"Got it. Have a nice evening and I will see you tomorrow." She said back.

"Thank you. You too." Edward and I both said back to her as she started to pull away and rolling up her window.

I waited until Debbie was to where she couldn't see us anymore and then I took off pulling Edward along with me. Obviously I surprised him since he asked, "Um, love, where are we going and what's the rush?"

"We are going to sit outside of Debbie's house; I looked it up on a map. There are woods far enough that we can hear what they say but no one will know that we are there." I told him.

"And why are we doing this?" Edward asked back.

"I want to hear what Debbie tells her mom and what her mom says. I want an idea as to whether this will be hard or not." I told him.

We were in the woods outside of Debbie's house before she got home. There were no human scents out here which was nice for a change.

Just as Edward and I settled into the middle of a pine tree so we could see into the house better Debbie pulled into one of the two driveways for the house. She got out of her truck and walked into the house. "Hi mom." She said as she walked in, then she went back into the TV room and yelled "Hey nana."

Her mom greeted her. "Hi Deb, how was your time with your friends?"

"Great as always." Debbie said walking back into the kitchen where her mom was since she didn't seem to get any kind of response from her grandmother. "Hey mom?" Debbie asked hesitantly.

"Yes sweetie?" her mom questioned as she put down the paper that she was reading.

"Would you like to meet them tomorrow?" Debbie asked.

"Of course. I have been dying to meet them, you know that." Her mom said. "When and how?" She asked.

"I was thinking you could take me to their house after you get home from school tomorrow. They'll drive me to school and then bring me back here after we are done in class." Debbie said with a pleading tone in her voice.

"If that is how you want to do it then that is ok with me." Her mom said.

"Ok, thanks mom. I am going to go attempt to clean my room. Call me when dinner is ready." Debbie said heading for the stairs.

"Of course." Her mom said back.

Debbie ran up the stairs to her room. Once she was up there she turned on her little stereo and turned on the CD. It started playing sadder musical songs that she started singing along with, she was really good. I grabbed Edward's hand and took off for our home.

* * *

**AN: I am still looking for ideas for Debbie's gifts(s). Thanks for reading. at least one more chapter will get posted the weeken I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Bella POV

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. Rosalie was working in the garage on our cars. Emmett was up in the game room sulking like a little girl. Jasper and Alice went hunting to be on the safe side with there being two humans in the house tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme were in their room for some alone time. Edward was playing his piano to try and calm me down since I was way too excited for the conversation we will be having tomorrow with Debbie and her mom.

At 4:05 pm we heard car tires turn onto our driveway. Everyone came into the TV room while Edward and I went out onto the porch. Carlisle and Esme came and stood next to us. Once they parked Debbie got out of the car and ran around it so she could be near her mom who was obviously nervous. Like mother, like daughter. Once they got up to the porch Debbie introduced us. "Mom these are Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme." She said pointing to each us as she said our name. "Guys this is my mom…"

Before Debbie could finish her sentence her mom cut her off. "You can call me Joy." She came and shook our hands. She did flinch a bit at the touch of our cold skin and we could tell that she was still nervous around us, like humans should be.

Carlisle spoke next. "Welcome to our home. It is so nice to meet you."

"Your daughter is such a pleasure!" Esme exclaimed. "Won't you come in and meet the rest of our children?"

"Thank you. You have such a lovely home." Joy said while stepping into the house.

Carlisle and Esme led the way into the TV room where the rest of our family was along with some snack foods that Esme has prepared for the humans and werewolf.

"Joy I would like you to meet the rest of our children. Here we have Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Carlisle said while pointing at them in turn as he said their names. They in turn waved and said their hellos. "Children this is Debbie's mother, Joy." Carlisle said even though they already heard, he had to keep the human act up for Joy.

"You have a big family but you don't look old enough to have this many teenagers." Joy said. Debbie chuckled under her breath but Joy didn't notice.

"Well you see, I am unable to have children so Carlisle and I decided to adopt. Rosalie and Jasper are twins that are our godchildren; their parents were killed during a mugging. Edward and Renesmee are brother and sister; they are distant niece and nephew of Carlisle, their parents couldn't give them what was needed so they handed custody over to us. Bella is my niece, her mom/ my sister died while giving birth to Debbie and then here dad died two years later from a broken heart, I was the only family left. Jacob, Alice and Emmett were foster children that no one wanted so we adopted them. Emmett came first, then Alice, and last was Jacob." Esme recited our cover story to our guest. I can't believe I had forgotten Emmett when I was telling this to Debbie. Oh well it is not like he will ever find that out.

"Wow I give you guys credit. Although if they are all good like Debbie is then I bet it isn't that much of a problem." Joy said with a smile in Debbie's direction.

"Well at least most of the time they are good. Every once and a while they act up, but it isn't that bad." Esme said with a warm smile. She kind of lied a bit. When we act up we do it full out, especially Emmett and Alice. Jacob and Renesmee are close on their tails though.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you something and the Cullens are going to help me. Please hear us out." Debbie said.

"Of course I will. What's up? Is something wrong?" Joy questioned.

"Nothing is wrong. Bella, Edward, and I all applied for and got accepted into this great business program in Alaska. Edward and Bella were telling me how they were going to do it so I thought I would apply too for the fun of it. But as it turns out I actually got accepted." Debbie said. Hmm, I thought we were going to have to tell her mom all that.

"That's great! How much?" Joy asked getting right to the point that Debbie said she would get to. "You know that I will do my best to help you out."

"Debbie was telling us how she was offered a full ride." Carlisle said looking at Debbie with a lot of pride to help the story.

Joy looked really shocked. Once she regained herself she asked, "Does that include housing too? I know some time they get you with that that it only includes tuition and books."

"Debbie would be staying in the house that Carlisle and Esme bought for Bella and I." Edward said. "We have extra rooms so it works out great."

Joy looked to Carlisle and Esme and said, "How much would you guys like towards the house? I want to help since my daughter will be staying there too."

"Nothing, we won't accept anything towards it. It is our pleasure. Plus it is already fully paid for." Esme said. Joy didn't look to happy about that but she didn't seem to be able to come up with a good argument.

"So mom, is it ok with you if I go? If so we start next semester. We will have to leave right after finals so we can get settled in and stuff." Debbie said hopeful.

Of course, if that is what you want I support your decision." Joy said. Oh look at the time; I should get going so you guys can get to class."

"Ok mom. Thank you. I will walk you out and grab my school bag." Debbie said as she got up and went to open the front door. Joy followed her.

"It was wonderful meeting you all. Thank you for treating Debbie so well." Joy said right before walking out. Debbie closed the door behind them. Once they were at Joy's car she asked Debbie, thinking that we wouldn't hear, "Are some of the kids together?"

"Yes, they all are, Bella is with Edward, Renesmee is with Jacob, Alice is with Jasper, and Rosalie is with Emmett. But none of them are blood related except for Renesmee and Edward and then Rosalie and Jasper." Debbie said.

"Oh, ok. Well I hope you have a good class. See you later." Joy said, and then she closed her door.

Debbie waited until Joy was out of sight then she came back in. "That went a lot easier than I thought it would." Debbie said. I figured out why after I saw Jasper smile quickly before he could cover it, he sent confidence waves to her in order to help her talk about it on her own.

Alice shot up from where she was sitting. "Shall we head to school? Lets split up boys in one car, girls in another." She said.

We did split up. The boys went in Edwards Volvo while we girls went in Rosalie's BMW. We raced to school; we won, thanks to Rosalie putting the best upgrades in her car.


	17. Chapter 17

**Third update this weekend, I am proud of myself, although I really should have studied for all of my exams I have this coming week.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Bella POV

Yesterday was our last day of finals. Since today is cloudy and it is flurrying Edward, Alice and I are going to help Debbie pact up all her stuff. We will be leaving this evening, driving to Alaska so we can have our vehicles. Although Debbie's family and friends think we are flying and that our plane leaves really early in the morning.

The three of us are on our way to Debbie's house now in my truck. Debbie already warned us that her Nana and the caregiver will be there but she also told us that her room was upstairs and that the upstairs was only her room and her mother's room so no one else will be up there with us since her mom is at work.

Alice was practically bouncing in the back seat. "Alice you really need to calm down, I would like my truck to stay in one piece and last for a while.

"I can't help it Bella. It has been so long since we have had an addition to the family. I mean don't get me wrong, it's not like I am tired of you and Nessie, I love you guys almost as much as I love Jasper, but it is still exciting having Debbie join us, we won't have to watch ourselves around her any more, we will be able to act how we want." Alice said.

"Uh-huh, right, whatever you say Alice." I said with a chuckle. Edward tried to cover a laugh with a cough but he wasn't successful with it.

I pulled up in front of Debbie's house, she must have been watching for us because she opened the front door before I even turned off the truck.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed after we all got out of the truck.

"Hey Debbie." We all said at the same time.

"Come on in. I will introduce you to my Nana and the home health aide. Her name is Martha. Just so you know my Nana's hearing aid kind of died two weeks ago and she can't get in to get a new one until next Wednesday so even with you yelling there is a 99% chance that she will not hear you." Debbie said after we entered the house.

"That's fine." I said as I hugged her. She motioned for us to follow her through the small house into the TV room where the Game Show network was on really loud even for human ears.

Her Nana was asleep in the chair so Debbie talked at a normal volume to Martha. "Martha, these are my friends Bella, Edward, and Alice. They are going to help me move out. Guys this is Martha."

"Oh, hello, pleasure to meet you." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you too." Martha said back.

"Martha, we are going up to my room now. We will let you know before we leave." Debbie said

"Ok." Martha said back.

Debbie led the way back to the front room that we first entered the house in and then up the stairs. Her room was to the left and her mother's was to the right. There was no door to separate the rooms except for the one that was at the top of the stairs open that it blocked the opening to her mother's room. This is worse than the setup that I had with Charlie.

There were tons of flattened boxes on her bed a long with two rolls of packing tape.

"So where shall we start?" Alice asked bouncing into action. "You are going to want to leave some of your things here so that your mom thinks that there is a chance of you coming back to visit at least."

"Good point, I didn't think about that, I was going to take everything. You know that we still need to get stuff from my aunt's house too." Debbie said.

"I have an idea, Bella and I can assemble the boxes while you two fill them. Then we can all take them out to the trucks." Edward said. Since I was closer to the bed I grabbed a role of tape and chuck it at Edward at vampire speed, he quickly caught it.

"Sounds good to me." Debbie said opening some of her drawers.

I quickly started to unfold the boxes while Edward taped the bottoms shut. Alice filled 90% of the boxes as fast as we were making them. It only took us an hour, and it wouldn't have even taken that long if Debbie hadn't fallen into one of the boxes and gotten stuck. It took us ten minutes to gain control of our laughter and then Edward and I helped her out of the box.

"Thanks guys." Debbie said while blushing.

"No problem." I said back to her. "Thank you for the entertainment for the day, now I fully understand why Emmett loved having me around while I was human.

"Oh no problem. I am glad I was able to entertain you. That is what I strive for." Debbie said with a laugh. We all laughed along with her.

We then carried the boxes out to my truck. The boxes from her aunt's house will go in her truck, Debbie's car was already at our house, and it will be kept with our other cars and then moved to our next house if she still wants it. Edward was carrying two boxes at a time while us three girls were only carrying one at a time, Alice and I to keep up the weak human act and Debbie because that was all she could manage to take down the stairs.

After we had all the boxes out in the truck and under the tarp we followed Debbie back into the house to say goodbye to her Nana and Martha. Her Nana was working on a word search. "Alright Nana and Martha, we are leaving now. I don't know when I will see you again Martha. Nana I will write to you and hopefully see you soon."

Martha got up and came to give Debbie a hug. "Goodbye Debbie. Good luck with everything."

"Bye Martha." Debbie said. Her Nana didn't say anything back, she was still focusing on her puzzle, I don't think she heard Debbie, so Debbie just walked out of the room, we followed her.

When we got outside Debbie looked like she was going to cry but she covered it up really fast.

I followed Debbie to her aunt's house. Alice had gone with Debbie and was having fun playing with her iPod that she had plugged into her stereo system. We could hear Alice complaining under her breath about how old the iPod was and how little it held. I had to bite my tongue to not yell at her.

Debbie was right when she said that she likes to drive fast. She was speeding but she still wasn't going fast enough for my liking. Edward was trying to calm me down since he could sense how frustrated I was getting with our speed.

"Bella love, not even a minute and we will be there. Alice will drive her truck home after we are done so we won't have to go at her pace anymore." He said.

"Yeah Bella, no worries." Alice piped in from Debbie's truck as we pulled into the driveway.

Debbie's aunt was at work so we didn't have to act human at all while we were in the house. It only took us twenty minutes to get the stuff in boxes and then another ten minutes to carry the boxes out.

We left the last of Debbie's human life behind as we headed for the Cullen house. It was much faster with Alice driving though she still couldn't keep up with us since Debbie's truck doesn't have all the upgrades and modifications that mine does. Alice was getting a little annoyed with that fact, I was cracking up along with Edward.

"Shut up guys! We could switch trucks if you like Bella!" Alice said from behind us.

"No thanks Alice, I am perfectly happy in my own truck." I said back. She sighed.

We got home after Renesmee and Jacob got home from school so I went running into the house to see my daughter. Since the high school was still in session for another two weeks before their week off for winter break, they will be staying here and then joining all the rest of us once they are out. Once I got near her I picked her up into a huge hug and spun her around. Everyone else giggled at me.

"Mom, it is only going to be for two weeks, and then we will fly out. We have been apart for longer when you and dad went to Isle Esme for the whole summer thirty years ago." Renesmee said as I put her down, but I wouldn't let her go completely.

"I know but it was very hard for us to be away from you for that long." I told her. "Why do you think we haven't done that again since then?"

Debbie went into the kitchen to get a snack while Emmett and Jasper started to load up all the cars. We were taking my truck, Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle's car, Edward's new BWM SUV, Debbie's truck so that she wouldn't catch on, and her new Range Rover that she still didn't know about. Alice and Jasper will be in Debbie's truck, Debbie and I will be in my truck, Edward in his SUV, Emmett and Rosalie in Emmett's Jeep, Carlisle in his car, and Esme will bring up the rear in Debbie's Range Rover. Esme won't get there until after Debbie is asleep so we can hide it then.

All of a sudden Debbie gasped; I went running as fast as I can into the kitchen along with the rest of the family right behind me. "What's wrong?" I asked her panicked.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Bella POV

"I forgot my motor cycle at my aunt's house. Can we go back and get it?" Debbie asked. Then she added, "I should also probably go and say my goodbye to my dad, I know that he wants to meet you and Edward since I will be living with you guys. Maybe Carlisle and Esme can come too."

"Sure, we can take my truck if that is ok with you." I said back.

"Come on we will all go and quickly unload Bella's truck." Esme said. We got everything out of the back of my truck in two minutes. Rosalie quickly got the tie downs for us so we can secure Debbie's motorcycle.

Edward sat up front with me while Debbie was in the back sitting in between Carlisle and Esme. "This really doesn't bother you dear, sitting in this little enclosed space with four vampires?" Esme asked Debbie.

"No, I love you and I know you love me. I know you would never hurt me intentionally. I trust you." Debbie said with a smile.

"You know most humans know that there is something not right with us, they shy away from us. You and Bella are the only two humans that have not been scared away from us. It is rather interesting." Carlisle said.

We got to Debbie's aunt's house. I backed in right by the garage that Debbie said her motorcycle was in. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and I all lifted the bike on to the bed of my truck to keep up the human act. Edward and Debbie fastened it down.

After that we headed to her grandmother's house where her dad's shop was. As we were pulling into the driveway Debbie said, "Oh crap! I forgot that dad doesn't know I have this motorcycle. He doesn't know I ride. Shit!"

"Don't worry, if he asks we will just say that it is mine." Edward reassured her.

"Ok, thank you!" Debbie exclaimed while trying to hug Edward the best she could from the back seat. She then gave him a peck on the cheek, once she realized what she did she looked embarrassed.

As we got to the building Debbie's dad came out to see who was in the driveway, I guess incase it was a customer or something. We all got out of my truck at a quick human speed so Debbie could get out. Right away I could tell that Debbie wasn't happy and my memories of what all Debbie told me about him came flooding to the surface. I growled too low for the humans to hear and tensed ready to attack. Edward quickly grabbed me into a tight hug while Esme put her hand on my shoulder. I calmed down almost instantly.

"Hey Deb, who are these people with you?" Her father asked. Kind of rude if you ask me.

"Hi Dad." Debbie said as she went to go give him a hug. "These are my friends I was telling you about. This is Bella Swan, Edward Cullen, and then Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She said pointing to each of us respectfully. "Guys this is my dad, Jay."

"So you will be staying with Bella and Edward?" Jay asked. Jerk.

"Yes Dad." Debbie said exasperated since he seemed to be eyeing Edward even though his arms where around me possessively. "Dad, Bella and Edward are together. They love each other way too much, he won't touch me, nor do I interest him in that way so relax."

"Yes, Jay, Bella is the love of my life, she is my soul mate, and in fact she is my fiancé. I don't see any other women the way I see Bella." Edward said. Wait what?!?! Good thing I had my engagement ring on my right hand, I quickly switched it over before Jay looked to me.

"Yes." I said as I showed him my hand. "We will be married in August." I had to put that in there, Alice will love to do it on our anniversary.

"Ok." Jay said looking a bit relieved. "So you know I really can't help pay for anything right now since the money isn't coming in."

"Don't worry about it Jay. We have housing taken care of. We already bought them a house and I bet Debbie already told you that she got a full ride." Carlisle said.

"You bought them a house? You could afford that?" Jay asked looking both shocked and in awe.

"Yes. Carlisle is a world renowned doctor." Esme said proudly. "Plus I am an interior designer and renovate houses and things like that. Add that to all the properties we own and rent out and our luck in the stock market, it was nothing for us. Anything for our children." She didn't lie at all.

"Wow." Was all that Jay could barely whisper. Ha, that shut him up. Then he said, "Well I need to get back to work. I wish you luck and thank you Carlisle and Esme for letting my daughter stay in the house with Edward and Bella." He didn't shake any of our hands but looked at Debbie expectantly. She walked up to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Bye Dad." Debbie said.

"Bye Debbie. I love you." Jay said as he started to walk back to the building.

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever you say. You too." Debbie said back under her breath but Jay heard her anyhow.

"What was that?" Jay asked as he quickly turned around.

"You heard me. I know you did." Debbie yelled back. "Have you ever noticed how I never say that I love you to you?" She then asked.

"You have too said it." Jay said back.

"No I haven't. I always say uh-huh or yeah or you too. I have never said I love you or I love you too. I can't just say it to anybody. I only say it to those who I feel the love from and that show me their love for me.

"I do love you though." Jay said.

"Really Dad?!?!" Debbie yelled back questioning. "Do you really love me or is it just because you have to?" Jay said nothing. "I do not feel the love from you. You miss everything of mine but make sure to go to the others' things all the time. You do the bare minimum with me. I am the only one not included in the business and when I do get to do something I am the only one that does not get paid. How is that fair? How am I supposed to feel?" Debbie said, she looked like she was about to crumple. Jay still was speechless. "You know Dad; it is your fault I can't get close to guys. It is your fault I can't trust men. You always said you would be at whatever it was and never were. I cannot go through that anymore and I am afraid of whoever I wind up marrying would do the same thing. I am glad to be getting away from you. Goodbye Dad. Enjoy your life with your family that I was never a part of." Debbie said while turning and walking for the truck. We all followed her and got in. I drove away with Jay still standing there looking like an idiot.

Once we were on the road Debbie lost it. She started sobbing. I pulled over and switched spots with Carlisle, he continued to drive us the rest of the way home while I sat in back to comfort Debbie. She was bawling her eyes out. All I could do was hold her and rub her back. Esme was also rubbing her back and her one arm.

"Honey. Everything will be ok." I said.

"I know. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to tell him that. It just feels so good to get that off my chest." Debbie said back in between her sobs that were slowing down.

"You did good sweetie. His face was priceless." Esme said with a small chuckle. Debbie chuckled too.

Then Debbie's phone rang, she looked at it and said "Shit." Then she answered it. "Hello."

"Deborah Marie!!" Jay yelled into the phone. "I cannot believe you. I cannot believe you talked to me like that. And who's motorcycle was that?"

"Why Dad? Because I am supposed to be the good child? I am supposed to be the one who takes all the crap and not let it bother me? Well guess what, I am not like that. Sorry to say but I can't take the crap any more. I am tired of acting happy around you and guess what now I don't have to. I never seemed to be important to you and that I was an annoyance to you so guess what, I am out of your hair now. I won't take up any more of your time or attention. Oh yeah and the motorcycle is mine. I have been riding for two years now and love it. Goodbye Dad." Debbie said and then she leaned over me, opened the window and threw her phone as hard as she could against the road, it shattered into like a hundred pieces.

"Feel better?" Edward and I asked at the same time.

"Actually yes a little bit." Debbie said with a sigh.

"We are glad you feel better but we are sorry that it had to be that way." Carlisle said as he parked the truck in front of the house.

Rosalie came out and put the motorcycle in the garage while the boys worked on loading the boxes and stuff back into the bed of my truck.

We went in so Debbie could have dinner. While Esme cooked dinner we went into the music room. Edward played his piano for us to try and help calm Debbie down more. It seemed to work.

* * *

**AN: I got a puppy this weekend so it is going to be even tougher for my to update this. I will continue though. **

**Still looking for more ideas for Debbie's gift(s).**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Bella POV

Debbie told me that she said all the goodbyes that she needed to, but I knew there was one more that she had to do before we left, whether she wanted to or not, I knew it had to be done.

Last week I had Edward track down Debbie's ex-boyfriend. This was very hard to do seeing as I didn't know his name or anything about him. One day when we were at her house Debbie went to the bathroom so I quickly asked her mom about him. She told me his name was Jon and that he went to the same college as me. She also informed me that he works at one of the stores in the main town. We found out where he lives, Edward and I went there to get his scent. We then went to the store to find out when he would be working that we could take Debbie to say her final goodbye to him for good. I figured it might help her.

After Debbie finished eating I said to her. "Debbie, Edward and I have one more shop that we need to go to before we leave tonight. Would you like to join us for the ride?"

She looked a little hesitant but then she said, "Sure why not."

"Ok. Come on, we will go in my Camaro; it'll be our last trip in it for awhile. And that way we won't have to unload and then reload a vehicle." I said.

Edward was holding my hand the whole time to give me the confidence I needed to pull this off. I am so nervous that Debbie will be mad at me when she realizes that this was all my idea.

We got in the car and drove in silence to the outlet center where Jon worked. I dragged Debbie into a couple stores and bought some cloths for the heck of it. We then went to the store where Jon worked, Debbie got nervous, and I heard her heart speed up. Edward walked of, acting like he was going to find something specific but was really in search of Jon. Then I heard Edward yell, "Bella, can you come here and tell me what you think of this?"

I walked to where he was and Debbie followed me looking around nervously. Once we rounded the corner I smelt Jon very strongly and noticed the employee standing two yards from Edward, then I heard Debbie gasp, "No, no, no. I got to get out of here." She said really low, trying not to let Jon hear her. She turned and I quickly grabbed her arm.

"You need to talk to him. You need the final goodbye." I said to her.

"I can't. There is no way I could do that." She hissed back.

"Yes you can. Edward and I will stay here with you. You can even hold my hand. You need to do this, trust me, I can tell." I said, squeezing her arm slightly to show my faith in her to be able to stay strong and get through this.

The whole way walking back to where Edward was all I heard from Debbie over and over again was, "I can't believe you are making me do this. I can't believe I am letting you make me do this. I can't believe I am doing this."

Once we got to Edward, who was really close to where Jon was with his back to us, I cleared my throat to try and get Jon's attention.

It worked. Jon turned around and right away he focused in on Debbie, I heard his heart rate pick up as well. "Uh, hello Debbie." He said nervously.

"Hi Jon. How are you? How is Wanda?" Debbie asked back.

"I am alright. I work a lot, especially now that the semester is over. As for Wanda, I don't know. We broke up like a month ago. As far as I know from hearing from others, she is doing well." Jon said. "How are you? How was your semester?" He asked.

"I am pretty good. My semester was really good actually. I met Bella and Edward here. Bella is my best friend and Edward is her fiancé." Debbie said. Both Debbie and Jon got this sad look on their faces at the word fiancé. "Guys this is my ex, Jon."

"Hello Jon, nice to meet you." Edward said, reaching his hand out to shake his hand. Jon shook it.

Then I reached out my hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you," while I shook his hand. He studied my left hand and I could tell he examined my ring. Edward chuckled too quietly for them to hear so I whispered, "What's so funny?"

Edward quickly whispered back, "He likes your ring. It is similar to the one he considered getting for Debbie but yours is bigger."

Then Jon asked, "When are you done at the Community College?"

"Actually this was my last semester there." Jon's face fell but he quickly hid it. "I am actually leaving really early tomorrow morning to head to Alaska. I got into a business program out there a long with Bella and Edward."

This made Jon look real sad, he didn't even try to hide it. "Oh, ok, well good luck with that. I am surprised you are going to Alaska though, you hate the cold."

"I do but I will learn to adjust. It is a really good program so it will be worth it. I will be able to get a job anywhere I want or I will be able to start my own business." Debbie said.

Jon looked shocked. "Wow. Um, ok, well I should probably get back to work before I get yelled at. Good luck. Keep in touch, ok." Jon said, then he moved to give Debbie a hug, she looked so scared, like she wants to run away. As they hugged Jon said, "I love you Debbie, I always have and _always_ will. I was going to track you down and beg you to go out with me again. I have changed; I understand what you meant through all our fights. But I guess I lost my chance."

Debbie stopped breathing, I got scared, but then I realized that she was just trying to keep from crying. When she finally got control she pulled away from him and said, "I can't Jon, I know you say that you changed but I know you will probably just get back into how you were before. I love you Jon, and I too will always love you. I don't know if there will be anyone else that I will love like I love you but I can't risk getting hurt by you again. I am going to Alaska, I will attempt to stay in touch with you but I can't promise you anything. Goodbye Jon."

Edward I both said goodbye to Jon as we shook his hand. We were wearing gloves so he didn't feel how cold our skin was. I noticed that when Edward shook Jon's hand he slid a piece of paper into Jon's hand. I will have to ask Edward about that later.

Jon and Debbie both looked like they would cry, Jon choked out, "Goodbye Debbie, I love you."

"I love you too." Debbie said while turning around to leave, she grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out behind her.

Once we were out of the store I heard Jon go into the bathroom or stockroom and start crying. Then once we got to the car Debbie lost it. She was bawling her eyes out and screamed at me, "I can't believe you made me do that!! That did not help at all, that made me feel worse!!"

"Debbie I swear I didn't think that he would say all that. I didn't know that he still loved you. I am so sorry. I just thought that it would be good to get the final goodbye in. I am so sorry. I will make it up to you somehow I promise." I said, I was frantic; I wanted to cry and crawl in a hole. How could I do this to one of my best friends, to someone I feel like is a daughter to me? I was a monster. Debbie fell to the ground crying, holding her chest tightly like she was trying to hold herself together.

I looked to Edward. "She'll be ok, she just needs time. And not a lot of it either." He whispered way to low for Debbie to hear.

I picked Debbie up and got in the back seat with her on my lap. I reluctantly let Edward drive home while Debbie calmed down on my lap.

"I am really sorry Debbie. Can you ever forgive me? I honestly didn't know how he felt. I only thought this would help. There aren't even words to describe how horribly awful I feel about this." I said.

"I understand. I am sorry I yelled at you. You were just there, so you got my rage and hurt. I am sorry." She said back.

"I understand if you don't want to join us anymore." I said as I looked down to my hands. If I could cry I would.

"What!?!?! Of course I still want to join you!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Are you positive? I don't want you to regret it. I was the only one in our family to actually choose this life. Rosalie just recently learned how to accept this life. I don't want you to regret this." I said.

"Absolutely, positively. I love you guys. I know you only made me do that because you thought it was what was best for me, which is what family is supposed to do. I totally forgive you and cannot wait to be fully a part of the family in the next week." She said as we pulled into the garage.

We all got out of the car; Edward opened the door for us like he usually does. When we walked in I saw that everyone was waiting for us in the TV room all ready to leave.

We all filed out into the vehicles we were taking, well all except for the Range Rover. Edward was leading the way; I was next, then Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Jasper, then Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was going to take Esme to get the Range Rover and then she will bring up the rear.

Debbie fell asleep after about an hour and a half after we left, so I called Edward. "Hello love." He said after he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello Edward. I have a question for you." I said to him.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked.

"When we shook Jon's hand goodbye I saw that you slipped a piece of paper into his hand. What was on it?" I asked.

"I put my cell phone number, along with your cell phone number and our address in Alaska on it for him." She said.

"Why did you do that?" I asked in confusion.

"Because of his thoughts love. He was thinking nonstop about wanting Debbie back, about doing anything for her to take him back. He was thinking about how he felt since they broke up. He felt the same way I felt when I was away from you, he was just trying to make it seem like it didn't bother him but he was dying on the inside, like half of him was gone. He already went out and bought a ring for her, he was going to ask her in a month to marry him, he had already figured out everything he was going to say and how he was going to do it." He told me.

"Wow." Was all I was able to say. When I was able to compose myself I said, "Should we not change her then? I mean if he does come after her then we shouldn't change her."

"We have to change her love. She wants it and if we don't she will know that we are up to something. Besides if something does happen between the two of them, like if she does want him back or if he does want to follow it through he should be ok with it. If he loves her as much as I love you then he should be willing to become a vampire too. It is like they are mates, soul mates, as humans. It is weirder then a human and vampire like we were. He will call either one of our phones first anyhow and talk with the two of us before he will attempt anything with Debbie. If he thinks he has a chance then he will talk with her via mail and our phones." Edward told me.

"If he truly is her mate then I hope to God that this works out. I do not want her going through all eternity dealing with that hurt that she hides every day. Edward, before we go to Alaska can we stop in Forks and check it out. I know my dad is still alive, can we see how he is doing? We can dress in disguises and pretend to be his great-grandchildren. Please Edward, I know that we shouldn't, but being so close I have to. You know that." I said.

"Of course love. Anything to make you happy, although you know that you are going to have a hard time leaving again, right. We will have time for only a day. We are driving faster than we expected since Rosalie quickly put some modifications in Debbie's truck while we were getting her bike and then again while we were gone so Debbie could have her goodbye with Jon." Edward said back to me.

"Thank you Edward." I said. "Oh well, though I could talk to you forever without stopping it sounds like Debbie is having trouble sleeping, if she wakes up I rather not be talking on the phone so I can focus on her."

"Understandable. I will talk to you when we stop for gas. I love you." Edward said.

"I can't wait. I love you too." I said and then I hung up. I turned on the stereo and switched it to play the CD I had in there. It was one Edward made for me of him playing my lullaby and several other songs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Bella POV

We were able to get to the eastern border of Washington before Debbie woke up. I was still listening to the CD that Edward made me. "Good morning sleeping beauty or actually good evening." I said to her.

"Good morning, well evening." Debbie said with a small smile and little blush. "I really slept like all night and day? I can't believe that. Um, Bella, do you think we could maybe stop so I can use the restroom, get changed, and eat?" She asked looking nervous that I would tell her no.

"Of course. You know we would do anything for you." I said to her. I was getting ready to call Edward since there was a Burger King coming up but he heard and pulled in before I opened my phone.

We all pulled in and parked next to each other, all of us that is but Carlisle and Esme, they are to far behind since they are hiding Debbie's new car.

"Why did we stop?" Emmett asked as he came jogging up to us.

"Because Debbie needs to have a human moment. She has slept for so long, she needs to use the restroom and eat." I informed all of them.

Alice had already gotten out an outfit for Debbie to put on and had already started to drag her into the restaurant. Debbie looked a little nervous when she saw the bag with makeup and such in Alice's other hand.

"Emmett, you and Rosalie can continue on if you want. I already called ahead to Esme and Carlisle. They should be going by in three, two, one." Edward said as we saw the two of them fly by, each waving. "Bella and I are going to stop in Forks on our way, after Debbie is done eating we will give her the choice, she can either go with us or with Alice."

Rosalie spoke up for the two of them before Emmett could open his mouth. "No we will wait with you. We will even go with you to Forks, if that is ok with Bella, for support. I know why you guys are stopping and I can only imagine what Bella will go through." She said looking to me.

"I would greatly appreciate that Rosalie. Thank you for asking. It means a lot." I said. Emmett didn't look to happy, I think it was because Rose still won't do anything with him. Jasper was looking at me with concern; I know he is nervous for my reaction with going to see Charlie.

By this time I noticed that Alice and Debbie were exiting the restroom so I went in to be with Debbie while she got her dinner. Alice quickly went out to the car to put the stuff she had in it. Edward had followed me with the rest close behind.

"Hey, feel better now? Alice didn't torture you too much did she?" I asked Debbie.

"Yes I do feel better, it is nice being in clean clothes. As for Alice, she controlled herself really well, I was actually surprised." Debbie said with a chuckle.

"Well that's good." I said.

"That's because you are just going to be in the car. You will meet Bella's father in the morning though, but there is no need to dress up and look good for him. We will all have to dress in a disguise." Alice said coming up behind me.

"Are we really going to see your dad?" Debbie asked looking at me wide-eyed as we waited for the food that Edward had ordered for her. "I thought you couldn't do that?"

"That would be why we are dressing up in disguises." Rosalie said.

"We will let you check in with your family but we'll have to dress you in a disguise. You won't be able to do it for a long time and when we go you can say you are your daughter." Alice said.

"Yeah, Bella's father already knew that we had a daughter fifty years ago so Bella and I will be playing his great-grandchildren. Alice will work her magic and we will look different and yet the same at the same time." Edward said.

"What about the others?" Debbie said as she started eating her food.

"We aren't going in with them. We are going and will be there, just out of sight. We are going as support for Bella." Jasper said.

"Well that makes sense. What about me?" Debbie asked.

"If you want you can go in with us. We'll say you are our friend that came for the ride." I told her.

"Ok. I can be another support for you in there. I know Edward will do most of it but I can help to." Debbie said.

Emmett was trying to pick on Debbie but he really wasn't too into it today. Alice and Jasper were having one of their little cute staring in each others' eyes thing while Debbie finished eating her dinner.

Once Debbie finished we got back in our vehicles and headed back out on the road. We went in the same order as before. I would have gone in front but Edward knows the way a lot better than I do.

I still had Edward's CD playing. "Who is this playing? Is it all by one composer? It is really good. I like it." Debbie said.

"It is Edward playing. He composed all of this music. The one that just finished was my lullaby that he wrote for me." I told her.

"Really?" She looked shocked. "He is really good, oh my gosh. How did he get so good?"

"Well remember it took Edward almost a hundred years before he found me. He needed something to do during the nights so he became a really good piano player and composer. He knows the most languages, besides from Carlisle, because he would read so many books. Being a vampire helps better your skills that you had as a human." I told her while looking over at her.

"Really? What did you bring into your vampire life? What about the others?" Debbie questioned.

"Well as much as I would like to tell you everything I will only tell you some. I will not intrude on the others for some of their things." We haven't told her about our gifts yet. I think we are going to do that before we change her but I don't know for sure. I know we want everyone together for that conversation. "I brought my caring and compassion with me along with wanting to make others happy. I hate being in the spot light. Esme also brought her caring and compassion more so then I did. I won't go into her story but her and i both had a child and the mothering instinct has intensified with our change. Edward brought his piano and music talent. Rosalie brought her beauty, I know all vampires are extremely beautiful but she is the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. Carlisle brought his knowledge and compassion. Alice brought her shopping and fashion and energy. Jasper brought his tactics and military thinking and planning. Emmett bought his strength and his humor."

"I see. What do you think I will bring into my vampire life?" Debbie asked me looking extremely curious.

"I would say your singing and music for one thing. You also will probably bring your caring and compassion as well." I said, Debbie looked horrified and shocked.

"H-how did you know I sing? I mean I know I told you I did choir but what makes you say that I will bring that into my vampire life?" She asked.

"Well, you know the Sunday you went and asked your mom to bring you to our house to talk about you going with us?" I asked her.

"Yes, what about it?" Debbie looked confused.

"Well Edward and I were sitting out in the woods behind your house." Debbie looked horrified. "Let me explain. I feel like you are my friend and my daughter. I know that you are in one way older than me but I feel like I need to protect you and make you happy just like I am with Renesmee. I wanted to get an idea as to how the conversation was going to go so we came to hear how your mom would react. When you went up to your room and turned on the music we stayed a little bit to hear what you like to listen to, and then you started to sing. You were fantastic. Why don't you sing in the choir at school?" I asked her.

Debbie looked really embarrassed. "I am not confident enough to go through with an audition. I considered becoming a professional singer but I can't sing in front of people by myself. It took forever for me to even get comfortable singing in front of my voice teacher and two choir teachers alone, well my voice teacher was one of my choir teachers. I actually went to Europe with a select choir after my senior year; I was selected because my choir teachers nominated me for it so I wouldn't have to audition." Debbie said in a rush.

"That is very cool. I think that you have a terrific singing voice and that you totally deserved to go." I told her. "Both before and after your change I would like it if you would sing for us. You know so we could compare. Of course if you don't want to I won't make you, it will be completely up to you." I said as I looked over to her.

"I guess I can. But my only condition is that I want Edward to play the piano for me." She said as she looked me square in the eyes.

"I don't think that Edward will have a problem with that." I said back to her.

By this point of time we came up to the hotel that Alice had already called ahead to get a room in so she could disguise us. We got out of the cars. Alice was telling Jasper what to grab out of the different cars while she went in the lobby to check in. We decided to spend the night in the hotel so Debbie had a good place to sleep.

Rosalie came running up to me and gave me a huge hug. "What was that for Rosalie?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"I can't thank you enough for saying that I am the most beautiful that you have ever seen." She said as she placed me back on the ground.

"It is the truth. You know I don't lie." I said back.

"Debbie, I will be honored to play the piano for you when we get to Alaska." Edward said as he came up and hugged me to him from behind.

"Thank you Edward." Debbie said.

'Guys lets go, get your butts in here!" Alice exclaimed from the front door.

"Lets go, I don't want her to torture me anymore than what she has already planned for me." I said as I tugged Debbie behind me. She was trying not to laugh since she didn't have to go through Alice's torture again until after her transformation.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I know its been a little bit and I just wanted to give the heads up that it will probably take longer for me to update. Keep in mind I am going to continue this story, I am not leaving it. It is just a little hard to write with a 13 week out puupy around and all the course work from my classes doesn't help.**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Bella POV

An hour later Alice had finished her transformation of Edward and I. She let us keep our pale skin; even though he knows Renesmee is darker than us Alice said it will be fine. Since Renesmee has my brown eyes Edward and I put the annoying contacts in our eyes. Mine were the brown that looks almost exactly like mine used to. Edward was wearing a pair that made his eyes look like the emerald green I have always imagined he had.

Edward, Debbie, and I all got into Edward's BMW. The other's got into my truck and drove to park a block away so they could sneak into the woods behind Charlie's house so they can be there for help. Charlie still lives in the same house. Although he is not alone, he married Sue Clearwater right before we left Forks. That was nice because we were all able to attend the wedding.

We arrived at Charlie's house within five minutes, thanks to Edward's driving. Debbie was taking in the surroundings.

Edward went up to the front door with me trailing behind him and I was towing Debbie along, holding her hand for some support, I was so nervous to be seeing my father again. I know that he knows we are not normal but I don't know how he will handle it or even how I will handle it. Edward knocked on the door, Charlie came and answered it, he didn't seem all that bad, I had to hold myself back to not run up and hug him.

"Hello." Charlie said hesitantly.

"Hello. Are you Charlie Swan?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?" Charlie said suppressing a smile.

"We are your great-grandchildren. I am Edward and this is my sister Bella. This is Bella's friend, Debbie. We came out to Washington to look at some colleges and wanted to meet you." Edward said as he shook Charlie's hand.

"Come on in." Charlie said while eyeing us with a small smile.

"Thank you." Edward and I said together. Charlie was really looking at me and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Who is it?" Sue called from the kitchen.

"It's the kids and a friend of theirs." Charlie called back to her.

"That's nice. It has been so long since we have seen them." Sue said back.

"Come here Bella, give your old man a hug." Charlie said. I went and hugged him but was careful to control myself so I wouldn't crush him. "It's so good to see you two again." He went and gave Edward a manly hug. "How is my Renesmee doing?" Charlie asked.

"It is good to see you again too Charlie." Edward said back.

"I have missed you dad. Renesmee is good. She is in school with Jacob back in New Jersey. How did you know it was us?" I asked.

"You think in my old age I wouldn't recognize my own daughter? Just because you dressed up so others would recognize you doesn't mean that I wouldn't. You can take your contact out, I have gotten used to your eyes." Charlie said. Thank goodness, Edward and I took out the annoying contacts.

Charlie looked over to Debbie who was standing near the door timidly. "Dad this is my friend Debbie. We have some classes together in college." I said as I led Debbie into the tiny TV room.

Charlie brought Debbie into a hug. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said back to Debbie as he released her.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you." Debbie said with a little blush.

Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, I looked to Charlie but he seemed perfectly fine with it, then I pulled Debbie down to sit next to us. Charlie sat down in one of the now two recliners and Sue came and joined us. Sue came and gave us both hugs, she really has accepted us and doesn't view us as threats anymore.

"So nice to see you guys again. How is everyone? How is Jacob? We hear a little every once and a while when he is in wolf form and communicates with Seth or the others." Sue said.

"Jacob is good. He is going through high school with Renesmee right now or else they would be here as well, I don't think he is that thrilled about it but we didn't want Renesmee going to school alone. We live in a rather sunny area so it is only the two of them in high school, the rest of us are in college." I said.

"That's good. At least he is with his sweet Renesmee." Sue said as she sat down. "Where are the others?" She then asked.

"Well Carlisle and Esme are in Alaska, which is actually where we are heading. The others, besides for Renesmee and Jacob, are out in the woods exploring, they wanted to give Bella time with you guys and didn't want to overwhelm you guys. I can call them in if you would like to see them." Edward said.

"Yes, please do so. I would like to see them again." Sue said.

"Yes, I would like to see the other members of my family." Charlie said. He views all of the Cullens as his family now, he doesn't even call Edward his son-in-law, he says son. The rest are his sons and daughters as well.

Edward went into the kitchen pretending to pull out his phone but really there was no need. He had a fake conversation while the others we already on their way in after hearing our conversation. Edward opened the back door for them and they all came in.

Sue and Charlie got up and hugged all of them. After they finished that Sue and Charlie sat down in their chairs again while my brothers and sisters sat down on the floor near us. We sat and chatted about all that has happened during the past 40 some-odd years. Charlie is retired now, he did continue to work past when he was able to retire, he loved his work too much.

We stayed and chatted for half the day. Debbie ate lunch with Charlie and Sue while the rest of us sat and continued to talk. When it was time to go it was really hard for me. I know that this could possibly be the last time that I see my father alive, I would be crying if I could. Edward had to pry me off Charlie so we could leave. I was an emotional wreck. Rosalie drove my truck while Jasper drove Edwards. Edward and Debbie were both in the back seat of my truck with me trying to calm me down.

I was able to control my sobbing ten minutes before we pulled up to our house in Alaska, but I wasn't able to fully conceal my sadness. Jasper threw out a wave of calm and happy, I growled and Edward quickly told him to stop under his breath, he knew I needed to work that out on my own. Jasper did and Debbie looked terrified because I growled.

I went to go give Debbie a hug while I said, "Sorry Debbie, it just escaped me before I could control myself." But Debbie cringed away from me. "Debbie I am so sorry. I that growl was focused toward Jasper. I am so sorry, but remember how we had told you that vampires have trouble controlling our emotions and that we have animalistic tendencies. I am so sorry."

Esme and Carlisle heard the whole thing from inside and came out. Esme ran at vampire speed to Debbie and pulled her into a big comforting hug. "Sweetie you are alright, there is nothing wrong, no one will hurt you." Esme said while trying to calm Debbie down.

I took off for the woods; I was such a horrible person. Edward was right behind me, I was surprised he didn't get in front of me to stop me. Once I was far enough away that I couldn't hear them anymore I fell to the ground, my body shaking violently with my dry sobs. The one bad thing about being a vampire is that you are unable to shed the tears needed to lessen your pain.

Edward came up and sat down next to me. He tried to pull me onto his lap to comfort me but I didn't want him to, I pushed him away. "How can you even look at me? How can you be around me and comfort me? I am a monster Edward!! A monster! I scared her. What are we going to do? She's not going to want to join us now and it is too dangerous to leave her human and alive. I cannot risk them coming to kill her and us. There is no way I can handle losing her as a friend or sister." I said still sobbing.

This time when Edward tried to pull me into his lap I let him. "Love, it was an accident, Debbie does know that. She will be fine, she still wants to join us. She realizes that she will be the same way. You just scared her, she never saw you like that, you, Esme, and Alice are the three that she thought would be the least likely to show that kind of behavior. It was more of a shock than actually being scared. Please love, calm down. Let's go back to the house. Debbie is calmed down, in fact she is nervous about how you are, she knows her reaction hurt you and she feels horrible. No one is able to calm her down, not even Jasper's power is working on her. She really needs to see you. I think it is time that we tell her about our gifts so that she can fully understand why you growled at Jasper." Edward said. All I could do was nod as I worked on calming myself down.

Edward helped me up and then threw me on his back to run back to our house. This helped brighten my mood. When we got there I could her Debbie crying, it broke my heart. We walked in and once Debbie saw me she got up out of Esme's and Rosalie's embrace and came running at me, if I was human she would have knocked me over, as it was I had to fight to stay standing.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I-I just couldn't believe that you growled, I just never thought that it would come from you. The menace in the sound and your face just shocked me. I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me." Debbie said in between sobs.

"Of course I forgive you. It was my fault. Can you ever forgive me? I am usually in better control." I said as I led her back to the couch. Rosalie and Esme both moved to the armrests so Edward and I could sit with Debbie on the couch.

"Debbie, there is something else that we need to tell you about before we change you." Edward said.

"Ok. Whatever you want." Debbie said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Bella POV

"Well Debbie, to fully understand why I growled at Jasper, we need to tell you something about us that we haven't told you yet." I said. Debbie looked at me with a look of question, wanting me to continue. "You see there are some vampires, not all, that have gifts, or powers, however you want to look at it." Debbie looked shocked.

"Ok, what does that have to do with it?" Debbie asked.

"You see, I have the power to feel the emotions of those around me. Whether they are human, vampire, or shape-shifter. I can also project emotions onto others. You know that Bella was really upset after we left her father's house, I couldn't take seeing her like that anymore, I think of Bella as my sister and I hate seeing my family members in pain so I sent out a wave of calm and happiness. Bella knows after so long what it feels like when I do that and she growled at me in her protest, she didn't want me to calm her; she wanted to calm down on her own." Jasper said, and then he turned to me. "I am truly sorry, I should have known better."

"I understand. It is ok Jasper. I do forgive you." I said.

"So does anyone else have gifts?" Debbie questioned, she really looked curious and eager to learn.

"Well I can read minds. I am only able to hear the thoughts as they pass through your head though." Edward said.

"Really? That is so cool. Wait, so you know what I am thinking. What have you heard? Oh God, don't tell me, I don't want to know what you know from my mind." Debbie squealed with a blush.

"I try not to listen to my family's thoughts often, and since I have thought of you as a sister I have tried to stay out of your head. There is one person in this room whose thoughts I cannot hear though, unless they want me to that is." Edward said.

"And who would that be? Why can't you hear them?" Debbie asked wide eyed.

"That would be me." I said.

"Really? How? That is kind of ironic isn't it?" Debbie asked.

"I couldn't believe it either when I realized that I loved the only person that I could not hear the thoughts of." Edward said with a chuckle as he pulled me in for a kiss. We kissed with so much passion that was hard to break away from.

"I am a mental shield." I said. "Everyone was shocked that my gift was so strong when I was a human but it was. I thought that there was something wrong with me. Since I have become a vampire I have learnt how to control my shield that I can put it around anyone that I want within a certain distance and I can even lift it completely off myself if I choose to." I said.

"Wow that is really awesome. I can't believe that. Does anyone else have a gift?" Debbie asked.

"I do." Alice said. "I can see the future. It can change though. I only see the paths that the people are on, if they change their mind or make a choice the future can change." Alice said.

"Wow. Did you see me coming?" Debbie asked.

"No, not really, seeing as you were already there. I did see you and Bella becoming really close and then I saw you joining us." Alice informed her.

"Really?" Debbie looked amazed.

"Yup. I knew you would become one of us before Bella even brought it up. You had your mind set on joining us before we even had the huge family talk with you." Alice said.

"That is true." Debbie said with a little blush. "So does anyone else have a gift then?" She asked.

"Not really. Emmett is very strong, stronger than most vampires. Rosalie is the most beautiful vampire that any of us have ever seen. Esme and Carlisle are extremely caring and parental." I told her.

"Do you think I will have a gift?" Debbie asked.

"We don't know. There is a chance but we won't know for sure." Carlisle said.

"Oh." Was all that Debbie said as she looked down disappointed.

"Sweetie, why don't you go to bed now? We can figure out everything about your change tomorrow if you are ready." Esme said.

"Yeah I guess that sounds like a good idea. I am getting rather tired. I do want to complete the change as soon as possible." Debbie said.

We all stood up and Debbie came and hugged us all goodnight. Alice and I walked with Debbie to her room. Alice and I were carrying her bags.

"Thank you guys for your help and thanks for accepting me into your family with open arms." Debbie said as we placed her stuff on the floor.

"No problem." Alice said as she gave Debbie a hug, then she left the room.

"And thank you for wanting to join us." I said as I hugged her. "Tomorrow and the following couple of days will be rough on you, you should get your final night of sleep."

"Ok. Thank you again. Have a nice evening." Debbie said.

"You too. Goodnight ." I said as I walked out and shut the door behind me.

I went back out and join the rest of my family. We sat doing our own little things as we waited for Debbie to fall asleep. Alice was bouncing in her seat the entire time, not even Jasper was able to calm down his wife. '_Alice calm down before you break the chair.' _I thought and all of a sudden Alice gasped. Everyone turned and looked at her, except Edward, he was looking at me with the same look of shock as Alice.

"How-how did you do that Bella?" Alice said.

"Do what? What did I do?" I asked extremely confused, I am not aware that I did anything.

"I heard you in my head, and it wasn't a vision. I heard you like you were talking to me." Alice said coming over to me.

Everyone was now staring at me. Carlisle was looking at me with the want to know more about my new gift. Why did it just come out now? Is it my gift just getting better? Have I gained more control that I can actually fully us my gift? Esme looked so proud of me. Emmett and Rosalie both had looks of wanting to know more but also a little jealous. Jasper looked like he was trying to figure out everything.

"I-I don't know. I just thought it like I was talking to you. I don't know how I made you hear it." I said looking down at the floor, I hate getting all this attention.

"Bella that is amazing! Can you try it on me?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Um, I can try, no promises that anything will happen though." I said hoping that if it is successful they will all stop staring. _'Can you please make everyone stop staring at me? This is horrible, I can't take all the attention.'_ I thought towards Carlisle real hard.

"Why doesn't everyone go hunting and let Bella and I figure this out." Carlisle said. I am guessing he heard me.

Everyone got up and started to exit the room. "Wait. Edward can you please stay." I said. I needed him to stay with me.

"As you wish my love. Anything for you." Edward said coming back to sit next to me.

"So I am assuming you heard me then Carlisle?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes I did Bella. That is extremely amazing. I wonder how it is that you are able to do this now." Carlisle said rubbing his chin in wonderment.

"If I knew I would tell you but I am just as clueless as you are Carlisle." I said back to him.

"Do you think that maybe it has always been there but she has never tried it before, or at least never thought the way that she needed to in order to use it. I mean look at Renesmee, her gift is like both of ours in a way but reversed. She can put her thoughts in your head at will through touch, maybe it is because Bella's gift allows her to do it at will just by thought." Edward said looking at me the entire time with a look of pride on his face.

"That seems like a reasonable explanation. I think it makes total sense." Carlisle said. "Can you make us see pictures like Nessie can?"

"Let me try." I said. I focused on Carlisle and tried to show him the image of Charlie from earlier today.

My face must have gotten really contorted as I was focusing so hard because Carlisle said, "I guess not, that could be another difference between you and Nessie's gifts. Very interesting. What were you trying to show me?" Carlisle asked.

"I was trying to show you pictures of Charlie from earlier today." I explained.

"I see. I heard you keep chanting Charlie over and over again." Carlisle said. "I know we thought that Renesmee's gift to show us pictures by touch was the reverse of your shield in a way but maybe it is just a different form of this gift."

"That is a very interesting theory Carlisle and I think you are correct with it." Edward said.

It was just after 2 am and the rest of our family was on their way back, to the house. We could hear them walking at a human pace to give us a little more time to figure this out, but I was done.

Alice came running up to me all excited and with a look of a hundred questions in her eyes. _'Please get the focus off of me!'_ I thought to Carlisle as soon as I saw Alice.

"Why don't we talk about the last minute details of Debbie's transformation?" Carlisle said to all of us. Everyone spoke their agreements with the change of subject. Although, Alice didn't look happy about it.

We all sat down in the TV room, each couple sitting together.

"We know we are not going to bite her so we won't have to worry about that. I brought several syringes with me, I also brought morphine as well." Carlisle said.

"Uh, Carlisle, the morphine really doesn't do anything but keep you from moving in the beginning. I still felt the burning the entire time." I said looking down at my hand that was intertwined in Edwards

"Bella, you never told me that. Why would you keep that from me?" Edward asked.

"I-I didn't think it mattered. Any how it was worth it to have my forever with you and our family. I didn't think we would change another so I didn't see the need in sharing that. I am so sorry, please forgive me." I said as I looked up to Edwards eyes , mine pleading for forgiveness.

"I forgive you love, I only wish that you would have told me." Edward said kissing the palm of my hand.

"There was nothing that you could have done after the fact." I stated.

"Alright, so we can give Debbie the option for the morphine." Carlisle said. "The question I have is whose venom are we going to use? I would usually just use mine but I know that some of you have better bonds with her than I do and might want to change her." He said as he looked to me.

"Well I was going to talk to you about that, I would like it to be my venom, that I am the one to change her. I feel like she is a daughter to me and it was me who brought her into our family." I said looking down to the floor, I felt so selfish.

"Understandable my dear. No worries." Carlisle said. "Do you want to be the one to inject her as well?" He then asked.

I cringed into Edward. "NO, no there is no way I would be able to do that, I would probably miss or something, I couldn't risk it." I said somewhat hysterical.

"Ok. Edward and I can handle that; Rosalie can even help to get it done faster." Carlisle said.

"Can I be in the room with her though; I can hold her hand for support." I said.

"Bella, we are all going to be in the room with her. Of course, holding her hand may help put her at ease a little bit." Edward said rubbing my back.

"OK." I said as I started to get up.

"Where are you going love?" Edward asked me.

"I am going to watch Debbie sleep for her final night." I said. Edward got up and followed me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Bella POV

This evening it seems that Debbie is sleeping the best she ever has that I have witnessed for her. She didn't toss and turn a lot like she normally did and she was barely talking at all, and when she did it was always happy things about our family. I kept having an internal battle with myself, I just felt so selfish taking away her chance of growing old, I was cursing her to stay 21 forever and having to deal with the never ending thirst we battle. But on the other hand I was thrilled to be having her join us. It will be like having another daughter, sister, and friend.

I really think I was scaring Edward with all the emotions that were playing across my face, I was sitting across his lap so he was able to see my face completely.

"Love, what is going through your head? Please tell me. It is killing me to see you like this, I just want to make whatever it is better for you." Edward said with a worried look on his face.

I lifted my shield and let him see into my scattered brain while I looked down at my hands.

"Oh. Love, don't put yourself though that. I understand what you are going through, I was there remember. It will all work out, plus I think she will be able to handle this almost as well as you did. She was lucky enough like you to have been able to prepare for this life that she will be starting. I have seen some of Alice visions, even though they can change, they don't show any danger or threat. Please calm down. This is what she really wants." Edward said while rubbing my back soothingly.

Edward then started to kiss me, from my collar bone up to my ear and along my jaw bone. This really calmed me, in one way, and brought out another side of me. I know I shouldn't give into it, that I should fight it but I couldn't control it. I increased the passion of our kisses and we got lost in a throw of passion on the floor. We were so lost in our actions that we didn't really notice that Debbie was waking up.

"Ah!! Gross!! Cut it out!! I think I want to rip my eyes out. Get a room will you, and preferably not mine, especially while I am in it." Debbie yelled. Edward lifted me up and grabbed both of our clothes and ran us to our room to get dressed. I was completely embarrassed. I heard Emmett's booming laughter from somewhere outside and knew that we would be hearing about this for a long time.

"I can't believe that just happened. Why didn't you pick up on the fact that she was waking up, I mean she had to have stopped dreaming!!" I yelled at Edward.

"I am sorry love, my focus was kind of solely on you and what you do to me. I am so sorry." Edward said pulling me into a hug from behind. "Any how Debbie was mostly joking, although it did kind of freak her out." He said with a chuckle.

"I don't think I could face her. You know how long it took me to be able to actually face the others whenever they found us in that state, or absence of clothing." I said pacing around the room looking at the floor the whole time.

"Love, it is ok. Debbie can't wait to see you. And don't worry she isn't going to say a word." Edward said pulling me into a loving and comforting embrace.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked looking up to see his face, I had to see that he was honestly telling me the truth.

"You know I would never lie to you…" then he mutter, "again." Then back to normal volume, "I am a mind reader remember." He said tapping his temple.

"Ok, then shall we go down and do the walk of shame?" I questioned.

"Let's go, Debbie is already done with breakfast. You guys need to distract her, maybe take her out, so I can quickly learn how to play the song, or songs that she would like to sing for us. That is if she is still willing to." Edward said as we exited our room.

We made our way down to the TV room where Debbie, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle where all sitting watching some show about several different chefs making cakes, I think it was some sort of competition. I cleared my throat once we were right by the couch that Debbie and Alice occupied.

"Well good morning you two. It is nice to see you two up and fully clothed." Debbie said with a chuckle. The other's rolled their eyes since they have all seen us several times like that and probably many, many more times to come.

"Just wait Debbie, you will see that a lot more, all through eternity." Emmett yelled from out in the garage where Rosalie was working on the Range Rover. Debbie just snickered.

"Emmett you will pay, once I figure out what to do, I will get you for all this joking about my love life!!" I yelled back to him. Edward quickly pulled me into a hug and Jasper sent out a wave of calm with a panicked look on his face, though the calming wave did nothing except make me more upset.

"No!! Jasper stop it right now or I'll get you too!" I hissed at him.

Debbie looked a little scared but just sat there witnessing it.

Jasper looked to Edward and Edward just told him to drop it.

Jasper sighed, stopped with the calming and ran up to his and Alice's room. I heard him whisper "I am sorry Bella. I really just want to help you."

"I know, but sometimes I need to let my emotions work themselves out. I am sorry." I whispered back at vampire speed so Debbie wouldn't pick up on it since she was staring at me.

I turned my attention back to Debbie once I was calm enough to talk normally. "Edward was wondering if you still would sing for us." I said looking at her.

"I said that I would so of course I will." Debbie said back looking to Edward with a smile.

"That is great! So what would you like to sing? If I could listen to the song I can learn how to play it for you." Edward said with a big smile on his face.

Debbie just got up and walked to her room, we heard her going through her bags and then she reappeared a few minutes later with a CD. "Track 9 please." She said as she handed it to Edward.

"Will do." Edward said as he took it from her.

"Debbie would you like to go shopping at the mall that is in the nearest town?" Alice chirped up before I could suggest anything else.

Debbie looked excited, she loved shopping which actually surprised me. "Absolutely!! Let's get a move on it!" Debbie jumped up and ran to get her coat and purse, we had already gotten her credit cards linked to the various Cullen accounts. Although it took her a while to get used to not having to work her butt off and actually accept our money, she has no problem spending it now, she is a lot like Alice.

_'Hmm, just like you, only difference is she doesn't forcefully dress others.'_ I thought towards Alice.

"Oh my god Bella!!" Alice screamed.

"What? What did I miss?" Debbie questioned as she came back into the room.

"I'll tell you later I promise. Let us just go shopping since it will be a while before you can go again." Alice said while grabbing Debbie's hand and dragging her to the front door.

"Bye guys, I'll see you later." Debbie said while waving to Edward, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Have fun." They all said together.

Edward came and kissed my forehead. "Have fun love." He said with a chuckle. Then he disappeared to his piano, to learn that song.

We walked out and there sat my truck right by the front door. Rosalie moved it there so we wouldn't risk Debbie seeing her new SUV.

Debbie got into the back seat while Alice took off at vampire speed for the driver's door. I grabbed her by the collar and threw her backwards before she reached it. "I don't think so sister dear." I said as she hit the ground. I got in and took off leaving her behind. Alice just looked stunned. She got up and ran to catch us, which she did with no problem. Debbie was cracking up with laughter the whole time, and so was I.

Once Alice climbed in she said, "Bella, I can't believe you did that!! How could you throw your favorite sister like that?? If I was Emmett or even Rosalie I would understand, but me?" Alice was trying to lay the guilt on thick.

"Alice you know no one drives my vehicles but me without my permission." I said looking over at her and then back at Debbie with a smile.

"I will remember that." Debbie said from the back seat. "I am the same way though so I totally understand. Whenever my mom or aunt's car would go in for service I would reluctantly let them use my Jeep Wrangler until my aunt took it as her second car and I bought my truck."

"Alice you didn't even see me doing anything when you took off for the driver's door did you?" I asked her.

"No, actually I didn't. I figured you wouldn't do anything since you don't like hurting people. That's why I was so shocked." Alice said.

"It's not like that would have hurt you. Anyhow I went through enough of you guys driving me around in my own truck when I was human. Now I drive faster so it is not happening anymore, sorry." I said with a grin on my face.

By this point of time we made it to the mall. I was able to get a spot right by the entrance so that we won't have to act a long time walking to the truck with all the bags we are bound to buy.

We spent four hours at the mall. Debbie finished with 22 bags, Alice with 39 bags, and me with 9. I may have gotten better with going shopping but I was still nothing like Alice, Rosalie, and Debbie.

While I drove home Debbie and Alice were going on and on about what Debbie bought. She is somewhat into style like Rose and Alice but she also likes comfort a lot of the time. Debbie bought a lot of Adidas, Nike, and Under Armor, along with like 10 pairs of sneakers. Yes she did buy clothes that Alice approves of but most of it Alice doesn't.

"Alice, this is what I like, I wanted and still kind of do want to teach health and physical education. I like this type of clothing and it looks good on me. It isn't like I wear ugly ones that don't fit right." Debbie said exasperated.

"That is true but your beauty would be brought out better if you always dressed nicer in designer clothing." Alice whined.

"Listen Alice, I will wear what I want when I want." Debbie said and then she growled in her frustration. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Plus, don't you think that all of us wearing high fashion, designer clothing brings more attention to ourselves than is necessary? Our appearance alone because of what we are and the fact that we are all together brings more than enough attention to us. Maybe it would be good, her dressing in the athletic clothing a good amount of the time. Heck maybe you could even let Edward, Renesmee, and me dress how we want sometimes without fighting us." I said.

"Maybe you are right." Alice said with a resigned sigh and a pout. "It's just that I want you guys to look your best. You know bring out your beauty."

"Alice, you guys could dress in sacks and rags and everyone would still find you all beautiful beyond belief." Debbie said while patting Alice's head.

By this time we pulled up in front of our house. Edward and Jasper both came out to greet us. As always Edward opened my door while Jasper got both Alice's and Debbie's doors.

"Welcome back ladies." Edward said after he finished kissing me.

"Thank you Edward." Debbie and I said. Alice and Jasper were already in the house with all of Alice's bags.

We walked in and took our bags to our respective rooms. Then we went to the TV room where Edwards piano now sat in the middle. Everyone was already sitting around the room. Edward then went and sat on the piano bench. Debbie went and stood near him looking scared, while I went and sat next to Esme.

"Why don't you sit next to me?" Edward suggested to Debbie as he patted the space next to me.

"Uh, ok." Debbie mumbled as she sat down, still looking scared out of her mind. It's funny, being in a room full of vampires she is happy beyond belief. Ask her to sing in front of said vampires and she is scared shitless.

_'Jasper, calm her please, make her confident.'_ I thought towards Jasper. He jumped a bit in surprise but then nodded the slightest nod. Soon I was hit by the wave of calm and confidence that went throughout the room. Debbie shifted and straightened up, she looked as though she could do anything.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Having a puppy really makes it hard to do anything. I am working on it though, I might have the next chapter up in a day or two. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 24 – Bella POV

After Edward noticed that Debbie seemed to be ready he said, "Ready to impress the family?"

"Yes I believe I am." Debbie said with a little smirk.

Edward started playing the introduction to the song and then Debbie started to sing one of the beautiful songs I have ever heard besides for what Edward has written of course.

_My mother told me to break up with you_

_She didn't think you were good enough to take this prize_

_She didn't see any sparkle in your eyes_

_She said you acted like a boy and you wore too much corduroy_

_But my heart was set on you; my heart was set on you_

_Beside her taste was lousy, she's never had a clue, and my heart was set on you_

_My roommate begged me not to be with you_

_She couldn't stand the way you always left some tooth paste in the sink_

_She was amazed at your capacity not to think_

_She said your head was in a cloud and you talked way to loud_

_But my heart was set on you; my heart was set on you_

_I figured she was jealous that I'd found someone new, and my heart was set on you_

_It's a gamble falling in love; it's sort of like Russian roulette_

_Yet in spite of all their warnings I just knew you were a solid bet_

_A psychic swore you weren't the one for me_

_She couldn't find you in my aura as I sat there in her room_

_She said I shouldn't play the bride to your groom_

_I got her message loud and clear, then shoved it out the other ear_

'_Cause my heart was set on you; my heart was set on you_

_Why would I believe a bunch of tarot cards were true, when my heart was set on you_

_It was terrible to face them when it all feel apart, when I was the last to know_

_Yet there they were to catch the pieces of my breaking heart, with the grace not to say I told you so_

_And now to see you after all this time_

_I'm reminded of the clarity I had back then_

_Will I ever trust that feeling again_

_I was so willing to fall, but it's nice to recall_

_How my…_

There was a little piano solo and then Debbie finished.

_I'll always count myself among the lucky few_

_To have loved the way I loved_

_When my heart was set on you_

Debbie finished with a tear rolling down her cheek. I walked over and pulled her into a hug while I wiped the tear from her cheek.

Everyone else broke into applause. Emmett and Alice were cheering very loudly.

"Debbie that was wonderful! You are amazing!!" I exclaimed.

"Yes my dear. Absolutely fantastic!" Esme and Carlisle both said at the same time.

"You were remarkable." Edward said rubbing her back.

"Yeah!" Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all exclaimed.

"Thanks guys but you don't have to lie to me." Debbie said looking down to her hands that she had folded in her lap.

"Debbie, we aren't lying to you. You really are amazing." Rosalie told her.

"Yeah, we even recorded it so you can hear them and compare them after you are changed." Alice said to her. "You can listen to it now but trust me you will be able to hear more detail after you complete your change."

"I guess I can listen to it now." Debbie said.

We played it back for her and she looked completely shocked. "Was that really me?" Debbie asked.

"Of course it was you. We wouldn't do anything that would get your hopes up or make you think something other than the truth. Well besides for when we were trying to hide the whole vampire thing from you." I said to her.

"I never thought that I was that good. If I knew I was that good I think I would have been a lot more confident with my singing." Debbie said and then she asked. "How come some of the times I have tried recording myself to see how I sound it didn't sound anything like that?"

"It might be because we have the top of the line equipment. When you don't have a limit on what you can spend, you tend to get the very best." Rosalie answered.

"I can't wait to hear what I sound like as a vampire." Debbie said looking at me all excited.

"Speaking of your transformation, my dear, we were going to start it today but I think maybe we should wait until tomorrow. That is unless you are dead set on starting it tonight. It might be easier for you to handle after a good night of sleep." Carlisle said.

"Yeah. I think you are right, I think I will wait until tomorrow. I am rather tired and should probably eat something though before I go to bed." Debbie said.

"Of course honey. Come on we'll make you something to eat." I said as I pulled Debbie behind me. Alice and Rosalie followed us. Esme was already on her way in the kitchen before I finished my sentence.

Edward and the others were getting ready to follow but I thought to the four of them, _'No guys allowed. This is girl time. Sorry boys.'_

The look on Emmett's face was hilarious. It was the first time I thought anything to him and he really looked shocked. Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper all just nodded to me as I turned to walk into the kitchen.

Once I caught up with the others in the kitchen they were already in the process of making Debbie a cheeseburger and fries. Alice was putting the fries in the mini fryer that sat on the counter while Esme grilled the burger on the little grill attached to the stove and Rosalie was getting the roll, lettuce, ketchup, pickle, and cheese ready. Debbie was just sitting on one of the stools at the island watching as they were all going a bit faster than humans do. I just went and sat on the stool next to her since it looked like everything was being taken care of.

"Are you positive that you are ready to give up your human life and enter into the never ending life? We all understand if you have changed your mind." I said to Debbie while looking her in the eyes. I had to be certain that this is exactly what she wanted and not that she is doing it for me or anyone else in my family.

"I am positive. I honestly have never felt this loved and happy. I feel like I belong with you guys. You guys, aside from Edward apparently, have no idea what my life has been like before you guys moved to Jersey. It literally was like I was living in hell. I mean my mom's side of the family wasn't that bad but I was never really the one that got the attention. My sister got all the attention, I mean I totally understood why but that didn't mean that I still wasn't jealous. Several times plans had been canceled or almost canceled because of her and her surgeries and such. One time I actually wished she was dead, then when she died two and a half years later I felt extremely guilty even though I knew there was no way that my little wish had anything to do with it." Debbie said looking down at her hands, tears started to run down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug and wiped away her tears.

"Shh, it's ok. It was not your fault, you can stop blaming yourself." I said. I already knew all of this that she has been through, she has told me everything but I haven't said a word to anyone.

"Debbie, do you mind if I ask what happened to your sister?" Rosalie asked and Alice looked up with a look to try and convey her interest as well.

"If you don't want to share we understand." Esme said as she put Debbie's burger in front of her.

"I don't mind. I find that each time I share about her, I feel a little bit better about it." Debbie said as Esme, Rose, and Alice all came and sat down on the remaining stools at the island with us. "My sister was five years older than me. She had CP. She died when she was fifteen and I was ten. She actually was not supposed to live through the night that she was born. Within her life time she had over 25 surgeries. Before she died she had three surgeries in two weeks and then came home with pneumonia, and wound up dying in her sleep a few nights later. It was about a year and a month after my poppop died, he was her best friend so we were actually surprised she actually lasted that long. The time that I wished she was dead was the summer when I was seven. My mom, aunt, aunt's boyfriend and I were all going to Disney World for vacation while my nana and poppop were going to watch her. Three days before we were supposed to leave my sister's one shunt failed. I figured we were either going to call off the vacation or my mom would be staying home which I didn't want either to happen. This trip was for me, I was going to have all the attention for once and she was going to ruin it, now I know it wasn't her fault but when you are seven you don't think that way. Anyway, my dad and poppop wound up taking care of her and the hospital stuff and the four of us left when we were scheduled to. My mom was drawn between going with us or staying and trying to meet up with us a day or two later but after much consideration she decided it was best to go with me since this was supposed to be about me. That's about it. My life is rather boring outside of all the stuff I have been through with the different things with my family." Debbie said while still picking at her burger which she has been nibbling on the entire time she was talking.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry dear." Esme said as she reach across me to gently squeeze Debbie's hand.

"It is ok. Thank you though. I know it was supposed to be like that though I just wonder sometimes what I did in a previous life that made me live the hell that I lived before you all came along." Debbie said with a slight smile.

Rosalie looked like she would be crying if she could, in fact she was shaking with silent sobs that I barely heard. Alice just looked astonished; I don't think she could imagine all that this wonderful and caring girl has gone through, none of us could. Debbie does such a good job of hiding all of this very well.

"She is a real good actress." Alice whispered way to low and fast for Debbie to hear.

_'You have no idea. You need to ask Edward, or even I could tell you sometime just how much she had to act.'_ I thought to Alice. Again she still looked a little shocked but then quickly covered it up so Debbie wouldn't notice.

By this time Debbie had finished eating her dinner. She looked exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

"Are you ready for bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah pretty much, I just want to take a shower first." Debbie said.

"Ok. We will all be around the house if you need anything." I told her while the other three ladies nodded their heads in agreement.

Debbie went and took her shower while the rest of us all went to watch TV. We were watching a rerun of Full House when I heard the shower turn off and then Debbie drying off and getting dressed.

"Bella could you come here please?" Debbie asked in a whisper from her room. I ran up to her room as fast as I could. Apparently I scared her because she said, "Oh, wow, sorry I keep forgetting about the whole vampire speed and all."

"Sorry I scared you. What do you need?" I asked her.

"Um, I was wondering if you would stay with me while I sleep tonight." Debbie said looking down to her hands that were folded on her lap. She was already in her bed, sitting up leaning against the headboard.

"Sure. Anything that you want." I said as I went to go sit in one of the chairs in her room.

"Uh, I meant on the bed with me. Nothing inappropriate will occur I swear, I don't swing that way and I know you don't either. It's just that I am nervous and excited about tomorrow so I know that I will not be able to sleep unless there is someone sleeping with me. Well in your case not sleeping, but I need someone with me, I am the same way with thunderstorms." She said still avoiding looking at me.

I heard Emmett laugh so I hissed under my breath so Debbie wouldn't hear but I know they all did and I thought towards him, 'S_hut up Emmett, I will make you pay for all of the comments and jokes, I am done with listening to them! Mark my words!'_

Then I heard Edward chuckle. I am guessing it was at what he heard in Emmett's head and the look on his face.

"Sure I can lay with you. I am all for making you happy and comfortable." I said as I went and sat next to her. "You lay down and stay under the covers and I will lay here next to you just above the covers so I don't make you freeze."

She lais down and got comfortable and then I laid down next to her and pulled her into a cuddle. Once I did that I noticed that she relaxed considerably.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Bella POV

I laid in bed cuddling Debbie all night. Edward came in once to see how I was and I shooed him out of the room quietly to not wake up Debbie. He left without a question knowing that I would not want to miss anytime with Debbie before her transformation.

Debbie had woken up once at around three in the morning. She got up and went to the bathroom and then came back to bed. We got back into the comfortable position and Debbie fell back asleep rather fast, a lot faster than she normally did.

When Debbie woke up for good in the morning she rolled over and looked at me in surprise.

"Good morning. What is the look for?" I asked her.

"Good morning to you too. I didn't expect you to spend the whole night with me is all." She said.

"I told you I would. I don't go against what I say I will do. Besides I was reveling in the warmth that radiates off of you, it is very nice. Now I know why Edward liked staying with me at night while I slept." I said the last part more to myself but Debbie heard me as well.

"What do you mean? About Edward staying with you at night, that is." Debbie said while sitting up and scooting back to lean against the head board.

"Well when I was still human, before we got married, Edward would come in through my window at night after my dad went to sleep. We would talk and kiss and then he would cuddle me while I slept. Unless he was hunting with the family that is." I said as I sat up and rested my back against the head board as well.

"Oh that is cute. What about the warmth thing. Like I know that you guys have ice cold skin, does it still feel that way to touch one another?" Debbie asked.

"No. Just like if you were to touch your mom or any other human at this point they will feel like you, kind of warm to touch, not cold like us. Well after you complete your change it will be like that when you touch one of us, we will feel kind of warm to you, comfortable. When you touch a human they will be nice and warm to your touch, it feels amazing. Just so you know, when you touch Jacob or Renesmee after your change they are going to feel really, really warm. Since they run warmer than what humans do, but that also feels really good." I told her. Then I said, "Why don't you go have a human moment and get ready. Esme already has breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh well that is good to know. Ok. I am going to take a quick shower then." Debbie said.

"Ok. Just so you know Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and I are going for a quick hunt. The others went during the night. We want to make sure we are satisfied enough so no one drinks from you. Even though we are not going to bite you there will still be a little bit of your blood that will be out of your body and we don't want anything bad to happen. Mind you I don't think any of us would do anything but just to be on the safe side." I said.

"Ok." She said as she got up from the bed. I followed suit and then went and gave her a hug. "Have fun." She said as we released each other.

"We will be back soon. Don't let Emmett rag on you too much. If he does just let me know and I'll take care of him for you." I said as I was exiting the room.

"Well I will be able to get him back once I am one of you, so I won't have to worry about letting you know." She said with a grin.

"Ok, well it is up to you." I said and then I shut the door behind me. I heard Debbie go into her bathroom and start her shower.

By the time I got downstairs Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward were waiting by the front door. "Are you boys all ready for this?" I asked with a smile.

"Always." Jasper and Edward said at the same time. Carlisle and I had a long laugh at that.

Once we all calmed down we took off toward the west until we found a whole bunch of deer. I also found a random polar bear so I decided to try one. I know they are a dying species and I do feel bad that I killed one but my curiosity won over my reasoning. Emmett is going to have a field day with me when we get back. The polar bear shredded through most of my clothes which left me barely covered. Edward took one look at me and then quickly turned away with a chuckle. My first reaction would be to be offended by this but then I quickly realized that it is because we need to get back to the house, along with the fact that some of our family was out here with us. So Edward took off his button up shirt and gave it to me so I could cover myself. I took it, put it on and reveled in his scent.

Jasper and Carlisle came and found us. They both looked at Edward and I and then chuckled. "It's not what you two are thinking. I don't need Edward's gift to know what is going through your minds. Nothing like that happened. I wrestled with a polar bear and he killed my clothes. Can't you guys keep your minds out of the gutter for five minutes?" I said in a little rant. I know that Edward and I still have issues controlling ourselves but it is not like we do it every time we hunt or are alone together. "Let's go. I want to start Debbie's change soon so I don't have to worry about crushing her anymore. Plus I would like her to be well fed and hopefully in control before my daughter gets here." I said as I started to pull Edward along with me.

"Wanna race?" Jasper asked.

"Why do you even bother Japers you know I am the fastest, that I will win." Edward said looking at Jasper truly looking puzzled seeing as he is the smarter one of our two brothers..

"I don't know. You know I like challenges. I am just hopefully that one day someone will be able to beat you in some way." Jasper said coming over to where we had stopped. Carlisle was right behind him but he didn't say a word. You could tell that Carlisle still has such joy seeing us all get along and interact as well as we do, even through our differences and not actually being related.

"Ok Jasper, let's go. It's on. I just want to get back to the house and get Debbie's change started." I said.

We all got in line even with each other and then Carlisle said, "One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and four to GO!" we all took off but I really had to focus not to fall to the forest floor laughing.

I jumped onto Edwards back and he didn't seem to mind. I am so thankful that he can't read my thoughts so he doesn't know what my plan is. I am going to make sure that he is beat in this race and I intend for it to be me.

Once Edward got within the right distance I got myself up onto his shoulders at vampire speed and used all of my strength to push off of him. This got me on the porch first and Edward went flying backwards. Jasper and Carlisle got up on the porch next to me bent over in laughter. Then Edward got up and joined us.

"Finally… someone was… able to… beat you in… a race. I bet… you didn't even… think that… she was gonna… do that." Jasper said in between gasps for air from how hard he was laughing.

"You are a sly little devil Mrs. Cullen." Edward said coming up and giving me a kiss.

By this time the others came out to see what was going on. Alice had a huge smirk on her face, already knowing what happened.

"Bella here has finally beaten Edward at a race." Carlisle said while clasping his hand on my shoulder.

"WHAT!?!?! And I missed it!?!?! Thanks a lot Bella, you were my favorite sibling. Now I just might have to resort to Alice." Emmett said looking truly hurt.

"Thanks a lot Emmett love you too." Alice said with fake hurt.

Debbie just started laughing and crying at the same time. It was actually quite odd to see. I rushed over to her and picked her up, pulling her into my chest and running into the TV room and sitting on the couch with her in my lap. Our conversation/fit that was going on outside ended quickly and everyone rushed in and were standing around the couch to see what was wrong.

"Debbie, honey, what is wrong? I don't understand why you are both laughing and crying. I know that those tears are not from laughing to hard. Please tell me so I can try and help you make it better however I can do that." I said as I brushed some of her hair back from her face.

"She is just…" Edward started to say but was cut off.

"NO." Debbie said. "Shut up Edward. This is my thing to tell!"

"I am sorry Debbie, I was just trying to calm Bella, I didn't really think. I am sorry." Edward said.

"I was just watching you guys, how you act. You really do act like a family, a real family. Something I have always wished for. I was laughing at how you were acting, yelling, and fighting. I was crying because seeing families like that always make me cry, and then realizing that I will be a part of it made me so happy that I cried with joy." Debbie said in a whisper avoiding looking at all of us.

"Oh sweetie!!" Esme exclaimed looking as if she would be crying. She came and pulled Debbie from my embrace to put her own embrace. "We are so thrilled to have you joining our family. I think that this is truly for the best."

Debbie has calmed down and is now back to normal. Carlisle sees this as the perfect time to speak. "Debbie, my dear, I think that this is the perfect time to start you transformation if you are ready for it."

"Yes I am, I have been ready for a while now, ever since you all said that you would accept me into your family." She said as she pulled out of Esme's arms so she could see us all.

"You know of the burning that you will be feeling. We can give you a lot of Morphine, although from what Bella has informed me it doesn't really work except for keeping you still through most of your transformation. That could help keep you from hurting yourself further." Carlisle said while looking her in the eyes with the serious caring look that I like to consider his doctor look.

"Um, maybe we should do that. Maybe if you give me more than what Bella got maybe it will be better for me." She said.

"You will also get it longer before getting the venom than what Bella did so maybe that will help to. Maybe that will allow it to get into your system before the venom burns it up. Bella only had a couple minutes in between because I was trying to save her life, you are not dying." Edward said. Then he kissed the top of my head.

"Alrighty then. Let's hope this works out." Debbie said. "Where shall we go? Oh and whose is going to bite me?" She asked and then she started laughing hysterically, Edward was also chuckling next to me.

"What is so funny?" Emmett asked before I could say anything.

"How often do you hear people say to their friends or whoever to bite them? I can say it and totally mean it." Debbie said while trying to catch her breath. Everyone, except Jake, were trying to hide their chuckles and giggles. Jake really doesn't find that funny, he is still having a hard time to actually allow this.

"Getting back on topic, no one is going to bite you." Jacob said.

"Oh, then how is this going to happen?" Debbie asked.

"We are going to inject my venom into you at several key points in your body. One being your heart, others will be your wrists and ankles. The more we get in you and the more spread out the faster this should happen, and injecting into your heart helps the majority of it spread even quicker." I told her.

"Wow, um, ok, um you should know that I am really afraid of needles. There is a great chance that I am going to cry, actually I know for a fact I am going to cry. Still do it, don't not do it because I am crying. I want this more than anything I have ever wanted before." Debbie said.

"We will. Why don't you go up to your room and prepare yourself while Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and I get everything ready." Carlisle said.

"Will Esme come with me?" Debbie asked.

"Of course sweet heart." Esme said.

They went up to Debbie's room and I quickly thought to Jasper, _'Go up there, stay outside the room, and calm her please. I know that the needle thing is getting her really nervous and upset.'_

Jasper nodded once and ran up there at vampire speed. I then heard him sit down on the floor in the hallway.

We got everything ready. We had several syringes of morphine that Carlisle took up already and injected into her. Edward and Rosalie were carrying up the five syringes that we had with my venom in them while Alice and I were getting the others to come up to Debbie's room too.

Once we were all in her room and I could tell that the morphine was working on Debbie I asked, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yesss." She said kind of slurred. The morphine is definitely working.

"Ok, I am going to inject this one in your heart, while I do this Rosalie, Carlisle, and Edward will inject the others. I will be here with you through your entire change. Edward probably will be too. We have your iPod set up to play your favorite songs and it will play the entire time. The others will be in the house the whole time as well so don't ever think you are alone throughout the next three days. Ok, here we go, remember we all love you and can't wait for you to wake up." I said.

We inject all my venom into her and she arched her back in pain but quickly relaxed back to the bed. I laid down on the bed next to her and cuddled her like I did the night before, Edward sat down on the floor next to the bed and put his hand on my side. Everyone stayed for about an hour but then they all slowly left the room to do whatever they could to keep them busy


	26. Chapter 26

**I was going to make every one wait this out a little, I wasn't planning to updaye until the weekend at the earliest but I felt bad for the big cliffhanger so I am updating within the same say, I can't believe it. though this means you might not get another one for like two weeks now, I will try my hardest but finals are coming up fast and there is a lot of last minute work.**

**I would like to thank everyone that has writen me a review, especially alieangel since I get a review from them like every time I update.**

**And now on to the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Bella POV

It was torture watching Debbie go through her transformation. I put her through hell for my own selfish reasons. I wanted my friend, my sister, my daughter. I was taking her away from her family. I was causing her to be trapped at 21 for all of eternity.

Debbie seemed to be handling her change rather well though. She made no noise so far besides for her heart beating. She didn't move except for flexing her fists every couple minutes, I think this was her way of coping with her internal fire.

When Debbie's change was close to the end Alice came in with clothes to change Debbie into. It was a black dress with 4 inch matching heals.

"Alice go get something else." I told her from my spot beside Debbie on the bed.

"But Bella, she'll look great in this." Alice whined.

"No, go get something practical. She has to go on her first hunt and she is not going dressed like I was for mine, no dresses or heels. Get some jeans, a nice looking shirt, and sneakers. You can make her look stylish that way." I said while staring her down.

"Fine." Alice said as she came out of a vision and walked back out of the room. Edward chuckled.

"What is so funny?" I asked him as I turned my head to see him while keeping my body against Debbie's. I have noticed how her skin has changed to be almost like oursand her temperature has dropped.

"What Alice saw you doing if she pushed the subject was hilarious. There was nothing that she could do to stop you, it was priceless." Edward said with another chuckle.

"And what was I going to do?" I asked while trying to hide my smile, I already know but I wanted to hear him say it out loud.

"Burn all her clothes along with her Porsche and hide all her credit cards, she can't even find them though I don't understand how." He said. Hmm, I don't know either, she sees everything. She can see Renesmee and the wolves so I can't hide her cards with them, hmm, odd, oh well that'll be something to think about at another time.

Alice came back in with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a teal and black checkered long sleeve button up shirt with a black cami to go under it, and a pair of black converse. Alice and I quickly dressed Debbie while Edward was out in the hall. I also shielded Alice so that Edward couldn't see Debbie without clothes on through Alice's mind by accident.

When we were done I looked over to Alice with pleading eyes. She knew right away what I wanted to know. "Thirty minutes and twenty-two seconds." She whispered to me.

"Thanks Alice." I whispered to her.

"Thank God it's almost over." Debbie gasped.

Alice and I looked at Debbie in shock and Edward rushed in looking shocked as well.

"Debbie, honey, your hell is almost over. I am so sorry I put you through this." I whispered to her as I climbed back on the bed.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it, I wanted this. Just stay here and keep hold of me and I'll be fine." Debbie said as her heart rate started to slow. Alice went and got the rest of our family.

They all came in and stood by the door watching while I stayed on the bed holding Debbie and Edward stayed standing right by me.

When Debbie's heart thumped its last beat we all held our breath. I got up off the bed slowly and Edward tried to get in front of me like he was going to protect me but I wouldn't allow it. "She won't hurt me." I said as I pulled him to stand next to me.

"I won't hurt anyone." Debbie said as she sat up at vampire speed, she'll have to work on human speed. "That was cool." She said with a giggle.

"How do you feel my dear?" Carlisle asked her.

"Fantastic, but thirsty. It's not bad though, just annoying." She said.

"You seem to be in great control." Esme said.

"Come see yourself in the mirror. See how you look as an immortal." Alice said pulling her along. We all laughed except Jasper. He tried to chuckle but you could tell how nervous he was having Alice with the newborn.

"OH MY GOD! Is that really me? I look stunning, and much more toned. And listen to my voice, so musical. I can't believe this. Oh wow, look at my eyes." She said.

She was more toned. I would say that out of all us girls she looked like she would be the strongest. She was really muscular. She was rather strong for a human so maybe after her newborn year is over she will be stronger than me and maybe be equal with Emmett.

"Don't worry, once your body has used up all of your blood and your have been drinking the blood of animals your eyes will turn golden like ours. They will gradually change." I told her.

"Speaking of hunting, I think that you guys might want to do that before Jasper has a stroke or something. I don't even know if that is possible but he looks like he might." Rosalie said with a chuckle.

"You are right Rosalie. Come on Debbie, Edward and I will show you how to hunt." I said to her. Edward moved over and opened the window.

I went and grabbed Debbie's hand to pull her over with me to the window where Edward was getting ready to jump out of. "Wow, you're right, you don't feel cold to me anymore, and you feel so soft." Debbie said.

"I told you. You have to be careful though not to hurt us, you are going to be stronger than us for at least a year." I told her while we were walking to the window.

"Ok I will remember that and try my hardest to not hurt any of you, except maybe Emmett. Hey wait, are we going out the window? Why can't we just go out the front or back door? It is like a two story drop." Debbie said a little panicked.

"You are pretty much indestructible. You won't get hurt and it is going to be lots of fun. We could go out one of the doors but I like this better. Watch Edward, he will go first and then you can go and I will follow you. I promise nothing will happen to you." I told her.

"OK." Debbie said.

Edward jumped down gracefully. Debbie watched and then did just like Edward had. I quickly followed her.

"That was very good Debbie. Almost better than Bella did on her first jump." Edward complimented her.

"Thank you. It was awesome, I could see everything so clearly and in slow motion pretty much." Debbie said looking extremely thrilled.

"You will get used to that. Come on lets go. I can't believe your throat isn't on fire." I said to her.

"It is just uncomfortable, like I need a drink, but it is manageable. What are we hunting?"

"Well we are going to run a bit and whatever we come across is what we'll have, when we are certain that you are in control and can be around humans than we can go hunting in different areas for specific animals." Edward said.

"Alright. You lead the way and I'll follow." She said.

"I'll run alongside you if that is ok with you. Just to be on the safe side. I would run behind you but I don't want you to turn on me and attack me out of instinct." I said.

"Of course, I don't want to attack you either." Debbie said with a smile.

Edward took off at his fastest which isn't really fair to me at least. Debbie looked at me with a look of terror.

"Just follow his scent, it is actually very easy, you might even pass him with your newborn strength and all." I told her as I motioned her forward.

Debbie stepped forward to where Edward was standing and started to sniff. She looked up to me and then said, "I think I got his sent, let's go."

We both took off and she was following his trail. She was starting to pull ahead of me when I said, "Hey, slow down a bit. You're getting ahead of me and with me following you, you might turn on me."

"Oh sorry, my bad, I was having fun with how fast I can go and yet see every single detail on everything without it seeming like I am actually going fast. Look Edward is right up there. Hey what is that other scent I smell now?" She said.

"That would be moose." Edward said when Debbie stopped right next to him. "Listen closely and smell the air. How many do you think there are?" He asked her.

Debbie stood completely still and closed her eyes. "I think there are four, over to my right."

"You are correct. Very good Debbie. Let's all run together. You get the first one though, we want to see how you do on your own first and then if you need pointers we can give them to you." I told her. She nodded her agreement and we all took off. Once the first moose came into view Edward and I stopped and let Debbie have her prey.

Debbie pounced on it while Edward and I leaned against a tree. She drained it quickly with very little struggle, I wonder how she will do with a mountain lion or bear. When she was done with the moose she looked up at us with a look of pure glee and satisfaction on her face. "What now?" She asked.

"Well we need to bury the drained moose and then Edward and I need to hunt, you might want something more as well before we go back to the house." I told her.

"Ok, don't we need shovels though?" She questioned.

"Silly Debbie, we don't need shovels, watch." Edward said.

Edward and I quickly dug a big enough hole for the drained moose and I tossed it in. Then Edward quickly covered it back up.

"Oh, ok, I can do that next time." Debbie said with a smirk on her face.

Edward and I went and found a moose each right near each other. Debbie watched as we both took down our prey and drained them. Most of the time I am as good as Edward is and thank god today was one of those days so that we could both show Debbie how easy it can be. Then we both buried the bodies.

"You guys are so graceful." Debbie said in awe.

"Thank you. In time you will be able to hunt well like that as well, just don't watch and copy Emmett and you'll be fine." I told her.

"Yeah, and besides you were pretty graceful yourself." Edward said.

Debbie looked down to the ground in embarrassment, I know she would be blushing if she could. "Thank you Edward. You don't have to tell me lies to try and make me feel better though." She said.

"He's not lying, we don't lie, besides for about being humans but you understand why. Anyhow, we won't ever lie to you so please don't ever think we say something to make you feel better." I told her, I don't think she got a lot of compliments or encouragement except from her mom and aunt but she probably thought that they were saying that because they had to.

"Do you want more or do you want to go back to the house? How is your throat?" Edward asked her.

"My throat is alright, no burning. I think I am good to just go back to the house." Debbie said as she took off.

Edward and I followed her running hand in hand until we reached the house. We got into the house just as Debbie went to hug Esme. "Debbie, dear, ow, to tight." Esme said.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I am just so happy I forgot to control my strength." Debbie said putting Esme down and then backing away while looking down at the floor again.

"It is ok, don't worry about it. No harm done." Esme said with a chuckle.

Then something happened, Emmett lunged at Debbie but he never made contact. He froze midair. No part of him was touching the floor or anything. All of us were in shock and then Debbie stuttered, "Um. Wh…what happened? Why is Emmett stuck midair like that?"

"I…I think maybe you froze him." Edward said hesitantly.

Edward walked over and very lightly tapped Emmett, nothing happened. Then he shoved really hard and Emmett went flying onto the couch. "What the hell just happened?!?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Language." Esme snapped.

"Sorry mom." Emmett said.

"I think Debbie just froze you." I said. "I think you scaring her caused her to do that to you."

"That's my gift, to freeze people. That's cool." Debbie said starting to jump up and down a little bit, kind of like a bigger Alice.

"We'll have Eleazar come and see if that is indeed the full extent of your gift." Carlisle said.

Debbie's gift gave me the perfect idea to get Emmett back, this is going to be great. Although it is going to affect Rosalie as well, hopefully she won't kill me. All I need is Emmett to say something and then my plan will go into effect. Alice looked over at me and smirked.

I shook my head to get my thoughts back to the present and dealing with Debbie.

"Hey Debbie, we have something for you. would you come out to the garage with us?" I asked her as I walked up to her.

"Um, of course I will follow you. But you guys didn't need to get me anything, the fact that you have accepted me into your family and let me join you is enough." She said as she followed me. The rest of the family followed.

Once we got into the garage I said to Debbie, "I am going to get on your back and cover your eyes, Alice will lead you to where we need to go in here. Please do not throw me, I mean no harm to you but your instincts will tell you to throw me, I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't. It wouldn't hurt me but I rather not mess up the garage or one of our vehicles." I was looking her in the eyes trying to convey just how serious I was about meaning no harm.

"Ok. I trust you guys. I'll do my best to control myself so I don't throw you." Debbie said with a little grin

I jumped on her back and she straightened and hissed at me but she quickly gained control of herself. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok, you controlled yourself before you did anything. Now I am going to cover your eyes. Alice grab her hand first before I do that please." I said.

After Alice grabbed Debbie's hand I covered her eyes and Alice led us towards Debbie's Range Rover.

"Ok on the count of three I am going to jump off your back so you can see your surprise. Ready, one, two, three." I said and jumped off of her back.

Debbie gasped, and then screamed, "Oh My God!!!!! You got me a new car!! I can't believe it, you guys shouldn't have done that. Thank you so much though." She was jumping up and down and then came and hugged Edward and then me. Then she went and hugged Rosalie. She hugged the rest but not nearly as hard as she hugged the three of us. That's kind of odd seeing as we didn't tell her who bought it or that Rosalie put a whole bunch of upgrades in it.

Debbie ran up to it at a fast human pace, good she is learning already, maybe we won't have to wait that long with her, and got in it. "OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!!! Thank you so much Edward, and Bella for getting it for me and thank you Rosalie for making it faster!" Debbie exclaimed. "Can we take it for a drive?" Debbie asked but she already looked a little disappointed.

"No sweetie, as much as we know you would love to do that and we would like to let you, we can't. Not until we are sure that you can handle being around humans. You are doing really well, a lot better than most but we have no idea what will happen if you smell a human." Esme said as she appeared next to Debbie and rubbed her arm in a comforting manner.

"Why don't we go inside and play around with your phone, Edward and Carlisle are going to try and set it so the touch screen works for you now that you are not warm like a human any longer." I said. Debbie wanted a touch screen only phone, not wanting to upset her we let her get it, now the boys need to tinker around with it a bit so it registers her new temperature. They did it for the touch screen computers for Rosalie and Alice and our phones, but at least our phones also had normal keypads as well, so it will be a new learning experience for them.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I forgot to tell you guys that the song that Debbie sang was "My Heart Was Set on You" by Sutton Foster.**

* * *

Chapter 27 – Bella POV

While Edward and Carlisle worked on Debbie's phone we all sat down to talk, I had something I needed to ask Debbie. "Uh, Debbie, I have a question. How did you know that Edward and I got you the car and that Rosalie upgraded it for you? You even had a hint of a smile before we even took you over to it, like you knew what you were getting." I said.

"It's hard to explain, I just knew. I don't know how but I saw it in a way, like I saw you guys take me to it and then I asked whose idea it was and you explained. I wish I could tell you more, but it is really hard to explain." She said.

"Well now I am really curious about her gift or maybe it is gifts. Eleazar should be here any minute now, I just got off the phone with him." Jasper said as he came walking back into the room, I didn't even realize he was out of it to be honest.

We all heard Eleazar's approaching foot falls and Debbie leaned into me like she was scared or nervous. Before Eleazar could knock Carlisle had the door open and we heard him. "Eleazar my good friend. So nice to see you again."

"Hello Carlisle. Nice to see you again as well. I understand from your one son that you have a new member of the family." Eleazar said.

"Yes. That is correct. I would like to invite you in so you can meet her." Carlisle said.

"I would love to. I hear that you think she is gifted, that is why you requested me here isn't it." Eleazar said with a hint of a smile.

"Yes. We were going to have you see here anyhow but with what has happened already we wanted to have you come and meet her so you could enlighten us as to what her gift or gifts might be." Edward said as he got up to greet Eleazar since Carlisle and him entered the TV room.

We all took turns greeting him and Debbie was last. "Eleazar, this is Debbie. Debbie this is Eleazar. He has a gift that is rather special, he can tell what different gifts vampires have, he can even sense what gifts a human will have once they are changed." I informed Debbie.

They shook hands and Eleazar looked at Debbie with a look of amazement. "Very interesting. You keep getting very gifted family members." Eleazar said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unable to hold in my curiosity any longer.

"Well she has two gifts. One is to freeze objects, that one I believe you already witnessed from what Jasper told me, but her other gift is the most interesting, she can copy the gift of any vampire she comes in contact with and it will stay with her, though she can us it when she wants. Like Edwards gift, she can turn off the voices in her head, unlike Edward who has to hear it all the time." Eleazar said looking at me, then he turned to Debbie. "Have you been hearing things in your head when others haven't actually spoken, or maybe seen something that wasn't actually happening, or ever felt the emotions of those around you?" He asked her.

"Well I knew that Edward and Bella got me a car and that Rosalie fixed it up for me before they showed it to me. I have also heard something kinda like an annoying hum in the back of my head but I thought that it was something normal for vampires since it seems we can think of multiple things at once. As for the emotions I really don't think I have felt anything." Debbie said.

"Is that why sometimes I didn't hear her thoughts, because she was shielding? I thought maybe it was Bella so I thought nothing of it, I know Bella likes playing with her shield sometimes." Edward said looking at me with a smirk, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes that is probably why." Eleazar said. "If you pay attention very closely you can probably pick out different people's thoughts but you can turn it off, you just need to figure out how." He then said to Debbie.

"How will I figure out how to turn them on and off? I didn't even know that I was shielding or whatever." Debbie said flopping down on the couch.

I went and sat down next to her while everyone else took their seats around the room. "Listen, do not stress out about it. You have all of eternity to figure out how to control these gifts. Just don't think about it and maybe it will come naturally. Right now the only thing that we would really like you to focus on is controlling your blood lust, even though you don't seem to really have any problems, I am still nervous about when Renesmee and Jacob get here. Jacob will smell disgusting to you so you won't what to drink him but Renesmee smells kind of like a human and her heart does beat so she will be like your first test." I said while I rubbed her back.

"Ok. I will worry about it later. When will Renesmee and Jacob be here?" She asked and then her face went blank like Alice's does. "Oh in three hours and 6 minutes." She said with a grin, then looked to Alice. "This is awesome, now I understand why you blank out sometimes, though if I always have the visions without wanting them to happen I would probably go insane."

"Yeah it gets annoying sometimes but I got used to it." Alice said with a chuckle.

"You know there is something else I would like to see before I leave. I would like to see Debbie freeze someone or something if that is ok." Eleazar said looking to Debbie for permission.

"Um ok, I really don't know how I froze Emmett though, it just kind of happened. I will try my damndest though, sorry Esme it kind of slipped out." Debbie said and with the last part looked over to Esme.

"It is ok dear, just try to control yourself a little better in the future." Esme said with a warm smile.

"Ok, well shall we go outside and we can try this. Maybe if I am attacked again it might happen again, and I really rather not ruin this beautiful house if this doesn't work out." Debbie said starting to get up, she pulled me up with her.

"Alright, this is going to be fun!!!" Emmett eclaimed as he jumped up off of the arm chair he was sitting on but apparently he forgot Rose was sitting on his lap, she went flying right towards Debbie and I. I was prepared to catch her but there was no need, Debbie froze her midair.

"Amazing, simply amazing. How did you unfreeze Emmett?" Eleazar asked.

"Well Edward pushed on him rather hard so he went flying onto the couch." Debbie said.

"Do you think you could figure out how to unfreeze on your own, without anyone touching whoever, or whatever you have frozen?" He then asked.

"Maybe, I don't know, this is only the second time I have frozen anybody." She said looking a little nervous. I squeezed her hand to so my support for her.

Alice quickly disappeared and then came back carrying the mattress off of one of the beds and placed it under Rosalie.

Debbie was focusing for forty minutes, I was getting a little nervous with how hard she was focused on Rosalie but then Rosalie fell onto the mattress.

"Wh… what happened? All I know is everyone was seated except Bella and Debbie and I was flying through the air because Emmett shot up from his seat so quickly and now I fall on a mattress and everyone is standing around me. How, wait a minute, did Debbie freeze me?" Rose said as she jumped up from her spot on the mattress.

"Yes I did. I am sorry. You just scared me, I thought you were going to knock Debbie and I down, I am still not a hundred percent with the whole vampire reflexes and skills and all, so that was like my human reaction." Debbie said while looking down at the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about that. It was kind of cool, just disorienting." Rosalie said going up to Debbie and giving her a hug. Debbie quickly returned the hug and Rosalie gasped. "Ow, to tight, can't breathe."

Debbie quickly released her. "Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes, I am new at this."

"It's ok. Come on, let's go on a quick hunt before Renesmee and the dog gets here. We all need to hunt and you probably should as well so there is less chance of you hurting my niece." Rosalie said.

Everyone echoed their agreements except for Eleazar. He was going home. Eleazar went around and hugged us all saving Debbie for last. "Until next time me dear, it was a pleasure meeting you." He said to her.

"I look forward to seeing you again." Debbie said back. Then Eleazar was gone.

"Come on, let's get us some moose." Emmett said.

We all took off, splitting up in groups. Edward wanted to go with me but Alice and Rosalie didn't let that happen. Alice, Rosalie, Debbie and I went in one group. Carlisle and Esme went off on their own. While Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all went in a group.

After the four of us met back up I made them sit down. "Ok I know Alice already knows what I am going to say and Debbie can probably find out before I actually say it but I mainly want to tell you Rosalie anyhow and make sure you are ok with it."

"HAHAHA this is going to be great!!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Um, alright, so what is it Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Well you know how we are all getting annoyed with how Emmett is always making funny of my and Edward's love life. I have come up with the perfect plan to get my revenge and he should quit with the jokes and comments. The only problem is that it will affect you as well. I want to make sure you are ok with it before I go through with my plan." I said looking at Rosalie.

"Well what is it? I will probably go along with it because he is really ticking me off with that as well." She said looking back at me.

"Well Debbie can freeze him right, and then I can pull him apart, you know remove his arms and legs…" I said but then was cut off.

"Ok, there's nothing wrong with that. How does that affect me?" Rosalie asked looking confused.

"If you would have let me finish you would know. Anyhow I am also going to remove his favorite appendage. That is the part that will affect you because I am going to hide it for awhile." I finished with a devilish smile on my face. Alice and Debbie were smirking too.

"Hmm. Well I guess you can do that. Maybe it will teach him a lesson. Besides I can go without that as you know, I already denied him for awhile but that didn't really do anything since he could take care of himself. If he doesn't have it than he can't do anything and that will be torture." Rosalie said with a smirk of her own.

"Ok so next time he makes a comment or anything like that we will take care of that." I said as I got up.

We all took off for our meeting spot, where we had all split up when Debbie came to an abrupt stop. I ran back to her while Alice and Rosalie caught up. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing is wrong. I just had a vision, I didn't want to run into anything so I stopped. Sorry if I worried you. Everyone is back at the house, Edward is going to text you in three, two, one…" She said and then my phone vibrated in my pocket.

I opened my text message and it read _'Love, we are all back at the house. Everyone else got tired of waiting for you guys. Renesmee and Jacob will be here soon.'_

"Haha, told you." Debbie said reading my text over my shoulder.

"Now we are going to have another know-it-all in the family. Just great like two wasn't enough." Rosalie said with sarcasm, she then gave Debbie a playful shove with her shoulder.

"Hey, it's not like I asked for this. I'll try to only use it when needed, though I was having fun." Debbie said and then she took off for the house.

The three of us looked at each other in mild shock and then took off after her.

When we went into the house we saw one of the most hilarious things in my existence. Debbie had apparently frozen both Jasper and Emmett in kind of awkward positions and then Edward helped her move them together so that it looked like they were doing something dirty. Alice quickly ran and grabbed her digital camera and took several pictures. We were all cracking up when Debbie unfroze them and they both went to tackle her after they realized what happened. We all blocked their way.

After Emmett said some choice words that Esme scolded him for we all split up within the house while we waited for our last two family members to arrive. Debbie went to her room and was listening to her iPod. Rosalie and Emmett went to have some couple time, I think Rose was preparing for what was to come so she wanted to get her fill. Jasper and Alice had some couple time as well but I think that was from Jasper feeling Rose and Emmett's emotions and lust. Edward and I stayed down in the TV room along with Carlisle and Esme. They were curled up on the couch together watching TV while Edward was sitting on a arm chair with me across his lap. He was humming my lullaby while tracing different shapes all over my back, this was him trying to calm me from my anticipation of seeing my daughter again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Bella POV

Once I heard tires pull off of the highway and onto our snow covered driveway I jumped up and dashed out of the house as fast as I can, I heard my family chuckle at me and realized that Edward was right behind me but he never got ahead of me. I jumped onto the front of Edward's Volvo since that is what they decided to drive here. Renesmee made Jacob stop the car even though she was out of it before he fully stopped it.

"MOM!!!" Renesmee exclaimed as she pulled me off the car and into a huge hug.

I hugged her back with just as much force if not a little more. "I have missed you so much my sweet Renesmee." I said as I released her.

Edward pulled her into a hug. "Oh daddy I have missed you so." She said in his ear.

"As I have missed you." He said as he released her.

"Has Debbie completed her change yet?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes she has. I am really nervous about you being around a newborn." I said as I grabbed her hand, needing all the contact I can get with her.

"Mom, it'll be fine. There are more than enough of you to protect me if anything happens. Although I don't think that Debbie could do anything to me." She said squeezing my hand. "Come on, I want to see her, and everyone else, I have missed everyone."

"Hey, aren't you even going to say hi to me Bells or am I nothin' to ya?" Jacob asked with a look of hurt on his face that I knew was an act.

"Come here Jake. I have missed you too, though it was nice not dealing with the smell of wet dog." I said as I pulled him into a vise grip hug.

"Well it was nice not dealing with the sickly sweet smell of you too you know." Jacob said as he pulled back with a huge smile on his face.

"Jacob, why don't you drive my car, which you did not ask to use, the rest of the way to the house and we will meet you there." Edward said looking like he was going to punch him.

"Dad it was me that wanted to take your car. It was the only one that had both moms and your scent in it still. I missed you guys so much and I would go in your room to smell your scents but I diluted it to much so this was all that was left. I am sorry daddy, I should have called you first to ask you." My beautiful daughter said.

"Yeah, I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge at all." Jacob said. Edward was studying him, reading his thoughts to see if that was the truth.

"Alright, I missed you too and I had nothing with your scent on it so I do understand. Let's go. I know Debbie is nervous of how this will turn out and she is hoping that if this goes well she can be around humans sooner rather than later." Edward said.

Jacob got in the car while Edward and I ran next to each other. Renesmee had jumped into my arms and was showing me what all has happened while we were gone minus certain things, though she did slip and show me some of her time alone with Jacob which I rather not see. Edwards was guiding me so I didn't run into anything

When we got to the house I could hear that everyone was in the TV room. I put Renesmee down on her feet and Jacob came up and stood kind of in front of her protectively.

_'Jacob, off to her side at least. You go in like that and that might set her off seeing you protective like that and all.'_ I thought to him.

"What…what was that?" Jacob looked shocked.

"What was what?" Renesmee looked confused and a little panicked.

"That was Bella, she can put her thoughts in other's heads. We found that out when we got here." Edward said dismissively.

"Really Bella, that is so cool." Jacob said in awe as he moved to be next to Renesmee. I just smiled at them while Renesmee had a huge smile on her face.

"Come on, Debbie is waiting." I said as I opened the door.

As I walked in I realized no one was breathing. Debbie wasn't in fear that Renesmee's sent might make her want to drink her dry and the others because they were nervous of what might happen, just like I was.

Everyone came up and gave Renesmee a huge hug and greeted her with a hello, except for Debbie, she stood in the far corner of the room. Everyone moved on to Jacob except for Rosalie, she still couldn't stand to be too close to him and there was still the banter between them.

Debbie walked up to Jacob first and gave him a hug, while she was hugging him she put nose right by his neck and inhaled deeply. "Oh gross, Bella was right, you smell awful. Your skin is so warm though. That is nice, after the initial shock that is." Debbie said as she let go and back away.

"Well you don't smell all that great anymore either. I can't say the same for your touch, it is too cold for my liking." Jacob said back, they were both laughing.

"My turn!" Renesmee exclaimed. She ran up and hugged Debbie.

Debbie stood completely still and stopped breathing as well. She finally thawed and put an arm around Renesmee, she took a tentative breath.

"Debbie, are you ok? Are you in control?" I asked. Panicked that she might do something to my sweet daughter.

Alice answered first, "She is in full control, just reveling in that fact."

"Thank God." I said with a sigh.

Debbie pulled away finally with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.

"I can't believe it. You smell good but not good enough to eat. I am so happy I don't want to kill you, you have no idea." Debbie said looking Renesmee in the eyes.

"Well I can't tell you how glad I am that you don't want to kill me." Renesmee said with a chuckle, then she came and joined Edward and I on the couch.

"Hey, do you think that we can test me with actual humans somehow? I mean, I know you guys are afraid I will attack one and to be honest I am too but I really don't want to cause you guys to be separated for that much longer because of me." Debbie said looking excited and nervous at the same time.

I looked to Edward and then Carlisle, I didn't know how to answer that and I was hoping one of them could.

"Well there is one way that I can think of but you might not like it." Edward said looking Debbie in the eyes.

"What is it? I am open to anything really." Debbie said looking completely serious.

"Well there is a human that I think you won't attack and that will just think you worked out and not really notice how the color of your skin changed since you were practically as pale as we were already." Edward said.

Debbie was looking at Edward hard, trying to concentrate I think. "No!! Don't you dare! What the hell makes you think I want to see him and that I wouldn't kill him?!?!" Debbie shouted as she jumped up and was in front of Edward in less than a second.

"What is it? What has her so upset?" Esme asked quickly going to try and calm her.

"Go on, tell them. Though I believe you are mistaken you might as well fill them in." Debbie hissed at Edward before she went to sit down with Esme.

"I was just thinking that maybe if we had her ex-boyfriend Jon come here it would be a good test…" Edward said.

"You think that is a good test? Really? She seems to really not like him at all so what makes you think that is a good idea?" Rosalie questioned.

"When we went and saw him I was reading his thoughts, he still loves her and wants to win her back, he already has an engagement ring for her. He was remembering what he felt while they were apart and it felt a lot like how I felt when I was away from Bella so it made me believe that they were destined to be mates. Besides Debbie was already so pale that he won't think anything about her being like us and she was already colder than most humans. He will just think that she worked out a lot to become more toned and as long as she wears contacts he won't notice her eyes being different. So even if they aren't mates as long as she doesn't kill him there won't be a risk of him figuring out what she really is." Edward said.

"You honestly think that she won't kill him? I can feel all the rage and hatred she has for him, I don't think I could control myself if I was her and there is no way that I will be here if he comes." Jasper said through tight lips looking like he was really trying to control himself now.

"That's right Edward, you should be afraid of me. I won't rip your head off like I would like to because I know that would kill Bella and I don't want to do that. If you really think that you are correct then have him come here, whatever, I'm going for a hunt." Debbie said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait, can Alice and I join you?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, Bella do you want to come too?" Debbie asked me.

"Normally I would but I would like to spend some time with my daughter, I mean if you really want me to then I will." I said.

"Well she can come along as well, Esme can too, we can make it a girls hunt." Debbie said.

I went to ask Renesmee if she wanted to go but before I could open my mouth she put her hand on my cheek and showed me a picture of her jumping on a moose and draining it.

"Ok, we are in." I said as I walked towards the door while holding Renesmee's hand.

"I would love to come." Esme said as she came to join us.

We all left the house and ran south-east towards Washington, I was hoping to find some bears or mountain lions. I wanted to see how Debbie handled them and I wanted something that tasted a bit better.

I smelt a couple grizzly bears so I stopped. Renesmee looked at me with worry in her eyes since I stopped cold in my tracks. Before she could say anything I said, "Debbie, come here please."

Debbie appeared almost instantly right next to me. "What's up Bella? Is something wrong? Nessie looks worried about something." Debbie said a little anxious.

"I am perfectly fine, I just want you to smell the air, we are hunting something different today." I said looking to Renesmee with the first part and then looking to Debbie for the rest.

Debbie stood and sniffed the air. "What is that? It smells so much better then moose does." She said.

"It's grizzly. Grizzlies smells better since they eat other animals, they smell more like humans, they taste better then moose too." Renesmee told her. All the look of worry gone from her face.

"How many are there?" I asked Debbie.

"Three I think." Debbie said.

"Yes, very good. One for each of us here. The others will find something else, actually knowing them they probably already did." I said.

Renesmee took off first and I was right behind her. Debbie stayed behind me and I think it was so make sure that she didn't get ahead of me and have the possibility of attacking me.

When the first bear came into view Renesmee pounced and took it down with no trouble at all. When the next one came into view I let Debbie take it and I watched to see how well she handled it. Debbie had to fight it a bit, it was nothing like a moose. The first swipe the bear made had Debbie laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"I was actually scared when I first realized that he was trying to kill me but it did nothing except kill me clothes. I forget about the indestructible thing." Debbie said with a chuckle while still wrestling the bear. She finally drained it and then looked down at herself. "Hmm, Alice isn't going to be happy. Oh well." She said and then shrugged.

Debbie then buried her kill and I took off for the last bear. Debbie followed me, I am guessing to see how I do and I heard that Renesmee was coming as well. I found the bear within seconds, and pounced before it even realized I was there. Today was one of the lucky days that I didn't have to wrestle with the bear, and since Debbie was watching I was very happy about that.

After I took care of my grizzly Alice and Esme found us. Alice walked right over to Debbie and handed her a long sleeve button-up shirt to put over her shredded clothes.

"Thanks Alice. Where is Rose?" Debbie asked as she was putting her shirt on.

"Oh she is back at the house, she stayed there when we went back to get your shirt. She is having her last fling with Emmett before you know what happens." Alice said with a little laugh.

"Do I even want to know?" Esme asked.

"No mom, I really don't think you do." I said as I laughed and patted her shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to the house."

"Uh, Debbie, just so you know, Edward called Jon and set up a flight for him, he will be here tomorrow night." Alice said as she coward away from Debbie a little.

"What?!?! Ugh, why is he doing this to me? Doesn't he realize how stupid it is to bring someone here who I can't stand when I am 'newborn' and 'not in control'?" Debbie asked, doing the air quotes and all.

"Listen, he is only doing this for you. It is what he thinks is the safest bet. I honestly don't fully agree with him but Edward is stubborn and pretty much always does what he thinks is best whether it really is or not." I said. "Do you remember how I told you how long it took him to finally agree to change me because he thought that it was best that he left me human. He thought that he would protect and save me by leaving me." I said as I pulled her into a comforting hug.

Renesmee also came over and hugged her as well. "Yeah, do you know how long it took all of us to convince dad to let me marry Jake. It took like fourteen years. He knew that we both loved each other like he loved mom and vice versa but he still fought tooth and nail because he was afraid that Jacob would hurt me either by phasing and cutting me or emotionally hurting me by leaving or something. He only has what he thinks is best for someone in his mind and doesn't see the other's side for a long time." She said as she was hugging Debbie, then she released her.

"Ok well let's go so I can attempt not to kill your husband." Debbie said to me.

We all took off for the house, Debbie taking the lead since she is the fastest. Renesmee jumped on my back and was giggling the entire time.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Bella POV

When the house was in sight I saw Edward standing out in front of the house. Debbie walked right up to him not saying a word punched him in the gut and walked into the house, by the way Edward looked she was shielding her thoughts, and waited for me by the door trying to stand back up straight. I gave Edward a quick peck on the cheek as I walked up to Debbie.

We entered the house at the same time and Emmett was just coming down the stairs, he saw Debbie and lost it. "And what… were you… two up to… while you… were 'hunting'?" Emmett asked in between gasps for air.

"That's it Emmett I have warned you so many times. You have asked for it. Debbie now." I said.

Debbie froze Emmett where he was still bent over laughing. I ran over and ripped his limbs off but then I had to call Rosalie cause there was no way in heck I was touching his favorite appendage. She came and with a sigh ripped it off. Alice came with a pillow case and Rosalie put it in there so I wouldn't have to touch it at all. I had Debbie stay to keep him frozen so I could be there when he is putting himself back together and discovers what he is missing. I had Edward and Jasper run with me all the way to our house in Forks. Then when we were on our way back the two boys covered the trail so Emmett wouldn't be able to follow any of our scents to find it right away, I wanted him to suffer.

We got back to the house two hours later and Alice and Debbie were bouncing in their seats. "Go ahead Debbie, unfreeze him. This should be good." I said. Everyone had giddy looks on their faces, even Carlisle and Esme which kind of surprised me, I thought that they would tell me that this was wrong.

Debbie unfroze Emmett and he let out a roar of pain. "What the hell happened?" Emmett yelled. "Why am I in pieces?" He asked.

"Remember how I told you that I would get you back for all of the sexual comments and jokes? Well this is it, this is your pay back, no one will help you either, not even Rosalie." I told him. "This is going to be interesting." I then said as I walked over and took a seat on one of the couches. Everyone took my lead and sat down as well so they could all see him.

It was quite interesting, Emmett pulled himself over to his right arm, which was closest to him, with his mouth. Once that was attached he pulled himself over to his other arm and then over to his legs. Once he was back together he realized he was still missing something. "Hey, where is Mr. Twinky?" Emmett asked.

"What? AH haahaha that's hilarious!" Debbie said before she fell to the floor laughing so hard.

"That my dear brother is something that you have to find. No one at all will help you and it will take you a long time to find it, I guarantee it." I said with what I know was a very devilish look on my face.

Emmett took off at his full speed running all throughout the house trying to find it, then when he was unsuccessful in finding it within the house he went out into the surrounding woods. Twelve hours of listening to him run and dig and climb through the woods by the house along with loads of select words he came back in the house and right up to me. "Where the hell did you put it?!?!?!" he yelled.

"I already told you Emmett, I nor anybody else in this family is going to tell you. You have to find it on your own. There are only five of us that know where it is and no one is even going to give you any type of hints what so ever. I can only wish you luck." I said.

He then went over to Rosalie. "Did you really let them do this to me Rosie? You won't help me?" He asked her.

"Listen, I told you how much you were bothering me with all of this. It is not my fault that you didn't listen to me and didn't think Bella's threats where real." Rosalie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Emmett, annoyed with the lack of help and response from his wife took off outside again. We all waited until he was out of hearing range and then started cracking up.

"We're not going to see him for awhile are we?" Renesmee asked after we all calmed down.

"No we are not. It will be nice having a little break from him though." Debbie said.

"I think we all agree with that one." I said.

Then all of a sudden Debbie jumped up and looking panicked. "Shit. Oh man, oh man, where is my laptop?" Debbie asked.

"Up in your room in your bag that you brought it in. Why, what's wrong?" I asked

"We have been here for what like three weeks right?" She asked.

"Yeah why, what are you getting at? I don't understand." I said honestly.

"Well I am sure that my mom has sent me like a thousand emails. Plus there is this guy I was talking to, I went out with him last year, anyhow he is probably worried about me. We were going to go out again, I actually forgot all about that because I was so excited you wanted me to join your family." Debbie said and then she took off up the stairs to her room.

I ran up behind her and by the time I got in her room she already had it out, on her lap while she was sitting on her bed. "Do you mind if I am here with you?" I asked. I really didn't want to intrude if she didn't want me here.

"No, I don't mind, I might need you for moral support anyhow." Debbie said as she was using the wireless mouse frantically trying to get in her email.

I walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. It only took her a minute to get into her email and then she opened the oldest one from her mom.

_Hey kiddo, hope everything is going well and that you are all moved in. We miss you so much. I hope your semester goes well and I look forward to hearing from you soon. Love you, Mom._

"Oh my gosh! I am a horrible daughter." Debbie said with a sob.

"Shh, it's ok, I am sure that she understands. Finish reading through the emails from her and then you can send her one back." I said as I rubbed her arm.

"Ok." She said and then she opened the next one.

_Hey Deb, I am just checking in with you, haven't heard anything from you. Nana and your aunt say hello and that they miss you. I hope I hear back from you soon. Love always, Mom._

Then she opened the next couple which were all about the same. The last one was a little more worried.

_Deb, I am getting really worried. It is not like you to not respond for this long. I never got your new number and I tried the Cullen's house but I got no answer, apparently they are all away on vacation or something. Please email me back or call me asap. Love you, Mom._

"Oh man, ok um I have to email her back." Debbie said to herself.

_Mom, Please calm down. I am perfectly fine. I am sorry I took so long to get back to you I have been really busy getting everything set up and learning my way around here. Please don't worry about me. Oh and the Cullen's are all here. Once Renesmee and Jacob went on break they all came to see how we were doing. I'll talk to you soon. Love you always, Debbie._

After she sent it she did some dry sobs. "What is this feeling in my eyes? Why can't I cry?" She asked me.

"The feeling is the venom stinging your eyes. Vampires aren't able to cry. I am so sorry." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

After Debbie calmed down she pulled out of my embrace and went back on her computer. This time she pulled up facebook. There were several messages from random people I didn't know and then there were ones every couple of days from this guy named Matt. I didn't really read those because I wanted to give her some privacy while staying and giving her support but what I got at glances was that he was worried since he didn't hear from her and that her line was no longer in service and stuff along those lines. Debbie started sobbing again.

"What do I do? Can I still talk to him? I really like him, more than I liked Jon. When he touched me, even just the hand it would send the electrical feeling all throughout me. I was really excited about getting back together with him and I think he was too but I was more excited about you guys wanting me to join you guys so I completely forgot about the whole thing with that. I mean I still talked to him and stuff but the whole moving and stuff never came up." Debbie said looking up to me.

"Oh hun, I don't know what to tell you. I want to tell you to keep talking to him, maybe he is the one. But I really don't know. Do you mind if Edward comes up and talks this out with us? He might know a bit more." I said.

"Sure because I really want to talk to Matt but I don't want to if you guys think I shouldn't." Debbie said.

Edward hearing what we were saying was up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Edward." Debbie said.

"So I heard about this guy Matt. You like him more than you ever liked Jon?" Edward asked.

"Yes. And Matt treated me better too." Debbie said.

"Well maybe after Jon comes and you hopefully don't kill him we can have Matt come. Just so you know Jon is probably either going to propose to you or at least try and get you to take him back." Edward warned her.

"Well I can tell you that there is no way on God's green earth that I want to marry him let alone go out with him again. I can handle him." Debbie said matter of factly.

"Ok. Then why don't you message him back or whatever and tell him that you are out here and that you will fly him out here to see you and your friends, meaning us. Then if things go well and he is in fact the one for you then you are going to want him to join us as well. We can do that if he agrees to it but that won't come up right away. We have to make sure that he is the one and that he truly loves you and vice versa before that comes up at all. Got it." Edward said looking Debbie in the eyes.

"Alrighty, can do. My mouth will be shut about that." Debbie said excitedly. Edward left the room and went back down to the TV room.

Debbie typed back a response to Matt.

_Hey Matt. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner. I lost my phone and I am not paying full price to get a new one. Any how I am out in Alaska with some friends and they would like to meet you. So I was wondering if you would come out here, on me that is, so we could talk and hangout a bit and you can meet them and vice versa. So I hope to hear back from you and that you can come out here. Just let me know asap so I can get your tickets and stuff._

"Ok now that you have contacted Matt we have to go back downstairs. Jon should be here in like an hour. I know you aren't that thrilled about seeing him but we will try to keep you from killing him. Just try your best not to let all your rage and hatred for him take you over." I told her.

"Ok. Maybe Alice can come and make me look real hot so he can see what he has to miss out on for the rest of his life." Debbie said with an evil little grin on her face.

Alice was in the room bouncing up and down and clapping. "This is going to be awesome!" She exclaimed.

I stayed in the room but out of Alice's way. Alice put Debbie in black skinny jeans with black leather boots that went half way up her calf with five inch heels. She had her put on a tight fitting red button up silk shirt that you could see her black bra through. She had hoops in all three sets of holes in her ears. Alice put gray eye shadow and a light pink blush on her with a dark pink lip stick. Alice gave Debbie contacts to put in that would make her eyes look greenish-gray like they did before her change. I can't wait to see Jon's reaction it shall be interesting although I wish I had Edward's ability to read minds.

The three of us walked down stairs and into the TV room where everyone was sitting watching Jasper and Renesmee playing some game on the Wii. Debbie sat down on a couch next to me while Alice sat down on the floor and leaned against my legs.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He went to pick up Jon from the airport. They should be back in two minutes." Alice said.

"Why didn't you guys just have a service bring him here or something?" Debbie asked.

"Because Edward figured since Jon already knew him it might put Jon more at ease. Also since Edward can read his mind he will know if there is any chance of Jon figuring us out." Esme answered.

We heard tires pull off of the main road and onto our driveway. Edward parked in the garage and I heard Jon gasp. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Jon, let's get inside. You can meet almost everyone else of my family besides my one brother." Edward said.

"Ok. But I have to say you guys sure have a lot of cars." Jon said.

"Well we have a big family." Edward said.

"How do you guys afford all these really expensive cars?"

"Well my father is a well known doctor who rarely ever takes time off and my mother remodels and decorates houses, she also does a lot of refurbishing." Edward answered.

They came into the house and I realized that Debbie had stopped breathing. Alice moved up to be sitting on the other side of Debbie and Jasper came to stand behind Debbie.

"Jon let me introduce you to everyone. This is my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my sister Rosalie, my sister Renesmee, my other sister Alice, my brother Jacob and then my brother Jasper. You already know my fiancé Bella and obviously Debbie. We are all adopted but Renesmee is my actual sister. Jasper and Rosalie are twins as well." Edward said as he pointed to everyone as he said their name.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all." Jon said. Looking at Debbie with lustful eyes he said, "Nice to see you again. How have you been?"

Debbie looked nervous and I saw she took in a small breath, she swallowed and then answered him. "I have been great. We have had loads of fun here and the cold doesn't really bother me like I thought it would." She chuckled very faintly under her breath so he wouldn't hear.

"Jon why don't you have a seat. I can get you something to eat. Most of us already ate but Renesmee and Jacob still need to eat, I bet you're hungry after your long journey." Esme said as she started to get up.

"Um sure. That would be great. I am starving actually." Jon said pulling his gaze from Debbie to look at Esme.

Esme went into the kitchen and went to work making food for the three of them.

"So Jon, I am surprised you were able to get off of work. You always work so much and never take time off, at least you never did for me." Debbie said.

"Well I have missed you and I have never been to Alaska. Add that to not having to pay for my airfare and hotel and I am willing to do anything. I am only here until tomorrow though since it is holiday time I couldn't get that much time off. I kind of lied that my great aunt died to get today, tomorrow, and the next day off." Jon said

"Oh well that's cool." Debbie said kind of flatly.

"So, Jon, what do you do for work? What do you go to school for?" Carlisle asked.

"I work for a Chinese restaurant in town, I do counter work, like answering the phone and taking orders. I also work at a sportswear store in town as well. In school I am studying to become an engineer." Jon said.

"You are a busy boy for being what, nineteen or twenty." Carlisle said.

"Twenty sir. I try to make more than I want to spend although I made an investment that I need to finish paying off and I am paying for my car and insurance." Jon said with a shrug.

"Since when do you pay for your insurance?" Debbie asked him.

"Since I hit that pole at school, remember?" Jon said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. At that point of time I tried my hardest to forget everything having to do with you." Debbie shot back at him.

"I am sorry about what happened. I realize it is my fault that we ended the way that we did. I want to make it up to you. You deserve to have it made up to you. I really took you for granted and I have felt horrible ever since I finally figured it out." Jon got up from his chair and walked over to where we were sitting. He knelt down in front of Debbie and I got a little nervous having him so close to her. He took her hand in his and said, "Can you ever forgive me? Maybe give me a second chance? Marry me?" He pulled out the ring, it was beautiful, a smaller version of mine like Edward said.

"No Jon, I cannot give you a second chance and will not marry you. I have given you like a hundred chances and every time you hurt me a little and I cannot go through that any more. I can be friends with you, I have finally accepted that we weren't meant to be and I am ok with it. I just wish I would have realized that a long time ago and saved myself the emotional hell I put myself through." Debbie said.

"But I don't think I can live without you in my life. I loved seeing you at school and now I won't. It killed me seeing you broken the way you were and I cry myself to sleep every night. Debbie I am miserable without you in my life. Wanda did nothing for me. I hoped she would distract me and maybe fill the hole in my heart but she didn't. She got annoyed with how I moped about and dumped me. My parents and family can't stand seeing me like that and they all miss you too. I don't hang out with my friends anymore and I don't do anything but eat, sleep, go to school, and work. I can't stand to do anything that we used to do." Jon said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"I am sorry that you feel like that but that is what I went through for the first year. I do still love you and I always will but I will not go out with you again, I can't. If I were to go out with you I would be afraid of you treating me like you did before. I honestly cannot go through the worrying of getting hurt again nor stand to get hurt again. You really hurt me, not physically but emotionally. I have been through enough emotional hurt and abuse to risk it again with you. I will stay friends with you and in contact but you need to move on." Debbie said getting up and pushing past Jon.

"Wait where are you going?" Jon asked as he quickly tried to get up off the floor and follow her.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Is that ok with you?" Debbie stopped turned and asked him looking a little ticked off.

"Oh um yeah sure." Jon stuttered.

Just then Esme came in and told Jon along with Renesmee and Jacob that dinner was ready. The three of them went to eat at the kitchen table and I went to talk to Debbie while the rest of the family stayed in the TV room.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Hey guys, I am hitting a bit of a block, I have lost steam. I know how I want to end this story but I don't fully know how I am going to get there. I just want to let you know if there isn't an update for a while, I am working on it. It will continue. I do have an idea for another story though and until I get back in the groove of this one I might work on that one. As for the disclaimer that I like never do. I don't own Twilight or any of SM charaters. I do however own Debbie and most of her life. I own the other nonTwilight characters though their names have been changed. The only reason Debboe's name wasn't changed was because she is me, and most of her life is mine, I own'y changed the tiniest things before her change and then everything after her change I made up. Anyhow I don't know what made me tell you all that but on with the story which is what you have all been waiting for.**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Bella POV

I went and found Debbie in her room. She had just finished putting in a new pair of contacts. "I really hate these things. They make everything blurry and it is very annoying." Debbie said in a huff.

"I am sorry but trust me I know all about that. I had to use some when I first saw my dad and remember Edward and I both used them when we went and saw him on our way here." I said.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I lost control of my anger a little bit." Debbie said looking down to the floor ashamed.

"Listen honey, you are doing really well controlling yourself around him. How is your throat? Is it unbearable? We will go hunting while he sleeps." I told her.

"It burns and feels really dry like I have been in a desert for weeks without any water but I can handle it. I don't want to drink his blood. I can't even think about killing a human I would feel so guilty. Plus I haven't fully figured out how to control Jasper's gift yet so I would probably feel all of the emotions of the person I was drinking from." Debbie said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Ok as long as you are sure. You are doing really well, I am so proud of you and I know everyone else in the family is as well. Maybe we will be able to all move some place different soon instead of being split up for that much longer, though they should finish out the school year at least." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Debbie said excitedly.

"I think we should go back downstairs for when they are done eating." I told her as I walked over to the door.

"Yeah, you're right. Ugh, I just can't wait for him to leave." Debbie said as she walked past me.

"I honestly can't either. He makes my mouth water. It is very hard for me to resist his blood. No other human has ever smelt that good to me. I think he is my singer." I said trying not to think about his scent.

"Is that why you stopped breathing? What is a singer?" She asked in a whisper.

Edward came up behind me. "A singer is a human that their blood sings to a certain vampire. Emmett has come across two and drank both of them. I came across one." Edward said to low for Jon to hear.

"And what happened?" Debbie asked.

"We I can tell you he didn't drink her blood." I said leaving her hanging.

"You are looking at her." Edward said as he nuzzled my neck.

"What?!?! Are you serious? Your mate was your singer? How did you handle that?" Debbie asked trying to control her voice.

"Lots of training and control. It was very difficult at first, but after I left Bella and was away from her for so long I welcomed the burn and didn't even notice it anymore." Edward said.

"I don't know if I will be able to do that, well maybe if I loved the person I might." Debbie said as she started into the TV room.

Jon entered the room right after. Renesmee and Jacob went straight outside, I think to have some alone time.

After Jon sat down on the chair opposite of Debbie Edward said, "Jon I hope you don't mind but Bella and I have a date planned for tonight so we will be leaving. We will see you later tonight unless you are in bed already and if so then we'll see you in the morning."

All of our family was looking at me with worried looks since they all heard our conversation.

"Oh, ok. I hope you guys enjoy your date." Jon said.

Debbie looked at me a little nervous and I whispered to her to low for Jon to hear, "We will be back after he is in bed and then the three of us can go hunting." Debbie nodded her head ever so slightly to show that she understood.

Edward and I went out to the garage and got into his Volvo. He pulled out of the garage and we were off.

"Why didn't you tell me before that he was your singer?" Edward asked as he grabbed my hand.

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I thought maybe it was someone else's scent that was mixed with his, it's not like he was alone whenever we smelt him." I said.

"That is true. I just wish you would have told me that it was a possibility." Edward said looking at me.

"Edward I am sorry I didn't think of it. I was a little preoccupied with Debbie and her little breakdown that I had caused. You should know about distractions and not thinking about certain things. I truly am sorry, although you don't always tell me everything. I will make it up to you though, I promise." I said as I looked him in the eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Well I was going to take you hunting but since you told Debbie we would go hunting with her I guess we could go to the movies or the mall. Maybe smelling other humans will get your mind off of Jon."

"I wasn't thinking about his scent and what it did to me, thank you very much for bringing it up again." I said as I nudged his arm with mine.

"This is why I wish I could read your mind, so I knew what you were thinking and I wouldn't put my foot in my mouth or anything like that." He said giving me a smirk.

I noticed that we were at the mall and that Edward had already had us parked in a spot near the entrance.

"Come on love, we can get something for Renesmee or Debbie if you would like." Edward said as he got out of the car. I waited for him to come and open my door like he always does. When he opened my door he stuck his hand in and I took it willingly and exited the car. "So what store shall we visit first?" He asked me as he closed the door and locked the car.

"I don't know. Maybe the Mac store. I know Debbie wanted a new laptop, especially the MacBook so maybe we can get her that. We can get Renesmee a new one too, heck I would even like a new one." I said as I pulled him along with me.

"That sounds good to me." Edward said.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it to see a text from Alice. _Debbie is going to love it. She is going to text you in three, two, one._ My phone buzzed again as I read one and it was from Debbie. _Thank you guys so much! You really don't have to get it for me but thank you! I have always wanted one._ I chuckled.

"What?" Edward asked looking at me amused. I showed him the two text messages in the order that I received them and told him that Debbie's message came in right as I was reading the one in Alice's text. He chuckled as well. "Come on, let's get shopping." Edward said taking my hand.

We walked into the Mac store and were greeted by a short blonde man. "Good evening, is there anything that I can help you folks with today?"

"Hello. We are looking to get some MacBooks." Edward said.

"Ah, yes, great choice. And how many are you looking to get? Two?" Asked the sales man.

"Well actually we need four, one for each of us and then we need two more for Christmas presents." Edward said to the man.

"You know that that is going to be really expensive don't you?" The man said, looking nervous, probably about losing our business.

"Yes sir I know. My father sent me to get them. Trust me there is enough money in my account for this." Edward said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ok. So what model would you like these to be in?" The man said as he directed us over to the laptops.

Edward quickly glanced at the sign and said, "We would like to get four of the MacBook Pros with the seventeen inch screen. We want the most memory and biggest hard drive in all of them as well."

"Um, ok. Are you positive that you can afford that though?" The man asked, I was starting to get frustrated. Thank God it was Edward dealing with this man and not me.

"I have more than enough in my account sir I assure you. My father is a well know doctor who works way more than needed because he loves it so much leading us all to have more money then we know what to do with it." Edward said with a chuckle and I had to join in.

The sales man who finally really looked at me since he heard me giggle stared at me mouth agape. I saw his name was Jim. Edward cleared his throat and then through clenched teeth said, "Do you mind not staring at my fiancé?"

"Oh man, I am so sorry." Jim said with a shake of his head.

"Any how we would also like four of the 64 GB iTouches please." Edward said.

"Um, ok. Let me run in back and get everything for you. It might take me a bit." Jim said as he quickly disappeared into the back.

Jim was gone for thirty minutes. I focused into his conversation the whole time while Edward was looking around the store. I pretended to play with the laptop in front of me. He was talking with one of his coworkers who, by the way they were talking, I think is also his friend. "No man they look like they are twenty at the most and they are engaged. They are getting four MacBooks fully decked out and four 64 GB iTouches."

"Are you sure they aren't just pulling your leg?" The friend asked.

"The guy is completely serious. I think he really means it." Jim said.

"Ok, I will get the stuff together. Why don't you go get Kate and tell her about this, she will probably want to meet the people who are dropping so much money in the store." His friend said. I have to say I love vampire hearing, this is rather funny.

Edward was making a huge pile of different things for the iPods and laptops while I stayed by the laptop still listening to what was going on in back.

I heard Jim walk up to a door and then knock. I then heard a woman, I am guessing Kate, say, "Come in." Jim opened the door. "Oh Jim, What's up?" Kate asked him.

"Uh, Kate, I just thought I should tell you that we have a couple that are buying four fully loaded MacBook Pros and four iTouches." Jim informed her nervously.

"Really, that is fantastic! Why do you seem so nervous?" She asked him.

"Well a part of me is nervous that they are joking and won't actually get them all." Jim said.

"And why do you say that?" Kate asked.

"Well they are both young, twenty at the oldest by the looks of them. I just don't think that it is possible for them to have that much money or that high of a credit limit." He said.

"Well I will meet them and talk to them. I'll judge for myself." She said and I heard her push her chair back and get up.

They came out and Jim was leading Kate, who was a tall brunette with an average figure and looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties, over to where Edward stood. I walked over as well and stood next to him.

"Hello, I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Kate the owner of this store. I wanted to thank you for your purchase that you are going to make with us today." Kate said as she went to shake Edward's hand. Thank goodness we had gloves on.

"Thank you. I am Edward and this is my fiancé, Bella." Edward said shaking her hand and putting his other arm around my waist.

Kate looked a little shocked and then looked to me trying to hide it. "Nice to meet you." I said to her as I shook her hand.

"Jim, why don't you go help Jerry get all their stuff together." Kate said turning to him.

"Uh, yeah, ok, I should do that." Jim stuttered, pulling his gaze from me once again. I heard Edward growl under his breath while Jim disappeared into the back again.

"Why don't you bring all this over and I can start ringing you out." Kate said looking at Edward with a look of wishfulness.

"Sounds good to me." Edward said picking up most of the stuff he had piled on the floor while I grabbed the rest.

We followed Kate and then put all the stuff on the counter. While Kate was scanning everything into the register the two men reemerged with the laptops and iPods. Jerry quickly disappeared back into the back.

After everything was rung up Edward handed Kate his black American Express card that has no limit and is made of metal. Both Kate and Jim looked at it and back at Edward and I with mouths agape. Kate shook herself out of her thoughts and trance and took the card from Edward and swiped it. Edward signed and we were ready to go.

"Would you like some help carrying this out to your car?" Jim asked starring at me again.

"Yes please. That would be greatly appreciated, then we don't have to make several trips." Edward said.

"Jerry." Kate called into the back on the phone. "Will you and Jim help these customers take their purchase out to their car? She asked.

Less than a minute later Jerry was walking out of the back room with his coat on and carrying one to Jim.

"Thank you so much for your help. Have a nice evening." Edward said to Kate before we walked out of the store.

After everything was loaded into the back of the Volvo Edward turned to the two and gave them both a tip. I saw that he gave them each a hundred dollar bill. "Thank you but this is a bit much." Jerry said trying to give it back to Edward.

"Keep it. Don't worry about it. You two did a lot to help us." Edward said putting up his hand to stop Jerry.

Edward opened my door and helped me in. He then walked around the car and got in himself. We left the parking lot with Jim and Jerry still starring after us.

Once we were on the road I turned to Edward and asked, "What was going through Jim's head? I heard you growl and talk to him through your teeth to stop starring at me."

"He was thinking about you, but not just how beautiful you look or how musical your voice and laugh was. No, he was picturing himself with you, very detailed and he was imagining you calling out his name and stuff like that. It took a lot of control not to rip his head off. His ideas were not pleasant for women, and even though I know you would never leave me for him and that you could stop him with no effort at all, it was still hard for me to watch." Edward said cringing from picturing what Jim had thought.

Just from what he was saying I growled picturing the things that were probably going through Edward's mind because they had went through Jim's mind. I want to go and rip his head off.

"Bella calm down, I didn't want to upset you. Besides we are home so you need to calm down. Take out your anger and frustration when we are hunting in a couple minutes. Since Renesmee is already asleep and so is Jon we will just give Renesmee and Debbie their stuff tomorrow morning." Edward said as he pulled up our driveway and into the garage.

"Ok." I said, Edward came and opened my door for me. While he was helping me out I asked, "What room is Jon sleeping in?" I knew we only had that one extra room and it is now Debbie's.

Debbie came walking out into the garage and answered my question before Edward could. "Well we were going to put him in your room since it was Edward's idea to bring him here but since Jon is your singer I wouldn't put you through anymore torture than we already are and neither would Rosalie, add that to the fact that Emmett still hasn't returned she gave up her room for the night." She said walking up to us. "Ready to hunt?" She asked me as she touched right below my right eye. I could see my eyes reflected in hers and mine were black from smelling Jon's blood and my throat was on fire.

"Yes, very much so." I said and went for the door leading outside

Debbie and Edward both chuckled but then they followed me.

Debbie was watching Jon's future so we knew when he would be waking up to be back home before then.

We stayed rather close to the house so that meant moose was all that there really was for us. I had four in an attempt that Jon's blood wouldn't affect me when I was full, don't ask me where it all went though. I felt really full, fuller than I ever have before and I sloshed when I moved. Edward tried not to chuckle but Debbie couldn't control herself and was laughing hysterically.

When we got back to the house I climbed through our window and Edward followed me. Debbie chose to go in through the kitchen door and said her hello and good morning to Esme before heading up to get change before Jon woke up.

Edward and I haven't had any couple time together since before Debbie was changed into a vampire and when we were both changing in the closet together we saw each other and lost it, it had been too long.

We were able to pull apart and get dressed by the time we heard Jon getting up to go the the bathroom. We ran downstairs full speed so we could act like we just finished eating when Jon comes into the kitchen. When we got there Debbie was sitting at the table with three already dirtied dishes, one for her and the others were for Edward and I, she was smirking at us. Esme did a little chuckle and I have no idea why. Edward then let out a laugh and I really felt left out.

"What am I missing?!?!?" I asked, I was getting frustrated.

"Well remember how I said I couldn't control Jasper's gift yet?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah, so what?" I said, still feeling lost.

"Well I felt you guys. I saw it in a vision and I really wish I hadn't so I quickly turned that off but I still felt it." Debbie said with a little smile.

"I am sorry about that but I still don't understand what is funny." I said as I walked over to sit next to her.

"I felt when you, uh, finished, if you know what I mean, and well I couldn't control myself and I kind of maybe screamed out in pleasure." Debbie said looking down at her hands.

"She scared me half to death, I jumped and dropped what I was cooking, that is what we used to dirty your plates with." Esme said with a chuckle.

"I am so sorry, I didn't even think about that. All that took over was my need for Edward, it's been awhile." I said looking down at my hands now.

"It is ok. I just need to figure out how to turn that gift off. I am sorry that I have kept you two apart in that way. I feel bad. I have sensed how badly you both want each other and all the pent up emotions for one another was getting a little tense for me." Debbie said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Listen, we can live, we don't have to do it every night or anything like that. Our main focus is you right now. We want to make sure you handle everything alright and that you are in control." I told her as I played a little with her hair. Edward nodded his agreement.

Just then we heard Jon make his way down the steps so we all stopped talking. Edward took his seat next to me and the three of us made it look like we were in different stages of finishing when Jon came in still in his pajamas. Edward was taking his plate along with mine to the sink while Debbie just pulled her fork away from her mouth and put it on her plate.

"Jon, have a seat, I fixed a plate for you." Esme said as she walked with a plate piled high over to the seat across the table from Debbie. Esme took Debbie's plate back to the sink with her, then came back to sit next to Jon.

"Am I the only one eating?" Jon asked.

"The rest of us already finished, well except Renesmee and Jacob but they aren't up yet." Edward said.

"Oh." Jon said and then he shoveled in his food. I didn't think he would eat it all but he did, no wonder he was somewhat chubby. Debbie said that he definitely put on pounds after they broke up.

"So what are we going to do today before I have to leave?" Jon asked looking at Debbie.

"Uh, well I thought maybe we could play video games. We have all of the different systems thanks to Emmett." Debbie said.

"Who is Emmett?" Jon asked looking a little jealous.

"Oh, remember how I said that almost everyone was here from my family. Well Emmett is my other brother. He is out searching for something." Edward said.

"What is he looking for?" Jon asked looking to Edward somewhat relieved. Everyone in the house snickered to low for Jon to hear.

"He seems to have misplaced something of great importance to him and he is trying to find where he left it." I said trying my hardest not to laugh.

"Oh, ok." Jon said as Esme took his plate. "Do you mind if I take a shower before we play games?" He then asked looking to Debbie and then us.

"Yeah, that is fine. We'll wait down in the TV room for you." Debbie said, and Jon headed up to take his shower.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 – Bella POV

While Jon was up showering Edward, Debbie and I went to wait in the TV room for Jon. Esme went up to her room to spend some time with Carlisle. Alice and Jasper took my truck and where out hunting. Rosalie was out working on Debbie's truck to get it up to the same level as all the other vehicles in our family. Renesmee and Jacob were still asleep and probably would be for most of the morning.

After Jon finished his shower he went to shave at the sink, all of a sudden I smelt blood, his blood, I lost my control and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. Edward and Debbie where able to restrain me before I made it to the bathroom door. Edward threw me over his shoulder and jumped out of Rosalie's window.

From what I could hear Debbie ran and got Carlisle so he could mend Jon's cut. Edward ran me fifty miles away from the house. Alice obviously saw what was happening because both she and Jasper arrived right after Edward placed me down on the ground.

"Oh my God Bella are you ok?" Alice asked as she came running up to me full speed. I had stopped breathing once I realized what exactly I was doing.

"Uh I think so. I can't believe I almost killed him." I said as I collapsed down to the ground shaking with my sobs. I felt horrible that I let the monster take control of me.

"Bella, love please calm down. None of us look down upon how you reacted. He is in fact your singer and you were doing extremely well resisting him, his bleeding was just too much for you, we all understand, it is indeed what you are, there is only so much that we can fight before our instincts over power us." Edward said as he pulled me on to his lap.

"But you were able to resist me when I was bleeding. Why couldn't I resist?" I asked between sobs.

"Bella, there are two reasons that I can think of off the top of my head to answer that question. One, you are still relatively young and new to this life, Edward was almost double your age. Two, you are not in love with Jon, he isn't your mate like how you were, I mean are, Edward's mate." Jasper said as he walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt his calming affects and let him help me.

"Bella, I think you should hunt. You need to be there when Jon leaves and if he sees your eyes as black as they are he will think something is wrong with you and it could cause some problems. Esme and Carlisle have already gotten rid of everything with his blood on it and the smell of it is completely gone from the house." Alice said pulling me up from Edward.

"I don't want to be around him. I am afraid that I might kill him. There is no way to know for sure that I will be able to control myself." I said still not looking anyone in the eyes.

"You have to go back to the house. He has to see you or he'll think you are really strange. Edward already told him that he would be driving him back to the airport and Jon already knows you two are connected at the hip, if Edward is at the house and you aren't he will start asking questions. Trust me, I have seen it." Alice said making me look her in the eyes.

I looked to Edward and opened my mind up to him. _'I don't want to run and hunt, I am afraid that I'll go back for Jon's blood.'_

Edward looked at me with understanding and then turned to Jasper. "Go get at least two animals for Bella to drink. Alice and I will stay here with Bella." He said. Jasper disappeared on his mission after giving Edward a quick nod.

Debbie's POV

Jon was up in the bathroom, he finished his shower and now he was going to shave. All of a sudden I heard him curse under his breath and then I smelt it, his blood, fresh and flowing out of him. Before I could even process if I wanted to drink his blood or not Bella took off up the stairs. Edward and I were able to grab her before she was able to rip open Rosalie's bathroom door where Jon was. I had stopped breathing just to be on the safe side, one out of control vampire is enough to deal with. I quickly opened the window and Edward jumped out of it with Bella over his shoulder, she was trying her hardest to break free, hissing and growling her protest.

As soon as they were out of sight I ran to Carlisle. "What's wrong my dear? You look bewildered." Carlisle said as I ripped open the door to his study.

"Jon cut himself or something, he is bleeding." I told him.

"Oh, now I smell it. Where is Bella?" He asked me as he started to get up from his chair behind his desk.

"Edward took her somewhere out in the woods. She almost got to Jon but we stopped her. It's going to take awhile for Edward, Alice and Jasper to calm her but you need to fix Jon up and get rid of the blood." I said in a gush. I had to take in a breath now in order to be able to continue talking. Smelling Jon's fresh blood made my throat burn fiercely. I swallowed trying to calm my throat and gain control.

Carlisle noticed my struggle and quietly and quickly called for Rosalie and Esme.

"Yes?" They both asked as they came into Carlisle's study, their eyes were considerably darker than they were earlier that morning but they were not fully black, they could resist his blood enough to stay in control.

"Take Debbie outside until I tell you she can come back in, as you can tell Jon is bleeding and I don't want Debbie to suffer and risk killing him." Carlisle said to them as he started to head towards Rosalie's room with his medical bag in hand. They both nodded, Esme took my left hand and Rosalie took my right one and they directed me out to the back yard, again I had stopped breathing.

When we were far enough away, which wasn't into the woods yet, Esme told me I could breathe. I did as I was told and was relieved to only smell the snow, woods, and different scents of my family.

"How can you guys withstand the call of his blood?" I asked, their eyes had returned to the beautiful gold that my eyes will soon become.

"Many, many years of living among humans and not giving in." Esme said as she rubbed my back soothingly like the mother she was for all of us.

"For some it is easier than others though." Rosalie said. "For those of us who have tasted human blood it is a bit harder, and even for those who haven't if it is their singer it could become to much. If Jasper were here at the time he would have been right there with Bella trying to get to Jon, since he used to consume human blood regularly before joining our family."

Before I could stop myself I asked. "Have either of you ever tasted human blood?" I wish I could reverse time and not ask that, it was like word vomit, it just came out on its own accord.

"I have not, though I have killed some humans I made sure not to spill their blood." Rosalie said looking proud of herself.

I then looked at Esme who had dropped her hand from my back and was now looking down at the ground. "I have." She said in barily a whisper.

I was shocked. _'I thought only Emmett and Jasper had consumed human blood.'_ I thought to myself.

Esme looked up at me. "I see you can us Bella's other gift." She said. My look of confusion stopped whatever she was going to say next.

"What do you mean Bella's other gift? I thought she was just a mental shield." I said.

"We only learnt about it one night up here before your change took place. Alice was so excited that you would be joining us she was bouncing in her seat uncontrollably and Bella only thought like she was tell Alice to calm down but Alice heard her in her head like Bella had said it out loud. I just heard you in my head about how you thought only Emmett and Jasper had tasted human blood." Esme told me.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Rosalie said looking a little jealous. I decided to listen into her thoughts. _'Why is it that everyone is gifted anymore and she is the most gifted. This is so unfair. I mean yes I am still the prettiest but after awhile that gets annoying and boring. If I had any of my family member's gifts I could really have some fun.'_

I couldn't listen to her thoughts anymore. I hissed in her direction and then turned back to Esme. I heard Rosalie mumble a sorry but I paid her no attention. "You were saying before my thought interrupted you?" I asked her.

"Towards the beginning of this life I lost my control and drank from a human, I don't think they were my singer but I just couldn't help it, I had gone too long in between hunts. I felt bad right after and still do but there really isn't anything I can do about it except for resist drinking from humans now. Now it is not that hard to resist but if I encounter my singer I am not sure I would be able to resist them." Esme said looking to the ground again.

"I am very sorry I brought up the subject. I really didn't mean to ask the question, it just came out before I could stop myself." I said, I really felt bad, I have never seen Esme look like this, she is always so cheerful and happy.

Then I heard Carlisle say it was all set for us to return. Esme ran into the kitchen door while Rosalie told me to stay put and she took off for the house, jumping in through my bedroom window. She returned with a fresh pair of contacts making me realize that my last pair had dissolved. I still can't believe they have contacts that make my eyes look the grayish-green that they were before my change.

"Thanks, though I would love to see his reaction to my red eyes, it would be priceless." I said as I put them in.

Rosalie chuckled and then said, "You're welcome." She was still avoiding looking me in the eyes and then she walked into the garage. I know it is because she feels bad for what she thought. I walked into the house and went into the TV room to wait for Jon to come down. Carlisle was sitting in one of the recliners reading a big book that looked brand new. I heard a car pull off of the road and onto our driveway so I opened myself up to the thoughts around me to see who it was. I heard Jasper, Alice, and Edward in my head. I know I can't hear Bella unless she wants to be heard. Thank goodness Edward was watching her so I knew she was home too. I hope that Bella is doing alright, she looks nervous and scared.

Bella POV

Jasper reappeared with a mountain lion and a bear. I don't know how long he was gone, Edward and Alice were talking nonstop to me about how good I have done and it's not my fault that I lost control and that no one thinks badly of me and blah, blah, blah. Edward never let go of me and Alice was always touching me in some way trying to comfort me.

I drank from both the animals that Jasper brought me, they weren't as good since he had already killed them but it did satisfy me. Jasper disposed of both of their bodies for me.

"Are you ready to go home love?" Edward asked me.

"In all honesty no I am not but I will because I know it is the right thing to do." I said.

Edward helped me up and walked me over to my truck, we got in the back seat while Jasper got in the driver's seat. Alice was going to get in back with us but I told her I would be fine and that she could sit up front with Jasper. The car ride was silent. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me and give me confidence, it was working a little bit but not enough to cover up my nerves and fears that were written all over my face.

We pulled into the garage and Rosalie was in there working on Edward's BMW. She looked at me with concern and then came to give me a hug. The five of us walked into the house, I stopped breathing. Debbie and Carlisle were in the TV room. Carlisle was reading one of his big books while Debbie was flipping through the channels on TV. Esme came into the room from the kitchen. She walked over to me and pulled me into one of her comforting hugs, I returned it gladly, loving how she was now my mother. Debbie and Carlisle came and did the same.

We had all just taken our seats, I was on the couch between Edward and Alice, Rosalie was sitting on the floor leaning against my legs, so I was playing with her hair. Jasper was sitting on the armrest next to Alice, while Carlisle and Esme were on the loveseat. Debbie was sitting on one of the recliners so Jon couldn't try to sit next to her. Jon came down looking paler than he normally does. He sat down in the other looking at Debbie with so much sorrow and loss but also hope and determination. I had yet to breathe out of fear but I was making sure to move my shoulders so it at least looked like I was.

"How is your finger?" Carlisle asked Jon to break the silence.

"Oh, um, it is ok I guess. I can't feel it though from that shot you gave me." Jon said with a slight smile to Carlisle. Then he turned to us. "Bella, Edward, how was your date last night?" He asked us.

"It was great, we did some shopping." Edward said squeezing my leg.

"Yeah actually we got something for Debbie and Renesmee." I said. Hearing this Jacob and Renesmee came down to join us. They went and sat on the other couch.

Edward got up and went to his car to bring in their gifts, he left our stuff out in the car. "These are early Christmas presents, we couldn't wait to give them to you guys so you get them today." He said. He took Renesmee hers first and then gave Debbie hers.

Jon watched as Debbie pulled everything out. She was acting surprised for Jon's sake and was extremely happy which I knew was not an act. Debbie pulled out her laptop, iPod, case for the iPod, and carrying pouch for the laptop. Jon looked at it all and then back at Edward and I with so much shock on his face that it was priceless. I chuckled to low for him to hear but it made me need to take in some air, his scent made my throat burn but it was manageable. I was in complete control and I saw Alice give me a slight nod out of the corner of her eye assuring me I would not harm Jon.

Renesmee had taken her stuff out as well and Jon saw that they both got identical stuff, he looked even more shocked then he did when it was just Debbie with all that.

"How, how can you guys afford that all that? Did you guys steal them or something?" Jon asked.

"They get a rather big allowance which they can spend however they choose." Carlisle said so we wouldn't have to come up with a quick lie, at least what he said was kind of true.

"Must be nice." Jon mumbled under his breath thinking we wouldn't hear him. Debbie got a smug look on her face but quickly covered it up before Jon looked at her again. "So um, are we going to play games or what?" He asked loud enough now that we could acknowledge him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Anyone else want to join in?" Debbie asked.

Every one of us decided we would play except for Carlisle and Esme, they were going "for a drive", which meant that they were going to go hunting and have some alone time to themselves where none of us could hear what was going on between them. It was kind of gross at first when I could hear our family members getting it on, especially Esme and Carlisle since they are my parents for all intent and purposes, but after a couple years I got used to it and I really doesn't bother me. I do however understand how nice it is to not have to tone it down or anything so no one in the family would hear.

We were three hours into a Mario Kart tournament when all of a sudden Emmett burst through the door looking wild. "Where the hell is it Bella!?!?" He screamed looking at me. We all jumped back away from him a bit, all the immortals because he hurt our ears and Jon because Emmett scared the shit out of him.

"Jon, this is my other brother Emmett." Edward said.

"Um, hi." Jon said.

Emmett was un-phased by Jon. "Bella I am serious, where is it!?!?" He said again.

"Well did you go home and look there?" I asked him.

"What do you mean home? New Jersey? Yes I was there and went all through the house." He said.

"That is not where I consider home to be." I said.

Apparently Emmett understood because he took off out the door again. I was actually surprised that he was able to keep himself at a fast human speed while he was in the house.

"Where do you consider home then?" Jon said looking to me still looking a little terrified from Emmett.

"That's easy, Forks Washington. That is where I met Edward and where the Cullens adopted me." I said, as I smiled to my family and they all returned it with one of their own.

"Oh. That's cool. Do you guys want to continue our tournament or should we do something else?" Jon asked.

"How about you guys finish, I need to talk to Bella anyhow." Debbie said getting up from her seat. She went to her bedroom and I followed her. I knew she was going to replace her contacts since the red was starting to show through.

"What's up?" I asked after I entered her room and shut the door behind me.

"Well I am going to check my email and stuff real fast but I also wanted to see how you were doing? Your eyes are a bit darker than they usually are after you hunt." Debbie said.

"Well that would be because of Jon. I am ok thought, I am in complete control as long as he doesn't bleed I am good." I said as I went and sat down on her bed.

"That's good to hear." She said, she grabbed her old laptop since that was what was in her room and came to sit next to me.

Debbie opened her email first and read one from her mom. _Hey kiddo, glad you are doing well. I regret having to tell you this but your Nana isn't doing too well, we don't know how much longer she has left. Just don't let it affect you there ok. Stay focused and get all your stuff done. I love you, Mom._

Debbie lost it after she read that, she was sobbing uncontrollably and crumbled into me for support. "Maybe if I stayed she wouldn't have had the turn for the worse. I can't believe it, I have only been gone for little over three weeks." She said in between sobs.

"Shh, calm down, once Carlisle comes back we can have him call the hospital and doctors to find out what exactly is wrong. If it is something that he can fix he'll go out and help. From what you have told me though she is old and it could be her time even if you were there." I said trying to sooth her however I could.

"Do you really think that Carlisle will do that?" She asked.

"Of course, he views you as his daughter and he wants to do what he can to keep his family happy. Plus if he doesn't , for whatever reason, Edward can do it since he has a medical degree." I said.

Debbie went into a vision and when she came out of it she said, "Carlisle will do it but there is no way to save her. It'll just be a waste of his time. Can we at least go to the funeral though?"

"Um, well, if Alice can do a good enough disguise for you, me, and Edward since we are supposed to be out here then ok. We don't want to risk anyone figuring out what has happened to you and someone in your family is bound to see the differences." I told her.

Yet again she went blank faced like Alice always does and when she came out of her vision she sighed. "We can go, it will be hard but I can handle it with everyone's help."

"Well you know that Edward and I will be there right along with you for support." I said squeezing her arm.

"The whole family will be there for support though the three of us will be the only ones in disguise. The others will go and give their condolences." She said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Ok when will the viewing and funeral be?" I asked.

"Three weeks and two days will be the viewings, and then the funeral will be the next day." She said looking down now trying to control her emotions.

I pulled her into a comforting hug that I always used with Renesmee whenever she gets upset and needs comforting or support.

"You know I feel like I have two mothers now in our family." Debbie said out of the blue while she straightened up to look me in the eyes again.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well obviously Esme is the mother figure and I do honestly think of her that way. But then there is you. Even though you will forever be eighteen and I will forever be twenty-one, you treat me like a daughter all the time." She said with a wide smile on her face.

"I couldn't help but to smile at this. I pulled her into a tight hug. "You have no idea how happy you just made Esme and I, well maybe you do. I have always felt that you were my daughter along with being a sister and friend. Ever since that first day when Edward and I entered that classroom I felt that I needed to protect you and make you happy." I said.

"I do know, I can feel it from both of you and Edward is feeling extremely proud and happy as well." Debbie said.

"Come on, let's go down stairs. Jon has to leave in a couple minutes." I said as I looked to the clock on her nightstand.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank God he will be out of here." She said getting up and heading to the door. I couldn't help but to chuckle and most of our family did too.

We went downstairs as Jon was going up to grab his bag and go to the bathroom. Debbie and I joined the rest of the family in the TV room. When Jon came down he said goodbye to everyone awkwardly, not knowing if he could hug Debbie or not. Esme gave him a bag of snacks and drinks for his ride in the car and his time between flights.

Edward and Jon left, Jon still did a gasp at all the cars, it was rather funny.

Once Edward and Jon were out of the driveway Esme ran up to Debbie and picked her up into a very enthusiastic hug. We all were laughing while Debbie gasped and asked, "What is this for?"

"I am just so happy and thankful that you consider me a mother for you. Anytime one of my children call me mom or anything like that it just makes me so happy." Esme said as she placed Debbie down on her feet.

"So since you are back and you heard our conversation I would assume that Carlisle is back too, where is he?" Debbie asked.

"Yes dear he was and he already went to our house in Forks where he has an office to make the phone calls. He is going to do everything that he can for her." Esme said pulling Debbie into a comforting hug which she melted into.

"I know that it is pointless for him to be doing that but I don't think I can tell you or him how grateful I am for him trying." She said pulling away from Esme.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Bella POV

It had been three weeks since Debbie got that email from her mother. Carlisle and Esme went back to New Jersey two and a half weeks ago with Renesmee and Jacob since their winter break was over. Carlisle had taken over Debbie's grandmother's case though there really was nothing that he could do. Debbie's mom signed a Do Not Resuscitate order so it was only a matter of time. Esme has been there to help Joy and her sister through their hard time.

The rest of us were getting ready to leave for New Jersey when Carlisle called Debbie's cell, she picked up. "Hello."

We all stopped moving and breathing so we could hear Carlisle even though we knew what he was going to say. "Debbie, my dear, I am sorry to inform you but your grandmother is dead. I told your mother that I would inform you. I also told her that you won't be able to attend the viewing and funeral and she fully understands. We will see you tomorrow evening. We love you, be safe." Carlisle said.

Debbie was dry sobbing and had fallen to her knees but she managed to say, "Thank you Dad, I love you too." Then she hung up.

I went to comfort Debbie while Alice and Rosalie had the boys pack up the vehicles.

I didn't have to say anything, I just pulled her into my lap hugging her tightly to me while stroking her hair and rocking us gently while humming songs that I heard her listen to on her iPod.

After half an hour she calmed down and Edward came to get us. Edward, Debbie, and I were going in her Range Rover. Edward drove, which kind of annoyed Debbie even though she did understand that he did so she could focus on preparing herself for the ordeal that she was going to go through, especially since she has to hide her identity which is going to make it even harder. While Edward drove I sat in back with Debbie.

Debbie was silent the whole time. She just sat in her seat leaning her back into me and staring out of the window. She sat completely still not moving at all the entire time, I assume deep in thought. I would assume that she was shielding herself from the way I noticed Edward looking in the rearview mirror with an annoyed look on his face.

* * *

**Debbie's POV**

I knew it was coming but I still couldn't believe that my Nana was dead.

The whole ride from Alaska to New Jersey I was deep in thought. I leaned against Bella the whole time not moving an inch, I couldn't, I was frozen in thought. All I could do was replay all my blurry human memories of her. The ones when I was a little girl helping her cook and bake. The time I fell and shredded my leg up and she cleaned it and calmed my Poppop down. How after her stroke the roles changed, at the time I hated it but now I wouldn't mind.

I didn't even realize that we were back at the Cullen house in New Jersey until Bella gently shook me and said, "Debbie, honey, we're back in New Jersey. We have two hours until the viewing, I think we should go for a quick hunt and then we can let Alice work her magic on us."

"Yeah that would be a good idea." I said. I know it was bad that I hadn't hunted since I got that email from my human mother but I was too distraught. I did nothing. I know my new family worried about me, I could feel it. I did however learn how to turn off that gift so I wouldn't feel that guilty anymore. I do know Edward and Bella did get to have more couple time and for that I was grateful.

I really didn't pay attention to what I hunted. I think I drank a couple of deer. When we got back to the house I was assaulted by the family, all trying to comfort me. Alice then led Bella, Edward and I up to her room where she went to work on us.

Alice had me in a brunette wig that went half way down my back, she put a crap load of make-up on me so I looked somewhat tanned. She put me in a beautiful black dress suit with a dark purple button up shirt under it. I wore a long black trench coat over it with black leather gloves. Alice said that tomorrow I would be wearing the same thing but with a dark blue shirt instead. I was wearing contacts that made my eyes look a dark blue.

Bella and Edward appeared at the door to Alice's room dressed similarly. They too were in black dress suits. Edward had a grey button up shirt with a black tie while Bella had a dark green button up on. Both were in trench coats similar to mine and were made to look tanned as well. Bella had on a black wig that was pulled into a bun. Her contacts made her look a beautiful ocean blue, an advantage she has with the golden eyes. Edward had a blond wig on that was in the skater style, you know longer and in the eyes while covering the ears. His contacts were a stunning green.

We rode in silence. Edward drove Bella and I in my Range Rover again while Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Renesmee went in Carlisle's car and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper went in Rosalie's car.

We arrived twenty minutes before the viewing was supposed to start, they already had one in the afternoon. I saw my mom and aunt arrive, they went inside and fifteen minutes later more people started to arrive. Some I still remember, some I feel like I should remember, and some that I know I had no idea who they were at all.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella. "Debbie, honey, are you ready to go in? The rest of the family is waiting. Even though they are acting like they barely know us they are still going to go in at the same time as us."

"Oh, um, yeah I guess." I said.

Edward had sent an email to my mom and aunt letting them know that I wouldn't be able to attend because of this being the first week of college classes but that three of my friends from my community college would be attending in honor of me, from my email account. I was Danielle, Edward was Erik, and Bella was Bethany.

"Just remember, try not to breathe since we don't know how you are going to handle all the humans." Edward said.

"Ok." I said. I took a deep breath, sat up straight and then got out of the Range Rover.

The Family walked in front of us and went through first. We went right behind them. Bella had her left hand behind my back and cupped around my left upper arm. She did this for two reasons, one, to give me support and two, in case I took a breath and lost control.

We walked up to the coffin and I looked in to see my nana lying there so peacefully. In the coffin there was the cross floral arrangement that I had ordered like I always do, she was supposed to be buried with it. There were several floral arrangements that I had sent along with ones from all the other couples in my family.

It was hard seeing my nana there but we had to move, there was a line after all. It was worse seeing my mom and aunt standing there and it killed me that I couldn't stand there next to them like I should be. When I got up to them I shook both of their hands and said, "I am so sorry for your loss, I am Danielle, Debbie's friend."

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

Once we got past them I asked Bella and Edward, "Can we sit in the back. I want to see who comes that I remember."

"Of course, Esme wants to stay and help your mom and aunt however she can so we will all stay back with you." Edward said.

Edward sat on the end, then Bella, me, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Renesmee, Jacob, and then Esme on the end closest to my mom and aunt.

I saw some of my old coworkers come in. Some of my old teachers, my mom's coworkers, my aunt's coworkers, my old neighbors, some old classmates were there. There was our family members from PA. Then to my utter shock my father walked in and got in line with his wife. I think it was his wife that shocked me the most. My dad being here is going to be enough to annoy my mom but the fact that his wife is here and acting like she is saddened by this is totally going to piss her off, hell I was pissed off. I hissed to low for any of the humans to hear but my family did.

"Wow, hey, calm down, what's wrong?" Bella asked me. I didn't say anything; I just glared at my father. She followed my stare and then said, "Oh, I understand, is that his wife?"

"Yes that is the bitch." I said through clinched teeth.

We watched as my mom and aunt shook hands with my dad but they both snubbed her. I had to chuckle at that. Once they walked out of the room and towards the parking lot I followed keeping my distance since the viewing was done anyhow and they were the last ones. Esme and Carlisle were busy helping my mom and aunt. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had just left. Renesmee and Jacob followed me along with Bella and Edward. My dad had gone in to the bathroom after he went and brought the truck closer to the building. I made sure nothing bad would happen by checking the future quickly. Then I had my family members stay back and give me my space to do what I had to do. I stalked Kelly like the predator that I was. Obviously I scared her because she jumped and said, "Jesus Christ, what the hell is your problem? Can I help you?"

"Hi, I don't believe we met, I am Danielle, one of Debbie's very close friends. You're Kelly right, her step-mother?" I asked holding my hand out to shake hers.

She took my hand tentatively. "Nice to meet you, uh, I think." She stuttered.

"You know if I remember correctly from what Debbie has told me, you treated her like shit, along with your own children. Just so you know I will be watching you. I have connections. You treat anyone like shit or say anything bad about Debbie or any member of her family and I will make sure that what is left of your measly life will be miserable. You need to stop spending Jay's money as well, you need to get a job within a month's time instead of sitting on your fat ass all the time. Oh and quit the act, you have no reason to be sad about Ann's passing." I said squeezing her hand. I know I was hurting her and scaring her, and to tell you the truth I liked it.

"Uh, um, ok. Sorry." She stuttered.

Just then my dad walked out. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can burn in hell asshole." I mumbled and my family memebers chuckled. Then loud enough for him to hear, "No, I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I am Danielle, Debbie is a very dear friend of mine so I figured I should meet her parents. Anyhow I must get home. By the way have you heard from her since she left?" I asked.

Kelly got in the truck and shut the door. "No I haven't." He said.

"Well did you make an effort? You know, try to get in contact with her." I said.

"No I haven't had the time. Plus I don't know her new number or address." He said.

"Ha, that's bullshit." I snorted.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh don't lie to me. Debbie has told me about you. You lie all the time; she would catch you in them all the time but was too nice to call you out on them. I on the other hand am not. I know you have had the time you just don't care enough to try to contact her. You could care less about her. Anyhow I think your wife is ready to leave and I need to get home and call Debbie so she knows how the viewing went. See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, where is my daughter? She should be here." He said.

"This is the first week of classes, she cannot miss the week, Joy understands. But I really must be going." I said.

I held out my hand and he shook it, I squeezed his hand a bit tighter and saw him flinch. "See you tomorrow Danielle." He said turning to the truck holding his hand to his chest.

As he drove away I started laughing. Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake all came up behind me. Edward was chuckling the whole time

"Edward, what's so funny?" Bella asked him.

"Well Debbie here kind of scared both of them out of their minds. Kelly is scared beyond belief and is going to make sure anything she had on facebook and MySpace about Debbie and anyone related to her is taken down and she was already trying to think of jobs to apply for. As for Jay, he is trying to process everything that involves Debbie, seeing if there was any difference between how he was with her and how his was with his children with Kelly. He was noticing there were but he doesn't know what to do about it now." He said.

"Hmm, I didn't even think to read their minds. Grr, why didn't I think of that, it could have been even more satisfying." I said

"You know you really did look like a vampire stalking its prey when you followed Kelly. There for a minute I thought you were going to kill her but then I remembered that Alice would have called to warn us." Bella said.

"I know, I felt like a vampire. It was the first time that I actually felt like one. I was tempted to kill her but I didn't want to risk being caught, she's not worth it." I said while walking towards the car.

By this time Carlisle and Esme came out. "Well we are proud of you that you didn't kill her." Esme said coming up next to me, she grabbed me hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you. How are my mom and aunt?" I asked.

"They are pretty good considering the situation. They did see your little conversation with your dad and his wife. I heard them chuckle and I think they were both happy that someone finally told them off. I also heard your aunt question your mom about whether or not she thinks they will attend tomorrow. Your mom thinks they will but wishes they wouldn't." Esme said with a chuckle.

"Oh they will be, I don't even need to look into the future to know that. I have a feeling that I will also be telling them off again. Well at least Kelly and to tell you the truth I can't wait." I said.

"As long as you are able to keep yourself in check." Jacob said.

"Jake, leave her alone, you know she won't do anything that would endanger her or any of us." Renesmee said hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry Deb, I sometimes have trouble stopping myself before I say something wolfy." Jake said.

"Ha, wolfy, that's funny. You know Jake I have yet to see you in your wolf form." I said with I chuckle and smile in his direction.

"Well maybe another time after everything is done." Jake said.

"Come on, let's all get home. I have to tell you something Debbie but I rather do that at home." Carlisle said pulling me into that fatherly hug thingy where you still are walking. "Oh and no looking into the future please I would like for you to hear it first hand from me in person not in vision." He said once we reached our cars before I had even thought about looking into the future.

"Um, ok. I will be a good girl and turn off all of the powers that are not mine." I said. I even turned off the shield so Edward could monitor my mind.

"Ok sweetie we will see you at home." Carlisle said kissing the top of my head. Esme gave me a huge smile before coming and kissing my cheek then they went to get in their car along with Renesmee and Jacob.

The car ride was silent again and my mind started going through all my human memories that I could actually remember of my family, well my mom's side at least.

Edward broke my thoughts when he said, "You know the more you play through those memories the easier it will be for you to remember them later in time, and I think that you will probably want to remember them. Your mother's side of your family was really great to you. You may not want to keep remembering your dad and his household, though you will remember what you said to him and Kelly today for the rest of eternity."

"I know, I don't want to forget my mom and her side of the family. Too bad I have to remember Jay and Kelly for the rest of my existence." I said with a sigh, I realized we were in the garage. "By the way I know you can't stay out of my mind when I don't have the shield up but you don't have to comment on it unless I think something towards you specifically, got it?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, I got it." Edward said with a gulp, I couldn't help but chuckle and neither could Bella.

Alice came into the garage with such grace like she always did that I lost tract of my thoughts just watching her. "Come on guys Carlisle really needs to tell you guys what he has to say fast." She said quickly pulling me out of my back seat and instructing Edward to hurry up with Bella.

When we got inside I saw everyone was gathered around the dining room table again. "Uh, hey. What's up?" I asked getting a little nervous. It must be something important if we are talking at the dining room table.

"Debbie, dear, please have a seat." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry it isn't bad." Jasper said looking over to me after feeling my emotions that I could not control.

"So I only have a couple minutes to tell you this but your mom and aunt will be spending the night tonight, maybe even tomorrow night as well." Carlisle said.

I started hyperventilating, I didn't even know that it was possible for a vampire to do so but I was. When I was able to calm down again I said, "Carlisle are you insane?!?! I always thought that you and Esme were the sanest of us all but this really makes me question it. Do you think that this is really a good idea with me being a new born and all?"

"Debbie I have complete faith in you that you won't hurt them or blow our cover, you have been doing extremely well thus far." He said and Esme looked at me and nodded her agreement.

"Wait, my mom and aunt think that we are friends of mine, how is that going to work with us being here?" I asked.

"Oh we already took care of that. We told them that you three are friends of Alice's as well and so the three of you would be spending the night as well. At first they didn't want to impose especially when they heard that the three of you were staying over but we talked them into it. I know that this is hard for them and I didn't want them both going home to empty houses tonight." Esme said.

"Now we have to stay in this makeup and wig and contacts for like two whole days?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, during the time that they are awake. We figured that you would like to spend some time with them as a vampire so you will be able to remember them. Also it will be like your final goodbye just they won't know that it is you." Carlisle said.

"That is a nice thought but I am not sure how I will handle that." I said.

Then I heard tires pull off the road and on to our driveway. "Hurry you three, go to your rooms as fast as you can and put in new contacts. You all need to be down here before they get to the door." Alice said.

Edward threw Bella over one shoulder and me over the other. Bella and I giggled which in turn made him chuckle. He ran his fastest up to my door and dropped me on my feet, if I wasn't vampire it probably would have been my butt, and then he disappeared into his and Bella's room. I quickly put in new contact and stepped out of my door, Edward scooped me up again before I even realized he was there. We got down to the TV room right as my aunt put her car in park.

All of us "kids" went to the different couches and chairs near the TV. Alice quickly set up a card game of Rummy 500 around the coffee table for Bella, Edward, herself, and I to play when they come in. Jacob and Renesmee were on one couch while Rosalie and Emmett were on the other; Jasper was sitting on the one recliner watching our game. Esme and Carlisle were on the loveseat pretending to watch the TV while waiting for them to either knock or ring the doorbell.

I heard them get out of the car, get their bags out of the backseat, climb up the front steps, and then one of them rang the doorbell. Esme quickly got up and went over to the door; Carlisle chuckled and followed his wife. He opened the door and greeted them. "Joy, Carey, so nice to see you again. Welcome to our home, Erik, Danielle, and Bethany are already here." Carlisle greeted them.

"Thank you, uh Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle and Esme. We really do appreciate this but you really didn't have to do this." My mom said.

"Please come in. I will show you two to your rooms." Esme said.

"We can share a room, we really don't mind. We don't want to put you out." My aunt said.

"Honestly it is no problem at all, we have more rooms then we use most of the time. We bought such a big house with all the rooms for when the children have friends come over and spend the nights, it's easier that way." Esme said quickly brushing them off.

"Ok if you are sure." My mom said.

Esme showed them up to the two spare bedrooms that were on the second floor. The three of them came back down and my mom and aunt took in all of us.

"Well you both have met all of these children at the viewing but I will give you a quick refresher. Our children are Renesmee and Jacob there. Then there is Rosalie and Emmett. Then there is Jasper and Alice is over there with her friends that she shares with Debbie; Erik, Bethany, and Danielle." Carlisle said.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all. And thank you for accepting us into your home for the evening. I hope we don't ruin your evening." My mom said.

"No worries Mrs. Trainer, we weren't planning anything extreme for this evening. We are just staying over here because it is easier since we are all going to the funeral tomorrow in honor of our dear friend Debbie." I said.

"Well we greatly appreciate your support and I am sure that Debbie feels the same way, please call me Carey." My aunt said.

"Joy, Carey, I was wondering if you two would like anything to eat? We just finished before you arrived but I can fix plates for you." Esme said.

"Oh, sure, that would be real nice, we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." My mom said.

"Come on, I'll fix you up plates from our leftovers." Esme said.

They both followed her into the kitchen. Carlisle went up to his study, possibly hiding from me. We continued with our game and the others continue to watch TV. Soon my mom and aunt followed suit after talking with Esme as they ate. They both took showers and then were soon asleep. All the couples went to their rooms and I went into the music room to the electric keyboard. I plugged in headphones and then attempted to teach myself how to play the piano with the beginners book that I had bought before I even met the Cullens."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – Debbie's POV

The morning of the funeral Alice came into the music room and pulled me away from the keyboard, I had managed to learn the whole book and was in the process of learning one of the songs that I love to sing all the time. She apparently already made Edward and Bella up and now it was my turn. She wanted us all ready before my mom and aunt got up. We are going to claim to have eaten our breakfast already besides for Jacob and Renesmee.

I looked just like yesterday except for the shirt color like Alice said I would, the same with Bella and Edward as well. Esme was just finishing making breakfast for the four people in the house when I arrived in the kitchen. All the full vampires were in the kitchen working on dirtying their plates and having very little food on it so they have very little faking to do about eating.

I heard my mom and Aunt getting ready for the day. I was so thankful that it was going to be cloudy that I could actually attend the funeral. Jacob and Renesmee came down to join us in the kitchen, we all greeted them and they greeted us. They filled their plates before joining us all at the table. My mom and aunt soon followed suit. When they walked in I was the first one to acknowledge them. "Good morning mo-Mrs. Trainer and Ms. Cuhen." I almost blew my cover and everyone in my new family looked at me with hints of nervousness and worry on their faces. I mumbled a quick sorry to low for my two old family members to hear and focused on both of their thoughts to see if they noticed my slip.

_'She is really nice, a lot like Debbie, no wonder they were such good friends. I just wish I had met her before Debbie went away to school.'_ My mom thought.

_'Huh, I wonder why Danielle was the first one to notice us, it was like she was waiting for us. Maybe it was out of respect, she seems very thoughtful and caring like Debbie is.'_ My aunt was thinking. If they only knew. I couldn't help but to do a slight satisfied smile at their thoughts, Edward saw and smiled at me as if he was saying that what they were thinking about me was the truth. They were only thinking things about me that they always told me were good points about me so I already knew that.

"Good morning all." My mom said. My aunt nodded her hello.

"Joy and Carey I set it up like a buffet today, you can help yourselves." Esme said as she pointed them over to the island.

"Thank you." They both said as they walked over to get their breakfast. They both came to the table with full plates.

They sat down in the two empty seats which just happened to be across from me. Once they were seated my aunt dug in but my mom looked up at me and said, "You know I see why you and Debbie are good friends, you two are a lot alike. I would think that you were twins. You both greet your elders formally buy their last names and you seem to care more about others than you do about yourself like Debbie does."

"Yeah, I think that is why we got along so well. We both share all the same views too, like I don't like smoking or drinking or the whole party scene. I think it is all pointless and stupid." I said as I placed my fork on my plate. I had emptied what little I had on it into a plastic baggy in my pocket when neither my mom nor aunt were paying attention.

"Uh, we kind of have to go. We will see you all at the funeral home." My aunt all of a sudden said after she looked at her watch.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Here let me take you plates." Esme said getting up from the table. She collected their plates along with hers and Carlisle's. Alice and Jasper collect the rest of our plates.

"Thank you Esme for opening your house to us and making such wonderful food." My mom said getting up.

"You two are welcome to spend tonight as well. We really don't mind, in fact we love having visitors." Esme said.

"Uh, we'll think about that and let you know after the luncheon is over if that is ok with you. We really do appreciate the offer. Do you mind if we leave your stuff here though? If we decide not to stay we can pick it up before we go home." My mom asked.

"That sounds perfectly fine with us." Carlisle answered.

Then my mom looked to where Edward, Bella, and I were sitting. She mainly focused on me and then said, "We would like you to be the first car behind the limo since you are Debbie's good friends and have come in her honor. I would invite you to ride in the limo with us but that might cause some problems, as it is we will most likely have to deal with some comments and problems."

I was speechless. When I finally was able to shake myself out of my shock, which only took a few seconds, I answered. "That would be an honor and I am sure Debbie would really appreciate you doing that for us."

"Not a problem. We just need to know what car you will be in so we can inform the limo driver and the funeral director knows so you do get right behind us." She said

Edward took my second of silence and answered for me. "We will be in a burnt orange Range Rover."

"Huh." My mom breathed out as response to what Edward said. Then loud enough to normally be heard she said, "Well we will be sure to inform the people that need to know and we will see you at the funeral home."

We all said our goodbye for now's and they left. When they got out to the car my aunt ask my mom, "Do you think Debbie knows that one of her friends have the same exact car that she always wanted but knew she would never be able to afford?"

"God only knows. Maybe that was a helping factor into her being friends with whichever one who owns it. Though I do know that she would be very jealous so that might have made it harder for the friendship. I have no idea." Mom said getting into the passenger side.

They drove away in silence. If only they did know that I was me and that the Range Rover is mine. After I "graduate from college" I'll have to email that I got some amazing job and was able to buy one of my own or something like that.

"Hey you ready? If you want to get whichever seat you decide we should all go now?" Alice said coming up to me where I stood and watched as my mom and aunt pulled onto the road.

"You mean you don't know where I want to sit?" I asked.

"Well I know the two places that you keep going back and forth between. You seem to be fighting between near the front so you can be close to where you should be or the back so you can watch everyone else while still seeing the whole funeral ceremony." She said. I looked at her while setting my mind to sit in back. Although I really wanted to sit up in the first few rows so I was near where I should rightfully be sitting I really wanted to monitor my dad and his wife, especially his wife. Alice came out of a vision and said, "Ah, this could be interesting."

I didn't read her mind nor did I look into the future for myself. I really just wanted to see how this played out in person. Yes it is awesome to know the future in advance sometimes but most of the time I think it is better to just live in the moment and not always know the outcome. That is why I was thankful that I could turn off my visions, I felt sorry for Alice always having to deal with them.

We all went to the funeral home in the same cars as we did last night. Today I told Bella that on the way to the funeral home she could sit up with Edward, I have figured out how to control my emotions like I used to when I was a human so no one will really know how I am truly feeling, though I did convey to her that on the way to the cemetary I want to sit in the front since it was the closest I could get to where I rightfully should be. Both Edward and Bella had no problem accepting that though I think they were surprised with how I was acting, I put the shield back up so that Edward wouldn't be able to read my mind and know the truth.

We got to the funeral home and there were only a couple other vehicles here besides for my aunt's car. When we walked in I sat in the last pew, I had to monitor my dad and the bitch. When my family members from Pennsylvania came in they got in the pew right behind my mom and aunt. It was sad that in the long pew there were only two people who were blood related to her, besides me who was not able to attend. I slumped in my seat at that thought. Bella and Esme tried to find out what was wrong but I just told them that it was nothing and not to worry about me. Of course my dad and Kelly walked in just as the funeral was starting, they were always late to everything. I felt a growl rumble in my chest but I also know it was to low for the humans to hear.

"Debbie please calm down, I know he is a jerk and inconsiderate but he isn't worth it." Alice said to quickly and low for humans to hear. I just nodded my head at her agreeing that she was right.

With my vampire senses I had no problem seeing everything happening all throughout the room that we were in. Several member of my old family were crying, especially my mom and aunt. Some people who were there to support my mom or aunt just sat and listen to everything not seeming to be affected at all. Jon and his family were there, which was slightly shocking. The site that really pissed me off was that the bitch was sobbing, there were fake tears that she quickly wiped away. It took all I had to keep myself in my seat. I had one hand on my lap in a fist and the other was holding Bella's hand, I had started squeezing that one too until I heard Bella do a little gasp, then I quickly released her hand and mumbled a sorry.

Before the funeral ended I used Bella's other gift and thought towards Edward, _'Just so you know it is going to be a two and a half hour drive to the cemetery.'_

I watched his eyes pop a bit and then read his mind so we could have a completely silent conversation. _'That is going to be the worst part having to follow at such a slow rate of speed.'_ He thought to me.

_'Sorry. The luncheon will be near the cemetery and then you can drive us home as fast as you want as long as you don't wreck my car that I have yet to drive.' _I threatened him.

_'I won't but if by some very rare turn of events we can just buy you another one.'_ He thought.

By this time the funeral had finished and the pallbearers carried my nana out. I recognized some of them, there were my mom's two cousins, my dad which was shocking, my cousin on my dad's side's husband, and then I had no idea who the other two were.

We all filed out into our respected cars and Edward was directed to get behind the limo. I heard Kelly bitching, "Why the hell are Debbie's friends the car right behind the limo? How can a twenty or twenty-one year old have such an expensive car? It should be family members behind the limo. We should be there, or at least those people from PA. Why the hell are they burying her in PA anyhow they live here, what's wrong with the cemeteries here in Jersey?"

"This is what Joy wanted, they are here in honor of Debbie so I can understand it in a way and if you notice the family members from PA are all behind her friends anyhow. They are from PA, it is their home state and that is where Bill is buried already. There is no reason for us to be anywhere near the front, we are not related to her, I only have the slightest claim because of Debbie and she isn't even here. Who knows how they can have that car, maybe their parents are rich or something." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"And where is the little ungrateful bitch anyhow?" She asked.

"She has class, this is her first week, there is no way she can miss that. I swear to God if you call her that again I will cut you off, there will be no more money coming your way." He said gritting his teeth, I was surprised he actually stood up for me in a way.

The rest of their ride was silent just like ours. I didn't read any minds. I figured she was pissed at him for not taking her side and he was pissed at her for how she was acting. When we finally got to the cemetery Edward sighed with relief that he didn't have to control his speed at such a slow pace anymore. All the Pallbearers went and carried my nana to her respected place next to my poppop, I hadn't been to his grave in ten years though I have been longing to for years. I would have driven myself out here but I had been to young so I wouldn't have known where to go in such a huge open area. Now with my vampire memory I knew I would be able to come here whenever I wanted and find their resting places with no trouble at all.

Our Pastor did his thing and then everyone went up and put a rose on her coffin. The entire time since we had arrived Kelly was acting like this was the worst thing that had ever happened to her

We went to the luncheon and it was the same there with Kelly and I couldn't take it anymore. For the first time since I became a vampire I wished I didn't have these enhanced sense, I was at the total opposite end of the long room from her and it was very loud but I could still hear her as if she was right next to me. We made it through the luncheon and the three of us were all by my Range Rover waiting for the rest of the family to come out so we could all leave together. My dad had park right next to it and I had to work my hardest not to dent his truck.

Kelly walked out first. She looked over to me with this look of disgust and disapproval. I walked up to her and said, "Hello, so nice to see you again."

"Oh uh, yeah, hi." Kelly stuttered out.

"So apparently you really didn't pay attention to what I said yesterday, either that or you just didn't take me seriously." I said with a slight growl that she was able to here.

"Oh, uh, I heard you. Um, I am sorry." She stammered. "I took down everything having to do with Debbie or anyone related to her on the internet. I started looking through the classified ads for places where I can apply for a job and I already have a list of the places I think I can get a job."

"Well that was part of what I said to you last night. You still acted like this was the worst thing that has ever happened to you, you are an attention whore. You are such a bitch, there was no reason for how you acted today. And the way you were talking about us in the truck at the funeral home was totally uncalled for." I said.

"Excuse me, you have no fucking right to call me a bitch, you don't know me you little slut. Wait, how do you know what I was saying while I was in the truck at the funeral home?" She asked.

"Remember I told you I have connections. Well I have a huge spread range of connections, one of which is in the FBI. It comes in very handy when you have bugs set up all over the place." I said. I was pissed at her and trying not to laugh at my own lie, for someone who never lied I was actually able to pull them off easily now, most be a vampire thing.

"Are, are you serious?!?! I thought that was a joke." She said. Her thoughts were a bit different, _'No, there is no way that she could have that kind of connections. Even if she did there is no way that they could have bugged Jay's truck over night, is there? No. She has to be lying. Where the hell is Jay I want to get away from her, she is scary I just feel like I should run from her.'_ I had to stop myself from laughing or showing any hint of knowing what her thoughts were.

"I was and still am completely serious. I highly suggest that you watch your ass from now on, lord knows it is big enought, you should have no trouble with that." I said as I turned to see my dad walking out.

"Oh, hi Danielle." He said.

"Hello Jay. It's nice seeing you again, I was shocked to see you were a pallbearer. Although you were kind of late which was rude and disruptive. Can you ever show up on time for anything?" I asked him.

"Joy asked me to, I did what was asked of me, I don't know why she asked me. As for being late, I try to be on time but it never seems to work out. So uh do you need any help with anything?" He asked. He was trying to act like he was the macho man but I could see his nervousness about me in his eyes.

"No, Kelly and I were just having a lovely chat." I said looking to Kelly who was now sitting in the truck looking pale. "Anyhow, I am going to call Debbie when we get home, anything you would like me to tell her for you?" I asked.

"Uh, no, nothing, thanks anyway." He said.

"Ok then, I'll see you around. Bye Jay." I said with a wave as I turned back towards my family who were all near our cars now.

"Bye." Jay said as he let out a sigh.

I walked back over to where my family stood. All of them were looking at me with worry but we all got in the cars and drove home in silence.

When we got home I ran up to my room and changed into some sweats. I left my wig on and grabbed an extra pair of contacts and shoved them in my pocket. I had decided on my plans for this evening but kept deciding on other things so Alice wouldn't see anything. Bella had gotten changed and taken off her wig and contacts. I saw her walking down the stairs as I ran out of my room.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Bella asked me.

"Well I thought I would go for a run." I said.

"Uh-huh and why do you still have your wig on?" She asked again.

"Well in case anyone sees me I figured I would keep the Danielle disguise. I was just going to go around and check on friends and work and stuff like that. I mean I would never go near them, just getting close enough to hear them and their thoughts." I said dismissively.

"Well do you mind if someone joins you? I can, no body that you know really knows me but your mom, I really don't mind." Bella said.

"I would like that, just me and you, we can bond a little more." I said. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

"Edward, I am going for a run with Debbie, we'll be back later." Debbie said a little louder to make sure he heard her.

"Alright, Love, see you later, be safe." He said back.

Once we were out the front door I took off with Bella in hand. I still forget that I am able to run faster since I am a newborn. "Debbie either slow down a bit or at least let go of my hand, I can't run as fast as you." Bella said.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." I said as I let go of her hand and slowed down to match her pace.

"So where are we going first?" Bella asked.

"My old best friend's house, I haven't talked to her in a while and I kind of feel bad about that. I would just like to find out what is up with her." I said.

"Ok, sounds good. Can I ask how many places we are going? I mean it doesn't matter to me I am just being curious." Bella said looking at me while we ran.

"Well I want to check out her house and then another friends house, I guess we can check Jon's house since they were nice enough to come to the viewing and funeral ad I do still like his family, my old work, obviously my mom's house, my aunt's house, my grandma's house and maybe my dad's house." I said looking her in the eyes a little hesitantly.

"Ok, so lots of running around. It will be nice to really let loose and run, always staying in control to look human or not going that far to hunt really can get annoying you know." She said with a grin. That helped calm my nerves a bit because I was afraid she would tell me that was a bad idea or something.

We got to Jen's development I jumped up into a tree of the first house we came too. It was eleven thirty at night and almost every house in the development had most of their lights off. I knew that I would be able to get to her house using the trees and the roof tops. Bella followed me effortlessly, I was having so much fun and I think she was too. It still amazes me how graceful she is and I now am.

Bella fell back the slightest bit so it would be easier for her to follow me. She broke my train of thought when she said, "You know I think you are now the most graceful member in our family, you are at least tied with Alice, and you are neck and neck with Rosalie for the most beautiful. I kind of feel like the ugly duckling who has no grace."

"Oh please, I am the ugliest one in the family. As for grace, well yes I am more graceful than I was as a human but I wouldn't say that I was the most graceful. Besides you are really graceful so I don't know what you are talking about." I said with a snort.

"You do not see yourself clearly at all." She said with a chuckle.

"Well then I guess that is something we have in common." I said as I smiled at her.

By this time we reached Jen's house and I was able to figure out that she was in her bedroom so I perched myself in a tree so I could look in, Bella followed. When I looked in I had to quickly turn and flee. I really should have paid more attention, listen to thoughts or look into the future, even feel the emotions around me. Hell if I would have used my vampire senses I could have saved myself from what I just witnessed. Jen was with her boyfriend, I knew that they did it but I really didn't need to see that.

Bella chuckled as she followed me and then said, "Well I would say that she is doing well. I guess we are done here. Where to next?"

"Let's go to where I used to work." I said as I took off.

Bella was chuckling as she followed me. Of course we stuck to the trees and roof tops until we got out of the neighborhood, then we took off in the cover of the woods.

It only took us twenty minutes to run what used to take me forty-five minutes to drive. Even though no one would be at the store I still wanted to go to it for old times' sake.

I still had my key to get in. Normally Val makes the people leaving hand in the key but since I grew up there and my mom still works there she said I could keep it. I know that the camera doesn't show all the way to the back door so we got in unseen, I then jumped up onto the shelving that went to whole distance of the hall and Bella followed. When we got to the other end we dropped down and entered the main stockroom. This was actually the furthest that we could go seeing as there were cameras all over the store itself and one that covered most of the stockroom. When I was human I memorized every inch of the store that was covered in the cameras because I would go into the blind spots to text.

It was hard standing here. I was remembering all the stuff that happened in the 7 years that I worked here. The friends that I made and the people that I couldn't stand. There were the fights that I had with co-workers, the times that I was praised and given more responsibilities and was told that they were proud of me. I had put so much into my job and I hardly ever got anything in return. There were the double standards that I couldn't stand. The events that were so unfair and ridiculous that they pissed me off.

Bella had remained silent letting me go through my memories. Though once I started to tense from the last few that were ones that really pissed me off. "Hey are you ready to maybe move on to the next place. Obviously something is bothering you about being here, I really don't think it would be a good idea to wreck the place." She said with a nervous chuckle trying to calm me down.

"Oh, um sorry. Ha, I let my mind wonder through every memory I have of this place and of course the ones that ticked me off were the last ones. Um let's go to my aunt's house and then my grandma's house and then we can hit my mom's house last." I said as I went to the doorway and prepared to jump up onto the shelves again.

"You know that this is going to get harder for you with seeing all of your family members, is that why you kept your wig on and I know you have contacts in your pocket. Are you going to see them, they are probably asleep already, it is kind of late for humans you know." She said as she jumped up and headed for the door.

"I don't plan on seeing them but I am prepared just in case. I don't want to risk getting caught as myself if I do see them somehow." I managed to say to her without my voice giving away my bit of a lie. No one knows my plans and I would like to keep it that way. I still haven't even fully decided to go ahead with my plan because I don't know if I could control myself the way I need to if I go through with my plan. I really don't want to mess up my life or that of my new family.

We went to my aunt's house and she was asleep like Bella had warned me so we didn't stay there long at all. When we went to my grandma's house she was just heading to her bedroom. From her thoughts she seemed content, though she was thinking about how she missed me staying there on the weekends and she was wondering how I was doing. I will have to remember to call her after I learn how to disguise my voice.

When we went to my house I perched myself in a tree that was close to the next street over as well. Bella didn't know this but my dad lives on the next street and fro where I was in that tree I was able to hear what was happening in their house as well. My mom was still up, she was watching the news on TV. I could tell from her thoughts that she really didn't want to go to bed. I know that she didn't want to sleep in that bed that my poppop and sister had died in and that used to be my nana's, she felt that it was wrong. But she didn't want to sleep up in her room anymore if she didn't have to since there is no bathroom up there. She was going through a major battle with herself in her head and it took everything in me not to go and try to comfort her. I heard Bella's phone buzz in her pocket signaling a text but I paid no attention to it. She read it and then responded in a couple seconds.

Then I heard it, yelling from one of the most annoying voices I know. "You do not talk back to me like that, I am your mother, I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it. I told you to get me iced tea and then take care of the dishes." Kelly screamed. What the hell is her problem, does she not realize that it is so late and her neighbors are most likely sleeping?

"And I told you to get off your lazy ass and do it yourself. I have work tomorrow and I am going to bed. You want a drink you get it. You made the mess with the dishes you take care of them. It's not like you even need to wash them by hand, you have a fucking dishwasher." My step-brother, Daniel yelled back at her.

I lost it and took off at full speed towards their house. I quickly put in my contacts while I ran and Bella was following me, talking to me to try and get me to stop. I couldn't stop, I was seeing red and I just kept going. Once I reached the front door I opened it, I was actually able to not break the door since they never lock it.

I flew over to where Kelly was sitting at her computer, totally by-passing my dad who was in the hall heading towards their bedroom. Daniel was just heading to the door to head down to his room which used to be mine. "Wha-what are you doing, um here?" Kelly asked looking at me scared shitless.

"I told you didn't I? I told you I would be keeping an eye on you!! You have no right to talk to him that way he is twenty-four years old and he is right, get off your fat lazy ass and do that stuff yourself! God I can see how Debbie couldn't stand you because I know I can't and I have only known you for two fucking days!!" I was yelling at her and she was cowering in her chair. Bella was trying to pull me away but I wasn't moving.

"I um, I didn't think that you were completely serious." Kelly stuttered and then she got a little more confident, "How the hell did you know where I lived? You better get out of here before I call the cops on you."

"Ha, I would like to see you try." I said.

Kelly went to grab the cordless phone that was sitting on the dining room table but I got it first and threw it into the other room. By this time my dad and step-brother came to watch what was happening. I could tell that my one half-sister Trish was listening in on what was going on too but she didn't want to be seen out of her room because she knew she would get in trouble.

"You are fucking nuts, I am going to have you arrested and I am going to sue you into next fucking year. Jay get her out of here!" She said.

My dad started towards me and as he went to put his hand on my shoulder I quickly grabbed his wrist. I then turned to Kelly and grabbed her with my other hand by the throat. I pinned them both against the wall.

I turned to Kelly and said, "You really haven't learned have you. I really can't stand you just like a lot of other people in your life including everyone in this house right now. You treat everyone like crap but expect them to love you. you are lazy as hell and I foresee you being killed either by someone you know or some major health problem. You better shape up or else your life will be just as miserable as those who are in your life."

Then turned to look at my father, "And you, you need to stop letting her ruin your life. She bosses you around it is like she have neutered you. Grow a pair and stand up to her. You never stood up for Debbie and now look at your situation with her. You don't talk to her or see her. Half of the reason she went to Alaska was to get the hell away from you and this ugly piece of crap that is your wife. I don't understand what you see in her except that she was probably easy." I yelled at him.

I then put them down and Dan started to applaud me. Bella was looking at me with shock, awe, and fear on her face. Once my dad came somewhat back to his senses he drew back his arm and went to slap me. I grabbed his hand and bent it back, breaking his wrist easily. Kelly went to run for the phone and I threw her back a little too hard, I was so pissed off I couldn't control myself anymore, she hit the floor and I heard something snap and she screamed out in pain before she passed out.

Bella was on her phone whispering to low for the humans to hear. Alice was one the other end. "Bella. Carlisle, Edward, and I will be there in a minute. Just stay there and don't let anything worse happen." Alice said.

"Alice, I don't think I can do anything to control her, she has lost it. I tried to stop her and calm her but it did work. Please hurry." Bella said.

Just then I heard the door open again and Edward, Alice and Carlisle came in. They came at me at a quick human speed and Edward along with Bella and Alice ripped me out of the house very forcefully. Edward was holding me from behind, pinning my arms to my body. Alice and Bella where trying to get me to see reason but I was unable to focus on their words. Finally I screamed, "Just shut the hell up!! Ok, I am sorry to yell at you like that but seriously just shut up, you are not helping me calm down. I just need to focus in silence." Just yelling that helped me a little. Alice and Bella looked at me in shock and they also looked a little scared, I kind of felt bad about scaring them so that helped me calm down some more.

Edward and Alice seemed to be having a privet conversation that I didn't feel like listening into. After almost five minutes of this Edward finally let me go. I was still trembling a bit with rage but I was back in control of myself.

By this time Carlisle came and asked Edward to go in the house to help him inside. Edward looked to me, then to Bella. Bella nodded to him and he sighed before walking in to help our father figure. Bella and Alice pulled me to start running with them and I followed, I had to get away from here before my control slipped and I went back and possibly kill them. We got back to the house and I was attacked by Esme. She was making sure that I was ok and was telling me how scared and nervous she was after Alice had told everyone about her vision. Jasper had Alice in a vise-grip hug, it was obvious that he was worried about her well-being, I wonder how she was able to get away without him going to with how protective he is of her. Bella was embracing Renesmee and was trying to calm her down saying that she was perfectly fine and that she was never in any real danger.

* * *

**I know it has been a bit. To make up for it here is a longer chapter. The next one will have Bella's POV of the recent events.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – Bella POV

When we got back to the house I had to say something to get Debbie to move, I don't think she really realized where we were. I shook her gently and said, "Debbie, honey, we're back in New Jersey. We have two hours until the viewing, I think we should go for a quick hunt and then we can let Alice work her magic on us." I knew she hadn't hunted since she received that email from her human mother. She hadn't done anything at all really. We all had worried about her.

She turned to face me with somewhat sad eyes, "Yeah that would be a good idea."

Edward and I hunted with Debbie. We didn't let her get out of our sight in fear of her doing something rash. I don't even think she noticed that we were staying near her nor do I think she realized what she did hunt. Edward and I both had a dear each since we had hunted four days prior, Debbie had two, one of which was the buck in the herd.

When we arrived back at the house everyone gathered around Debbie and attempted to comfort her. I really don't think it did any good at all though. Alice then came and took Edward, Debbie and I up to her room to get the three of us ready. She took care of Edward and I first, since she plays Barbie with us all the time she went at vampire speed. She sent us to our room to get dressed in the clothes that she handed us.

Alice had us both in black dress suits, mine had a skirt. Edward had a grey button up shirt with a black tie while I had a dark green button up on. Both of us where in trench coats as well. We were made to look tanned as well. I had a black wig on that Alice had pulled back into a bun. My contacts made my eyes look an ocean blue. Edward had a blond wig on that was in the skater style, you know longer and in the eyes while covering the ears. His contacts were a stunning green that I only imagined was the same as when he was human.

We went back to Alice's room to see how Debbie was doing. Alice had finished with Debbie right before we got there, she had Debbie in a brunette wig that went half way down her back, she was also made to look tanned as well. Debbie was in a beautiful black dress suit with a dark purple button up shirt under it. Debbie had on a trench coat like ours and she had her black leather gloves on already. She was wearing contacts that made her eyes look a dark blue because her eyes were still red.

The car ride to the funeral home was silent. Edward drove Debbie and I in Debbie's Range Rover again while Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Renesmee went in Carlisle's car and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper went in Rosalie's car.

We arrived twenty minutes before the viewing was supposed to start, There was one in the afternoon already so I don't think this one will be that crowded. I saw Debbie's mom and aunt arrive, they went inside and fifteen minutes later more people started to arrive.

Debbie was still sitting completely unmoving. I had to get her inside since the viewing was only an hour tonight so I said. "Debbie, honey, are you ready to go in? The rest of the family is waiting. Even though they are acting like they barely know us they are still going to go in at the same time as us."

"Oh, um, yeah I guess." She said bringing herself back to us.

We were playing three of Debbie's friends. Edward had sent an email from Debbie's account to her mother and aunt telling them that we would be here in Debbie's honor since she couldn't attend with it being the first week of the semester and all. Debbie was Danielle, Edward was Erik, and I was Bethany.

"Just remember, try not to breathe since we don't know how you are going to handle all the humans." Edward said.

"Ok." Debbie said. I saw that she took a deep breath, sat up straight and then she got out of the Range Rover.

The family walked in front of us and went through first. We went right behind them. I had my left hand behind Debbie's back and cupped around her left upper arm. I did this for two reasons, one, to give her support and two, in case she lost control.

We walked up to the coffin and looked in to see her grandmother lying there. In the coffin there was the cross floral arrangement that I know Debbie had ordered, she was supposed to be buried with it. There were several floral arrangements that she had sent along with ones from all the other couples in my family. Carlisle and Esme sent the next biggest, then Edward and I, then Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett along with Jacobs and Renesmee's were both about the same size.

We had to move on so I nudged Debbie the slightest bit, there was a line after all. We went to where her mom and aunt were standing. I saw Debbie's eyes sadden even more when saw them standing there. She shook both of their hands and said, "I am so sorry for your loss, I am Danielle, Debbie's friend."

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

Edward and I both shook their hands as well and introduced ourselves to them.

Once we got past them Debbie turned to us and asked, "Can we sit in the back. I want to see who comes that I remember."

"Of course, Esme wants to stay and help your mom and aunt however she can so we will all stay back with you." Edward said.

Edward sat on the end, then it was me, Debbie was on the other side of me, then it went Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Renesmee, Jacob, and then Esme on the end closest to my mom and aunt.

There were many people that came in. I really don't know anyone so I have no idea who any of them were in relation to the family. Then to my utter shock I saw Debbie's father walk in and got in line with who I assume to be his wife. His wife what shocked me the most though I think. She was a vile woman, She smelt bad for a human and was rather ugly looking. I don't see want any man would see in her. Debbie hissed to low for any of the humans to hear but everyone in our family did.

"Wow, hey, calm down, what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't say anything; just stared at her father. I followed her stare and said, "Oh, I understand, is that his wife?" I already figured it out but I thought it might help if I said that.

"Yes that is the bitch." She said through clinched teeth.

We watched Debbie's my mom and aunt shook hands with her dad but they both snubbed his wife. Debbie chuckled at that. Once they walked out of the room and towards the parking lot Debbie got up and followed keeping her distance since the viewing was done by now. Esme and Carlisle were busy helping her mom and aunt. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had just left. Renesmee and Jacob followed Debbie along with Edward and me. After Jay had brought his truck closer to the building he went back into the building to us the bathroom. Debbie seemed to go into a vision. Then she had us stay back. She stalked Jay's wife acting just like the predator that we all were. It was obvious that she scared her because she jumped and said, "Jesus Christ, what the hell is your problem? Can I help you?"

"Hi, I don't believe we met, I am Danielle, one of Debbie's very close friends. You're Kelly right, her step-mother?" Debbie asked holding her hand out to shake Kelly's.

Kelly took her hand tentatively and shook it. "Nice to meet you, uh, I think." She stuttered.

"You know if I remember correctly from what Debbie has told me, you treated her like shit, along with your own children. Just so you know I will be watching you. I have connections. You treat anyone like shit or say anything bad about Debbie or any member of her family and I will make sure that what is left of your measly life will be miserable. You need to stop spending Jay's money as well, you need to get a job within a month's time instead of sitting on your fat ass all the time. Oh and quit the act, you have no reason to be sad about Ann's passing." Debbie said, and by the looks of it she was squeezing Kelly's hand. It was obvious that she was hurting and scaring her.

"Uh, um, ok. Sorry." Kelly stuttered.

Just then my Jay walked out. "Hello, can I help you with anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, you can burn in hell asshole." Debbie mumbled. Then loud enough for him to hear, "No, I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I am Danielle, Debbie is a very dear friend of mine so I figured I should meet her parents. Anyhow I must get home. By the way have you heard from her since she left?" She asked.

"No I haven't." He said.

"Well did you make an effort? You know, try to get in contact with her." She said.

"No I haven't had the time. Plus I don't know her new number or address." He said.

"Ha, that's bullshit." Debbie snorted.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh don't lie to me. Debbie has told me about you. You lie all the time; she would catch you in them all the time but was too nice to call you out on them. I on the other hand am not. I know you have had the time you just don't care enough to try to contact her. You could care less about her. Anyhow I think your wife is ready to leave and I need to get home and call Debbie so she knows how the viewing went. See you tomorrow?" Debbie asked him.

"Oh yeah, where is my daughter? She should be here." He said.

"This is the first week of classes, she cannot miss the week, Joy understands. But I really must be going." Debbie said.

She held out her hand and he shook it, again it looked like she squeezed his hand a bit tighter and I saw him flinch. "See you tomorrow Danielle." He said turning to the truck holding his hand to his chest.

As he drove away Debbie started to laugh. Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake all came up behind me. Edward was chuckling the whole time

"Edward, what's so funny?" I asked him.

"Well Debbie here kind of scared both of them out of their minds. Kelly is scared beyond belief and is going to make sure anything she had on facebook and MySpace about Debbie and anyone related to her is taken down and she was already trying to think of jobs to apply for. As for Jay, he is trying to process everything that involves Debbie, seeing if there was any difference between how he was with her and how his was with his children with Kelly. He was noticing there were but he doesn't know what to do about it now." He said.

"Hmm, I didn't even think to read their minds. Grr, why didn't I think of that, it could have been even more satisfying." Debbie said. I was surprised she didn't with how much she seemed to like what she was doing to them.

"You know you really did look like a vampire stalking its prey when you followed Kelly. There for a minute I thought you were going to kill her but then I remembered that Alice would have called to warn us." I said.

"I know, I felt like a vampire. It was the first time that I actually felt like one. I was tempted to kill her but I didn't want to risk being caught, she's not worth it." Debbie said while walking towards the car.

By this time Carlisle and Esme came out. "Well we are proud of you that you didn't kill her." Esme said going up next to her, she grabbed Debbie's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you. How are my mom and aunt?" Debbie asked.

"They are pretty good considering the situation. They did see your little conversation with your dad and his wife. I heard them chuckle and I think they were both happy that someone finally told them off. I also heard your aunt question your mom about whether or not she thinks they will attend tomorrow. Your mom thinks they will but wishes they wouldn't." Esme said with a chuckle.

"Oh they will be, I don't even need to look into the future to know that. I have a feeling that I will also be telling them off again. Well at least Kelly and to tell you the truth I can't wait." Debbie responded.

"As long as you are able to keep yourself in check." Jacob said.

"Jake, leave her alone, you know she won't do anything that would endanger her or any of us." Renesmee said hitting him on the arm.

"Sorry Deb, I sometimes have trouble stopping myself before I say something wolfy." Jake said.

"Ha, wolfy, that's funny. You know Jake I have yet to see you in your wolf form." Debbie said with a chuckle and smile in his direction.

"Well maybe another time after everything is done." Jake said.

"Come on, let's all get home. I have to tell you something Debbie but I rather do that at home." Carlisle said while pulling Debbie into a fatherly hug. "Oh and no looking into the future please I would like for you to hear it first hand from me in person not in vision." He said once we reached our cars.

"Um, ok. I will be a good girl and turn off all of the powers that are not mine." She said.

"Ok sweetie we will see you at home." Carlisle said kissing the top of her head. Esme gave her a huge smile before going and kissing her cheek then they went to get in their car along with Renesmee and Jacob.

The car ride was silent again, Debbie seemed deep in thought again.

Edward broke the silence when he said, "You know the more you play through those memories the easier it will be for you to remember them later in time, and I think that you will probably want to remember them. Your mother's side of your family was really great to you. You may not want to keep remembering your dad and his household, though you will remember what you said to him and Kelly today for the rest of eternity."

"I know, I don't want to forget my mom and her side of the family. Too bad I have to remember Jay and Kelly for the rest of my existence." She said with a sigh, , by this time we had reached our house and we were already parked in the garage. "By the way I know you can't stay out of my mind when I don't have the shield up but you don't have to comment on it unless I think something towards you specifically, got it?" She asked.

"Um, yeah, I got it." Edward said with a gulp, Debbie chuckled and so did I, I could help it.

Alice came into the garage. "Come on guys Carlisle really needs to tell you guys what he has to say fast." She said quickly pulling Debbie out of the back seat and instructing Edward to hurry up with me.

When we got inside everyone was gathered around the dining room table already. "Uh, hey. What's up?" Debbie asked, by the sound of her voice I would guess she was a little nervous.

"Debbie, dear, please have a seat." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry it isn't bad." Jasper said looking over to Debbie. I am guessing I was correct in my assumption.

"So I only have a couple minutes to tell you this but your mom and aunt will be spending the night tonight, maybe even tomorrow night as well." Carlisle said.

Debbie started to hyperventilate, I can understand why she was, this could be very hard for her.. When she calmed down she said, "Carlisle are you insane?!?! I always thought that you and Esme were the sanest of us all but this really makes me question it. Do you think that this is really a good idea with me being a new born and all?"

"Debbie I have complete faith in you that you won't hurt them or blow or cover, you have been doing extremely well thus far." He said and Esme looked towards Debbie and nodded her agreement to what Carlisle had said.

"Wait, my mom and aunt think that we are friends of mine, how is that going to work with us being here?" She asked, I didn't even think about that.

"Oh we already took care of that. We told them that you three are friends of Alice's as well and the three of you would be spending the night as well. At first they didn't want to impose especially when they heard that the three of you were staying over as well but we talked them into it. I know that this is hard for them and I didn't want them both going home to empty houses tonight." Esme said.

"Now we have to stay in this makeup and wig and contacts for like two whole days?" Debbie asked seeming to be annoyed.

"Yes, during the time that they are awake. We figured that you would like to spend some time with them as a vampire so you will be able to remember them. Also it will be like your final goodbye just they won't know that it is you." Carlisle said.

"That is a nice thought but I am not sure how I will handle that." She said back to him.

Then I heard tires pull off the road and on to our driveway. "Hurry you three, go to your rooms as fast as you can and put in new contacts. You all need to be down here before they get to the door." Alice said.

Edward threw me over one shoulder and then Debbie over the other. Debbie and I giggled which in turn made him chuckle. He ran his fastest up to Debbie's room and dropped her on her feet at her door. Then he ran us into our room. We both put in fresh contacts and then Edward scooped me back up. We got to Debbie's room right as she stepped out and he scooped her up as well, I really don't think she was expecting it or that she realized that he was coming. We got down to the TV room right as Debbie's aunt put her car in park.

We all went to different areas in the TV room. Alice had quickly set up a card game of Rummy 500 around the coffee table for Debbie, Edward, herself, and I to play when they come in. Jacob and Renesmee were on one couch while Rosalie and Emmett were on the other; Jasper was sitting on the one recliner watching our game. Esme and Carlisle were on the loveseat pretending to watch the TV while waiting for them to either knock or ring the doorbell. I always loved seeing the couples in our family together and the love and affection that they share with one another.

We all heard them get out of the car, get their bags out of the backseat, climb up the front steps, and then one of them rang the doorbell. Esme quickly got up and went over to the door; Carlisle chuckled and followed her. He opened the door and greeted them warmly like he always does with open arms. "Joy, Carey, so nice to see you again. Welcome to our home, Erik, Danielle, and Bethany are already here." Carlisle greeted them.

"Thank you, uh Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle and Esme. We really do appreciate this but you really didn't have to do this." Joy said.

"Please come in. I will show you two to your rooms." Esme said.

"We can share a room, we really don't mind. We don't want to put you out." Debbie's aunt Carey said.

"Honestly it is no problem at all, we have more rooms then we use most of the time. We bought such a big house with all the rooms for when the children have friends come over and spend the nights, it's easier that way." Esme said quickly brushing them off. Part of it was the truth at least. It was mainly for I we had more vampire couples come, sometimes they just stop by unannounced.

"Ok if you are sure." Joy said with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

Esme showed them up to the two spare bedrooms that were on the second floor. The three of them came back down and Joy and Carey took in all of us.

"Well you both have met all of these children at the viewing but I will give you a quick refresher. Our children are Renesmee and Jacob there. Then there is Rosalie and Emmett. Then there is Jasper and Alice is over there with her friends that she shares with Debbie; Erik, Bethany, and Danielle." Carlisle said pointing to use in turn as her said our names.

"Well it is very nice to meet you all. And thank you for accepting us into your home for the evening. I hope we don't ruin your evening." Joy said. It seems that Joy is the more outgoing of the two, she is always the one that is talking.

"No worries Mrs. Trainer, we weren't planning anything extreme for this evening. We are just staying over here because it is easier since we are all going to the funeral tomorrow in honor of our dear friend Debbie." Debbie said reassuringly.

"Well we greatly appreciate your support and I am sure that Debbie feels the same way." Carey said.

"Joy, Carey, I was wondering if you two would like anything to eat? We just finished before you arrived but I can fix plates for you." Esme said.

"Oh, sure, that would be real nice, we haven't had anything to eat since breakfast." Joy said for the both of them and Carey nodded her agreement.

"Come on, I'll fix you up plates from our leftovers." Esme said.

They both followed her into the kitchen. Carlisle went up to his study, I would assume to ready or do more research for something at work. We continued with our game and the others continue to watch TV. Soon Joy and Carey followed suit after talking with Esme as they ate. They both took showers and then were soon asleep. All the other couples went to their rooms and Debbie went into the music room, it sounded like she went to the keyboard. Edward and I made use of our wigs and did some roll playing. I really thought he was sexy in that wig though I still prefer his own hair.

The morning of the funeral Alice barged into our room and dragged us both to her room and made us up for the day. She then went and got Debbie to get her ready. While she got Debbie ready Edward and I went down to be with the rest of the family. We are all going to claim to have eaten our breakfast already besides for Jacob and Renesmee when Joy and Carey come down.

Esme was just finishing making breakfast for the four people in the house when Debbie got down into the kitchen. We were all in the kitchen working on dirtying our plates and having very little food on it so we would have very little faking to do about eating Esme had already done this for Debbie while Jasper had already taken care of Alice's.

I heard Joy and Carey getting ready for the day. Jacob and Renesmee came down to join us in the kitchen, we all greeted them and they greeted us, Renesmee came over and gave Edward and I hugs, I think she likes having us in the same house as her again. They then went and filled their plates before joining us all at the table. Joy and Carey soon came down as well. When they walked into the kitchen Debbie was the first one to acknowledge them. "Good morning mo-Mrs. Trainer and Ms. Cuhen." Debbie said, she looked at as quickly with a look of surprise on her face that she almost slipped and I noticed that we all looked at her with hints of nervousness and worry on our faces. I don't think the two humans noticed at all. Debbie mumbled a quick sorry to low for them to hear.

I saw Debbie and Edward both focused on them so I assumed they were both reading Joy and Carey's minds. I saw Edward look to Debbie and do a small nod with a smile.

"Good morning all." Joy mom said and Carey nodded her hello.

"Joy and Carey I set it up like a buffet today, you can help yourselves." Esme said as she pointed them over to the island.

"Thank you." They both said as they walked over to get their breakfast. They both came to the table with full plates.

They sat down in the two empty seats that were right in front of Debbie. Once they were seated Carey dug right into her breakfast but Joy looked up to Debbie and said, "You know I see why you and Debbie are good friends, you two are an awfully lot alike. I would think that you were twins. You both greet your elders formally buy their last names and you seem to care more about others than you do about yourself like Debbie does."

"Yeah, I think that is why we got along so well. We both share all the same views too, like I don't like smoking or drinking or the whole party scene. I think it is all pointless and stupid." Debbie said with a small chuckle as she placed her fork on her now empty plate. We all had empty what little we had on our plates into plastic baggies in pockets or our napkins. Jacob had sat on my one side while Renesmee sat on Edward's other side so they both would steal food off of our plates.

"Uh, we kind of have to go. We will see you all at the funeral home." Carey all of a sudden said after she looked at her watch, they had finished what they had on their plates.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Here let me take you plates." Esme said getting up from the table. She collected their plates along with hers and Carlisle's. Alice and Jasper collect the rest of our plates.

"Thank you Esme for opening your house to us and making such wonderful food." Joy said while getting up from the table.

"You two are welcome to spend tonight as well. We really don't mind, in fact we love having visitors." Esme said.

"Uh, we'll think about that and let you know after the luncheon is over if that is ok with you. We really do appreciate the offer. Do you mind if we leave your stuff here though? If we decide not to stay we can pick it up before we go home." Joy asked trying not to be rude.

"That sounds perfectly fine with us." Carlisle answered.

Then Joy looked to where the three of us were sitting. She mainly focused on Debbie and then said, "We would like you to be the first car behind the limo since you are Debbie's good friends and have come in her honor. I would invite you to ride in the limo with us but that might cause some problems, as it is we will most likely have to deal with some comments and problems."

It took Debbie several seconds to answer and she did have a shocked look on her face that she quickly covered up, then she answered. "That would be an honor and I am sure Debbie would really appreciate you doing that for us."

"Not a problem. We just need to know what car you will be in so we can inform the limo driver and the funeral director knows so you do get right behind us." Joy said

Edward answered before Debbie could say anything. "We will be in a burnt orange Range Rover."

"Huh." Joy said to low for any other human to hear but we all did. Then loud enough to normally be heard she said, "Well we will be sure to inform the people that need to know and we will see you at the funeral home.

We all said our goodbye for now's and they left. When they got out to the car Carey ask Joy, "Do you think Debbie knows that one of her friends have the same exact car that she always wanted but knew she would never be able to afford?"

"God only knows. Maybe that was a helping factor into her being friends with whichever one who owns it. Though I do know that she would be very jealous so that might have made it harder for the friendship. I have no idea." Joy said as she slid into the car.

They drove away in silence. "Hey you ready? If you want to get whichever seat you decide we should all go now?" Alice said. I assume Debbie keeps going back and forth between at least two different spots.

"You mean you don't know where I want to sit?" Debbie asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I know the two places that you keep going back and forth between. You seem to be fighting between near the front so you can be close to where you should be or the back so you can watch everyone else while still seeing the whole funeral ceremony." Alice said. Debbie stared at Alice with determination and then Alice went into a vision. She came out of it and said, "Ah, this could be interesting."

I have no idea where we were going to be sitting and in all honesty it doesn't matter because we will be able to hear and see everything without any problems.

The family split up into the same cars as we were in last night. Debbie had told me that I could sit up front with Edward on our way to the funeral home but that she wants to sit in the front on the way to the cemetery. I couldn't fight her, I understand her wanting to sit up front on the way there. I was surprised with how well Debbie seemed to be handling herself today, I didn't see any sadness or anything in her face or eyes.

When we arrived at the funeral home there were hardly any vehicles there, two besides for Carey's car and those of our family. We walked in and Debbie went and sat in the last pew. We all sat there and watched the people that came in. I noticed Debbie slump down in her seat at one point but she didn't seem too upset. Both Esme and I tried asking her what was wrong but she said that it was nothing and not to worry about her, she was fine. I saw that Jay and Kelly walked in as the funeral was starting and then I heard a growl come from Debbie, it was too low for any of the humans to hear though.

"Debbie please calm down, I know he is a jerk and inconsiderate but he isn't worth it." Alice said to quickly and low for humans to hear. I looked to Debbie and saw that she did the slightest nod to Alice to show that she heard her.

I sat and watched everything that happened in the funeral while also watching Debbie out of the corner of my eye. She was handling this a lot better than I thought she would.

I did notice that Edward and Debbie seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. At one point I saw his eyes bug out a little but then he hid it quickly.

By this time the funeral had finished and the pallbearers carried Debbie's grandmother out. I I didn't know any of them except for Jay and seeing him as one of them really surprised me after all of the stories that Debbie has told me about how her mom felt about her dad.

We all filed out into our respected cars and Edward was directed to get behind the limo. I heard Kelly bitching, "Why the hell are Debbie's friends the car right behind the limo? How can a twenty or twenty-one year old have such an expensive car? It should be family members behind the limo. We should be there, or at least those people from PA. Why the hell are they burying her in PA anyhow they live here, what's wrong with the cemeteries here in Jersey?"

"This is what Joy wanted, they are here in honor of Debbie so I can understand it in a way and if you notice the family members from PA are all behind her friends anyhow. They are from PA, it is their home state and that is where Bill is buried already. There is no reason for us to be anywhere near the front, we are not related to her, I only have the slightest claim because of Debbie and she isn't even here. Who knows how they can have that car, maybe their parents are rich or something." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"And where is the little ungrateful bitch anyhow?" She asked.

"She has class, this is her first week, there is no way she can miss that. I swear to God if you call her that again I will cut you off, there will be no more money coming your way." He said gritting his teeth, he really seemed to be getting ticked off with her now.

Jay and Kelly's ride from there on to the cemetery was silent just like ours was. All of this driving around in silence is starting to drive me nuts. I like talking to my husband and I love talking to Debbie, I am still getting to know her and I really do love that. The other members in our family were silent in their cars as well which was really odd, maybe they being silent since we were too, lord only knows.

The Pastor went through his thing and then everyone went up and put a rose on her coffin. The whole time that we were at the cemetery Kelly acted like it was her mother who had died, it was sickening.

We went to the luncheon and Kelly kept the act up. I could tell that Debbie was getting really annoyed with her from how she would stare and make fists or hiss and growl Kelly's way. After the luncheon was over Edward, Debbie and I stood by her Range Rover waiting for the rest of our family to come out so we could all leave together. Jay had parked right next to the Range Rover and Debbie looked like she was trying to hold herself back from doing something.

Kelly walked out first. She looked over to me with this look of disgust and disapproval. Then all of a sudden Debbie walked up to her and said, "Hello, so nice to see you again."

"Oh uh, yeah, hi." Kelly stuttered out.

"So apparently you really didn't pay attention to what I said yesterday, wither that or you just didn't take me seriously." Debbie said letting out a slight growl that Kelly was able to here. Kelly really brings out the worst in Debbie, I think it is that now she doesn't have to worry about what Kelly will say or do to her anymore and that is why she is talking to her the way she is. After twenty years of hiding her feelings it must be nice to finally share them.

"Oh, uh, I heard you. Um, I am sorry." Kelly stammered. "I took down everything having to do with Debbie or anyone related to her on the internet. I started looking through the classified ads for places where I can apply for a job and I already have a list of the places I think I can get a job."

"Well that was part of what I said to you last night. You still acted like this was the worst thing that has ever happened to you, you are an attention whore. You are such a bitch, there was no reason for how you acted today. And the way you were talking about us in the truck at the funeral home was totally uncalled for." Debbie said.

"Excuse me, you have no fucking right to call me a bitch, you don't know me you little slut. Wait, how do you know what I was saying while I was in the truck at the funeral home?" Kelly asked.

"Remember I told you I have connections. Well I have a huge spread range of connections, one of which is in the FBI. It comes in very handy when you have bugs set up all over the place." Debbie said. From Debbie's body language I could tell that Debbie was ticked off but I also noticed the slight smile in her eyes.

"Are, are you serious?!?! I thought that was a joke." Kelly said. Kelly looked like she might pass out any minute with how scared she was. Her heart was racing and she was sweating a lot.

"I was and still am completely serious. I highly suggest that you watch your ass from now on." Debbie said, by this time Jay was coming out and Debbie turned to him.

"Oh, hi Danielle." He said.

"Hello Jay. It's nice seeing you again, I was shocked to see you were a pallbearer. Although you were kind of late which was rude and disruptive. Can you ever show up on time for anything?" Debbie asked him. Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee, and Jacob walked out and joined by the car.

"Joy asked me to, I did what was asked of me, I don't know why she asked me. As for being late, I try to be on time but it never seems to work out. So uh do you need any help with anything?" He asked. He seemed to be trying to act like there was nothing wrong but we all could tell that he was scared of Debbie.

"No, Kelly and I were just having a lovely chat." Debbie said looking to elly who was sitting in the truck. Then she turned back to Jay and asked, "Anyhow, I am going to call Debbie when we get home, anything you would like me to tell her for you?" Now Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper came out and joined us.

"Uh, no, nothing, thanks anyway." He said.

"Ok then, I'll see you around. Bye Jay." Debbie said giving him a wave then she turned back towards us.

"Bye." Jay said as he let out a sigh.

Debbie walked back over to where we all were standing. Glancing around I noticed we all had looks of worry on our faces but nobody sand a word, we all just got into the cars and drove home in silence, again.

When we got home Debbie quickly ran up to her room and got changed. Edward and I went up to our room and changed as well. I was so thankful to be out of the wig and not have to wear those annoying contacts any more. Debbie burst out of her room wearing sweats and she still had her wig on while I was walking down the stairs. Edward was still changing.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" I asked Debbie, she usually doesn't bust out of her room that way, she does really well of going around at human speeds.

"Well I thought I would go for a run." She said back to me.

"Uh-huh and why do you still have your wig on?" I asked her again.

"Well in case anyone sees me I figured I would keep the Danielle disguise. I was just going to go around and check on friends and work and stuff like that. I mean I would never go near them, just getting close enough to hear them and their thoughts." She said trying to brush me off.

"Well do you mind if someone joins you? I can, no body that you know really knows me but your mom, I really don't mind." I said, I had a bad feeling about her going off by herself with how things have gone the pass two days and then with the fact that she is still a newborn I don't want her on her own.

"I would like that, just me and you, we can bond a little more." She said. She grabbed my hand and started to pull me along with her.

"Edward, I am going for a run with Debbie, we'll be back later." I said a little bit louder just to make sure he heard me though I know it isn't needed since we are so in tune with each other that we can pick each other's voices out of huge crowds easily.

"Alright, Love, see you later, be safe." He said back to me.

Once we were out the front door Debbie took off with me still in hand. She was running a bit to fast for me and pulling me along with her, if she did either slow down or let go she might just rip my arm off. "Debbie either slow down a bit or at least let go of my hand, I can't run as fast as you." I finally said.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Debbie said as she let go of my hand and slowed down to match my pace.

"So where are we going first?" I asked her.

"My old best friend's house, I haven't talked to her in a while and I kind of feel bad about that. I would just like to find out what is up with her." She said.

"Ok, sounds good. Can I ask how many places we are going? I mean it doesn't matter to me I am just being curious." I said looking at Debbie while we ran making sure she saw me.

"Well I want to check out her house and then another friends house, I guess we can check Jon's house since they were nice enough to come to the viewing and funeral ad I do still like his family, my old work, obviously my mom's house, my aunt's house, my grandma's house and maybe my dad's house." She said a little hesitantly while looking me in the eyes.

"Ok, so lots of running around. It will be nice to really let loose and run, always staying in control to look human or not going that far to hunt really can get annoying you know." I said smiling at her. I really do enjoy just letting loose and running as fast as I can.

Once we hit a development Debbie jumped up into a tree of the first house we came to, I am guessing this is her friends neighborhood, I jumped up and followed her. It was eleven thirty at night and almost every house in the development had most of their lights off. Debbie was leaping from tree to rooftop to tree to rooftop, I followed her with no problem at all, it looked like Debbie was having a lot of fun and to tell you the truth I was too. Debbie really has become extremely graceful compared to her human life, when she walks it is like she is dancing and I don't even thing she realizes it, she is just so graceful to the point that I think she is more so than Alice.

Since I was back a bit and really watching her I said, "You know I think you are now the most graceful member in our family, you are at least tied with Alice, and you are neck and neck with Rosalie for the most beautiful. I kind of feel like the ugly duckling who has no grace."

"Oh please, I am the ugliest one in the family. As for grace, well yes I am more graceful than I was as a human but I wouldn't say that I was the most graceful. Besides you are really graceful so I don't know what you are talking about." She said with a snort.

"You do not see yourself clearly at all." I said with a chuckle since that is what Edward always told me.

"Well then I guess that is something we have in common." Debbie said while she smiled at me.

I assumed we reached her friend's house because Debbie perched herself in a tree so I followed her and got behind her but so that I could still look in the house. When I looked in I I saw that we were looking into a bedroom and then I saw a couple going at it, I had heard it but I didn't realize it was from the house that we were going to. Debbie quickly shot up and ran off. I chuckled and followed her, then said, "Well I would say that she is doing well. I guess we are done here. Where to next?"

"Let's go to where I used to work." Debbie said taking off. All I could do was chuckle at her as I followed. Again we stuck to the trees and roof tops until we got out of the neighborhood, then we took off in the cover of the woods.

Once we got to the back of the mall Debbie pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, I was nervous of us being seen by a camera or something but I know Debbie wouldn't do anything here to risk our cover. Once we were inside she jumped up onto the shelving that went to whole distance of the hall and I followed. When we got to the other end we dropped down and entered the main stockroom. Debbie stopped there so I was assuming that was the furthest we could go without being seen by any cameras.

Debbie stood there for a couple minutes deep in thought. I let her go through them without saying anything until I noticed that she started to tense up and shake a little. "Hey are you ready to maybe move on to the next place. Obviously something is bothering you about being here, I really don't think it would be a good idea to wreck the place." I said letting out a nervous chuckle, I was trying to calm her a bit but I was also a little scared of what she might do.

"Oh, um sorry. Ha, I let my mind wonder through every memory I have of this place and of course the ones that ticked me off were the last ones. Um let's go to my aunt's house and then my grandma's house and then we can hit my mom's house last." She said as she went to the doorway and prepared to jump up onto the shelves again.

"You know that this is going to get harder for you with seeing all of your family members, is that why you kept your wig on and I know you have contacts in your pocket. Are you going to see them, they are probably asleep already, it is kind of late for humans you know." I said as she jumped up and headed for the door.

"I don't plan on seeing them but I am prepared just in case. I don't want to risk getting caught as myself if I do see them somehow." She said.

We went to Debbie's aunt's house and just as I thought she was asleep so we didn't stay there that long. Next was her grandma's house, her grandma was just heading to her bedroom. She seemed content by her body language. Again we didn't stay there that long since she was going to bed.

After that we went to Debbie's house, she went up a tree at the back of the property near where Edward and I had been that night long ago. I was able to hear some of the things going on the street behind us but I paid no attention to them. By the sounds of it Joy was still sitting up watching TV. I was kind of shocked that she was still up seeing as it was after midnight by this point of time.

My phone went off in my pocket alerting me that I had a text so I read it while Debbie was focusing on her mom. It was a text from Alice, _"Bella, Debbie's future keeps coming up in flickers. One that I keep getting is of her killing both Jay and Kelly. Keep a close eye on her and try your best to stop her if anything happens, Carlisle, Edward and I are coming just to be on the safe side as well."_

I typed back a response. _"Thank you for the warning Alice. I will keep my eyes on her at all times."_

Then all of a sudden I heard yelling from an annoying voice that I only heard for the first time yesterday. "You do not talk back to me like that, I am your mother, I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it. I told you to get me iced tea and then take care of the dishes." Kelly screamed. I can't believe she is yelling that loud this late at night, she is yelling loud enough that the neighbors could hear her.

"And I told you to get off your lazy ass and do it yourself. I have work tomorrow and I am going to bed. You want a drink you get it. You made the mess with the dishes you take care of them. It's not like you even need to wash them by hand, you have a fucking dishwasher." Some guy yelled back, I am pretty sure I heard it once at either the funeral or the viewing but I don't know for sure.

All of a sudden Debbie took off as fast as she could. She quickly put in a new set of contacts as she ran and I followed her as fast as I could go but it didn't match her, I kept talking to her trying to get her to stop but I don't think she heard me at all. She reached the front door and threw it open without breaking anything which shocked me a bit that she could control herself enough in that aspect even though she did look as if she would kill. I truly was terrified of what she might do and there is no way I can do anything to stop her.

Debbie flew over to where Kelly was sitting at her computer, Jay was just starting down the hall towards the bedrooms. The other male was at the door that led downstairs to the basement, I think this is the one who yelled back at Kelly. I could hear two other heartbeats in the house that I could not see so I assumed that they were younger and in bed already. "Wha-what are you doing, um here?" Kelly asked looking at Debbie horrified.

"I told you didn't I? I told you I would be keeping an eye on you!! You have no right to talk to him that way he is twenty-four years old and he is right, get off your fat lazy ass and do that stuff yourself! God I can see how Debbie couldn't stand you because I know I can't and I have only known you for two fucking days!!" Debbie was yelling at her and she was cowering in her chair. I kept trying to pull Debbie away but I couldn't get her to budge.

"I um, I didn't think that you were completely serious." Kelly stuttered and then she got a little more confident, "How the hell did you know where I lived? You better get out of here before I call the cops on you."

"Ha, I would like to see you try." Debbie said a little cocky.

Kelly went to grab the cordless phone that was sitting on the dining room table but Debbie got it first and threw it into the other room. By this time Jay and the other guy came to watch what was happening. By the sounds of it one of the other two were up and trying to listen in while staying out of sight of everyone.

"You are fucking nuts, I am going to have you arrested and I am going to sue you into next fucking year. Jay get her out of here!" Kelly said.

Jay started towards Debbie and as he went to put his hand on her shoulder she quickly grabbed his wrist. Then she turned to Kelly and grabbed her with her other hand by the throat. She pinned them both against the wall.

She then turned to face Kelly and said, "You really haven't learned have you. I really can't stand you just like a lot of other people in your life including everyone in this house right now. You treat everyone like crap but expect them to love you. you are lazy as hell and I foresee you being killed either by someone you know or some major health problem. You better shape up or else your life will be just as miserable as those who are in your life."

Then she turned to look at Jay, "And you, you need to stop letting her ruin your life. She bosses you around it is like she have neutered you. Grow a pair and stand up to her. You never stood up for Debbie and now look at your situation with her. You don't talk to her or see her. Half of the reason she went to Alaska was to get the hell away from you and this ugly piece of crap that is your wife. I don't understand what you see in her except that she was probably easy." She yelled at him.

She put them down and the other guy started to applaud her. All I could do was look at her. I was shocked and afraid of her and also a little awe struck. Once Jay came somewhat back to his senses he drew back his arm and went to slap Debbie, I think he was going to punch her but changed his mind last minute since she is a girl. Debbie grabbed his hand before he made contact with her face and bent it back, breaking his wrist easily. Kelly went to run for the phone and she threw her back a little too hard she hit the floor and I heard something snap and she screamed out in pain before she passed out.

Alice called me then. "Bella. Carlisle, Edward, and I will be there in a minute. Just stay there and don't let anything worse happen." Alice said.

"Alice, I don't think I can do anything to control her, she has lost it. I tried to stop her and calm her but it did work. Please hurry." I said, I couldn't get Debbie to see reason, she was too far gone and I was scared.

Just then I heard the door open again and Edward, Alice and Carlisle came in. They came towards where we were. Edward, Alice and I had to force Debbie outside in hopes that being away from them would allow her to calm down enough. Edward was holding Debbie from behind, pinning her arms to her body. Alice and I kept talking to her to try and get her to see reason. All of a sudden she screamed, "Just shut the hell up!! Ok, I am sorry to yell at you like that but seriously just shut up, you are not helping me calm down. I just need to focus in silence." Just yelling that at us seemed to help her a little as I saw her relax the slightest bit. I was shocked and I know Alice was too by the look on her face which was probably similar to mine. Debbie studied the two of us briefly and then she relaxed some more.

Edward and Alice were having one of their privet conversations and after almost five minutes of this Edward finally let go of Debbie, she was still shaking a little bit but she seemed to be in control of herself again.

By this time Carlisle came and asked Edward to go in the house to help him inside. Edward looked to Debbie, then to me. I nodded to him and he sighed before walking in to help our father. Alice and I pulled Debbie to start running with us and she followed us without any protest. We got back to the house and Debbie was attacked by Esme. She was making sure that Debbie was ok and was telling her how scared and nervous she was after Alice had told everyone about her vision. Jasper had Alice in a vise-grip hug, it was obvious that he was worried about her well-being, I wonder how she was able to get away without him going to with how protective he is of her. I was embracing Renesmee and was trying to calm her down telling her that I was perfectly fine and that I was never in any real danger, it took a while but she finally accepted what I was telling her and calmed down. She had showed me Alice telling the family and everyone's reactions. It was horrible seeing how worried everyone was and I really felt bad with how much this affect my daughter.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Bella POV

Alice, Debbie and I had been home for twenty four minutes when Edward came flying into the house. Esme was still holding onto Debbie and I really think Debbie didn't want her to let go. Debbie kept mumbling apologies to all of us and saying how she couldn't believe that she lost control like that. Renesmee was still right by me and Jacob had come and joined us on the couch. Jasper still was trying to make sure everything was ok with Alice and she kept assuring him that she was never in harms way.

We all stood up when Edward entered ready for whatever it was that we had to do. Emmett and Rosalie came in from the garage as well. "Edward, how bad is it? Where is Carlisle? What do we have to do?" I asked somewhat afraid of what the answers would be.

"Well Carlisle is still at Jay's house waiting for me to get back with a car. I am taking my Volvo and I would like it if Jacob could drive your truck Bella. We are going to bring Jay and Kelly back here and Dan and the two girls are coming for the rest of the night as well. Esme and Bella if you could make up the rooms for the three children that would be a great help. If Rosalie and Emmett, you set up Carlisle's study with the two hospital beds and other equipment that would help. Renesmee please go to bed, I know you are worried and want to know what is going on but you really need to sleep, your mom and I will update you when you get up and I am sure any of your aunts and uncles or even grandma and grandpa will do the same. Alice and Jasper maybe you two can go hunting with Debbie, I think it would be best if we kept her full while we have humans in the house." Edward said.

"Of course." Esme said getting up and heading up the stairs.

Rosalie and Emmett went up to Carlisle's office to start moving his desk and stuff out of there before they could take up all the medical equipment from the garage.

"Wait you are bringing them here? Why!?!?" Debbie exclaimed.

"Because there is no way that we can assure that they will stick with the lie that we feed to the emergency department so it will just be easier to take care of them here. If they decide to try to go to the police or anything then we can know right away with you and I reading their minds and we can bribe them, our over abundance of money can come in handy sometimes." Edward said.

"Oh God this sucks. I am so sorry you guys, this is all my fault I lost control." Debbie said while looking down to the floor.

"Listen honey, it is alright, we will get through this. This could have happened to anyone and we will handle this." I said as I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Debbie, don't worry we will protect you and everyone else in the family and if we have to we will move, we might just have to do that in stages. We will take care of everything." Edward said coming over to join us. He then turned to Jacob, "Come on Jacob Carlisle is waiting for us."

Jacob grunted and got off of the couch. "Come on I want to get back and go to bed it is rather late and some of us actually do need to sleep."

"I am sorry Jake, do you want me to go instead and you can sleep?" I asked him.

"No Bells I can do it. You know I just need to pick on your husband sometimes." Jacob said with his hundred watt smile. Jacob turned on his heels and went to the garage, I heard him grab my keys and then get in my truck. "Come on leech, let's go." He said and he honked the horn.

"Why did we let our daughter marry him?" Edward asked me with a sigh.

"Because he loves her and she loves him and we know that he won't ever hurt her. He wants to protect her just as much as you want to protect me." I said and then I pushed him towards the door that leads to the garage. "Go and help protect this family."

Edward and Jacob left and then Alice came to get Debbie. "Come on Deb we only have about forty five minutes before they return and you will need to get changed and hide in your bedroom to pretend that you are sleeping before they return." She said trying to pull Debbie with her.

"This is really going to suck. I really don't think I could tell you all just how sorry I am." Debbie said as she let Alice yank her from her place next to me.

I ran with Renesmee up to her room and tucked her in. "Mom is it going to be really bad? Are we going to have to move again so soon? If so Aunt Rose is going to be furious. What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Shh my beautiful Renesmee, don't worry about that tonight. I am sure it will all work out and we won't have to move. From what Debbie has told me I really think that they will take a bribe from us, they have less money then what her mom had and they are really struggling. Yes if we do have to move again, Rosalie will be mad but she will get over it and if it really affects her that much I am sure we can just live in two houses. Now go to sleep and don't worry. Sweet dreams my darling." I said to her and then I kissed her forehead. She was going to say more but I placed my finger over her mouth and then dashed out of her room in search of Esme.

Esme was just coming out of the huge linen closet that we have with the sheet sets for the two rooms. I took the one set while she took the other. From where I was standing in the room making the bed I saw Emmett carrying in the one medical bed while Rosalie was following him carrying some of the equipment to go along with it, like the IV stand and the heart monitor.

Esme and I finished at the same time and went to check on Rosalie and Emmett. They had every all set up and I had to control myself not to choke up with seeing all the equipment up. Last time I saw this all out like this was when I was pregnant and delivering Renesmee. Esme and Rosalie of course noticed my change in breathing while trying to control my emotions and they came and hugged me in turn, already knowing what was going through my mind.

I had to get out of my memories so I said, "Rose, if we have to move, I know you are going to be really mad and I understand, I don't want to either, but can you please not totally freak out or anything? First I think that could end badly with Debbie, probably leading to a physical fight, and second I think it would break Renesmee's heart to see you being mean and cruel to someone she loves so much. If you want you can ream me out for whatever happens when we aren't around Debbie or Nessie seeing as I was the one that brought Debbie into the family." I said.

"You know me Bella and you have seen how I react to the risk of having to move earlier than what we plan. This is even earlier than what it was for us with your risk. I can try my best but I can't make you any promises. But trust me you will hear about it. Edward always was hearing it from me the whole time you were human, until you got pregnant, about how ticked I was at him risking our exposure. At least you can't read minds so you won't hear it all the time." Rosalie said with total seriousness that I totally believed seeing as I witnessed some of her disapproval of me when Edward saved me from the van and when we were first a couple. Even though she stopped showing so much of her anger and feelings with me I knew that they were still there.

"That is all that I can ask for. Thank you for that Rosalie." I said.

"Ok well that is fantastic but the four of us should get changed into some appropriate night wear before the humans get here. You three should be in bed as well. By the sounds of it Alice, Jasper and Debbie are almost home and I know they will do the same as well. If you are going to fool around you must wait until all the humans are asleep and you must stay in enough control to not wake them." Esme said acting like the mother we all viewed her to be.

"Yes mom." The three of us said together.

We all went to our rooms to get changed. I heard Alice, Jasper, and Debbie all come in and they went to their rooms as well. I heard Esme go and give Alice and Jasper the same little lecture that Rosalie, Emmett and I got. I heard Alice sigh since she already saw this coming but she listened anyway. Then Esme went into Debbie's room, "Debbie my dear. Can I talk with you quickly before the rest get home?"

"Of course mom, what do you need?" Debbie responded.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing for one thing. Also I want to tell you that you are going to have to pretend to be sleeping and then after all the humans are asleep you can do whatever you like, just make sure that you keep the volume or noise level down so you don't wake any of them up." Esme said.

"Well besides for feeling extremely stupid for letting myself lose control like that and I feel really bad for risking the family and having to move I guess I feel alright, as good as I can. I really am sorry about this Esme I just can't believe I did that. I wasn't even thinking when it happened, it was like I was possessed and I had no control over my body or mouth." Debbie said with a sob at the end.

"Listen sweetie, we all make mistakes or lose control every once in a while and to be honest we are all very impressed that this was the first time and the fact that you didn't kill them nor did you bite them. For a newborn you have fabulous control and even though you say you had no control over what happened you still did have some or else every human in that house probably would have been dead before anyone could get you to see reason. I know it is hard for you to do this but you really need to stop beating yourself up over this. I am sure that someday someone else in our family will slip up and it will most likely be worse than this. Just let it go ok, for everyone, we love you and hate seeing you like this." Esme said.

I heard tires pull onto our driveway and went to lie down on my bed. I pulled the covers over me so Edward couldn't see my outfit and then pretended to sleep. Then Esme said, "They are back, come on I'll cover you up and then I will go and help them in. I'll see you in the morning Debbie." And then she closed Debbie's door.

Esme walked down the stairs at her normal human pace. She reached the door that leads to the garage at the same time that the boys closed the garage door. I heard several car doors open and then I heard Esme say, "Come on children I can show you where you are sleeping for the night at least, maybe longer."

"You really don't have to do this, I have watched them through the night before." I think that was Dan.

"I believe you have but we felt it would be better if you were here for now. Come on so you can put the little one down, she must be heavy." Esme said back to him. I heard three sets of footsteps come up the steps to the second floor. One was light so it was obviously Esme and the other two were heavier, the last set being the heaviest. When Esme got to the first open room she quietly said, "Here, this room is for the two girls, unfortunately you will have to share the bed with your little sister."

"Oh man, really? This sucks she kicks." I heard a girl say.

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem, it is a king size bed. We can do a wall of pillows in between you two if you would like." Esme said.

"Well in that case I can handle that. The wall of pillows will really help." The girl said again.

"Ok, come on Dan, right? You can put the little one down on this side and I'll get the pillows out of this closet to make the wall. What's your name sweetie?" Esme asked. Dan put the little on in the bed and I heard him cover her up.

"Oh um it's Trish." She said.

"Ok well there you go Trish now sweet dreams and I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." Esme said and then I heard her and Dan walk out of the room and she shut the door. "Here the room you will be staying in is right next to theirs. Since tomorrow is the Saturday you can sleep in as late as you want and we have tons of food in the kitchen though I will probably have a hot breakfast ready when you get up." Esme said to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen but it really isn't needed, I could have taken care of them at home." He said back to her with a hit of shyness in his voice.

"It's not a problem and please call me Esme, being called Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old. Besides with the amount of teenagers in the house already it won't really make any difference. I just want to make sure that you three are eating well and are taken care of, it the mother instinct what can I say." Esme ended with a chuckle.

"You don't seem to be that much older than me. So how do you have so many teenagers? That is if you don't mind me asking." He said.

"You see I am unable to have children myself and when my sister and her husband died we adopted their children. Then some distant relatives of Carlisle's died leaving their twins parentless so we adopted them as well. We started taking in older foster children and would adopt the ones that no one else seemed to want. We have a wonderfully loving family now that I wouldn't give up for the world." She said with the hint of a smile in her voice. "Listen I have to go and see if I can help the boys bring in your parents. Goodnight and see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight and thank you Esme." Dan said. He went in the room and closed the door.

I heard Carlisle, Jacob, and Edward all were just starting to get Jay and Kelly out of the cars after hearing Dan go in his room and shut the door. Esme ran down to see if she could help, it took everything in me to stay in bed and not run to try and help my husband even though I know that there is no way that he could us my help right now, I would probably just get in the way.

"Do you three need any help?" I heard Esme asked.

"No thanks Esme, Doc already put them to sleep so we can just carry them by ourselves." Jacob said. Of course he still has to joke around.

"I would like to put you to sleep dog." I heard Rosalie mumble to low for them to hear downstairs. I held in my laughter and how they still go back and forth even though neither of them will hurt or do anything to the other because they don't want to upset Renesmee. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all laughed to low for them to hear as well.

"Jacob be careful and must you always joke around, this is kind of a serious matter." She scolded him and I could help but giggle at this.

"Sorry ma." Jacob said but I could hear the hint of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah, uh-huh, get her up to the study before we risk one of the kids coming out of their room." She said back to him.

I heard Jacob come up the steps and go into Carlisle's study and then place Kelly down. Poor Jacob had to smell that disgusting human. I heard him yawn but it seemed like he was waiting for Carlisle and Edward to get up there before leaving the room.

"Edward get Jay up there, I didn't give him as much since his injuries weren't that bad. I do want to give him more to keep him asleep through the night." Carlisle said and then I heard Edward breeze up the stairs, into the study, and place Jay on the other bed.

Carlisle and Esme were right behind him and by the sounds of it Carlisle was quickly attaching Jay and Kelly to the medical equipment. "Jacob go to bed I can tell that you are about to fall asleep where you are. I can handle it from here." Carlisle said.

"Ok but I need you promise from you first. If things go south with their health you will _not_ change them." Jacob said in his alpha voice which doesn't work on anyone in the family.

"I wouldn't do that to Debbie. Plus I don't think I could stand to be around them and make sure that they learn the rules and I do not want to give more reason for the Volturi to come after us." Carlisle said.

"Ok. Well with that I am going to bed. See you all tomorrow." Jacob said as he turned to leave.

"Jacob, Renesmee is asleep but I wouldn't be surprised if she wakes up in the middle of the night. She is really afraid of what will happen and what might unwind with the family, I think she is afraid that we will have to stay separated for a while." I said just above a whisper.

I heard him sigh and then I heard his footsteps approach my door along with his wet dog smell. He knocked on the door and I told him to come in. "Bells, nothing bad will happen to any of us. If the family does have to split up the four of us will stay together. I still feel the need to protect you and I know you guys feel the same about Nessie. I really don't think it will come to that though." He said as he came to sit on my bed.

"I know that Jacob and I already told her that I didn't think it would come to that but I don't think she fully believed me. I know she really won't fully believe you either but it will help hearing it from someone else, especially her husband." I said. "Jake, you should go to bed, you look like the walking dead."

"Oh you mean like you?" He joked.

"No, not the undead, the literal dead, if I meant the undead like me then you would actually be beautiful. Please go to bed, I have caused you enough sleepless night and I thought that was long over, we can talk more tomorrow after you have slept." I said with a smile in the beginning and ending with a frown as I remembered him doing all the patrols because of Victoria and then after he found out I was pregnant and that the pack wanted to kill me.

"Oh, thanks so now you think I am ugly, thanks a lot Bella. It's ok Bells but I will go to bed. Goodnight." He said as he got up and left, closing the door behind him.

I heard Carlisle and Edward talking while I was talking with Jacob. "So what is the extent of their injuries Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Well Jay just seems to have a broken wrist and arm. I believe it is broken in three places. Kelly on the other hand seems to have had a previous neck injury that has gotten worse with the force that she hit the floor. I think I am going to have to replace the plates that I can already feel are in there. The one is broken, and I am not positive without taking and x-ray but the other one might be as well. Emmett is going to have to go to storage and get the x-ray machine." Carlisle said back.

"Can you do the surgery here if Rosalie and I help you? Or do you want them to wake up and we can talk with them, try to bribe them and then come up with a story and take at least her to the hospital to do it there?" Edward asked.

"I don't see why we couldn't do it here if need be but I think I would like to talk to them and see if we can work something out and take her to the hospital." Carlisle said.

Debbie was humming to herself the whole time, I think trying to block out all the discussions that were going on throughout the house. I could hear that Alice and Jasper were having a quite conversation about her visions, they seem to be changing a lot and she can't figure out if we will have to leave or not. Rosalie and Emmett were having a little argument about what to do through the night.

Carlisle finished hooking Kelly and Jay up to the monitors and IV along with Edwards help. "Carlisle, I will see you in the morning and help you then when they are awake. If I am not in here please come and get me when they wake up, I think it would be best if we had a mind reader in the room when you talk to them." Edward said.

"I think that is a good idea as well. See you in the morning." Carlisle said back.

I heard Edward exit the study and come down the hall to our room. He opened the door slowly. "I didn't wake you did I?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Why are you under the covers?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Well I am supposed to be sleeping but how can I do that when someone sneaks into my room?" I asked.

"Do you want me to leave? Do I have to sleep on the couch? I thought we could fool around some." He said inching closer to the bed. His eyes had turned black with desire and lust and I am sure mine were as well.

"Well since you already snuck in here why not make use of it." I said.

Edward reached the bed and quickly lost all of his clothing except his boxers, when he lifted the covers to get in the bed with me he caught a glance at what I was wearing. "Are you trying to kill me?" He asked. I was wearing a black outfit just like the one I wore the night of our honeymoon when I was finally able to get Edward to give in to me. I just giggled and then he said. "I know I ripped that one, do you have another gift that I don't know about?"

"No I have a terrific sister that told me where she bought it and I ordered a whole bunch just in case. I thought it would be nice to have the nice reminders of our fun on our honeymoon. Maybe we can relive the night." I said with a sly smile.

Before I knew what was happening he ripped it off me and the night went almost exactly like our honeymoon night except for the fact that I didn't need to sleep so we had longer and he didn't have to worry about breaking me.

The next morning we all "got up" before the children and Renesmee and Jacob woke up. When Edward and I walked out of our room Carlisle came up to us and said, "Edward I haven't given Jay of Kelly any more medicine and Alice said that Jay will wake up in 6 minutes."

"Ok Carlisle I will be right there." He said to Carlisle and then he turned to me. "Bella why don't you go down and hangout with Debbie, she can use some distraction and cheering up."

"She really shouldn't beat herself up over this." I sighed.

"Bell, imagine if it was you who did all that, how would you feel? I know you have had little slips and have sometimes not fully acted human and after you realized you felt horrible and worried about us having to move have you not? This is the same for her and she is newer to the family, she feels that she has already messed up and is afraid that we won't want her anymore." Edward said looking me in the eyes.

"Son of a bitch Edward, stay the fuck out of my head. I swear to God I am going to shield myself all the time and then you will be sorry." Debbie screamed.

"Sorry Debbie, I wasn't going to say anything but Bella needed to know in order to understand why you feel the way you do. Please forgive me." Edward said turning his head towards the stairs since Debbie was downstairs.

I gave Edward a kiss and headed downstairs while Edward went to Carlisle's study. "So Debbie what would you like to do? We could go for a drive in your car, you can test it out. We could go shopping. It is totally up to you." I said as I hit the bottom of the stairs. Debbie was sitting on the bottom one sulking.

"I would love to actually get to drive my Range Rover!" She said excitedly. "Wait a minute you think I can actually handle being out with the human race and go shopping in the mall?" She then asked me.

"Well you handled yourself rather well at the viewing and funeral. Besides if you want to go shopping, or something else, Alice and Rosalie can come along. If you were to lose control then we should be able to stop you." I said knowing that I was making her forget about what happened last night. Or at least that is what I thought.

"But what about what happened last night?" She asked.

"Did you go to bite them? No. You didn't have any blood lust, you just lost control of your emotions. I think that you will be perfectly fine to go out." I said extremely confident with her control.

By this time Alice and Rose came in and stood in front of us. "So what would you like to do?" Alice asked bouncing in her spot.

"Um well can we maybe do something with Dan, Trish, and Morgan? I haven't seen them in so long and it would be nice to spend time with them." Debbie said avoiding all of our eyes, I think she was afraid of what our reactions would be.

"Well what would you like to do with them?" I asked.

"I love to bowl and I know that Dan and Trish were getting into it as well since I did a league with my father for a couple years. So maybe go bowling?" She asked.

I looked to Alice and she went blank faced to look into our future. When she came back to the present she nodded to me.

"Sure we can, you just need to control yourself when you through the ball ok. We don't want to break anything or bring unwanted attention to us." I said.

"Ok. I think I can do that." Debbie said with a confident and determined nod of her head.

"So when will they be up? And when will we be going?" Rosalie asked looking a little excited and a little nervous at the same time. We haven't bowled in about thirty five years and we only did it because Emmett whined until we gave in after a bowling tournament came on when one of his baseball games went off on ESPN. We all enjoyed ourselves but I know she is nervous about how Debbie will handle it with her new vampire strength.

"Well Trish and Morgan are going to wake up in an hour. Morgan will be first and then she will wake Trish up. Dan will wake up in two and a half hours. The bowling alley opens in three hours and forty five minutes." Alice said coming out of a vision.

"Well do you want to go for a test drive then before they wake up? We will have to take two vehicles when we go to the bowling alley, you can drive then too but I think you should get used to driving as a vampire first." I said turning to Debbie again.

Debbie's face lit up again and she started to bounce on the step like Alice does. "Yes! Definitely! I have missed driving so much." She exclaimed as she shot up in a blur. She took off full speed for the door to the garage while the three of us stood where we were chuckling. When Debbie reached the door she realized no one was following her. She turned to us and then said, "Are you coming?"

"Yes I am." I said still chuckling.

Rosalie and Alice turned towards the kitchen to help Esme with breakfast when Debbie said, "Rose, are you coming too? You should since you worked on it, you know enjoy the fruit of your labor. Alice you can come too."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. Debbie nodded her head. "Thank you, I would love too." Rosalie said.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I should stay and help Esme, I will be with you for bowling though." Alice said.

"Are you sure Alice?" Debbie asked.

"Yes, now go have some fun." Alice responded as she walked off to join Esme in the kitchen.

Rosalie and I followed Debbie to the garage and I grabbed her key off the wall and I walked past. Debbie hopped into the driver's seat. I looked to Rosalie and said, "You can sit up front, I already have."

"That's nice of you Bella but I am perfectly fine in the back. You're closer to her so you sit up front with her." She said.

"In time Pose, you will get close to her like e too you know. You have the whole car thing in common." I said as I got in the passenger seat. Rosalie climbed in and then slid into the middle seat. "Here I think you forgot something." I said to Debbie while I handed her the key.

"Oh yeah, that would be helpful wouldn't it." Debbie chuckled as she took it and put it in the ignition.

I hit the button to open the garage door while Debbie turned on the car. Debbie took off and quickly came off of the accelerator. "Wow." She breathed. Rosalie and I both chuckled.

"Go easy on our driveway since it has tons of turns. Once we get on the road you can go faster and then on the highway you can let loose." I told her.

"Since I fixed it up you just want to ease onto the gas very carefully, it is much faster than what you are used to and it accelerates a lot faster as well." Rosalie said leaning up in between the seats. Debbie was looking at her paying close attention to what she was saying.

"Ok, I think I can handle that, it's like when I first starting driving stick, learning to ease onto the accelerator minus the clutch." Debbie said.

Debbie handled the driveway well along with all the other areas that she drove. When we got back to the house Trish and Morgan were already fed and dressed, they were playing Wii with Emmett and Jasper. Dan was in the kitchen eating his breakfast while talking with Alice and Esme. Edward and Carlisle were still up with Kelly and Jay. I didn't hear Renesmee or Jacob's heart beats so I assume they were out hunting or something.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry its been a while, I have been busy with class work and all the stuff that I have to do to transfere to my new college next semester. I hope you enjoy and the story should get more interesting in the next couple chapters I hope, this one seems to just be filler to me.**

* * *

Chapter 36 – Edward's POV

Debbie, Rosalie, and Bella all left right before Jay and Kelly woke up. I think it best that Debbie wasn't here for this.

"Where am I?" Kelly asked once she opened her eyes. Jay was keeping his closed trying to pretend to still be asleep.

"You are in my office for medical help along with Jay. I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. What do you remember about last night?" Carlisle asked.

"Debbie's friend Danielle broke into our house with some other girl and we were fighting. She threatened me and then threw me to the floor." She said. Her thoughts were more truthful than her spoken words. She was thinking about how was it possible for Danielle to be able to hold her to the wall and then force her to the floor with as much force as she did for such a small framed girl. "Why can't I move or feel anything?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice though her thoughts were terrified partially because her instincts told her to fear us and partially because she is afraid of what is wrong with her.

"Well when you fell the plates in your neck broke; they are compressing your spinal cord. I can fix it for you easily but we need to make an arrangement or deal." Carlisle said.

"Jay I know you are awake so stop pretending. You need to be a part of this conversation as well." I said.

"Why, what do you need me for?" Jay asked rather rudely.

"We need to hear what you remember from last night." Carlisle said turning to look at him.

"Well I was walking to our bedroom when Danielle followed by that brunette that looks familiar somehow came in through the front door. Then Danielle and Kelly were fighting and then Danielle had us both against the wall somehow, I couldn't even move away. She let us go, then I went to slap her cause Kelly told me too and she broke my wrist when she caught it, she then proceeded to throw Kelly to the ground. Then you guys came in." Jay said.

His thoughts said the same thing as his verbal words. He was trying to figure out how exactly Debbie, well Danielle, was able to hold them and then injure them both so easily.

"So you both know that there is something… odd about Danielle then?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Well Carlisle can fix you both up but we have to make sure you understand that Danielle has done a lot of working out and is trying to become a professional lifter." I said, it was the first thing that came to mind and it sound ridiculous to me as I said it. They are both so stupid that they actually bought it, their thoughts were kind of awed.

"So how much is it going to cost us to be fixed?" Jay asked getting serious.

"I will take care of you two for free, I will cover your costs. Also your children are going to be staying with us so you don't have to worry about that either." Carlisle said.

"And why do you want to be so nice to us? Why do you want to pay for it and watch our children while we get better? What is in it for you?" Jay asked rather rudely. His thoughts were all confused and trying to come up with different reasons.

"The only thing that I ask of the two of you is to not tell anyone about what happened with Danielle. Maybe say that you fell down the stairs, it works perfectly with your injuries." Carlisle said.

"And why can't we say anything about the little bitch?" Kelly spat out.

"Because if you do and certain people find out several people will be in major trouble, I mean the worst kind, they will be dead and guess what the two of you would be in that group as well along with several of us." I said getting rather frustrated.

"Why would we be killed?" Jay asked, his voice cracking a little with fear.

"Because you know more about Danielle then certain people want anyone to know. You know that she is stronger than what anyone would think for her size. She has been doing a lot of training that no one was supposed to find out about. Only a select few actually know about it because they need to. If anyone else finds out the people that have been training her will eliminate the people that know. We are only looking out for you guys." Carlisle said. I was really impressed with his lie, it was genius.

_'It's going to take more than that to keep my mouth shut.'_ Kelly thought.

_'Sounds reasonable, I rather not die just yet but it would be a vacation from Kelly.'_ Jay thought. I had to surpress the laugh that was building with that thought of his.

"We can also give you each ten million dollars. We will start separate bank accounts for each of you. We can also set up college funds for the two girls and prepay Dan's tuition if he wants to go to college." I threw in reading their thoughts.

Carlisle looked over to me puzzled then thought, _'They aren't going to keep their mouths shut?'_

"Jay will but Kelly thought she needed more to keep hers shut." I whispered back to him.

He nodded his understanding and then said, "That is correct. I think that is a far amount."

"Are you insane? That is way too much, there is no way that you can possibly have that much." Jay said.

"We have been really lucky in the stock market and with my salary and my wife's income were are doing very well in the money sense. So don't you worry it will be nothing for us. We just want to protect you along with Danielle and everyone else who could be in trouble." Carlisle said.

"Jay just accept the deal. Think of what we can do with that money." Kelly said. Her thoughts were all about the money and what she can get with it. She seemed ok with keeping the secret.

"Like divorce you." He mumbled too low for her to hear. Carlisle and I chuckled to low for either of them to hear. "Fine, if you are sure. That would be great." Jay said. His thoughts were really excited for the money.

"Ok then, it is settled. We will take care of all that stuff today and I will take you into the hospital and do Kelly's surgery and set your wrist and arm. The children will stay here and we will make sure they get to school and everything on time." Carlisle said.

"What about my business?" Jay asked.

"Well Dan works for you doesn't he? Can't he run it for a couple days?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't trust him for that. He probably wouldn't get any of the work done." Jay said and Kelly seconded his statement.

"Ok then, how about my son, Emmett runs it for you. He is a built guys and I am sure everyone will listen to him." Carlisle said.

"Ok, then I will need to tell him what to do. Do you think I could go to my shop with him to show him what needs to be done before we go to the hospital?" Jay asked.

"Of course. Why don't the two of you rest now? You can go later with him and then I will take you to the hospital after that. Sound good?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I guess." Kelly said.

"That works." Jay said.

Carlisle walked over to be in between their beds with two syringes. "This will help you two rest." He said as he injected both of them. They both feel asleep quickly and then he turned to me. "I would like you to stay in here with me. I will physically monitor them and I would like it if you did the mental monitoring. I am going to set up their accounts while I am at it too." He said to me.

"Of course Carlisle." I said as I sat down. He was already dialing the bank when I heard the girls pull up. I hadn't paid attention to the fact that all the children were up until now either. I don't think Debbie is disguised nor do I know how that is going to work out.

Bella POV

Before we made it into the house a thought occurred to me so I turned around to look at Alice who had come out to the garage to meet us with a look of horror on my face. This stopped Debbie, Alice, and Rosalie in their tracks. "What are we going to do about Debbie? She isn't in any disguise and the humans will recognize her and what about her red eyes?" I asked panicked.

Alice went into a vision before responding, "All will be fine Bella, and they won't notice the difference in appearance or voice. Debbie just needs to say she got contacts and got red ones to be funny. It will work trust me and don't fret Bella."

"Ok then let's get in there." I said.

"Oh this should be interesting." Debbie said with a chuckle though she did seem nervous.

Rosalie and I shared a somewhat worried glance and then we followed Alice and Debbie inside.

When we entered the TV room everyone there turned to look at us. Trish's face lit up and Morgan dropped her controller and started running towards Debbie while screaming excitedly, "Debbieeeeeee!!!!"

Debbie bent down and put her hands out ready to pick her up. Once Morgan got to her she backed up a little so the impact wouldn't hurt Morgan and lifted her up. "Hi Morgan, how are you?" Debbie asked after she pecked her on the cheek.

Morgan giggled and then said, "Good, I fell asleep in my room and then I woke up here. Where are we? Do you live here?"

"No, this is where my friends from school live, I am here with them since our school closed for a couple weeks due to a power issue from the latest major snow storm there." Debbie said putting her down and leading her over to the couch. We followed and sat on the other couch while Trish sat on the other side of Debbie.

"Oh, how long will we be here? How long will you be here?" Morgan asked.

"Oh I would say a couple weeks each." Debbie said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Morgan exclaimed bright eyed.

"Um, Debbie, what's with your eyes?" Trish asked a little nervously.

"I got contacts and thought it would be funny to get colored ones. It is amusing how people react to them." Debbie said with a chuckle.

"Well that's cool I guess, a little creepy but cool." Trish said still sounding nervous.

"Where is Dan?" Debbie asked even though she knew already.

"He is in the kitchen eating his breakfast. Esme's cooking I so yummy I am still stuffed." Trish said and Morgan nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you talking about me?" Dan asked as he walked into the TV room.

"I would never. Actually yes, I asked where you were." Debbie said.

"Oh well then I guess that is ok." Dan said as he sat down by Debbie putting Morgan on his lap. He looked at Alice, Rosalie and I quickly and his eyes went dreamy before he focused back on Debbie. "So what's up with you shorty?" He asked Debbie.

"Just because you are two inches taller than me does not mean you can call me shorty. Remember I was taller than you until I was fourteen. Anyhow nothing really is up with me. No one knows that I am back so the three of you can't tell anyone at all that I am. Ok? It is a secret." Debbie said.

"Ok." The three of them all said.

"So would the three of you like to go bowling? Bella, Rosalie, Alice and I are all going and we figured you guys could come along with us." Debbie said.

"Yeah that would be awesome!" Trish exclaimed. "Wait my stuff is at our house."

"Don't worry we will stop and get it. We are going to a different bowling alley then we normally go to so no one I know sees me." Debbie said.

"Ok. But we really can't afford to go." Dan said.

"Don't worry about it, it's on us." Alice piped up.

"Um, thanks." Dan said.

"Do I get to bowl too? I am like never allowed to bowl." Morgan asked.

"Of course you are allowed to bowl. I can help you and I am sure that everyone else will be willing to help you as well." Debbie said. Alice, Rosalie, and I all said our agreements to helping her and she gave us all a huge smile.

"So when are we going?" Morgan asked all excited and ready to get going.

"Well we can leave now." I said with what I hoped was a nice approving friendly smile even though I had my fears and doubts about this outing. I think it worked because Trish and Morgan both jumped up excitedly and ran to get their coats.

"Uh I guess I'll go get my jacket as well." Dan said getting up. He then headed up to the room that is his for the next couple weeks.

We went and got our coats out of the closet by the front door. We were back by the bottom of the steps before they made it all the way down.

"So we are going to take two vehicles since there are seven of us going. Debbie is going to drive our Range Rover and Bella will be driving her Tundra. Who would you like to go with?" Alice asked the three. I was shocked, I thought I would be in the car with Debbie and that it would be Alice or Rosalie driving the second car. Alice saw my confusion and hesitation and mouthed, "She'll be fine and I will be in the car with her." I nodded my acceptance and focused on what they were going to decide.

"I want to go with Debbie!" Morgan shouted.

"I'll go with Debbie too." Trish said.

"Um, I think I would like to go with Bella if that is ok." Dan said looking a little sheepish.

"That sounds good. I will go with Debbie and Rosalie can go with Bella." Alice said.

We all filed out into the garage and Debbie took the lead to her dad's house. Alice had already put Debbie's bowling bag in the back of the Range Rover. Dan was quiet the whole way to their house in the back seat listening to the music that played from the radio while Rosalie and I had a quiet conversation to low for him to hear or Alice and Debbie to hear in the car ahead of us.

"Do you think that this is going to work out?" I asked Rosalie.

"Honestly I don't really think so. I don't really see how it can, she is a newborn and even though she does seem to have great control I don't think she can stay in that great of control all the time and sooner or later it she is going to do an even bigger slip up." Rosalie said.

"That is true. Although that was a huge slip to start with and it could really hurt our family. I don't know how this is going to turn out ok." I said with a sigh. Then I added as I looked into the rearview mirror, Dan had been staring at Rosalie the whole time, "I think you have a new admirer who has the hot's for you."

"Ugh, just what I need and he is staying in our house. This is going to suck. I guess it is time for the bitch act to come back out again around the house. I liked how I only had to do that at school, I really am not a fan of acting like a bitch." Rosalie said sounding a bit frustrated. She really did hate having to act like that, she told me shortly before we left Forks after my change.

We pulled into the Trainer's driveway and Trish got out of Debbie's car while Dan got out of my truck. They were gone for five minutes and then they returned carry a bag each that held one ball. They both got into the cars they went from and we were off again. Since Debbie couldn't remember the way fully Alice had us both program the GPS' that were in our vehicles to the bowling alley that was three counties away. It took us half an hour to get there but it wasn't bad. Everyone in my truck was quiet. In Debbie's car Trish and Morgan were filling Debbie in on everything that she has missed since she was kicked out by Kelly.

This bowling alley was huge, it had seventy-two alleys and was split leveled with thirty-six lanes on each level. Alice led the way and asked the boy behind the counter for two lanes next to each other. She paid for four games for each of us. We only rented shoes for Dan, Trish, and Morgan. Alice insisted that the three of us get our own in the Pro Shop and we get a new pair for Debbie. I felt bad for the man that worked in the Pro Shop, he was too dazed buy the four of us and the amount that we were spending in one shot. Alice also ordered us each a ball and bag to go with it. We are to pick up the bags and balls in a week but we have the shoes for this time.

After we were done in the Pro Shop we went over to our set of lanes where Trish and Dan were tying Morgan's shoes for her. Debbie had her shoes on and both her bowling balls on the ball return already since she walked out of the Pro Shop right after she was handed her shoes. When we got close everyone of them looked at us. "We didn't know who was bowling with who so we waited for you guys to come before we put any names in." Dan said focusing on Rosalie the most.

"Well since I hear Debbie is a really good bowler and we are kind of good too I was thinking maybe the Trainers verses the Cullens." Alice said.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Trish said.

"I asked them to do league style. So we are going to have to watch Morgan to make sure she bowls on the correct lane." Alice said giving Morgan her hundred watt smile. Morgan giggled and then followed Dan as they went to find her a bowling ball that she could use.

While Dan and Morgan were in search of a ball Rosalie, Alice, and I all put on our bowling shoes at a quick human rate. Trish watched us in a bit of awe while Debbie was trying to tell her about what Jon had tried last time they saw each other. Trish gave little attention and I think Debbie was getting a little annoyed, like Alice does when I don't fully listen to what she has to say about the latest fashions. Alice, Rosalie, and I went to find balls to use, we just needed ones to fit our fingers so it took us no time at all.

We arrived back at the lanes the same time that Dan and Morgan did. Dan still focused on Rosalie any chance he got. Rosalie went and sat down on a two person bench and I quickly went to sit next to her before Dan was able to since I saw him take a step towards her.

"We already put in our order, you guys need to put yours in. I was going to do it but we didn't know if you wanted to go in any special order." Trish said as she turned to us.

"Ok, I can do it." Alice said as she went over to the computer.

On our team I was first, then Alice, and Rosalie brought up the end. She figured that we should go the reverse order of when we joined the family. On the Trainer team it was Morgan, then Dan, then Trish, and Debbie was the last one.

I was surprised that Debbie was able to throw her bowling balls at a good human speed, the only pit fall for her was that with having to focus on throwing it slow for her now that she wasn't able to get her ball to hook as much as she used to be able to. I could tell that it frustrated her, she was starting to make indents where she squeezed the seat when she would finish each frame. We played four games, each team winning two games. Alice, Rose, and I thought that it was only far to tie, as much as Rose and Alice wanted to win them all, it wasn't fair. Through our time at the bowling alley I noticed that Debbie's eyes were getting darker, heading towards black, and that she would sometimes stop breathing. She started standing and sitting by Rosalie, Alice, or me and she would lean in close to inhale our scents to try and help. I was the one who made us stop at four games even though everyone else wanted to continue bowling. When we got out to the vehicles I made the humans come with me and sent Alice and Rosalie with Debbie so that they can take Debbie hunting before returning to the house. I took them straight to our house. When we walked in Esme already had a late lunch ready for them, Alice must have called ahead to let her know. Renesmee and Jacob were watching TV while Jasper was reading a book. I could tell that Jay, Kelly, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett were gone. Renesmee said a quick hello and I greeted everyone as I ushered the humans into the kitchen. The humans ate their food while I went and talked with Esme about the where-abouts of the rest of the family. Carlisle and Edward were taking Jay and Kelly to the hospital but first they were going to Jay's shop so he could instruct Emmett on what had to be done the next two weeks and how to do it. Alice, Debbie, and Rosalie all returned right as the humans finished their food. I was pleased to see that no one was dirty or anything and that Debbie's eyes were bright red again, though I can't wait for them to turn gold like ours.

"How did you stay so clean?" I whispered to Debbie. She always gets dirty in some way when she hunts.

"I froze all the animals that we hunted so none of us would get dirty even though Rose and Alice hardly ever get dirty when hunting." Debbie whispered back.

"Very smart thinking." Esme praised in a whisper.

"Thanks mom, it happens every once and a while." Debbie responded with a chuckle.

"Many years of practice has lead to hardly ever getting dirty when hunting, in time you won't have problems at all." Rosalie whispered to Debbie and then she went up to her room. Alice nodded her agreement and then went to the TV room and selected several DVD's, I think she is going to do a movie night for the humans.

"Where were you guys?" Morgan asked Debbie.

"We had to stop by Rosalie and Alice's school so they could hand in some forms to one of the offices. They go where I used to go so I wanted to go too so I could try and see an old professor of mine." Debbie explained as she knelt down to be at Morgan's level.

"Oh, what's a professor?" Morgan asked.

"It is a teacher at college level. Instead of calling them Mrs. or Mr. you call them Professor so-and-so." She explained again.

"Oh, ok." Morgan said.

"So are you all done eating?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah." The three all said almost in unison.

"Great. I think Alice has picked out a bunch of DVD's to finish out the day with a movie marathon. If you go into the TV room we can watch them." Debbie said. She was still trying to breathe as little as possible. I think she is struggling more than we all thought that she would with this, she handled all the people at the viewing and funeral without a problem.

The three started towards the TV room and then Dan turned around when he noticed we weren't following him. I had grabbed Debbie's arm to stop her so I could talk to her first. "Hey kid, are you coming?" He asked.

"Oh we will be right there, I just need to talk to Debbie about something really fast." I said.

Dan just did a quick nod and then went into the TV room. When he was completely in there and started talking to Jacob I turned Debbie around to face me. "You need to hunt at least once a day. I am sorry that we are putting you through this much when you are still a newborn, your throat must be on fire all the time. Each day you go someone different will go with you so someone can always hunt without over filling themselves." I said.

"I am sorry I am causing so much trouble. This whole thing is my fault and now I am risking it even more because they make me thirsty." Debbie said looking down, she did a little sob.

Esme pulled Debbie into a comforting hug and said, "Shh, it is ok. We can handle it, this isn't the first time that this family has dealt with risk and it won't be the last. Stop putting all the guilt on yourself, it could have happened to any one of us. We are here to help you and always will be."

"Ok, I will try. Are we all going to watch the movies?" Debbie asked.

"Yes, everyone that is here, Rosalie is already down here. Come on let's go and join them." I said. The three of us went and sat on a couch, Debbie was in between Esme and me. Jacob had Renesmee sitting on his lap which I liked because it got Dan to not even try with her. Dan had managed to get on the couch with Rosalie, though he was sitting at the opposite end and leaning away from her like most humans do he was still looking at her with lust and hope. Morgan and Trish were lying on the floor and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap in a recliner. We watched five movies before Morgan and Trish were both asleep. Dan was dozing as well. Dan carried Morgan to bed while Jasper carried Trish without breathing. Jasper and Debbie planned a hunting trip for early morning before the humans woke up and then we all split up to do our own things. Esme straightened the house, Rose went to work on one of the cars, I went to read, Debbie went to play the piano some more, Jasper and Alice went to their room for couple time.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, I am sorry it is taking me so long to update. I have hit writers block. I just don't really know what to write on this story. I have started a new story and I am hoping to post the first chapter for it within the week. I seem more motivated with that one. Sorry again and I will continue on with this story as well, it just might take longer. Please stick with it.**

**Any how, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 37 – Bella POV

It has been a little more than two weeks since the Jay and Kelly incident. Carlisle had done Kelly's surgery and set Jay's arm like he said he would. Jay was back at our house recovering and monitoring how Emmett was doing with the business. Debbie had gone in several times to check on him when he was sleeping, I don't think she can talk herself into going in when he was awake. Alice and Esme had taken Dan, Trish and Morgan a couple times to see Kelly which always seemed to end badly because the three of them would be either extremely upset or mad. Alice would always seem a little annoyed with Kelly and Esme was always extremely upset that Kelly could act the way that she did towards her children. Edward and Carlisle are always at the hospital with Kelly or up with Jay checking on him often. Rosalie has been helping Emmett at Jay's shop, she has been working on the customer's cars and also on Jay's trucks, just getting them into proper working order. Debbie has been trying to distance herself from Dan, Trish, and Morgan for fear of losing control around them, though Trish and especially Morgan were making it difficult. Trish seems to lean away from all of us and is leery of us like most humans but still tries to hangout with Debbie and follows her around, Dan is the same way but he doesn't seem to have the need to be around Debbie or any of us that much, while Morgan on the other hand doesn't seem to have any fear of us. Debbie hunts every night and we all take turns going with her, besides for Renesmee and Jacob since they needed to sleep. Each night someone different goes with her, we formed an order, so each person went every eight days. I haven't hunted this often since we left Forks and the fear of my newborn years was over.

It was the first sunny week day since the humans have come into the house. Usually Esme or I drove Trish and Morgan to school. Since Trish goes to the same high school as Renesmee and Jacob they drove her to. We had Dan stay later and take Morgan to school before heading to work. Emmett and Rosalie had left before sunrise so they could be at the shop before the sun came up and Debbie's grandmother, May woke up. They were going to carry the truck down to the shop to not wake her. They won't be home until after night fall.

"So what are we going to do since we have to stay out of sight from humans today, well at least outside?" Debbie asked.

"Well my dear, we can all play different games like chess or something." Esme said.

"Oh I have always wanted to learn chess but never understood it or was able to remember all the rules on how the pieces move." Debbie said looking excited.

"Just promise not to cheat with seeing the future or reading our minds and it will be fun." I said with a chuckle that she didn't miss.

"What is so funny?" Debbie asked.

"Edward and Alice can only play each other because of their gifts and they only move like two pieces and then play the rest in their minds. Well now Edward can play Bella since he can't hear her thoughts unless she wants him to." Jasper explained.

"Oh, I see. I want to see that one day." Debbie said.

"Oh you will. There are lots of times that we play chess to pass the time." Alice said with a smile.

"Plus, you will never forget how to play now so you will be able to for all eternity." I told her.

Debbie watched Jasper and I play while Esme explained the rules to her and used our moves as examples. Then Debbie played a game against Esme. Debbie won but from what I can tell Esme let her.

"Alice I want to play you." Debbie all of a sudden said as Esme started to get up.

"Ok, but you are going to want to use either mind reading or looking into the future or else it wouldn't be fair to you." Alice said sitting down where Esme had just been. They quickly set the board back up to start the new game.

Esme came and sat by me on the couch, Jasper was sitting in the recliner nearest to Alice. There was a total of five physical moves and then the mind moves started so we had no idea who was winning. Every once and a while we would hear a growl from Debbie and then all of a sudden she flipped the board, the pieces went flying everywhere and bounced off of Alice. Debbie ran out of the front door at vampire speed and into the surrounding woods, then we all heard the loud crack of a large tree breaking.

"Oh dear." Esme said with a little gasp.

"She is like Emmett, doesn't like to lose." Alice said while cleaning up the pieces, Jasper was helping her.

"I'll go talk to her." I said as I dashed out the front door after her. We only had half an hour before Renesmee, Jacob, and Trish would be home. I followed her scent and found her in the meadow that I had showed her when she was still human, I am surprised she still remembered it. "Hey, how did you remember this place?" I asked her as I approached her slowly, ready to defend myself if need be.

Debbie turned to me quickly then said, "It was very blurry but I vaguely remembered it and how we got here. I hope you don't mind. Sorry about what you saw at the house, I have never been a good loser, and I have always had a bit of a temper." She looked so guilty.

"Hey, look at me." I said as I walked up to her and forced her to look me in the eyes. "There was no damage done so don't worry about it ok. And I am glad that you came here, I don't mind sharing it with you, that is why I brought you here in the first place."

"But there was damage, I smashed that tree." She said pointing at one that was lying down with fresh splinters at the edge of the meadow.

"Oh that is nothing, Emmett makes piles of trees that he smashes in one fit after losing. He destroys the woods wherever we live. There was no damage done to the house or anything like that." I said as I tried to comfort her.

"I still feel bad that I acted the way I did. It's a side of me that I don't like to let people see." She said looking down to the ground again.

"It's ok, we all understand and are used to it. So are you calm enough to go back in the house? Trish, Renesmee, and Jacob should be back at the house in six minutes and Trish can't see you, well us really, sparkling." I said making her look me in the eyes again to convey how important it is to get back.

"I guess I am calm enough to go back in order to not expose our secret. You know that this is the worst part of being a vampire in my mind, not being able to be in sunlight with humans around." She said in a mini rant.

"Hey at least we are not like the vampires in the books and movies that can't even go out in the sunlight. Although I must say that out of all of us you look the most like a vampire seeing as your fang teeth are more noticeable than ours and everyone else's. Even as a human your fangs were more noticeable." I said making my observation aloud finally.

"Yeah, I never understood why they were more noticeable but now I think it is rather ironic." She said with a snort.

"Come on, let's get to the house. We have two minutes." I said as I grabbed her hand and started for the house.

Debbie quickly threw me over her shoulder and took off for the house. "I can run faster that you." She said in response to my surprised intake of breath.

When we entered the house Debbie put me down on my feet. She ran up to Esme and hugged her. "Please forgive my outburst mom, I am sorry." She said.

"Oh honey, don't worry about it. At least you didn't break anything of value." Esme said pulling out of the hug and rubbing Debbie's arms to comfort her.

"Thank you mom." Debbie said, and then she turned to Alice. "I am sorry I flipped the board at you Alice."

"Hey, no harm done, at least you didn't physically hit me or yell mean things and curse me out like Emmett has been known to do on occasion." Alice said with a chuckle and a warm smile.

Just then we heard tires pull onto the driveway so we all sat down to watch TV. Jay had been watching TV up in the study in his bed all day and by the smell of it Esme took him up a late lunch while Debbie and I were out of the house. When Trish came in she said hi to all of us and then she went up to see her dad. While she was up there Renesmee was showing me everything about her day while she was sitting on my lap. She then showed me a picture of Edward and I said, "He and grandpa won't be back until after dark. They are at the hospital with Kelly."

Debbie who was sitting next to me turned to me and said, "Um, Bella, I thought you were a mental shield and that you could talk to people in their minds, but you can't read their minds." I forgot that we hadn't told her about Renesmee's gift and she was never around when Renesmee did this to anyone and they talked back to her, she probably just thought that Renesmee was caressing our cheeks or something.

"Oh, well you are right. You see we kind of forgot to tell you about Renesmee's gift since she wasn't there when we were telling you about ours. She can put her thoughts into people's minds as well if she wants to but it is in the form of pictures and she has to touch your cheek." I explained to her.

"Really, that is so cool. Can I see?" She asked Renesmee.

Renesmee left one hand on my cheek and put the other on Debbie's. She showed us pictures of Debbie when she was human and then the first time she saw her after her transformation, and finally how she looked at us in shock and confusion just a minute ago. When Renesmee was done she put both her hands down. "That was totally awesome!" Debbie breathed out.

"Why don't you try since you copy other people's gifts." Renesmee suggested.

"Uh, ok, who would like me to try it on them?" Debbie asked looking to all of us.

"You can try it on me, I volunteer." Esme said before I could open my mouth. She came and knelt down right in front of Debbie.

"Ok. What should I show you?" Debbie asked.

"Whatever you want to show me, maybe a happy memory." Esme told her.

Debbie put one hand on Esme's cheek and then one on mine as well. Debbie seemed to be concentrating really hard again and then finally after eight minutes we saw what she was trying to show us. She showed us her blurry human memory of when we all said that we wanted her to join our family, then she showed us her memory of when we gave her the Range Rover, and finally she showed a picture of a huge garage filled with cars. I think the last one is something that she would like to do with the nearly unlimited amount of money that we have.

"So did you guys see anything?" Debbie asked as she took her hands from both of our faces and put them in her lap.

"Yes." Esme said looking like she would be crying, I nodded my agreement that I did as well. Then Esme pulled Debbie into what would be a bone crushing hug if she was still a human.

Renesmee looked at me in question. "Esme just couldn't contain her joy anymore. Debbie showed us how happy she was when we all said we wanted her to join our family." I explained to her.

"Oh, ok." Renesmee said.

Esme released Debbie and said, "We all love you so much. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I know mom, and I love everyone too, even Jacob though he reeks." Debbie said. She looked to Jacob with the last part and wrinkled her nose to make her point and laughed.

"Haha, I love you too even though you burn my nose." Jacob said back to her.

By this time Trish started to come back down the stairs so we all stopped the super natural talk. Esme flitted to the other couch along with Renesmee to sit by Jacob. Alice was still on Jasper's lap in the one recliner.

"So how was school today Trish?" Esme asked.

"It was ok. Kind of boring, but whatever." She said as she sat down in the other recliner. I knew otherwise because Renesmee showed me what she saw of Trish today. Trish and her boyfriend got into a huge fight during lunch over something and when she went to storm away to the bathroom she tripped on a chair leg and fell, covering herself in the garbage from her lunch tray. Everyone laughed at her.

"Do you have any homework?" Esme then asked her.

"Yeah, I have some." Trish said a little exasperated.

"Well come on, you know homework comes first. You can eat your snack while you work on it." Esme said getting up and heading into the kitchen. Trish huffed her annoyance as she got up, got her backpack and then went into the kitchen as well.

Trish sat down at the table and pulled out her books and stuff while Esme cut up an apple for her and then added cinnamon and sugar like Trish likes it. Debbie remembers that she used to like it too and was the one who started her on it.

Trish got up from the table and came back to the TV room. "Can anyone help me with my homework?" She asked.

"Well what do you need help with?" I asked her.

"One thing would be my spelling words. You would think that once you hit high school you wouldn't have spelling and vocabulary tests in English. I also need help with my exploring music homework too." She said.

"Well Edward would be the best with the music homework but I can help you with that." Debbie said.

"I can help you with your spelling and vocabulary if you would like." Alice said getting off Jasper's lap.

"Ok, that sounds good I guess." Trish said.

"So what do you want to do first?" Alice asked her.

"I think the vocab and spelling, that is my least favorite." She said as she headed back towards the kitchen.

Alice followed her into the kitchen and Debbie then did too. I heard Esme put the plate with Trish's apple slices on the table and then she came out and joined Jasper and I in the TV room. Jacob and Renesmee went outside to sit in the sun and do their homework on the picnic table. Jasper and I exchanged a quick glance before we both got up and walked into the kitchen as well. I grabbed one of the laptops and Jasper grabbed the book that he was currently reading.

Debbie and Alice were sitting at the table with Trish in the middle. Esme came and sat at the island to watch Trish attempt her homework since Jasper and I left th TV room, I think she was really enjoying having Dan, Trish, and Morgan here. Jasper sat down next to her and I sat at the table across from Debbie, I wanted to see how this went instead of just hearing it.

It was pretty boring watching Alice help Trish until she had vision mid-sentence. She was trying to give Trish a way to remember the word skulk. "Uh Alice, anyone home? Hello?" Trish asked waving her hand infront of Alice's face.

I kicked Alice's chair enough to get her attention without getting Trish's. Alice shook her head to get back to the present and said, "Oh sorry, I zoned out there for a sec." She then looked to me with a worried looked on her face and motioned with her eyes over to Debbie.

I followed her eye movement and saw that Debbie's eyes were pitch black and she was slowing inching her upper body closer to Trish's exposed neck. "Uh, Debbie would you mind coming and helping me bring in the last couple bags that I have out in my car? I just remembered them." I said quickly getting up.

"Um, what?" Debbie asked shaking her head and straightening up in her seat.

"Can you come help me out in the garage please?" I said again.

"Um, sure." She said getting up and shaking her head some more.

Once we were in the garage and the door was shut so we would know if anyone was coming I turned to her and said, "You know you got awfully close to killing Trish. That would have been bad and you would have felt horrible for a long time."

"I… I know, I just lost control for like a second and then I was battling with myself. One thought I had after I lost the control was I could have a little and then let her change but I don't think I could handle her for eternity the way that she is." Debbie said in a rush as she walked around me unable to stay still.

"You probably wouldn't have been able to stop anyhow. Once you start drinking from the animals are you able to stop before it is fully drained? I asked her.

"No, no I am not." She said after thinking about it for a second.

"Human blood has more of a pull to us and it would be even harder to stop." I said.

"How do you know? You never drank from a human and you don't see people's thoughts or memories?" She asked like I knew nothing since I hadn't drank from a human as a vampire. She stopped her pointless walking and was staring at me.

"Well I have had human blood, though I didn't drink it from a human and I wasn't actually a vampire at the time." I told her. "You see when I was pregnant with Renesmee my body was rejecting actual food and I was wasting away, growing very weak. Since I was such an accident prone human Carlisle had blood on hand in case I lost too much. They figured that maybe since the baby was half vampire blood would be a good idea. I drank donated human blood. Also right after I woke up a vampire and I had hunted animals, but Renesmee showed me her memories of being fed the warmed up human blood, I could practically smell and taste it so I do have an idea. If you would like I could go get Jasper to tell you about it though since he has such experience with that." I said a little snippy. I felt bad but I didn't like how she was talking down to me a bit.

"No, sorry. I didn't think about the Renesmee part and actually didn't know what all you went through with your pregnancy nor that she had drank it as a baby." She said in apology.

"It's ok, I know we didn't explain it all to you, I am sorry that I lost my cool a little bit. Do you think that you can handle going back in there and helping Trish? By the sounds of it Alice is done helping her with her English homework." I said placing my hand on her shoulder and looking her in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it." She said. Her eyes were almost completely back to the bright red.

"Ok, then let's get back in there, I know the others are worried." I said.

Debbie and I walked back into the house and kitchen side by side. Esme and Alice both looked at Debbie with worried expressions but said nothing. I went back to the laptop and was playing around on the internet, looking for something that I could get for Edward. Debbie was able to help Trish without incident. She didn't breathe that often and leaned away from her, Esme had moved to sit on the other side of Debbie so she was able to breathe in her scent instead of Trish's.

When Trish's homework was all done it was dinner time. Renesmee and Jacob came back in the house and started watching TV since the sun had gone down. "Trish, what would you like for dinner?" Esme asked before Trish walked out of the kitchen.

"Um, can we just order pizza tonight? I know you love to cook and all and you are really good at it but I think it would be a nice break for you." Trish said hesitantly.

"If that is what you would like then that is what we will have. Anything special you would like on your pizza?" Esme asked her as she went to the one cabinet to get out the phonebook.

"Just extra cheese if that is ok." Trish said.

"Ok, I'll let you know when it gets here. You can go play." Esme said. Then she turned to me, "Can you go see what Jay would like on his pizza Bella?"

"Yeah, sure, I can do that." I replied.

"Debbie can you call Dan and see about what he and Morgan like on theirs?" She asked Debbie before I left the kitchen.

I didn't pay attention to their conversations anymore. I saw that Trish was sitting in the one recliner watching what Renesmee and Jacob were watching with a scowl on her face. I went up to the study and lightly knocked on the door. "Jay, are you awake?" I asked as I opened the door slowly.

"Yeah I am. What do I owe this pleasure to?" He asked me. He has been hitting on me since he came back from the hospital and Kelly isn't around.

"Esme sent me to see what you would like on your pizza since she is ordering." I said keeping my distance from him.

"Plain with extra cheese is good with me." He said.

"Ok. I'll let Esme know and we'll bring you up some when it gets here." I said as I walked out of the room. I shut the door behind me and went back down to the kitchen.

Esme had heard the conversation and was just hanging up the phone as I walked into the kitchen.

"Rosalie and Emmett are stopping to get the pizza on their way home, I already called them, this way the humans don't have to wait longer since Rose drives faster than the delivery boy. Oh and Dan's car broke down today so Dan and Morgan will be with them as well." Alice said coming into the kitchen again. "Oh and by the way we all need to choke down some pizza today. Thank goodness Esme ordered enough."

"Ugh, really?!?" Debbie asked a little horrified.

"Yep, sorry. This will be your first time so it is going to be harder for you to deal with it, you are going to want to puke it back up right away and you have to work on not making disgusted faces." Alice said to her.

"Great, just what I want to do. There is no way around this tonight?" Debbie asked in a hopeful tone of voice. I am not looking forward to this either but I, nor anyone else in our family, makes a big deal of having to eat human food.

"No, it doesn't look like it. Trish, Esme, and Bella will be up eating with your dad. The rest of s will be down here with Dan and Morgan. Carlisle and Edward will be here in time too so they will have to as well. There is no excuse of already having eaten since the food is being ordered in." Alice explained to her with a look of apology on her face.

"Listen, none of us are fond of eating human food but it has to be done. After they go to bed we will all throw up the gross food ok." I said to her hoping that it helped her.

"Ok fine. When will they be here?" She asked. It looked as though she did calm a bit so I am hoping my comment helped.

"Ten minutes, they already picked it up and are leaving there now." Alice said then she turned around and left the kitchen, going back into the TV room.

"Hey Trish, can you come in here please?" Esme called to her in the TV room.

Trish came in looking a little annoyed but then said, "Yes Esme, what's up?"

"There are a couple collapsible tables up in your dad's room, can you set them up for you, Bella, and I so we can eat with him that would be great. Our pizza will be here any minute now." Esme said looking at her while pulling out a stack of paper plates from one of the cabinets.

"Um, yeah, sure." Trish stumbled over her words. She left the kitchen and went up to do as she was asked.

Debbie chuckled. "What is so funny?" I asked her confused since I didn't hear anything funny take place in the house.

"Well I have been listening to my dad's, Trish's, Dan's and Morgan's thoughts like I was asked to do to see if they suspect anything. Well Trish just thought in shock how she will actually see the two of you eat, she only remembers seeing Jacob and Renesmee eating besides for the others in her family." She explained with another chuckle. Esme chuckled as well and I could help but to right along with them.

"You know dear you are technically her family as well." Esme said walking over to her and looking her in the eyes.

"In all technicalities you are right but I never really considered her family, any of them really except for my dad and he was just barely considered it, but now they aren't, you guys are." Debbie said looking both sad and serious at the same time.

Rosalie and the others pulled into the garages at that point and were walking in. Rosalie was in front with a disgusted look on her face. Emmett was following her carrying a couple of pizzas, Dan behind him with a couple more, and then Morgan bringing up the rear with her school bag.

_'What's wrong Rose?'_ I thought to her.

After her quick look of shock since she still isn't used to hearing me in her head she whispered, "My truck that I just bought now reeks of disgusting pizza and humans. It is going to take forever to get those scents out."

_'I am sorry Rosalie, truly I am. This can all be traced back to being my fault. I am truly sorry. Think of it this way though, Renesmee is going to eat and enjoy some of that pizza and I know you would do anything to make her happy.'_ I thought to her again.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed out.

"Listen after they are gone I will buy you a new truck ok? I promise." I whispered to her.

Debbie had been listening to the one way conversation and was looking at us with a look of confusion on her face. I had been shielding Rosalie so Debbie couldn't hear my part of the conversation in Rosalie's head.

"Come and get it!" Esme yelled. She grabbed a full pizza box and four plates and started for the stairs. When Trish passed her she said to her, "I have the pizza for us and the plates, you just need to get drinks for yourself and your dad."

"Ok." Was the only response that Esme got from Trish.

I went and gave Debbie a reassuring squeeze to her upper arm then followed Esme up the stairs. I opened the door for us and left it open. Esme set the box down on the main table in the room and then put plates out for everyone. She gave Jay two pieces, and we took one each for now. Trish came and gave one glass on soda to Jay and had one for herself. She ate two slices as well.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – Bella POV

Kelly has been out of the hospital for a week now, the house has been extremely tense since she arrived. All of the human's attitudes have changed, they aren't so light hearted and easy going. Jay seems ticked off all the time. Dan is constantly fighting with her so he tries to stay away from her. Trish is always in a screaming match with her and throws tantrums, Kelly tries to ground her and take things like her phone or laptop from her but Esme always gets it back for her. Morgan always comes out of Kelly and Jay's room in tears and goes right to either Debbie or Esme depending on who is closer, occasionally she has gone to Rosalie too which has made Rosalie tolerate them a bit more.

With Kelly being home I actually get time with my glorious husband, Debbie focuses on reading all the human's minds during the nights so Edward and I can have our nights together.

"Edward, when are they leaving?" I asked him while we were lying in bed.

"They are going home tomorrow night but none of the children know yet. Alice has had visions of when Carlisle and Esme tell them, Morgan is not going to handle it to well." Edward said while he was playing with some of my hair.

"How is Debbie going to handle it?" I whispered so low that only he could hear me and there was no way that she could. I had propped myself on my elbows so I could look him in the eyes.

"Let's just say that it is going to be interesting and she might have to do something she isn't expecting. She has set up a surprise for Dan as well that he is going to love. It will be a very interesting evening." He whispered just as quietly.

I had been blocking both of our minds as well just in case Debbie had stumbled into Edwards mind. Since Debbie can turn on and off the gifts she gains from others she can choose which minds she listens to, unlike Edward who has to hear everyone's thoughts.

The rest of the night went by much too quickly for my liking. Edward and I just laid in bed cuddling. The day on the other hand went to slow. It was a Saturday and it was sunny so we had to stay inside. Morgan was just itching to go outside so Jacob and Renesmee offered to play with her but she wouldn't go out unless Debbie, Esme, Alice, or I went out. Dan even offered to go out as well but she still wouldn't. I could tell that Debbie was getting annoyed that I was blocking Edward and Alice's thoughts, but I didn't want her to see the visions that Alice saw for today and what Edward and I talked about. Debbie played videogames all day with the human children while the rest of us did our own things throughout the house. The worst part about them being here is on sunny days we have to hide in the shadows at our own home, which is supposed to be where we were free to be ourselves and didn't have to hide.

When the night finally came Esme and Carlisle had the human children all meet them in the study where Jay and Kelly still were. Debbie and I were sitting on the top step for that floor. When they were seated Carlisle spoke first. "It is time for you all to return to your home. Your mom and dad are well enough to take care of you again." He said.

"What!?!? No, I don't want to go!" Trish exclaimed as she ran out of the room, into her room and slammed the door.

Debbie walked into the room and I stayed where I was. "You have to go, you can't stay here anymore."

"I don't want to. You know how they are. Why can't I just stay here with you?" She asked Debbie.

"Because I have to go back to school. Classes resume in three days." Debbie said.

"Well, what about the Cullens, they adopt a lot of kids, can't they adopt me?" Trish asked.

"You know your mom and dad won't allow that, they have to sign papers to allow it since they are still alive. Besides I think Dad is going to divorce her so you can just live with dad." Debbie said. "You have to go back in there though so Carlisle can finish what he was telling you."

Trish went back into the study and sat back down. Debbie came back by me but stayed standing. Carlisle head waited for her return before saying anything else. "So as I was saying, you will be leaving tonight. Some of my family members will help you all move back into your house." He said.

"Dan, there is someone who wants to tell you something out in the hall, if you could go out there now I think you will be happy with the result." Esme said.

"Uh, ok." Dan said as he got up and came out into the hall. He saw Debbie turn towards him and came over to her. "So are you the someone that wants to tell me something?" He asked her.

"Yes I am. I wanted to give you something, well things actually. If you could follow me I will show you." She said as she walked down the stairs. Dan followed her and I followed him. We were not leaving Debbie alone with any of the humans after she almost bit Trish. When we got to the door leading to the garage she instructed Dan to cover his eyes and then she led him out to the garage. When she stopped in front of the new Ford F-350 extended cab she told him he could look.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"Since your car died I bought you this, I know you wanted one. Get in." She said and he did as he was told, she then got in the passenger side and I stood outside the truck next to her. She put a folder in front of him. "This has all the information for the truck in it, it is fully paid for and in your name. There is also information about a house that is in your name, yet again fully paid for. There is another surprise there fully paid for as well. All the information is in here and it is all in your name."

"How did you get all this money?" He questioned. "Did you rob a bank or something?"

"No, I just came into some money, when you play the stock market correctly you come out with a lot. If you use the money for college that Carlisle and Esme set you up with you can pay me back if you wish but I did this for you. It is about time you get the hell out of that house, you are twenty-four for Christ sakes and she still bosses you around and treats you like you are twelve. And the truck and other surprise is just for the fun of it, I knew you needed a new vehicle and couldn't afford one." Debbie said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Dan had been looking at Debbie like he wasn't believing a word that she said. "Did you get this money hooking or something or anything else illegal? I don't believe you would make this much in the stock market, and I would assume you would have made more because I don't think you would give all you made to me." Dan said, still not believing her.

"Look either you accept these gifts or I take them, ok, I really wouldn't mind these things as my own. There is one thing about the house. If you decide to move or something happens to you the house becomes mine, I set up a thing with a law firm and they are going to monitor the house. I know you will like the house but I mainly picked it out for myself. Think of it as a starter house for you. Don't wreck it or I will hunt you down and make you pay." She said. I got a little nervous with how she said that and Dan paled a little bit.

"Thank you. I won't mess it up. I promise. I just can't believe it is all. But seriously, thank you. When can we go to the house? I don't want to go there for the first time without you." He said.

"Tonight, after they move the other's back to the house. Jasper, Edward, and Bella will help you with all your stuff, though it isn't a lot yet. Tomorrow we can go shopping for furniture and stuff to decorate the house, we just have to go out of county but you already knew that. You all have done real well at keeping my presence here a secret." Debbie said. "Now come on, the others are probably wondering where you are." She said as she got out of the truck. She quickly leaned in really close to me and took in a breath of my scent.

Dan got out as well but left the folder in the truck. As he walked into the house she asked, "Is it a diesel?"

"Of course it is. I know you and I know you have been dying to get a diesel." Debbie said with a smile.

"Awesome." Was all he said before he went up to help pack.

Debbie went up to Trish and Morgan's room to see if she could help them pack. Before we got up to the room we heard Morgan bawling her eyes out. Debbie rushed in there at a acceptable human speed. "What is wrong Morgan?" She asked kneeling down in front of her.

"I… I don't… wa… want to… go… go home… I wa… want to… sta… stay here… wi… with yo… you." She said in between gasps for air.

Debbie got up, sat next to Morgan on the bed and pulled her into her lap. I had been helping Trish pack her stuff and we both stopped when Debbie started to sing to Morgan.

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright_

_Just take hand and hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For once so small you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between can't be broken_

_I will be her don't you cry._

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_Come stop your crying it'll be alright._

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_Oh, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know_

_We need each other to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you but you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know, we'll show them together_

_Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be her in my heart always, always, always._

By the time Debbie finished the song Morgan had stopped crying. Trish and I had sat down on the floor to watch her.

"Wow Deb, that was amazing." Trish said.

"Yeah it really was." I said loud enough for the humans and then I whispered to fast and low for them, "Alice recorded you so you can hear it. I heard the click when she turned it on just before you started and then when you were finished."

Debbie just nodded slightly to me. "Come on, let's get you all packed and then the others will help you move home." Debbie said getting up and putting Morgan on her feet.

We got them all packed and then the boys got everything down into my truck and Rosalie's truck. The humans were getting driven in Edwards Volvo and Carlisle's Mercedes. Rose was obviously driving her truck, I drove mine, Edward drove his car, and Carlisle drove his. Emmett rode with Rose. Jacob and Jasper were with me. Kelly and Jay were with Carlisle. Dan, Morgan, and Trish were with Edward. Alice, Renesmee, and Esme stayed home with Debbie.

After we were done moving everything back into their house and settled Dan Emmett, Edward, and Jacob all helped Dan put his stuff in the back of our two trucks. Jay and Kelly noticed and called Dan up to the TV room where they were. "Why are you putting all your stuff in their trucks? Where do you think you are going?" Kelly almost bit his head off with those two questions.

"I am moving the hell out of here." Dan said.

Carlisle cut him off before he could say anything else that could cause problems. "While you two were recovering Dan bought a house. He waited until you all came home before moving because he didn't want to leave the girls with us, he didn't think they would be comfortable." Carlisle explained. Dan looked like he was going to say something else but I quickly got his attention and gave him a hard stare and shook my head no. He closed his mouth immediately.

"And where the hell did you get the money for a house? I am weeks behind on paying you." Jay said looking really ticked off.

"I uh, well, Dr. Cullen here helped me out dad, you know the funds they set up for all of us, well I am going to use the college money, but I asked him to help me get a house. I was planning for him to help me get a loan but he paid for the house and I have to pay him back." Dan said. I was surprised that he came up with such a good lie on the fly considering how slow and single line of thought a humans mind goes.

"Well, um, that was really nice of you Carlisle, you really shouldn't have. I mean it, you really shouldn't have do that." Jay said.

"Why is that Jay?" Carlisle questioned. By this time the rest of the boys joined us ready to leave.

"Because you have spoiled this family and I can't keep supporting them the way you have. You are making me look bad in front of my family." Jay said raising his voice in anger.

I saw Jasper focus on Jay sending out waves of calm, I felt them and I saw everyone in the room relax.

"I was only trying to help. This house is not big enough for three children the ages they are and I saw how you all acted around us so I could only imagine the way it is when you are here with no one to witness how you act towards each other. Besides it is about time he moved out on his own, twenty four is pushing it with living at home if he wishes to find a wife. He is living in the basement, and below your room none the less, how disturbing is that." Carlisle said.

"Whatever. Leave, get the hell out of my sight." Kelly said looking to Dan.

"You know you really should not talk to your children like that, maybe if you used better language and treated them a little better they would be nicer and would act better than they do." Rosalie snapped at her.

"And why the hell do you care and have the right to tell me that?" Kelly then snapped to Rosalie.

"Because you are a horrible mother and should have your children taken away. Heck I would be a better mother than you and I am only twenty." Rose said getting in her face.

"Rose, babe, come on. Let it go, this isn't worth it." Emmett said pulling Rosalie out of the door. "We'll wait out here for you guys." He said to us before he was fully out the door.

"We should go. I am sorry for what has happened this evening but I hope that everything settles down and that we all can look passed this." Carlisle said.

We all said our goodbyes to the four humans but only got responses from Trish, Morgan was already in bed, pretty much asleep, and Jay and Kelly where fighting in their room. Dan rode back to our house with Carlisle and we were all able to hear Dan thank Carlisle for helping him with the lie. Carlisle kept telling him it was nothing and not to worry about it.

When we got back to the house Debbie was already in the garage leaning against Dan's new truck. Alice lying on the hood of her Porche, which was next to his truck, they were talking about what Debbie could possibly do with our next move. When Dan got out of Carlisle's car he went right over to Debbie and I went over to join them as well. Alice got off her car and stood next to me while everyone but Edward and Jasper went into the house, they joined us.

"So are you ready to see your house?" Debbie asked Dan.

"Yes I am. I would love to see it." Dan said.

"Come on, let's go then." Debbie said holding the keys to the truck in front of him. He took the keys and got in the driver's seat. Debbie got in the passenger side while I sat in the back. Edward drove my truck while Jasper and Alice went in Rosalie's.

Debbie gave Dan turn by turn directions the entire time while the others followed us. When we pulled up to the driveway Dan almost crashed his truck, Debbie quickly reached over and saved his truck and possibly his life since the tree at the end of the driveway was a huge oak. The house was near her mom's house but still off in the woods like all of the Cullen houses.

"Oh my God this is huge. How did you do this? Thank you." Dan said in a rush once we were parked in front of the garage.

"Seriously stop asking me how I was able to afford this. Just accept it ok. And remember it will be mine when you are ready to move out." Debbie said going and unlocking the front door.

The house was three stories like the Cullen house but it didn't have the glass wall like ours. When Edward walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder I asked, "How did I not know about this?" Since I really didn't know about any of this until earlier that day.

"Lots of secrecy, Debbie wanted to do this all on her own. The days that Debbie was with Jasper or Esme she was working on this. Esme helped her find the house and Jasper helped her get the two vehicles." Edward whispered in my ear before he nuzzled my neck.

I noticed that Debbie was leading the others into the house so I tugged Edward along with me so we could get the tour as well. The house was beautiful and Dan looked like he was in complete shock. If it wasn't for the fact that I had gotten used to the houses of the Cullen's I would possibly be in shock as well, it was much bigger than the house's that I grew up in as a human. When we got to the door to the garage she turned to Dan with a huge grin on her face.

"I think you might like what is through this door the most." She said to him.

"Should I be afraid? With that look on your face I am a little scared." He said looking a little embarrassed with that comment.

"I wouldn't be if I were you." Alice said beaming and bouncing slightly in her place though it wasn't enough of a bouncy for Dan to notice.

"Alright then, let me see this thing that I am going to love." Dan said heading for the door.

Debbie stopped him. "Close your eyes." She told him. He complied and then Debbie opened the door. Debbie led him in and said, "Ok, you can look now."

"Holy crap! This is too much. Thank you so, sooo much." Dan said quickly hugging Debbie and then taking off to inspect his new car.

Debbie had also bought him a Mustang Cobra, top of the line fully loaded just like the truck, both were black. "Please stop this ok. I know that this is way more than you are used to but I seriously cannot listen to you saying that anymore." Debbie said trying to keep a smile on her face but I could tell she was getting close to her breaking point.

"Ok, I am sorry. I am done." Dan said as he sat in the Mustang.

"Come on, get out of there so we can get your stuff in before it gets to cold or dark." Debbie said with a very faint chuckle.

We all moved his stuff into the house and set up a bed that Debbie had bought for the spare room for him to sleep on for the night.

"Are you going to stay tonight too?" Dan asked Debbie as we were all heading out to leave.

"Well I wasn't going to but if you would really like that then I will. Do you mind if Bella and Edward stay too?" Debbie asked him.

"Um, sure, if they would like to I don't see why not." He said looking a little confussed.

"Ok, well we'll be back then. We just need to get sleeping bags and clothes to change into in the morning. Plus I need to get my purse so we can shop tomorrow." Debbie said as she walked out the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Bella POV

We went to our house and got the sleeping bags for our props and a change of clothes and pajamas. When we got back to Dan's house he was changed and looked like he was dead on his feet, ready to fall asleep where he stood. Debbie set up her sleeping bag in the room next to Dan's and Edward and I set ours up in a room on the third floor to be a little further away.

When we knew that Dan was asleep and Debbie checked his future to see when he was going to wake up the three of us went for a hunt. Debbie actually hunted while Edward and I had some fun. We got back to the house we all got changed into our pajamas and crawled into the annoying sleeping bags. Luckily Edward was able to get our two sleeping bags attached to each other so we were at least able to cuddle. Debbie was already 'up' and dressed when Dan got up, he came in search of Edward and I, and asked, "Are you two going to get in trouble if Esme and Carlisle find out about this?"

"Have you not witnessed what they were like around Esme and Carlisle?" Debbie asked him coming up behind him.

"True, I didn't think about that." He said.

"You know that we are engaged anyhow right?" I asked as I got out of the sleeping bags, Edward followed my lead.

"Yeah, Debbie mentioned that, I still can't believe it though." Dan said turning to give us privacy to change. Debbie followed him and we both changed at vampire speed and then walked extremely slow until we got to the railings, we slid down them to try and give a fake reason for why we were so fast. "You two were fast." Dan said as he saw us walked into the kitchen where he and Debbie were waiting for us.

"Yeah well we were testing out the railings on the stairs, they are perfect for sliding down." I said.

"Come on, let's go. I want to pick out the furniture before we have to leave so I can see this place fully furnished." Debbie said grabbing her purse off of the table.

Since it was the beginning of March, we didn't have to where our winter jackets, just hoodies our wind breakers. Edward and I went in my truck, while Debbie and Dan went in his. It was torture following him and a speed slightly faster than speed limit. The only reason that Edward and I went with them was so that we could keep an eye on Debbie and to "help" carry and move the furniture. Two hours in the furniture store and five trips later the house was fully furnished. Dan only picked out stuff for his bedroom and let Debbie pick everything else out

When we were all done Dan looked exhausted, after all it was ten thirty at night. "So treat my house nicely because I cannot wait until it is mine again. I don't know when I will see you face to face again but keep in touch via mail and email ok." Debbie said give Dan a quick hug.

"Ok but I have to ask you a question before you leave." He said to her before she walked away from him.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked him and she turned back to him.

He whispered low enough that if we were human's we wouldn't of heard it. "Are you pregnant?"

Debbie's face fell but then she quickly composed herself before he could even noticed. "What makes you think that I am pregnant?" She asked him.

"Well you hardly eat and when you actually do you go and throw it up shortly after. That is usually a sign of pregnancy isn't it?" He said looking at her trying to figure it out for himself. Debbie's face looked disappointed in a way and Dan didn't take her face for the reason that it was. "I mean if you are that is cool, I will support whatever you choose to do with it, I won't tell anyone. It would be cool to be an uncle." He said quickly trying to make her feel better. I had to really focus on not running to her to comfort her. She looked like she would be crying if she could. Edward sensed my internal debate and held on to me tighter.

"You know you already are an uncle." She said.

"Yeah but they were taken away from Marie and you know that, besides I never got to do anything with them so I really don't know my nephews. It would be awesome because I know that you would let me see your child." He said pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I am not pregnant Dan so please stop. I am not able to have children." She said in a sob.

This was so hard for me to watch and not try to help her. Rosalie should be here to help her since she has dealt with the same thing since her change.

"Oh, I am sorry that I brought it up. May I ask why you can't have children? How did you find out?" He asked her.

"Well I really rather not talk about it. I started to not feel well about five months ago so I went to the doctor. I had a lot of cysts in my uterus so they removed the whole thing. No more periods, no chance for babies." She said still sobbing. I was surprised she was able to come up with that lie so fast and on the spot. I felt myself sobbing as well and Edward turned me so my face was in his chest, rubbing his hands on my back trying to soothe me.

"I am so sorry to hear that Deb, I feel horrible that I brought it up. Are you still sick, is that why you have been throwing up?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am having issues with the meds that they have me on. It's the side effects. It should be better soon." Debbie said as she started to calm down. "Listen, you really should go to bed and we have to be going, our flight leaves tomorrow morning." Debbie said walking towards us.

I let Edward drive my truck home so I could sit in back with Debbie and try to comfort her since she was still slightly sobbing. "Debbie, what's wrong? I thought you didn't want to have children?" I asked her trying to understand.

"I, I didn't want to have kids before. I don't know how to explain it but now that I can't have them there is a bit of longing now. I don't really understand it." She said after she composed herself.

"Oh honey, I do understand it. I didn't want kids until I was pregnant with Renesmee, and then when Edward and Carlisle were talking about getting rid of her I was totally against it, if it wasn't for Rosalie and Esme on my side I wouldn't have had her. Rosalie and Esme are the same way, though Esme makes do with all of us." I said as Edward pulled into our driveway.

"So where are we going?" Debbie asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I told them that the three of us were leaving to go back to school tomorrow. I know we have to leave here because of me and all so I was just wondering where we were going to go. I mean if we stayed here I can just stay at the house or go several towns away for things where I don't know anybody but if anyone, like my mom or aunt sees you two that know I went out to school with you then that could cause problems." Debbie said as we were walking into the house.

It was just the three of us in the house, the other's all went hunting. Renesmee must have convinced Jacob to go as well, he didn't go that often with her anymore unless she absolutely begged him to death. Edward had gone to his piano and was softly playing while Debbie and I went to her bedroom to talk.

"Oh, now I understand. Well Edward and I have been discussing that topic some evenings while you were out hunting. You see Edward had and still does buy a house of his own kind of near Carlisle and Esme but far enough away that he has privacy though he usually doesn't stay on his own. And now I usually don't want us to so we have always stayed with the family. Anyhow, it is two counties away and the three of us can move in since there is currently no one renting it, or we can go back to Alaska. It is really up to you what we do, Edward and I are ok with anything. Heck if you want to go to Isle Esme or Bella Isle then we can go there as well." I said.

"What are Isle Esme and Bella Isle? Do you guys seriously own your own private islands?" She asked looking completely shocked.

"Yes, Carlisle bought an island for Esme, that is where Edward and I went for our honeymoon and where Renesmee was made. A couple years later Edward bought me my own for our anniversary, it is similar to Esme's and kind of near it. The will be no humans there so we can be out in the sun without any worries. We can stay there until the family moves again, plus we have our own private speed boats so we can also go to the main land and hunt, shop, and sight see in the evenings." I explained.

Debbie was quiet for awhile. I could tell that she was really thinking this through. Then she spoke. "Well I would like to say about going to Edward's house so that I really don't have to split you guys from the family and especially Nessie but I would really like to go to one of the two islands, I really don't care which one, I just want to be in the sun and be able to let loose for a bit." Debbie said looking a little guilty.

I heard Edward stop playing the piano and run up the stairs. He was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. "Whatever you want to do is perfectly okay with us, we already talked it over and I know that the family will only be here for another year, since it is so sunny here we weren't planning to stay here long since it is so limiting as to when we can be out in public." Edward explained to her.

"Are you sure? I really feel bad that yet again I am taking you away from the family." She said again.

"Listen, Edward and I were talking about maybe spending some time away from the family, by ourselves for a while now but never had. This is like the best time for it, and I think that this will be a lot of fun for the three of us." I said patting her knee.

"Ok, then when are we leaving?" Debbie asked as she started to get excited.

"Well I think that Alice already saw our decision and she probably already booked our flights so we might as well just wait for her to get home and tell us." Edward said coming over to us and sat on the floor in front of us.

"So what do we do until they all come back then?" Debbie asked. "Oh never mind." She then said with a smile as she stood up and then flitted downstairs. Edward and I followed her.

Alice bounded in the kitchen door just as Edward and I entered the kitchen from the hallway. Debbie was already sitting at the island watching the door.

"We are going to miss you guys so much but you are going to enjoy your time and we will see you relatively soon." Alice said as she ran up to Debbie.

"You know I am going to miss everyone as well and I bet that Edward and Bella will too." Debbie said with a chuckle.

"Your flight leaves tomorrow evening. Everything works out that you won't be in the public eye with the sun out." Alice said still looking a little sad. "Come on, let's go get you packed." Alice said all of a sudden looking excited.

Renesmee looked over to Edward and I with a heart broken face. "Um, Alice…" I started after looking at my daughter.

"Yes I will Bella, don't worry about it." Alice said cutting me off.

"Thank you so much, we appreciate it." I said to her, she gave a nod with a smile and then turned and tugged Debbie behind her to go pack all our things. Esme and Carlisle had disappeared up to their room and Jasper had gone to the game room. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over to Renesmee and Jacob and Edward followed me. "Jake, do you mind if we take our daughter until we leave tomorrow?" I asked him while I put my arm around Renesmee.

"Sure Bella, Nessie I'll be just a phone call away if you need me." He said giving her a quick hug and kiss before going into the game room with Emmett following him.

"Renesmee do you think you will be able to stay awake tonight or do you really need to or need to sleep?" Edward asked her putting his arms around us both.

"I can stay up through the night, you know I don't need to sleep as much as a human does." She said with a smile. Then she asked, "Do I have to go to school tomorrow or can I stay home with you guys until you leave?"

"No, we want to spend the rest of our time here with you. Esme will call you out tomorrow and Jacob will get all your work for you as long as you quickly email all your teachers." I said answering her question.

"So what are we going to do?" Renesmee asked us with a look between upset and excited.

"Whatever you want to do, we just want to make you happy." Edward said with a smile to her.

"Can we go out and explore the woods? Play around? I think it would be fun, I love exploring in the woods and I really haven't had the chance to here yet since I don't hunt as often as you guys." She said with a chuckle.

"Anything that you want to do honey. Do you want to go get changed first?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah, I probably should so Alice doesn't flip out that I wore the same outfit two days in a row." She said with a laugh.

Renesmee changed and the three of us just explored the forest. We would climb trees and try to surprise each other. When we got back to the house Debbie and Alice were waiting out front with Emmett's Jeep. Renesmee hugged Edward and I and she started to tear up. Jacob came out and comforted her. Alice drove us to the airport and we went through security without a hitch. Since Debbie's eyes were almost golden she didn't have to put in contacts which made her happy. Alice had gotten us first class seats on both our flights and when we got to the final airport Edward hailed a cab. This time I knew what he was saying and what the driver said as well. When we got to the dock Debbie was momentarily surprised by the boat that we had but then remembered that we had a nearly endless supply of money.

We started off on the island that Edward gave me and then after six months we went over to Isle Esme. Debbie couldn't believe the two islands. We stayed on Isle Esme for another six months and then joined the rest of our family in Chicago. I was happy that we went to where Edward grew up, granted it was much different from when he was human but the fact that I was in his home town was enough for me.

Debbie handled starting school with us rather well. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper started as sophomores, while Edward, Alice, Debbie, Renesmee and I started as freshmen. It took a lot of debating, we were going to spread us out more but since we promised that Debbie could start out in the same grade as Edward and I we didn't. Jacob got a job in one of the local garages. Carlisle was working in the hospital as a surgeon. Esme was a stay at home mom again.

* * *

**AN: I am ending this story. I am having a hard time staying motivated to write in it and I really don't know if people are even reading it anymore. I may do a follow up of when Debbie finds her mate but it all depends on what happens with you guys. I already have a plan as to what I would write.**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Ok I know it has been along time since I have been able to update either of the stories. I have been without internet for over a month because I moved and the company was full of idiots. Anyhow I got a little inspiration on this story so I am going to continue it for a little bit more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 40 – Debbie's POV

I had been with the Cullen's for fifteen years. We were in our third location since we left the islands. We were first in Chicago and then we were in Vermont. The third one was in Maine. After Maine the plan was to go to Denali and then after that we would go to Forks since by that time no one will be left there that knows them besides for some of the wolves in La Push.

Anytime Denali came up Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward would all block their thoughts from me and Alice would not let me see her visions connected to Denali. I would give up and stop trying to read their minds. And I don't think that I had any of the visions that Alice had concerning Denali because I really didn't see any change in our family.

In Maine we tried a new family set up. Carlisle was a doctor like he always is and obviously he was married to Esme. They adopted Edward and Renesmee first who were twins and then shortly after Alice and Emmett who were brother and sister but a year apart. Jacob was living on his own not related to the family. He was mechanic fresh out of high school, that way it wouldn't seem really bad when Renesmee was seen with him. Jacob's house was right next door to Carlisle and Esme's house though. Jacob was always over at their house though and if not then she was over at his house.

Then there was my household. Carlisle, Esme, and I all talked it over a lot and we decided that the family was becoming too large for them to be the parents of and since I was older when I was changed and look older than that age I can play someone fresh out of college. I was playing Carlisle's younger sister since we are both blondes. Rosalie and Jasper were twins again, our older sister's children that I took in after she died with her husband in a flash flood. I had taken them in while I was still in college since Carlisle and Esme already had so many adopted children. I had also taken in Bella since I was her Godmother after her mom went into a coma from a car accident. I was being a Health and Physical Education teacher at the same high school that most of my family was attending so that I was still around them, I had gotten my degree while we were in Chicago so I was fully qualified, Jasper had gotten his guy that does all our other documents to do change the date on my degree as well.

Since I was playing Carlisle's sister I was using Cullen as my last name. Bella was using Swan while Jasper and Rosalie were using Hale. Jacob was using Black, he never used Cullen. And the rest were Cullen as well.

My house was smaller than Carlisle and Esme's house, just enough rooms for each one that was supposed to be living in the house and the other necessary rooms for humans to see if they came over to our house for any reason. I also had an office so I could do my work, like the lesson plans and grading. I wanted to keep my work computer and stuff separate from my personal everyday use things. But on the other hand my garage was bigger than theirs, I am a car collector, much more obsessed than both Edward and Rosalie combined.

My step-brother Dan moved out of the house I bought anymore. He moved out after he started his own family. I was lucky enough that he got married right after we arrived in Chicago so I was able to attend the wedding and meet his new wife.

My dad divorced his witch of a wife shortly after Dan's wedding, she made an ass out of herself there just like she always did. My dad was able to get full custody of both Morgan and Trish. It has been very interesting getting my updates trough my many employees.

I should explain, I opened my own lawn care company, one everywhere we have lived so far and where the Cullens already have houses. I also have several lawyers working for me, accountants, I own several farms, and some car dealerships as well. Every business I have has someone who runs it for me by doing what I tell them to do and it is their name on the buildings and such but in the paperwork if you dig far enough it all comes back to me with several different last names. They all call or email me at least once a week with updates.

We all settled in a week before school started for the year. It was an interesting day to say the least. Rosalie was not happy at all about our set up. Part of it was because she would be living in a different house then Emmett. "Why do I have to be the only one in this house without a gift?" She huffed as she walked into my room and let herself flop onto my couch.

"Because you and Jasper always play twins and there are really too many to be with Carlisle and Esme, we were drawling too much attention before." I said in a sigh as I worked on putting my books in alphabetical order in my book cases.

So why can't the two of us go with them and two others stay with you? Maybe Edward and Nessie." She suggested

"We decided to keep all the couples separate to the human's knowledge. They are already going to think we are a family of freaks, why push it so much?" I quipped back to her while turning to look at her.

"This is ridiculous! I can't wait until you find your mate, then you won't want to put us through this." She said a bit viciously.

"Oh please, first off Carlisle and Esme agreed and no one else is complaining like you. Secondly it's not like you can't always stay there and just come back to get driven to school or him come here and get back to their house in time for Carlisle or Esme to drive him. It is a five minute drive or a minute and a half run between our houses. Grow up already." I growled at her. I threw my books down that were in my hands and dashed out of the house to the garage.

Rosalie had followed me. "Debbie, where are you going?" She asked me as she ran behind me. She actually seemed concerned.

"I am going for a drive to calm down Rosalie. Is that okay with you? Do I need your permission to leave your presence?" I snarled at her as I spun and got into a fighting crouch just outside of the garage.

"I… uh… I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just am not used to this set up. It's hard being away from Emmett." She said with a apologetic look on her face.

I rose from my crouch. "Rose just go to Emmett and let me go. I will see you all later when I cool down." I said as I walked into the garage.

She didn't say anything but watched to see what vehicle I decided to take.

I got into my Audi Q4 and sped out of our garage. I should probably explain the garage that I had custom built. It is bigger than the house and sits in front of it. The garage is three stories, the main level was for vehicles we could drive every day and a work area for Rosalie or I to work on cars. The second floor was for the better cars that we used for special occasions. On the top floor was where I had my motorcycles and toys such as quads and dirt bikes. Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Jacob also have motorcycles in my garage.

I drove all over the town learning my way around, where everything was. I also did some grocery shopping so that people thought that we actually ate. When I got back to the house I wasn't surprised that Rosalie was gone.

The rest of the week went by in a bit of a blur. I didn't really pay attention. Since I knew the curriculum and what classes I was to teach and when I wrote up all my lesson plans for the first half of the school year. The night before the teachers first day of school I went hunting with Esme and Carlisle. The rest were going to go the following night because their first day of classes was the day after my first day.

On the first day of school for the teachers we had meetings talking about plans for the school year. They were also trying to get teachers to sign up for different things like being a coach of assistant coach for some of the teams that have openings and are in need of them.

I volunteered to be the head coach for the bowling team, both the boys and the girls since no one else wanted to. I had done so because I had loved my time on my high school bowling team and I knew that being the coach would help bring back memories. Plus there was the added time with the humans which helped us appear more normal.

After that meeting we had time for lunch. So while everyone either had brought lunch or were going out in groups I went and sat in my car. I had driven my Chevrolet Suburban that I had to fit in better for a teacher supposedly right out of college but it was big enough for me and three teenagers. I just sat in it listening to my piano music that Edward and I played together.

After our lunch break was over we met in our departments so that everyone in the department was on track and knew what was going on. The meetings were so boring but I took notes so that I wasn't the only one not doing so and cause suspicion. No one really sat too close to me because a part of their mind knew I was dangerous. I was also given my set of keys, I got for my office, the locker rooms, all the gyms, the equipment rooms, and the classrooms that I could possibly be teaching in.

Then after our department meetings were over we were free to go. Before I left I went into the office that I would be sharing with two other female health and p.e. teachers, our office was attached to the girls locker room with a window and a door to the gym as well. We each had our own desk and file cabinet. My desk was in the back corner so it worked out that neither one of my colleagues would have to walk by me constantly.

I set up my desk with what little I had with me that day and then went to get my ID. There I ran into another new teacher, she was going to be a choir director and music teacher.

After I was done in the library getting my ID I went to Esme's house. I had finally convinced Esme to get a car of her own so I was taking her to pick it up. I talked her into getting a Range Rover just like mine but hers was white instead of burnt orange. Every place we moved to I got a new one. I always donate my vehicles when we leave someplace. Well all except for my Mazda 3 from when I was human, I still have that. I keep it because that is the first car that I ever fully paid for.

Anyhow back to the story. I took her to pick it up and then we took it back to my garage so Rosalie and I could make it faster for her. I left my car there as well and we both ran back to her house. Carlisle was still at work and everyone else had gone out hunting early. Once we were in her house and sitting in the TV room Esme started with the questions.

"So how was your first day?" She asked with a smile.

"It was ok I guess. We just had meetings. Everybody shied away from me though almost every male had thoughts about me. During the lunch break I sat out in my car and listened to music. Oh and I volunteered to coach the boys and girls bowling teams in the winter." I told her.

"Well that sounds lovely. Maybe some of our family members can tryout. Do you think you will like teaching and coaching?"

"I hope so. I think it might be a little hard not being able to join in the games but it should be fun." I said with a smile.

"Are you nervous about not having someone with our family around you all the time?" She asked me looking truly concerned.

"In all honesty, yes I am a little bit but it is better this way. You two having eight adopted teenagers is a bit much. This way it takes some of the attention and suspicion away." I said in a sigh. We had only talked about that a hundred times before our move.

"Well we all have faith that this will work out well. Is this something you would like to do every place we live?" She asked me.

"Maybe, I don't know yet. It all depends how this one works out. Though I don't know about the whole always teaching health and gym, maybe I can teach music, English, or even math." I answered in a rush.

"Well whatever you decide to do we will support you." She said as she patted my knee.

Every one came back to the main house after their hunts and went their separate ways. Esme went to straighten her already perfect house and then went to work on some blue prints for a house for me in Denali. I ran back to my house and decided to play around on the piano until morning.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – Debbie's POV

At four thirty in the morning I was surprised to have someone enter the house. It wasn't anyone who lived in my house, it was Edward and he was alone. I was still playing around on the piano and he silently walked over and sat next to me. I stopped mid song and looked at him.

"Where is Bella? I am surprised you are here without her." I said.

"I thought that you and I could have a little piano time, we haven't played together in a while and I know what it is like being the odd man out. As for Bella, she is at the main house dealing with Alice. Alice is trying her hardest to get Bella to let her do her hair and make-up and to dress her for school again. I was trying to get her to come with me and save her but she thought that it would be nice for us to have total peace and quiet for our playing session." He explained to me using his crooked smile at the end. I knew that Bella loved that smile and I do too. It really showed how happy he was.

"Well that was nice of both of you and I guess I really owe Bella for her dealing with Alice that way to give us quiet. I feel bad though that you feel you have to do this." I said looking away. I hated how everyone pitied me or gave up times with their mates to help occupy me and my nights.

"Don't feel bad Debbie. I enjoy playing piano with you." He said.

"One night we should get Rose to play with us too. That would be so much fun. Just imagine what we could do with three players, especially if we have at least two pianos." I said trying to brighten the mood a bit. I knew Rosalie played piano from Bella telling me about her wedding from her human life to Edward. In the Cullen family before I joined she was the second best piano player. Now she is third since I have so much free time at night I have surpassed her.

"That sounds like a good idea. We will just have to do it when Emmett and Jasper go hunting or in front of the whole family." He said as he started playing my favorite song for us to play.

I started in and we continued to play until six o'clock when Bella and Jasper arrived to get changed. Edward had given Bella a quick peck and then left to go get changed as well. Rosalie rushed in half an hour later. The three arrived in the garage at six fifty-five on the dot, I was surprised Rosalie was able to shower and make herself so stunning so fast, even with vampire speed.

I drove us to school and parked in the staff lot. Rosalie rod up front with me while Bella and Jasper sat in back. It was a quiet car ride, everyone thinking about their own thing.

I walked them to the office and introduced them to the secretary, then I was on my way to drop my stuff in my office before going to do my hall duty. As I walked out of the office I saw Carlisle parking to come in with the rest of my family. I gave them a nod and hurried off in a fast human pace.

Hall duty was interesting. The freshmen all needed help finding their lockers and homerooms. Some of them were nervous to come up and ask me for help while some even quickly went to find another staff member.

During homeroom I was happy to see I had Alice, Edward, and Renesmee. The first day was alphabetical homeroom by grade level. For the rest of the year homeroom would be at the end of first period.

I went through my welcoming of the students and everything else I had to tell them. Then we watched the announcements. After the announcements I asked if anyone needed help to find their classes or lockers.

The first day of classes is as boring for the teachers as it is for the students. Each class I introduced myself first to my class. "Hello, my name is Ms. Cullen, and I will be your Health and P.E. teacher for the year. Before I do roll call and we all learn about you guys I thought it is only fair that I share some information about myself to you. This is my first year teaching. I graduated from college last year. Don't think that since I am a new teacher that you can walk all over me, that I don't know anything." I said with a smile and I heard several disappointed sighs. "Anyhow, I have a big family, we moved here from Vermont. I am a huge car enthusiast and I love the Pittsburg Steelers. I am the new bowling coach here as well and cannot wait for the season to start. Be forewarned that when the season is approaching I will be trying to recruit as many as I can to try out. Anyhow, enough about me, when I call your name please stand and tell us all something about yourself." I would say.

I would then go through attendance, everyone said at least one thing, some would say more. After that was over I would go through what we would be learning for the year, how grading worked, what I expected from them and what they could expect from me.

During my lunch period I went and bought my lunch and then went into the teacher's lunchroom. Since I got there before most of the other teachers who had lunch the same period I was able to start out at an empty table. I was surprised when the new music teacher, one of the teaching assistants that was in one of my morning classes, and one of the male P.E. teachers came and sat with me. Being a teacher I couldn't stay to myself like the rest of my family did. For on, with it being just me it was even tougher.

I was on high alert though, listening into their thoughts to make sure they didn't notice that I really wasn't eating. Through our lunch time we all talked idly about the school and our classes. Then we went into talking about our personal lives. They didn't really feel comfortable around me and I don't blame them. Though Chris Thompson, the male P.E. teacher at the table had some very interesting thoughts of me. They weren't about getting me to sleep with him, they were about getting me to go out with him. He was picturing a ton of very romantic date like ones I had always used to imagine. Even though I knew he wasn't the one for me I considered going with him.

In my last three classes of the day I had my family members. First I had Emmett and Jasper in a sophomore class, then Rosalie in the next sophomore class, and finally Alice, Edward, Renesmee, and Bella in the last freshman class. I know I didn't set it up so I think it was either Carlisle or Edward who did.

During my little speech I heard my family members chuckle to low for the humans to hear about me being a car enthusiast, they thought that word didn't even begin to explain my passion and obsession for cars. Also when I said about the whole I won't let people walk all over me, they knew I wouldn't. Becoming a vampire helped with my self confidence a lot.

Emmett was the first to speak from the family. He said, "My name is Emmett Cullen, my sister Alice and I were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. I love watching and playing sports." He then sat down.

When it was Jasper's turn he stood and said, "Hello, my name is Jasper Hale, I come from a big family and have a twin sister named Rosalie. I am a huge history buff." After he finished he sat down.

When Rosalie's turn came in her class I braced myself. She stood with so much grace that everyone couldn't help but stare at her longingly. "My name is Rosalie Hale, I have a twin named Jasper. I have no interest in any of the boys here and can't wait to graduate." She then sat down and everyone scooted away from her a little bit more than what they were already.

In my last class of the day when it came to Alice she sprung up. "Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, Ms. Cullen is my adoptive aunt, along with Edward's and Renesmee's. I love fashion and hope to be a designer someday." She sat down.

Next Edward stood up. "My name is Edward Cullen, Renesmee here is my twin sister. I love to play the piano and compose music." He said and then sat down.

Renesmee was next as she stood with a smile. "Well I am Renesmee Cullen, my brother already told you I am a twin. I love my adoptive family and I too play the piano though not as well as Edward." She then sat down.

When it got around to Bella's turn she stood looking a little timid. "My name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella. I love to read and hope to be an English major in college." She said and then quickly sat down.

When school was over I had bus duty. Normally there was a tutorial period after school on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays but for the first week they weren't doing it. Teachers were still required to stay for that period so I did so in my office. When my time was over I met my three "children" at my car. Carlisle had already picked up the rest of the family.

The car ride was quiet but I noticed that Bella and Jasper were both watching me from the back seat. Bella was beaming at me and Jasper looked happy. Rosalie looked like she was trying to hide her smile from what I could see out of the corner of my eye since she was sitting in the front seat next to me.

"So how was everyone's first day?" I asked.

"Boring as usual, though gym was interesting." Rosalie said turning to me and her hold on her smile slipped so I saw it.

"Yeah, I think I might actually like gym at this school." Jasper said with a smile of his own.

"Are you happy to be teaching?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I think so but why don't you ask me that in another couple months." I said with a chuckle and a smile as I pulled into the garage.

We all got out of the Suburban and Jasper and Bella quickly ran towards the main house. Rosalie on the other hand hung around.

"Do you want to start on Esme's car now?" She asked me with a smile.

"If you want to, I figured you would run off to Emmett." I said closing my door.

"Well for one thing he could be the jack like he usually is for me. For another, I was with Emmett for all but two classes so I handle a bit without him." She said coming closer to me.

"Ok but I think we should probably change first. Alice would kill you if you messed that outfit up and I don't want to ruin my clothes, though Alice would like that." I said heading for the door leading out of the garage. I was wearing a nicer Adidas workout suit along with brand new shoes.

Rosalie and I ran into the house and both changed into old ratty clothes that we didn't care if we got them dirty and then ran back to the garage. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Emmett leaning on Esme's car.

He smiled at me. "Alice told me to come here and meet you and Rose in the garage."

"Why does she always do that?" I mumbled.

"I think she likes surprising you, it is fun for her." Rosalie said as she walked into the garage.

"Yeah, maybe if you actually looked into the future you would have known." Emmett said as he sat on the floor and lifted the front of the Range Rover off the ground.

"Since I can control it I only have it that I see events that affect our family badly comes through. I don't like knowing every aspect of the future." I answered as I carried the new transmission over to the car,

"Well excuse me." Emmett joked.

Rosalie and I got Esme's car finished by morning. Esme picked it up and drove it to their house. The others had already run home to get ready for school.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Just so you guys know, this chapter and one or two after it will be kind of fluff. There will be some big action to come, then I will end this "book" and do a follow up "book". And for those reading my other story I am working on it, don't be mad at me.**

* * *

Chapter 42 – Debbie's POV

The first two months of school my family and I followed a routine. A part of me felt bad that Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper all had to wait on campus for me to be done in order to go home.

Most days Esme would pick up the others around the time that I would be able to leave. For the first time though we didn't have to miss every sunny day if we didn't want to, I was the only one that missed the least amount of days. You see while we were in Vermont some nomads were passing through and came upon all our scents. They were curious so they followed them to us and we met them. One of them, Don, had the gift to change how he and others appeared to people. So since I am like a sponge and copy everyone's gift I am now able to do that for myself and the others. All I do on sunny days is hide the sparkle.

Even though Rosalie was jealous of how gifted I am she was happy that I had picked up that gift, it allowed her, well everyone really, to be closer to normal. I found that I can even pick up the gifts that a human would have if they were changed. Thanks to Eleazar's gift I know what one's gift is or would be, so I know what gifts I pick up.

Towards the end of October I had the whole health and P.E. staff over for a dinner. Esme and Bella helped me with cooking and then everyone left before my guests arrived.

Of course Chris was the first to arrive. We had been flirting since school started. He really liked me and I kind of felt bad leading him on since I knew he wasn't the one for me but I was so lonely. When I heard his car coming up the driveway I went to the window to make sure that he came to the house and not the garage. When he started to park in front of the garage I stepped out on the porch and flagged him down.

"Chris, come park in front of the house, that way you don't have to walk that far." I shouted so he heard me.

He nodded and parked in front of the house so others could line up as well when they got to the house. When he got out of his VW Jetta he had a huge smile on his face. "Hey Debbie, this is amazing. What is the other building if it isn't a house?" He said as he walked up to me.

"Well thank you. That building is a garage." I said as I led him into the house.

"That is huge, it's bigger than your house." He said looking shocked and amazed.

"It is a bit of a long story. If you stay after everyone else leaves I can show you it." I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh I would love that." He said giving me a flirtatious smirk of his own.

"Would you like anything to drink? I have water, soda, beer, wine, well almost anything you can imagine." I said as we walked into the living room.

"I am good right now. Thank you though." He said as he sat down on the couch.

I had heard two cars coming up the driveway but didn't leave Chris until I heard the doorbell. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home." I told Chris as I stood and left the room to get the door.

When I opened the door I greeted Karen Driscoll and Betty Gold. They were the two that I shared an office with. I led them into the living room where Chris was reading the newspaper that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"Would either of you like something to drink? I have almost anything that you can think of." I asked as they joined Chris on the couch.

"Can I have a beer?" Chris asked.

"If you have wine, I'll have a glass." Betty said.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Karen said shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course. I'll be right back with that." I said giving them a small smile that didn't show my teeth.

Chris followed me. "Let me help you." He insisted with a smile.

"That is so sweet of you. Thank you, but you really don't have to do that, I can handle it on my own. Besides you are my guest." I said as we walked into the kitchen and I opened the fridge.

"Oh please, I don't mind at all. Besides I hate just sitting around while someone waits on me, especially you." He said leaning around me to get a beer. I grabbed a bottle of wine. He then followed me to the cabinet where I grabbed two wine glasses and he grabbed a pilsner glass for his beer and a normal glass for the water. While I poured the wine he got ice and water from the fridge door in the glass and then poured his beer.

"I really appreciate your help and it is really sweet of you to insist on helping me but I really could have handled it on my own. I feel bad that you helped me." I said, and I was honest that I felt bad.

"Debbie just give up. You told me to make myself at home and if this was my home I would be helping you." He said with a little annoyed smile holding his beer and the water.

"Fine, they are probably wondering what is taking us so long. Plus more people should be showing up." I said with a sigh grabbing the two glasses of wine. I heard Karen and Betty's thoughts and conversation and they were thinking of what Chris and I could have been doing. They were also talking in whispers of how in the world I could afford the house on a new teacher's salary fresh out of college. I also heard a couple cars coming up the driveway.

When Chris and I walked into the room Betty and Karen quickly ended their conversation . I gave Betty her wine while Chris gave Karen her water.

"Thank you." They both said in unison.

Just then the door bell rang again so I nodded to Karen and Betty while I went to get the door. Chris sat down on one of the loveseats.

I was a little shocked to find the rest of the department standing there. Peggy Smith the department head, along with Ted Card, Mike Jones, and Carl Can were all huddled together. "Welcome to my home. Won't you please come in." I said as I moved to the side so they could get through the doorway.

"Thank you for having us. We usually only get together like this for major events like wedding showers, baby showers, things like that, or for winter holidays." Peggy said as she walked past me.

"It is my pleasure." I said as I closed the door. "Come on, Chris, Karen, and Betty are in the living room. We'll get them and then go to the dining room to start dinner." I said as I started towards the living room. Everyone followed me silently taking in the house in wonder and astonishment. When we got in the living room I spoke to the three. "Since everyone is here why don't we start dinner before the food over cooks."

They stood and then everybody followed me to the dining room. "Ok, before I bring out the food, what would you like to drink? I have almost everything that you can think of." I said as everyone but Chris and I sat down.

I already had the table set and I noticed that Chris made sure to place his beer at a seat next to mine. "It's true, I saw her fridge." He said with a chuckle.

"Do you have Diet Coke?" Peggy asked.

"I'll have a beer." Carl said seeing Chris's almost empty glass.

"I'll have water." Mike and Ted said at almost the same time.

"Ok, I'll be right back with those." I said turning and heading towards the kitchen. Obviously Chris followed me and I didn't fight him this time.

Chris got the beer for Carl and another one for himself. He also got the Diet Coke while I got the two glasses water. We silently took the drinks out to the rest of my guests and then Chris followed me back into the kitchen. He helped plate everything and then take it out to the dining room.

Dinner went well, I drank my wine and ate my plate of food all without showing my disgust for it. Everyone commented on the fabulous food and my wonderful home. They all wanted to know how I could afford it so I had to tell them all a lie.

"Well you know my older sister and her husband died and I took in their children I also got half of their estate so I could take care of them. Then shortly after my father died, my brother and I got everything since my mother was already dead for a couple years." I told them all. "Most of the money went into savings or stock so I would be set for the future and afford the necessities for Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella but a potion of it is used for my own selfish wants as well."

Everyone took the story with no problem and apologized to me for all the loss I had to deal with. After dinner and dessert was over everyone but Chris left right away. I know it was because a part of them was afraid of me, but after that night they were willing to fight their instincts more.

"Would you like help cleaning up this mess?" Chris asked.

"Sure, I would say no but I know you will just fight me if I did so why bother." I said with a chuckle.

"You are right." He chuckled back at me.

We cleared the table, wrapped the leftovers up, and put the dishes in the dishwasher. When we were done with that I excused myself to use the restroom. Once I closed and locked the door I jumped out of the window and took off into the woods so I could throw up the food and wine that I had. I was back in and flushed the toilet and washed my hands before Chris could think that anything was wrong with me.

"So are you ready to see the garage?" I asked him as I walked into the living room where he was.

"I definitely am ready to see inside that massive garage. Is that the selfishness that you were talking about?" He asked looking excited.

"Yes it is." I said with a laugh as I opened the front door.

"Hey I was wondering where are Rosalie, Jasper and Bella? I was expecting to see them tonight." He said as we were walking to the garage.

"Oh, Esme and Carlisle took them camping with them this weekend. Since I was having this dinner they wanted to let me be child free as they putt it and the all the kids convinced them to go camping." I said. Everyone was actually hunting in Canada, they left after Esme and Bella helped me cook.

"So you are going to be in this big house all alone all weekend? Aren't you scared?" He asked, it took everything in me to keep from laughing at him.

"Why would I be? I am in the middle of nowhere, no one would come here to do anything." I said with a soft chuckle to myself.

"But this is what make you a prime target. You are too far away from the road and your neighbors that if someone came and robbed or killed you no one would hear anything so no one would know until your family got home." Chris said looking truly concerned for me.

"For one thing I do have a security system and for another, I am stronger than I appear and have taken many self defense classes." I said as I opened the door to the garage and flipped on the lights.

Chris's next comment was cut off by his shock. "Holy crap, this is a lot of cars. What is on the other floors?" He asked as he looked around.

"Well the second floor is the more expensive, special occasion cars and then the top floor is motorcycles, dirt bikes and quads." I told him as he was walking in between the cars to see what all we had. He was running his hands over some of them. "You can get in some of them if you want."

"Really?" He asked as he started to head for Rosalie's BMW M3.

"Yeah, but not that one." I said and he stopped short.

"Why not this one?" He asked pointing to it.

"Because that one is not mine, it is Rosalie's and she doesn't like anyone touching her cars." I said, I did not feel like dealing with her wrath.

"She already has cars? She is only a sophomore." He said looking shocked.

"Yeah, they bought cars with the money that they got up front from their parents' deaths. Bella has a truck and a motorcycle and then the others have some of their cars here as well.

"But why not wait so it is a brand new car when they start driving with their license? You obviously have enough cars that they could learn in one of yours." He said coming over to where I stood leaning against my trick out for off-roading yellow four door Jeep Wrangler.

"It was their choice. We have understandings between us. They give me no reason not to trust them or be mad at them and they can do almost anything that they want. They don't party, the do all their homework, they get straight A's, and they keep their rooms straight." I told him.

"Ok, I guess I understand then. Can I see the rest of the garage still?" He asked me.

"Of course, come on." I said with a smile as I pushed off of the Jeep.

We were quiet as we walked up to the next floor. I was enjoying how Chris was loving all of our vehicles. He would look at me before he touched any of the cars and I would either nod yes or shake my head no. He was too cute, like a kid in a candy store.

When we got to the third floor he was itching to go for a ride. I could tell even without reading his mind.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that would be great!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, let's suit up." I said as I led him over to all our riding gear.

We suited up and I then led him to my favorite motorcycle. "I am sorry but you are going to have to ride with me, I don't let anyone drive my vehicles." I told him as I put on my helmet.

"Oh I don't mind. I don't have a motorcycle license anyhow." He said as he put his on.

We climbed on and Chris held on to me tightly. I know it was more so to hold me than it was because he was scared of falling off.

We rode around for three hours. I had lost track of time with all the fun that I was having just riding around.

By the time I got the bike into the garage and we got out of the riding gear it was after midnight and I felt bad, I could tell Chris was tired so I let him spend the night in the one guest bedroom that we had.

Since he was about Jasper's size I got him one of Jasper's shirts and a pair of pajama pants. I know Chris was hoping to sleep with me but I wasn't going to do that just yet.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I have written ahead in this and my other story, now I just need to type it for all of you.**

* * *

Chapter 43 – Debbie's POV

The next morning I had breakfast waiting for Chris when he woke up. I told him that I had already ate while I was cooking breakfast and he believed me with no problem.

After breakfast Chris took a shower and I gave him a fresh set of Jasper's clothes. When he found me in the living room, he stood in the doorway looking at me and smiling, leaning on the door frame.

After a couple minutes I looked up from the book that I was reading. "What?" I asked with a chuckle.

He pushed off the door frame and started walking towards the couch I was sitting on. He sat next to me, angled towards me. "I was just thinking about you, about last night, about us." He told me, I already knew that but I had to play along.

"Oh, what about us?" I asked placing my book on the coffee table and turning slightly towards him.

"How well we get along, how great last night was with the ride and all, and how waking up to the wonderful smell of breakfast was." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, the ride was fun!" I said.

"So what are your plans for this beautiful Saturday?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing really, it's not often I get the house to myself and have peace and quite so I was just thinking about staying in and reading. What about you?" I asked him.

"I was thinking of going for a long run on these trails I found a couple years ago. It is a nine mile run. Since the sun is behind the clouds it won't get too hot." He said.

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked me getting all excited.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Let me go get changed into running clothes and then I will follow you." I said getting up and leaving the room. I could hear he was getting ready to protest and he would do so when I returned.

I was changed and back downstairs in five minutes.

"That was fast,. Now you don't have to follow me, you can just ride with me." He said.

"I don't want to make you come back here. This way you can stay at your home and I can come home when we are done." I said in a sigh.

"But what about you here alone during the night? I would feel awful leaving you here alone. Wouldn't you be scared?" He asked me.

"Chris you really don't have to worry, I am tougher than I look. If it would make you feel better how about I stay at your place?" I suggested.

"Oh that would be great!" He exclaimed excitedly and then blushed.

"Ok, I'll be right back with an overnight bag." I said. In all honesty I didn't want to stay with him for the night but being at his place would be better than him staying in my house. Plus I knew it would get him to leave me alone about that.

I went at a quick human pace up to my room and threw my pajamas and clothes for the next day into a duffle bag.

I had followed him to his apartment complex and he apologized fifty times that he lived in one. I really didn't mind it like he thought I would. He then drove us to where his trails started.

While Chris and I were running I received a phone call from Alice that I stopped to pick up. She didn't even give me a chance to say hello when I answered it. "Debbie you have got to get Chris out of there. You need to run, and I mean full out run. We will meet you halfway. We already started towards you." She said in a panicked rush.

"Alice, why? What's wrong? What's going to happen?" I asked as Chris jogged back to me since he didn't realized I had stopped running.

"The Volturi, they decided to visit. They didn't know about you but they followed our scents to your house where Chris's scent, along with the other's are though they smelt his the strongest so they think he knows the secret. They are searching for all of us. They will kill Chris and try to get you to join them. Since you won't they are going to try and kill you." Alice yelled at me losing her calm even more. I heard Esme sob in the background while they were running.

"Ok, we are on our way." I said then I hung up and quickly shoved my phone back in my pocket. I turned to Chris. "Listen, you are in danger, we need to get out of here now and extremely fast." I told him.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I will explain it on the way but if I don't get you out of her you will be killed and I cannot be the reason for your death." I told him. I quickly picked him up and took off towards where my family was hunting.

"Wh…what ar…are you? How…how are you do…doing this?" He asked me as his heart beat sped up in fear.

"I am a vampire Chris, my whole family are. That is why we are so pale and cold to the touch. We drink the blood of animals that is how we can be around all you humans. The rulers of my kind have found out about me and are coming after me and now you because they found your scent all over my house and garage. They think that I have told you our secret before now so they want to kill us both. We are going to meet up with my family so we can hopefully protect you." I told him. "I am so sorry. I know I shouldn't have gotten close to any of you, I shouldn't have led you on the way that I did. I was so lonely for the last fifteen years, I was just trying to fill a void."

"Fifteen year? How old are you? Are you even related to anyone in your family? Are you going to kill me?" He asked.

"I am forever frozen at twenty-one. I was born thirty-six years ago. I am not related to anyone in my family, no one is except for Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter. It's a long story. And no, I am not going to kill you, I am trying to save your life. I already told you we drink animal blood because we don't like to kill humans." I said.

I could hear my family's thoughts then so I pushed myself even faster. We met up a minute after. I put Chris down and he threw-up and almost passed out. Bella, Esme, and Renesmee all tended to him while Edward, Alice and I talked. Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jacob all stood around us listening.

"I am sorry I didn't see it earlier, they made a snap decision. Aro knows how to get around my visions since he touched my hand when we went to save Edward." Alice said.

"Is there a way to defeat them?" I asked.

"There might be, you are the most powerful vampire that we know of in existence." Edward said.

"Can you both play through your visit with the Volturi before Bella was changed and the when they tried to destroy Renesmee?" I asked again.

They both did as I asked and I picked something up from Edward that Alice hadn't noticed and it definitely interested me. "Edward, when you touched Aro's hand he seemed to be on a bit of an overload according to your thoughts. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes, I think it was from hearing and seeing all my thoughts along with all those that I have seen and heard from everybody else that I have ever come across. Why? Where are you going with this?" Edward asked me looking truly confused and interested.

"I have an idea…" I started.

"It will work." Alice said.

"I missed that Alice, play it again." Edward demanded. She did and he then said, "I don't understand.

"I am going to make him go nuts and lose control of himself." I said with a smile.

"How?" Edward along with almost everyone else in the family asked.

"I am going to use his gift against him. He will hear and see every thought of anyone he has ever touched along with his own, my thoughts, and all that you guys have ever thought all at once. He will snap and have to be killed off by Caius. Then I will show Marcus the truth of how his mate was killed so he will kill Caius and then Marcus will rule our kind properly." I told them all as I watched it all play out in a vision.

We heard them approaching and Esme quickly spoke. "What about the rest of the guard?" She asked.

"I'll freeze the scene, you guys all act frozen when I give you the command. I'll freeze them all but Aro, Caius and Marcus. Jacob and Renesmee I am actually going to have to freeze you since you have a heartbeat and have to breathe but I will unfreeze you in time, I promise." I told them. Jacob didn't look happy but he understood.

We got into formation silently. Carlisle was in the front with Edward on one side and Emmett on his other. Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Alice and Esme were behind them. Renesmee and Jacob, in his wolf form, were behind the m. I was in the last line with Chris.

"You have a choice to become one of us and join the family but not as my mate, possibly die, or hope that they will let you live a long human life. Even with my plan working I can't promise that Marcus will let you remain human, you are a risk to our secret." I told him.

"I will hope for remaining human but if not, change me. I am not ready to die." He said.

"Ok. I am sorry I put you through this." I told him and then I froze him.

A minute later the Volturi came into the little clearing we were in.

"Carlisle my dear friend, we need to stop meeting like this." Aro said when they stopped moving.

"I agree, it is not the best way to catch up." Was Carlisle's brisk reply.

"I hear you have a new member in your family." Aro then said.

"Yes, that is correct." Carlisle said.

"May I meet her?" Aro asked.

"That is not up to me. She is her own person." Carlisle said.

Before Aro could order Jane to use her horrible gift on Carlisle I walked out from behind my family making sure to touch everyone to gather all their thoughts from their lifetimes. I was also using Jane's gift on her giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"You should learn how it feels to be tortured Jane, maybe you won't be so willing to do it anymore." I hissed at her in her mind.

Aro didn't even care about his favorite guard member at the moment. "Aren't you a beauty young one." He said to me as I released Jane from her torture and then froze her.

"My name is Debbie. I wish I could say it is nice to meet you but that would be a lie and I do not like to lie." I said in a his at him.

"Someone is a little feisty I see." Aro said with a sickening smile.

"I know what you want, let's just get to it. Let me show you my side, that is what you want isn't it?" I asked. I held out my hand for him to take.

"Straight to the point, I like it." Aro said reaching for my hand.

I quickly froze everyone but the vampires in my family and the three brothers. "Now." I thought to my family, they all stopped breathing and froze in their positions.

Aro and the other brothers were too focused on me to notice that everyone was frozen. "You may regret this." I said to Aro with a wicked smile on my face as I firmly grasped his hand.

I saw everything that Aro had ever seen and heard in all his time but because I was prepared for it so I was able to keep myself in check. Aro started screaming and tried to get his hand back from me but I wouldn't let go until he was truly insane and had seen everything. I also made sure to replay him and Caius killing his sister over and over again.

"What is this? What are you doing to him?" Caius shouted at me moving closer to him. I stopped him with a physical shield.

"Just showing Aro the side effect to his gift. I think he is in a state of over load, he has finally snapped." I said as I let go of Aro's hand. Aro dropped to the ground in the fetal position trying to rip out his hair while he was still just screaming.

Caius tried yelling at Felix and Demetri to help Aro but they didn't respond. "What is wrong with you fools? I command you to take care of him." He screamed at them.

"They can't hear you, they are frozen. Haven't you noticed we are the only ones who have moved this whole time, only the four of us." I said talking down to him with a condescending smirk.

"How?" Marcus breathed.

"One just one of my many gifts. I am a peaceful person until I am threatened. Someone might want to put Aro out of his misery, he will never recover. Unless you want to live with that for all eternity." I said point back to Aro since I had walked closer to Caius and Marcus.

Caius quickly moved a tore Aro apart and started a fire. "Marcus I have something to show you." I said as I grabbed his hand quickly and showed him how his make was truly killed.

Marcus gasped, then hissed and sprung on Caius and killed him, throwing him in with Aro to burn. When Marcus calmed down thanks to Jasper and I using his gift on Marcus I walked up to him slowly.

"I, nor anyone in my family wish to kill you Marcus. We think that you will run or kind correctly and fairly without being power hungry like Aro and Caius were. You will be fair and just." I told him.

"I don't know if I can do it alone." Marcus said standing up fully.

I motioned my family forward to join us. "We all have faith in you and both Alice and I have foreseen you ruling our kind properly." I said and Alice nodded her agreement frantically.

"I will do it." He said. "Now you and I have a matter to discuss." He said looking to me and then to Chris who was still frozen behind my family.

"Please let him live. He only found out when I was running here with him. He won't tell anyone about us." I said.

"How do you know that?" Marcus asked.

"Because I have read it in his thoughts since I told him and if he does decide to tell someone I can freeze the scene and erase that part of his memory. Please don't kill him or anyone of us. I am, we all are, all for protecting our secret." I said.

"How are you so gifted child?" Marcus asked.

"For one I am not a child. Just because I am newer to this life does not make me a child. I am a sponge, I copy everyone's gifts and can use them whenever I want. That is how I made Aro nuts by using his own gift against him so he was over loaded." I said.

"And how did you not get over loaded as well?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Because I used Bella's shield to stop myself from seeing it all. I put it around him. I was just the source really, it is hard to explain." I said looking away. Marcus was such a good person, I felt ashamed that we had avoided seeing him.

"Here is the deal, your human will live and when your family leaves the area you are to erase his memory of what you are. But in return I need a promise from you." He said, pausing to study my reaction. "I want you to be a part of the ruling order, all of you. You can live wherever you want and you don't have to kill anyone. Just be fair like I know you all are. Report to me if there is any major matters. We will stay in constant contact, no big decisions by ourselves." He said.

I looked to my family. "Do you mind if we discuss this really fast?" I asked him.

"Of course, do you mind unfreezing my guard?" He asked and I did as I walked over to my family.

"What do you think of this?" I asked them.

I think it is a good deal. We can now help have a say and we won't have any of the real dirty work." Carlisle said.

"We won't be total outcasts anymore, being part of the ruling class and on our diet will make it more acceptable." Rosalie said.

"None of us can get power hungry." Esme stated.

"Is everyone for this?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

I walked back to Marcus. "We'll do it but we don't want everyone to know that we are part of the ruling class. Keep it to ourselves for now please, we want to live as normal lives as we can without being treated any differently." I said putting out my hand to shake his.

"Agreed." He said shaking my hand. "Now may I ask, why isn't your mate here?" He asked looking totally serious and curious.

"I, uh, I don't have one yet. I haven't come across him yet." I said.

"Oh dear child, you have, you may not have realized it but you have. I see bonds and you have one for a mate that leads far away from here. The bond is faint so it is proof you didn't realize it. When you come across him again it might take a little time to realize it." He said with a sad smile.

I turned to my family with a growl. "Is this what you all have been hiding from me? You all know who my mate is?" I demanded.

"Dear please calm down." Esme pleaded taking a step closer to me. I took a step back keeping the same distance between us. Esme looked hurt and I felt bad but I was so upset I didn't want anyone trying to comfort me.

"No, don't! You all knew and you kept it hidden from me! I, I thought you all wanted to see me happy and you kept it hidden!" I hissed at them.

"We didn't tell you because we weren't totally sure and we didn't know how you would take the news." Edward said and I could tell that he wasn't telling the full truth.

"I need time to think, alone. Someone take care of Chris for me." I said as I unfroze him and took off running to the East.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: This is the last chapter for this story. There is going to be a follow up, I already started writing it up. I will try my hardest to get that one started on here in the next couple days. Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Chapter 44 – Debbie's POV

I did as I said I would and stayed with them family until the end of the school year. I did what I need to do helping Rosalie and Jasper get their drivers licenses, I really didn't have t but I thought it would looked better. I hardly talk or interacted with the family, only when I had t. I bought an apartment complex near the college that I was going to attend. I did this so I would be able to have more than one car. Since I bought the complex under Deborah Cullen I set it up that my daughter, Deborah Traynor would be living in the biggest apartment. Every other weekend I would take a car load of my stuff down to my apartment, leave the car in the garage I had built for me, and run back to Maine.

I avoided Chris as much as possible, every time we were together I would erase more and more of his memories of me and our secret and his interest in me.

In August I recruited Emmett and Jasper to help me move my piano into my apartment in Virginia. I also had them each drive down one of my vehicles. I was surprised at how willing they were to help after how I had been acting towards them but it just proved to me that they still thought of me as family.

My last day in Maine Bella and Esme were beside themselves. They were so upset that I was leaving. Renesmee and the rest were trying to get me to stay. Carlisle had tried to convince me to allow him to go with me to make sure I had everything set up properly but I wouldn't let him.

It was hard for me to leave the family, I so wanted to run back to them or have them come with me but I still needed my time from them.

I arrived in Lynchburg Virginia late the next morning. After living in the woods for fifteen years it was an adjustment getting used to all the humans in such close relation to me all through the day and night, hearing all their heart beats, hearing all their talking, arguments, and other personal business.

I was in Lynchburg for four days before I had to sign in at the college to get my ID and parking decals.


End file.
